Shadows Of Almia
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Kate came to the rangerschool to become a top ranger and the greatest ranger of all times. along the way she faces chalenges, friendships, romance and much more read to find out
1. arrival and new friends

Kates' P.O.V

"So all I have to do is capture that Pikachu?" I asked. Mr Kaplan nodded his head. I shrugged, pointed my styler to it and yelled "CAPTURE ON." A disc with a white line following it shot out and I began the capture. I looped it around the Pikachu four times, until he blinked and smiled at me. I smiled.

"Good going. You are now officially part of my secret army to take over the world" Mr Kaplan said. I stared blankly at him.

"Oh please do not tease my students Mr Kaplan" a lady brown hair came in. she was wearing a white skirt and a green top.

"Hehehe sorry" Mr Kaplan apologized.

"I'm MS April. I will be you teacher here" she told me with a warm smile. I nodded and smiled at her. "Well lets go and meet the rest of the class" she said I nodded and followed her out the door.

"Enjoy your school life!" Mr Kaplan yelled to me. I put I thumbs up not looking back and raced out the door.

I stood outside the door I had no idea I would be this nervous. 'Ok calm down. Breath in breath out' I thought to myself. Ms April went in to introduce me.

"Good morning class. Now as you all know we have a new student joining us today" at that the class irrupted into whispers.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl?" I heard a boy ask.

"Is the new student cute? Cool? Or like a celebrity?" a girl asked.

"Ok why don't you see for yourself? Come on in" I heard Ms April call. I opened the door and walked to the front of the class. My light brown hair bouncing along the way. A smile, shy smile plastered on my face. "Introduce yourself dear" Ms April told me.

"My names Kate I moved here from Foire to become a Pokémon ranger." I smiled at everyone. A blonde haired girl smiled a warm smile and waved. I cocked a brow but waved back with a confused look.

"I understand Kate scored very well on her exam. Huh what is it Keith? Why the big grin?" I looked over to see a brown haired boy grinning at me. I felt red tug at my cheeks but brushed it aside. "Anyway Kate please take a seat next to Keith if you please."

I nodded and walked over to the spare chair. I felt his eyes on me all the way there.

"Now that's it for treating you like the new student. I will make today a free study period. Rythmi can I get you to show Kate around please?" Ms April asked the blonde who had waved to me.

"Sure thing" she said rather happily. With that Ms April walked out the door and I was surrounded by all the students.

"Hey new kid. I forgot your name but whatever. How long did it take to catch that Pikachu like an hour?" Keith asked me. I glared at him.

"About 30 seconds tops" I said. He looked at me and gaped then again so did the rest of then. Rythmi smiled at me. "Hey Rythmi right?" I asked she nodded. "Can you give me the tour now?" I asked.

"Sure come on" she chirped and we took off. We walked into Mr Kincaids' class and Rythmi introduced me. We then went to the staff room, then to the library or as she called it 'Keith's nap room' I giggled at that. We then went upstairs to the dorm rooms. Where I met Janice. Who was known as our mother figure while we were here. We went back down stairs the bell rang, and I raced outside leaving Rythmi behind. I stood outside for about 5 minutes until she came.

"Bout time." I said.

"Sorry you took off so fast I didn't know you left." She explained. I laughed at her. It was true I was a fast runner. Since I did run along the beach in Summerland with my sister.

"Do you known how to clear targets?" Rythmi asked me i shook my head. No. "Come on Ms Claire will show you" she smiled at me. I nodded and we headed to the building where I caught the Pikachu.

After we came back out there was a noise. Janice had stepped on a bidoofs tail by an accident and now they were all running around like crazy.

"Yo new kid. How about a challenge to see who can catch the most bidoof?" Keith yelled from the door.

"The names Kate red-head and sure bring it!" I yelled back.

"One….two….three….GO!" we yelled. We raced off by the time we had finished I had caught four and he had five. I lost but it was fun so I smiled. Janice apologized to the bidoof. I was too busy to notice her talking I was petting one of them who had been nuzzling my leg. It then took off with the others as Janice let them away.

"Not bad Kate I give you captures about an eight out of ten" Keith said to me. I mumbled a thank you just as Rythmi hit him.

"Oh Keith you did know our new friends name all along" she said with a smile. Rythmi never stops smiling. I laughed at her actions and Keith mumbling curses.

"Hey have you shown her Ascension Square?" he asked I stared at him blankly. "I'll take that as a no well come on I'll show you. This way" he grabbed my hand and began to drag me. I felt my face heat up, but quickly shrugged it off.

We walked down the steps to a huge stone. I stared in aw it was massive and so shiny. I stared at it.

"This is where everyone makes pledges and the come true. They call this the pledge stone" Rythmi told me. I heard her but didn't take much notice. Just then the bell went taking me from my thoughts. I looked back up. "Were gonna be late" Ryth said. "We best go." I nodded and ran off.

Keiths' P.O.V

"WHAT WAS THAT? THE FLASH ISNT MENT TO BE REAL!" I yelled. Ryth just shook her head.

"Took me a while to process she had left the first time she did it in the halls." Ryth told me. I just stared at the steps in awe.

Kates' P.O.V that night

I sent the message to my little sister. I looked around there was no one in the room Rythmi had gone to talk to someone outside. So i grabbed my guitar from under my bed and started strumming 'California king bed'. Playing the guitar has always been a hobby of mine. Just then the door opened and Rythmi came in. I looked up at her and blushed.

"I didn't know you played?" she asked/said to me.

"Yeah. It's always been a hobby of mine." I said to her.

"Cool hey lets sneak out for a bit. What dya say?" she asked. I stared at her and shrugged. I got up putting my guitar away and walked out the room to be met by Keith and everyone else.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A test of courage. We all had to do it." Keith told me. I nodded.

"The rules?" I asked again after a moment of silence.

"Easy. Four of us have hidden our stylers in the school. One in our class room, one in Kincaids', one in the staff room and one in the library. You have to find them and place them in front of the door in the basement." Rythmi explain. "Don't worry Keith's going with you." I nodded and shrugged.

"Sounds simple enough" I said.

"ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING!" Keith yelled at Rythmi.

"No Keith the one on the right goes." She said calmly. Just then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"HIDE!" everyone yelled. I just stood there. Mr Kincaid and Ms April stood at the top of the stairs. I looked at them.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kincaid demanded. I frowned and put on an act.

"I felt a little bit home sick; I couldn't sleep cause of it. I had all the beautiflies flying around in my stomach. So I came out here to look at the stars. It always seems to calm me down. I did it with my mom and dad and Grace and it just reminds me of them" I explained a tear slid down my cheek.

Ms April came and gave me a hug. "It's normal for you to feel home sick but you should try to get to bed soon." She told me I nodded in understanding.

"Sorry if I made to much noise" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Just get to bed when you've calmed down" Ms April said to me a smile on her face. I nodded and with that Kincaid and Ms April walked back down. I looked and watched them go into their rooms.

"You can come out now" I said everyone came out staring at me shocked. I wiped the tear from my cheek. "What?" I asked.

"You really feel home sick?" asked Rythmi. I shook my head.

"No it was an act" I stated. We all laughed. "Now can we get on with this before they come back?" I asked. They all nodded and Keith and me took off down the stairs.

**My first Kate/Keith fic please read and review**


	2. Keith a thief and Kincaid get told

Kates' P.O.V

The school was kinda creepy at night. Then again what school or houses aren't. Keith was close behind me when we heard a noise.

"Aaaahhhh what was that?" he asked he had clung onto me in the process. I looked ahead and stifled a laugh.

"A bidoof" I responded. He sighed and blushed bright red. Yes it was dark. Yes I have very good eye sight, though I acted as though I didn't notice it.

"Well I didn't know that did i?" he asked. I just shrugged and walked off. Though I don't think he saw me shrug. We walked into Ms April's class. There were boxes and crates that weren't there this morning. I went back outside and caught the bidoof. I came back picked him up in my arms and jumped over the first set of boxes without a sound.

"Bidoof smash that crate for me please" I asked. The Pokémon did as asked and smashed the crate. Inside it was a styler. I grabbed it jumped back over the boxes and went to Kincaids class.

I had to tackle my way passed two zubats but I finally got it. We went to the library next. I did the same as in our class I jumped over the boxes and got the styler. Last was the staff room there was a little pichu it had the styler around its next. I groaned. I love a challenge but this no it was a game of chase. A game I hate.

"Help me would ya?" I asked Keith. He looked at me.

"Sure" he said I went one way around the table, while he went the other. We both jumped at the Pichu. Bad idea. It ran out of the way and we ended up bashing our heads together. I looked up and Keith was on top of me. My face was redder then a ruby I was sure of it.

"Ouch that hurt" he said.

"Hey you got lucky. You don't have a brain to injure" I said.

"Ouch Katie I thought we were friends" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever just get off me would ya" he looked down and realised the position we were in. he jumped off me immediately.

"s-sorry are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine, but now I'm mad" I said. I ran for the pichu and shot my styler at it. I caught it no problem. We left the staff room and walked down stairs.

"So why are you so quiet?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"No reason. What was it like in Fiore?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Well I'm from Summerland so the weather there is always nice no matter what. It was a lot of fun, I used to run along the beach with my sister, Gracidea, all the time" I smiled at him.

"That reminds me. How the hell are you that fast?" he asked me.

"Like I said I used to run along the beaches, and since the sand was deep it was hard. I've done it that many times that when I run I imagine I'm running on the sand, so I run fast. Haha guess I need to stop thinking that don't i?" I explained.

"A little. You were like the human flash" we both laughed.

"Ok so where do I put these?" I asked.

"In front of the door."

I walked over to the door and placed the down.

"Did you hear that?" Keith asked me.

"Hear what?" there was a noise. "Heard that though." Suddenly four Gastly's appeared out of nowhere. I readied my styler and went to catch them. It took a while since they were disappearing and reappearing everywhere. I finally did it though.

"Are you ok?" Keith asked me.

"I'm fine you?" I asked. He nodded to me with a smile on his face.

"WHO'S THERE? YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!" Kincaid opened the door and yelled.

"SHIT RUN!" Keith grabbed my hand and we ran. Luckily it was too dark for Kincaid to see our faces. We got back upstairs where everyone was waiting for us.

"What happened?" Rythmi asked us.

"Kincaid saw us. Well he didn't exactly see us it was too dark to see anyone" I explained. Keith gave me a questioning look.

"You saw me fine?" he asked/stated.

"I have good eye sight" I said. He smiled at me. "Why are you holding my hand anyway?" I asked.

"Sorry" he looked away his face bright red. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. 'Oh great' I thought.

"Guys Kincaid or whoever someone's coming" I whisper yelled. We all hid.

"I could have sworn two students were out of bed" Kincaid mumbled.

"Your losing' it Kincaid" I said from my hiding place.

"Who-who's there?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare. Now if I were you I would run."

"i-I'm not scared of you" he said.

"Oh really? I threw something at the metal buckets on the table making them fall over. He screamed like a girl and ran. I heard a door open and close. I fell out of my hiding place clutching my stomach.

"M-man and he calls use stupid haha" everyone else joined in with me.

"What did you throw anyway Kate?" asked Rythmi.

I went over and picked up a locket I had on.

"Only thing I had on me that I knew he wouldn't see" I shrugged.

"You shrug a lot" stated Keith.

"No shit" I said. "Well I'm off to bed night" I walked off to my room. I changed into my PJs and went to bed.

The next morning Keiths P.O.V

I started walking to class. As usual I was late. I was walking passes the staff room when I saw a man walk out with his pockets stuffed with stylers.

"HEY YOU STOP!" I yelled he took off running. Should have known that never works. I ran after the thief and had him cornered at the gates in front of the school.

Rythmis' P.O.V

I was listening to Ms April talk about something to do with machanics I didn't pay much attention since it didn't concern me. Just then the door opened.

"Ms April where are your students Kate and Keith?" Kincaid asked her.

"I'm right here but Keiths absent." Kate answered him.

"As I thought." He responded.

"What's going on" Kate asked.

"Keith has stolen the schools stylers." Kincaid replied calmly.

"WHAT?" me and Kate yelled in sync.

"Keith is a lot of things but he is no thief!" I yelled.

"Clearly he is" Kincaid said. I looked at Kate she was pissed and I mean pissed.

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof? No you don't you only know he's absent, so don't you dare come in here accusing someone for theft EVER. Well find Keith and we'll prove his isn't a thief. Now get out of my sight be I lose it" Kate said everyone was staring at her in shock. Mr Kincaid left without a word. She turned to Ms April and the rest of the class we started to cheer.

"Nice one Kate" I said.

"You told him" said Melody. (Random)

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" Ms April said. A smiled plastered on her face. "Here use these to communicate to each other. They're top stylers that the ranger union lent to us so don't break them." She ordered. We nodded. Kate turned around and ran for it.

"What the hell was that?" one of the students asked.

"That was Kate when she runs" I answered and walked out.

Kates P.O.V

I was looking upstairs for Keith when this styler went off.

"Voicemail voicemail. This is Rythmi come to the front of the school now!" she ordered I pegged it to the front door. She was just about to press end on the communication.

"That was quick" she said.

"Yeah I know. What's up?" I asked.

"I found this" she held up a school styler. I looked at it. I could feel Kincaid watching us from his classroom. I turned around and glared at him. He scowled.

"Let's look outside come on" I dragged her out. I ran to the middle of the field/garden thing and found another. There was another at the top of the stairs. "Let's go" I said. We walked down the steps when we saw Keith and some man.

"What's going on?" Ryth asked. We looked at Keith then they guy who had stylers in his pockets.

"I was walking to class when I saw this scum bag trying to steal our stylers" Keith explained. The guy tried sneaking off.

"Hold it" I said. He turned to look at me. "Give me the stylers and you can go but I want every single one of them back. NOW!" I yelled. He looked at me scared and threw them all out of his pockets.

My facial expression changed. "Thank you" I smiled at him, picked up the stylers then we all headed up the steps. We walked into the principal's office where Ms April, Kincaid and Mr Lamont were waiting for us.

"Someone snuck in and took the stylers I went after them to stop them then Kate and Rythmi came and we got them back" Keith told Mr Lamont. He smiled.

"Very good Keith" he said. "Mr Kincaid I believe you owe someone an apology" he ordered.

"Sorry" was all he said.

"We told you he wasn't a thief so don't ever accuse anyone of it again" I glared at him. Ms April tried to stifle a laugh. While Keith was holding his stomach along with Rythmi. Kincaid walked out of the room.

"Kate" I turned to Mr Lamont. "Nice one." I smirked at him.

We walked out of the room to the dorm and into mine a Rythmi's room we let Keith and Kellyn some in with us, since there was nothing to do. I grabbed my song book and started writing. Rythmi looked at me.

"What ya writing?" she asked. Keith and Kellyn looked at me.

"A song" I replied.

"What's it called?" asked Kellyn.

"The Climb" I said.

"I didn't know you wrote songs" Keith said. I nodded.

"Yeah and I play guitar. Why?" I asked.

"No reason" he said. "Play us something?" he asked. I stared at them.

"Um sure I guess." I reached under my bed and grabbed my guitar.

_**I can almost see it**_

_**That dream I'm dreaming**_

_**But there's a voice inside my head saying**_

_**You'll never reach it**_

_**Every step I'm taking **_

_**Every move I make feels**_

_**Lost with no direction**_

_**My faith is shaking **_

_**But i**_

_**I gotta keep trying **_

_**Gotta keep my head held high**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle **_

_**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Aint about how fast I get there**_

_**Aint about what's waiting on the other side**_

_**It's the climb**_

_**The struggles I'm facing **_

_**The chances I'm taking**_

_**Sometimes might knock me down but**_

_**No I'm not breaking**_

_**I may not know it **_

_**But these are the moments **_

_**That I'm gonna remember most yeah**_

_**Just gotta keep going **_

_**And I i**_

_**I gotta be strong **_

_**Just keep pushing on cause**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle **_

_**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Aint about how fast I get there**_

_**Aint about what's waiting on the other side**_

_**It's the climb**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle **_

_**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Aint about how fast I get there**_

_**Aint about what's waiting on the other side**_

_**It's the climb**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Keep on moving **_

_**Keep climbing**_

_**Keep the faith baby**_

_**It's all about its all about the climb**_

_**Keep the faith **_

_**Keep your faith**_

_**Whoa a oh oh'**_

I looked at my friends they were all gobsmacked. Keiths gaw was touching the ground. Kellyn stared at me wide eyed and Rythmi was well Rythmi she was smiling at me.

"Hey if this ranger thing doesn't work out you could be famous Katie" Keith said to me.

"Thanks but I'm gonna stick with being a ranger" I smiled.

"Well its lights out so bye you two" Rythmi shoved them out the door. Ignoring their protests.

"Night Katie" Keith said.

"Night Keith, night Kellyn" I said.

"Night" he replied.

Me and Ryth changed into our PJs and went to bed.

"Hey Kate?" Rythmi called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you like Keith? I mean like like Keith" she asked I froze. Do I like Keith? I was so eager to prove he was innocent.

"I don't know Ryth. I honestly don't know" I said. It was the truth I didn't know.

"Ok well night" she said.

"Yeah…night" I said.


	3. Outdoor class, Kates' cousin?

Kates' P.O.V

I sat in Ms April was talking about something I don't know what.

"Ok class today is our outdoor class" she announced, I stared at her blankly. "Oh that's right Kate you don't know do you?" she asked I shook my head. "It's where we all go down to the Pledge Stone and talk to a ranger about what it's like" she explained, I nodded in understanding.

"This is gonna be great I have 38 questions to asked" Keith said enthusiastically. I stared at him and laughed.

"Oh that's wonderful Keith now come on you don't want to be late do you?" Ms April ushered everyone out the door. It was just me, Keith and Rythmi left. We walked to the pledge stone together. Once we got closer I could make out a big afro. My mouth hung open as the ranger turned to look at us, his eyes wide. He then ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"KATIE GOD I'VE MISSED YOU!" he yelled at me. I started to laugh.

"I've missed you to afro boy" I chuckled at him.

"Hey shut it spikey" he helped me up.

"Why you little" I stared to chase him around and round. Everyone was staring at us. He lifted me up into the fire man carry.

"HEY NO FAIR CUZ!" I yelled at him. Ms April gasped at us.

"Oh my you two are related?" she asked, we nodded at her and Crawford set me down on the ground.

"You'll pay for that" I glared at him and he started to laugh. I joined the circle with everyone, and saw Keith with a huge grin on his face.

"This are my partner pokemon Budew, and these are my friend pokemon" as he said that a swallow, combee, bellossom, and cherubi came out and surrounded him. The class all 'awed' at them they were so cute.

"Ok now let the Questions and answers begin" said Ms April.

"Crawford why did you become a ranger?" asked a male student.

"Well that's because I love pokemon. I wanted to befriend them, plus it's a cool job" he answered with pride.

"What kinds of pokemon are hard to capture?" asked a female student.

"Well speaking for myself psychic and ghost type because they just have a habit of going poof during a capture then reappearing anywhere" he answered.

"Don't have to tell me twice" I mumbled.

"Did you say something Katie?" he asked.

"No" I smiled innocently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Keith glaring at him. Crawford gave me a questioning look and I shook my head knowing what he was implying.

"Me next, me next. Do you think I will become a good operator?" Rythmi asked Crawford. I smiled at her.

"Well I'm only seeing you for the first time ever, but sure if you work hard at it you could become a great operator" he answered a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Ryth aren't you confusing him with a fortune teller?" Keith asked. "Anyway what about me will I become a good pokemon ranger?" Keith asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you confusing him/me with a fortune teller?" me and Crawford asked at the same time. I sent him a glare.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled at him, he only smiled.

"Well I can tell you this your strong will shines through loud and proud. I'm sure you'll make it. Why you might even have the fixings to make a better ranger then me" Crawford said.

"Anyone could make a better ranger than you Afro" I said.

"Don't make me tackle you to the ground again Katherine" he said I stared at him.

"MY NAME IS KATE NOT KATHERINE KATE" I yelled and slapped him over the head, my face a full red.

"Ouch hey flame get your girlfriend off of me" he yelled to Keith. Keith gave a confused look.

"THAT IS IT!" I yelled grabbed Crawford and flung him into the water. "Don't mess with your cousin cuz" I smirked at him. He spat some salt water out.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You pissed me off" I said to him and walked away.

He came back over still wet.

"Ok let's carry on shall we?" he asked glaring at me.

"Have you ever made any mistakes?" asked a female student. Oh this was gonna be good.

"Yeah I have there was the time I dumped juice all over my styler, or the time I tried to capture a stuffed doll, or the time I put my ranger uniform on over my pajamas…..hang on don't make me say those things!" he raised his voice his face red, the rest of us just laughed at him.

"What makes you glad that you became a ranger?" asked a male student.

"Well I'd have to say the big smiles we get from everyone after helping them people and pokemon" he answered.

"Crawford has Ms April ever been angry with you?" asked a female student.

"I'll say she has she used to blow up at me once a day" he answered.

"You know that isn't true" she retorted. "It wasn't once a day. It had to be at least three times a day. But that not the whole story. Crawford was a wonderful student. He kept everyone's spirits up with his kindness and sense of humour.

"Voicemail, Voicemail" came a voice from his styler. "Crawford do you hear me? There's a mantine hurt off the eastern shore of school Island. The mantine apparently ran into a cargo ship. Luana's headed to the school by boat for you. Join her Crawford and head to the sight immediately. We're going to need your help on this one" Barlow explained.

"Roger leader" Crawford said.

"So cool" the class chorused.

"Please save the mantine" Rythmi begged.

"Hold on mantine we're going to save you. Since the students are so worried about the mantine ill check back to say how the mission went. Sorry I have cut the outdoor class short" he said to Mr Lamont.

"There's no need to apologize. Beside isn't that your boat?" Mr Lamont asked. I smirked.

"Yeah it is with his girlfriend Luana on it" I said to him. He blushed.

"N-no" he stuttered, I smirked wider at him, as he blushed harder.

"C'mon Crawford get in we're going to the site!" I heard Luana yell. He ran to the ship but turned to look at us.

"Ok students keep at it and let us meet again somewhere, sometime!" he yelled to us. I smiled at him and waved.

"Good luck Crawford DON'T SCREW IT UP WITH LUANA!" I yelled.

"What?" Luana asked.

"Nothing let's go" Crawford yelled to her and with that the boat left.

"Alright everyone that was the shortest outdoor class ever let's head back in" Ms April ushered everyone back inside. Once again it was just me, Rythmi and Keith.

"Hey" Rythmi said to us, we turned to look at her. "Let's make a pledge at the pledge stone" she suggested, she put her hand in the middle of us.

"That's stupid" Keith said.

"I'm in" i said putting my hand on top of hers. We both looked at Keith.

"Fine" he gave in and put his hand in.

"I pledge to be the greatest operator of all Almia" Ryth said.

"I pledge to be the greatest ranger in all of Almia" Keith said.

"I pledge to always help people and pokemon in need and that we'll always be together" I said, Rythmi and Keith both smiled at me.

Ms Aprils' P.O.V

"Aaawww Mr Lamont, look at that" I said. He looked back to see Kate, Keith and Rythmi making a pledge at the pledge stone. He smiled.

"May there pledges come true" he said, I smiled at him and continued after my class.

Kates' P.O.V

We walked up the steps back into the school and went to the dorms.

"I sure hope our pledges come true" Rythmi mumbled. Me and Keith smiled and nodded. I walked into our room to find a letter from Grace, my sister; I opened it to see what it said.

_To my sister Kate_

_Mommy and daddy are letting us move out there so we'll be able to see you on your job and we'll be able to play a lot more. We'll be there for your graduation; mommy and daddy miss you very much and can't wait to see you. I hope you haven't found a boyfriend Kate otherwise he and you are both probably head. Anyway we are moving to Chicole Village south of Vientown so I hope you get positioned there you and your friends. They seem interesting. Anyway can't wait to see you there's no point in writing back we'll be seeing you soon._

_Love from your little sister Gracidea._

"Aw she sounds sweet Katherine" Keith said snickering.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That. Again." I warned and threw my music book at him. It was curfew in five minutes so Keith went to his room while me and Rythmi got changed and went to bed. It wasn't long until I fell asleep seeing my cousin was really something. I had no idea he was here in Almia.

In the boys' dorm Keiths' P.O.V

'_Why do I find it funny to annoy Kate? Why do I get these feelings when I'm around her? Am I sick or something? Oh god I hope I'm not sick'_ my head was pounding I couldn't figure out what these feelings were I had going in my head and body. It was like I wanted to be with her every minute of the day. After an hour of trying to figure out these feelings I gave up and fell into a deep sleep.__


	4. One day internships

**Kates' P.O.V**

"Ok everyone today is your one-day internships. Have fun everyone" Ms April said and everyone rushed out of their seats to get to the bases and union.

"I'm going to become an operator so I'm off to the Ranger Union. Have fun on your date Kate, Keith" she said before running off.

"RYTHMI WHEN I GET BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled after her.

"Come on Katherine let it go. Let's go to Vientown" Keith said.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Erm Kate?" he asked scared.

"S'what I thought" I smirked, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom and to the front of the school.

"Jheez Katie I didn't know you liked holding my hand that much" Keith snickered. I let go of his hand.

"How does such a big ego fit into such a small boy?" I asked and carried on walking.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Keith yelled running after me. I laughed at him.

"H-H—HELP ME PLEASE!" I heard someone yell.

"This way" I said grabbing Keiths hand and running.

"It's only little Tim. What you doing Little Tim playing hide-and-seek with the pokemon?" Keith asked.

"Very funny Keith" I said. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"N-N-No I'm deadly a scared of pokemon" he said.

"Oh well I'll catch them for you. CAPTURE ON!" I yelled and within 5 seconds they were caught.

"Thank you young lady. I don't believe I've seen you round here before?" Little Tim said thinking.

"No I'm Kate I'm new here" I said.

"Well nice to meet you. Come by my farm any time for some milk pudding from our miltank if you like" he said I smiled and nodded. He then walked off to go home.

"Come on Kate we're late" Keith said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled punching the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

We walked out to the bridge to see Isaacs' little sister, Melody crying.

"What's wrong Melody?" I asked.

"I came to meet my big brother but he's late" she said crying.

"Aaawww come on now me and Kate will wait with you" I said.

"Really?" she asked Kate. Kate smiled at her.

"Of course. Now what helps you calm down?" Kate asked.

"My mommy normally sings to me" she said.

"Kate smiled ok and what does you mommy sing to you?" Kate asked again.

"Anything that's cheery" Melody.

"Well ok bear with me though don't have a guitar right now." Kate said and started to sing.

She sang for five minutes dancing with Melody as well then Isaac came.

"ISAAC!" Melody yelled.

"Hey Melody, Kate, Keith. I heard you singing Kate you have an amazing voice" Isaac complimented. I felt my stomach turn with something, some emotion, what was it? I shook it off.

"Come on big brother let's go home!" Melody said her voice happy and chipper now.

"Sure thing see you Keith, Kate" he said and walked off with his sister.

"Kate we are so late" I said.

"No shit. Grab my hand and try not to fall" she said. I gulped I couldn't run as fast as Kate.

We arrived in Vientown within 2 minutes cause she was dragging me while running. We walked into the ranger base.

"Hello?" we called.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" said a receptionist. "Are you the one day internships?" she asked we nodded. "Great here take this parcel to Breeze hill, for the rangers. Do not swing it, tilt it on its side and under no circumstances tip it upside down" she ordered.

"Aye aye sir" Kate said and mock saluted. The receptionist laughed at her and we headed out. We were walking along the beach that led to Breeze hill. We walked up some steps and was stopped by a man. He was surrounded by a Pachirisu, Munchlax and Starly.

"Hey rangers in training can I give you a quick quiz?" he asked.

"Shoot" Kate said with the parcel in her hands. "You're carrying this now" she handed it to me.

"Ok first question. What is a partner pokemon?" he asked.

"A partner pokemon is a specific pokemon a ranger has with them at all times as they have a special bond" Kate answered. I stared at her she was really bright.

"Very good my second question. A ranger can only have one pokemon as the one-and-only partner?" he asked.

"No that's not true, they can have more than one pokemon but you have to have a place for them to wait for you, so you can switch them" I smiled brightly and saw Kate smiling at me.

"Correct my final question. What is a ranger job?" he asked.

"To help people and pokemon in need!" me and Kate said and punched the air. He laughed at us.

"If you'll excuse us now sir we have to get to Breeze hill" we said our good byes and headed up the hill. Once we were at the top.

"HEY KATIE!" I heard Crawford yell. Kate groaned. "How's you and your boyfriend doing?" he asked looking at me.

"CRAWFORD HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, WE ARE ON A HILL, SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE THROWN OFF IT, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP!" Kate yelled.

"So I take it you two know each other then?" asked a big muscular man who was tanned.

"You have no idea" I mumbled to him.

"So what are they then old friends?" he asked.

"Nope they're cousins" I said.

"Oh so you must be Kate and you must be Keith then am I right?" he asked. We nodded, he smiled. "Ok everyone lunch is here!" he yelled.

"Wait…WHAT?" we asked when we saw what was in the basket.

"Lemme guess Crawfords' idea?" asked Kate.

"Yep" said Luana.

"Well let's get the introductions out of the way shall we? I'm Barlow leader of the ranger bass and this is my partner pokemon Makuhita" he introduced.

"I'm Luana this is my partner pokemon Buneary" Said a girl with black hair. I saw Kate look at Crawford.

"So you're Luana I can see why Crawford has a crush on you. She's a keeper Crawford" Kate said with a wink.

"Kate unless you want to be off this cliff I suggest you SHUT UP!" he yelled his face bright red. I looked at Kate to see she was rolling around laughing. I looked back to Crawford to see him smirk. "Hey Keith wanna know something about Kate?" he asked.

"Erm sure" I said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kate yelled jumping on him. It was his turn to laugh.

"I'm Elaine the mechanic nice to meet you both" I smiled at her. While Kate got off of Crawford to shake everyone's hand.

"Now where was I?" she asked. "Oh yeah. CRAWFORD YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled running to him again. I grabbed her around the collar of her shirt and held her back.

"Kate let it go" I sighed.

"Help please my girlfriends being surrounded by the pokemon on the beach" a boy said running up to us. Kate turned around completely ignoring Crawford and ran to the beach. I looked to the rangers to see them stood there with their mouths open.

"Dude how is she that fast?" Barlow asked.

"She grew up in Summerland apparently it's a great place to run" I said. We ran after her to the beach. On the way I was talking to Crawford.

"As I was saying to tell if Kate likes you more than a friend, she defends you more than anyone, she will do anything and she will let you play with her hair" Crawford said. I nodded. "Also she likes it when she has someone to confide in" he added, I nodded again. We got to the beach and saw Kate stood there.

"Crawford me and you will take care of the shellos. Luana you, Kate and Keith take care of the Starly, Pachirisu and Munchlax" Barlow ordered.

"RIGHT!" we all yelled. Kate ran to the Pachirisu.

"Ranger wait" I heard the man yell to us. "Please do not hurt them they really are good pokemon, I don't know what's come over them all of a sudden" the man explained.

"We won't sir" Kate said and ran to the Pachirisu. We all caught our pokemon and set them free, only Kates Pachirisu wouldn't go.

"Kate? What's wrong haven't you learnt how to set pokemon free?" Barlow asked.

"I have but it doesn't want to leave" Kate said.

"Maybe you've got yourself a partner pokemon there Kate" Crawford said.

"But I'm not a ranger yet" she said. She set the Pachirisu down. "Pachirisu listen I'm not a ranger yet but the minute I become one I'll find you and we can be partners, how does that sound?" she asked. I nodded happily at her. "Ok I'll see you when I graduate." With that the Pachirisu took off running away from us.

"You two go on ahead, we'll clean up lunch as a sorry we pulled the prank apology" Barlow said.

"Ok we'll see you at the base" we said and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

We sat in the base for an hour just waiting for them to come back we were walking about what happened today.

"Ok guys we're back!" we heard Crawford call.

"It's been fun having you two here" Barlow said.

"I hope you get stationed here" Luana said to us.

"Us to" we said.

"Hey Katie before you go mind singing a song for us?" Crawford asked. I looked at him unsure but nodded anyway.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"5 O'clock" Crawford said.

"Fine but you're singing it with me" she said her face red.

"Sure thing" he replied.

_It's 5 o' clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you'd go into bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom  
>And I thought I'd just wait there<br>Until I heard you come up the stairs  
>And I pretended I was sleeping and I was hoping…<br>It's 5 o'clock in the morning, and I want ya  
>And you want me, don't ya?<br>I can see it  
>Cause you've been waiting on me since<br>I said that I was hittin' the club  
>Something coming up on me<br>And I know you be getting so horny  
>Cause you be sending me texts<br>Like boy just get your ass up in that car  
>And come get all of this love<br>(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)  
>You ain't got to remind me<br>She already said if I don't come home on time  
>She might go crazy<br>And she'll be waiting on me naked  
>With one of my chains on<br>She might come and find me  
>And then ask me kindly<br>Do I want her to go crazy?  
>We do this every night<br>And then we always wake up singing the same song  
>It's 5 o' clock in the morning<br>Conversation got boring  
>You said you'd go into bed soon<br>So I snuck off to your bedroom  
>And I thought I'd just wait there<br>Until I heard you come up the stairs  
>And I pretended I was sleeping<br>And I was hoping you were creeping  
>It's 5 o' clock in the morning<br>Conversation got boring  
>You said you'd go into bed soon<br>So I snuck up to your bedroom  
>And I thought I'd just wait there<br>Until I heard you come up the stairs  
>And I pretended I was sleeping<br>And I was hoping you would creep in  
>It's 5 o'clock in the morning<br>And you calling  
>And these females got me stalling<br>I can hear your voice in my head like  
>"What is he doing?" oh what is he doing?<br>Cause I keep checking my cell phone  
>And these missed calls<br>You texting me like I'mma kill y'all  
>If you don't get your ass up out of that club<br>And you do know what time it is  
>(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)<br>On my bed, girl  
>And this Nuvo got me trippin<br>And I know that you mad, girl  
>But you ain't got to worry about nothing<br>Girl I got you, girl I got you  
>She might come and find me, and then ask me kindly<br>Do I want her to go crazy  
>We do this every night and then<br>We always wake up singing the same song  
>It's 5 o' clock in the morning<br>Conversation got boring  
>You said you'd go into bed soon<br>So I snuck off to your bedroom  
>And I thought I'd just wait there<br>Until I heard you come up the stairs  
>And I pretended I was sleeping<br>And I was hoping you were creeping  
>You ain't got nothing on<br>But the t-shirt that I left over your house  
>The last time I came and put it on ya<br>Too many thirsty girls up in this club for me to  
>Leave here with one of them<br>That's why I call her  
>And you'll be right at home waiting for me<br>Iphone plugged in the wall, just waiting for me  
>Club closed at 6, left around 4:30<br>Yeah so by the time I'm at your crib..  
>(It's 5′o Clock in the morning)<br>And you yawning, but I've been drinking all night and I feel like performing  
>With you in the bedroom<br>Flooring to the dresser  
>Dont want nothing less cause I'm sure you're the best<br>You're the one, So I let you  
>Thats how you show me love<br>And when we finish you like "damn, babe you woke me up"  
>I like you way you put it down likes it's for both of us<br>The sun aint the only thing Thats coming up  
>It's 5 o' clock in the morning<br>Conversation got boring  
>You said you'd go into bed soon<br>So I snuck off to your bedroom  
>And I thought I'd just wait there<br>Until I heard you come up the stairs  
>And I pretended I was sleeping<br>And I was hoping you were creeping_

"Wow that was great" said Luana.

"Thanks" we said.

"Like I said it was great having you two here. We hope you get stationed here" Barlow said. We said our good byes and headed off back to the ranger base.

"HEY KATE, KEITH!" we heard our favourite blonde call. We turned around to see Rythmi running to us. "How was your day?" she asked us. We smiled.

"It was great we had to catch some pokemon that surrounded a girl on the beach" Keith said.

"And I have a partner pokemon when I get out" I said.

"Aaawww cool what is it?" Ryth asked.

"A Pachirisu" I said. She let out a high pitched squeal.

"They are so cute" she said.

"Yeah then at the end we heard Kate sing with her cousin" Keith smiled.

"Really?" Rythmi asked I nodded my head. We walked into the dorms and sat down for a while. We decided to watch a movie. Keith sat behind me on the sofa while I sat in front of him on a bean bag. He leaned forward and started to play with my hair. I looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Playing with your hair. I'll stop though if you want?" he asked.

"No it's ok" we all sat there in silence I occasionally saw Rythmi smirking at us but didn't let it bother me. The movie ended and we said our good nights and went to bed. I got a shock when Keith pulled me into a hug but I hugged back none the less. I walked into my room, changed into my PJs and climbed into bed.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Why does my heart beat faster when I'm with Keith? Am I falling in love with him?' _I thought before falling to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed the chapter please review :)<strong>


	5. Graduation and having to say goodbye

**Kates' P.O.V**

I woke up to the bright sun shining through my curtains. I looked at them time. It was 6:55 no one would be up yet. I smiled grabbed my guitar and got dressed. I headed to the lobby like place we hang out. I smiled it was so peaceful. No Keith and Rythmi arguing, no Keith bugging me. I sighed.

'_Keith, Rythmi I hope we get stationed together' _I thought. I started strumming my guitar playing 'A Year without Rain.'

'_Oooooh Can you feel me when I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute, no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place  
>Like I've been wondering the desert<em>

_For a thousand days_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby  
>I'm missing you so much<em>

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh  
>The stars are burning<em>

_I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can't you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling  
>It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet (Won't you save me) There's gonna be a monsoon<em>

_When you get back to me_

_Oh, baby  
>I'm missing you so much<em>

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh  
>So let this drought come to an end<em>

_And make this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby_

_Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_But day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooh  
>I'm missing you so much<em>

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooh woooaaah woaahh'_

"I didn't think you were the kind of person to write something like that Katie" a voice came from behind me.

"KEITH!" I screamed.

"Watch it you'll wake everyone else up" he whispered. I blushed.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Since you started" he said. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and nodded.

"I hope I get place with you" he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I hope I get placed with you and Rythmi" he said. I smiled at him.

"Me too" I said.

"You should write a song and perform it at the graduation" he said I smiled.

"Maybe I will" I got up and left. "I'll see you later Keith" I called.

"Bye Kate" he whispered enough for me to hear. I searched through my song books to find a song but I couldn't find anything. I gave up and then I thought of something. It wasn't very long and I spoke to Ms April about it.

* * *

><p><strong>In class Kates P.O.V<strong>

"I'm so proud to be looking at all of you. You have all come so far I'm glad you will all be able to fulfil your dreams. Now you have a few minutes go and wander around." Ms April told us.

I wandered out to the yard getting one last look at it then I saw something or should I say some one.

"BIG SISTER!" Grace yelled.

"GRACE!" I yelled back holding my arms open wide. She jumped in them and I spun her around.

"I told you we wouldn't miss your graduation." Mom and dad came up behind her, followed by Crawford.

"It's great to see you guys again" I said hugging my mom and dad. "You on the other hand" I pointed to Crawford. "Have some explaining to do."

"Later, later now come on, let's go in" my mom said. Just then the bell rang and we walked in.

"Kate there you are we've been looking everywhere for you" Rythmi came up.

"Sorry Ryth I was greeting my parents" I said and gestured to them.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Jones" Rythmi greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you too, you must be Rythmi" my mother said. She nodded and smiled. "My name is Linda Jones."

"And I'm Mark Jones" my father said. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you both" Rythmi said.

"And I'm Gracidea" my sister said.

"Wow you are as cute as what Kate said" Rythmi smiled. Just then Keith came over.

"Hey Katie been wondering where you and Ryth went" he said.

"Oh yeah this is Kates' boyfriend Keith" Crawford said.

"Prepare to die when I get out of here" I said. "Mom, dad, Grace this is Keith he's one of my other friends." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you Keith, I'm Linda Jones and this is Mark Jones" my mother said.

"I hope you've been taking care of my daughter young man" my dad said. My face went red and so did Keiths'.

The ceremony began and I was called up onto stage.

"Erm ok I know this isn't very long but I think it can say what everyone is thinking, or has been thinking" I said. And began strumming my guitar once again.

'_Pokemon!_

_No time to question my moves_

_Stick to the path that I choose_

_Me and my friends_

_Are gonna do it right_

_You'll never see us_

_Run away from a fight_

_To be a ranger is my dream_

_All I gotta do is believe!_

_I believe_

_I've got a chance to win_

_I'm on my way to vic-tor-y_

_Pokemon!_

_I can be a top ranger_

_If I just believe _

_I'm on a ranger's quest _

_I want the whole world to see_

_That I believe_

_I'm gonna be the very best_

_Cause all I gotta do is_

_Believe in me!_

_POKEMON!'_

I finished up and everyone started to clap for me. I smiled and stood up just in time to hear a loud bang come from the basement.

"Erm I'll go see what that was" Kincaid said and ran off. He came back out a minute later, with two Tangrowth on his tail. One of their vines whipped out and knocked me to the ground.

"KATE!" Rythmi and Keith yelled.

"I'm fine, Keith!" I yelled.

"LET'S DO THIS!" we yelled in sync.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled. After a few breaks and losing some life of my styler I managed to catch the Tangrowth as well as Keith and they took off. I turned to Keith with a smile.

"Thanks to Kate and Keith things are now safe for us to continue." Principle Lamont said. We each got assigned our positions and what region we were in.

"Kate you are in Vientown ranger base in Almia" he said to me I nodded.

"Keith you are positioned in Ringtown in Fiore" Principle Lamont said. He nodded and looked at me with a frown.

"Rythmi you are positioned in Fallcity in Fiore" Rythmi nodded and we all looked at each other.

"Kate" they said. I hugged them both and smiled.

"So what if you're not with me. We'll see each other again soon. Wont we?" I asked though I didn't believe it.

"We will, I promise" Keith said.

"We made a pledge and we will stick to it, we'll see you when you become a top ranger Kate, got it?" Rythmi asked. I looked at her smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes we will" I said hugging them again. A tear escaped my eye as I hugged them.

"Kate you're crying" Keith frowned when he pulled away.

"Yeah I know, but they're tears of joy" I said. I hugged Rythmi one last time.

"We best be off Kate our ferry leaves in an hour, let's go Keith" Rythmi said and they walked off. I turned around and went to my family.

"Congrats on graduating Kate" Crawford said.

"Yay my big sister is now a ranger!" Grace exclaimed.

"Come on now let's go home and let Kate settle in." my dad said.

"Home that sounds nice" I said.

"And I'll even make your favourite for dinner." My mom said.

"Yummy" I said.

"I'm coming for dinner to then" Crawford announced. We laughed at his enthusiasm and headed out the doors to the ranger school, leaving it behind but hopefully, not forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 done hope you liked it, please REVIEW! :D<strong>


	6. Feeling hisher soul, Kate partner

**Kates' P.O.V**

"Big sister, big sister wake up" Grace started to shake me. I groaned and got out of bed. I stretched yawning. "Come on Kate mom's got breakfast ready" I was then that the smell of food hit my nose and I ran down the stairs. I took about 10 minutes with my family for breakfast to talk about the graduation. I then got dressed and headed out the door to the ranger base in Vientown. I sighed.

'_I wonder what Keith's up to'_ I sighed. Truth is I wasn't sure if we were EVER going to see each other again. I looked up to the sky. _'Keith wherever you are please don't forget me'_ I thought as I entered the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V the same time as Kate<strong>

I woke up and got dressed in my clothes and headed down for breakfast. I was already at the ranger base; I had got settled in the night I came. I dressed in my uniform then headed out to see what needed to be done. I was asked to capture this guys missing pokemon he didn't even tell me what it was BIG help. I walked around looking for pokemon. I let my mind wander to Kate.

'_I wonder what Kate's up to'_ truth was I missed her a whole bunch. I knew it would be almost impossible to see each other again. I sighed. _'Kate wherever you are please don't forget me'_ I sighed and saw a Taylow. It looked like it belonged to someone so I caught it.

"LET'S DO THIS, CAPTURE ON!" I yelled and at that moment I felt Kate there with me she was doing a capture too I was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Kates' P.O.V<strong>

I was with Crawford delivering the Almia times, when a wild Buneary jumped out at us, startling me and sending Crawford cowering up a tree. I laughed at him and turned to the Buneary.

"LET'S DO THIS, CAPTURE ON!" I yelled, I felt it Keith he was capturing something to. I smiled, how I could feel him I have no idea, but I can feel his spirit still. I caught the Buneary and went to get Crawford out of the tree.

"YO CRAWFORD YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" I yelled. I had recorded everything and could not wait to show everyone at the ranger base. I laughed to myself.

We walked into my parents' house and handed them the Almia Times.

"So this is the newspaper rangers hand deliver?" my dad pondered aloud.

"CRAWFORD!" Grace yelled and glomped him. Poor Crawford, Grace has a death grip.

"Hey guys check this out." I showed them the video of Crawford up the tree they began laughing and couldn't stop it was just too funny. We walked back to the ranger base and I got the opportunity to call it a day so, what the hell, I decided to hit the hay. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

So that Taylow turned out to be that ungrateful guys missing pokemon, also it turns out that it was a rookie mission. I sighed and layed on my bed. I called it a day early today since it was my first day; I wanted to get plenty of rest. I looked up to the celling.

'_What was that I felt? How did I know Kate was doing a capture? It was almost as if I could feel her spirit with me.' _I thought I decided to shake the feeling for now and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning Kates P.O.V<strong>

I woke up the next morning and went to the lobby. I saw this dude come in saying he heard things from Nabiki Beach cave. Barlow turned to me; I was still chowing down on my breakfast and drinking my tea.

"Kate you and Crawford go and investigate the noises in the cave" he said. I stood up taking on the mission; put my bowl and cup in the sink it was Luana's turn to wash them. So I went to Crawford and we headed out the door.

We got to Nabiki Beach the sun was shining bright in the sky and I saw people and pokemon playing. We went into Nabiki cave, a Zubat came straight for me. I captured it with a minute, but I couldn't get through to it.

"What the?" I asked.

"Can you hear that?" Crawford asked me. I listened; I could hear some sort of grinding noise.

"Yeah, this way" we walked through the cave and came upon this red machine like thing.

"This must be what's making the pokemon act weird" Crawford said.

"NO, really, you think" I said sarcasm dripping in every word. He smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. Come on we have to find something that can break it. I went over to the red machine thing and took an analyse of it.

"Looks like we need a pokemon that can use the move soak" I said. I puffed my hair out of my eyes.

"Simple enough" Crawford said.

"Yeah but in case you haven't noticed this thing is making them go crazy" I stated. He looked at me.

"Oh yeah" he said. I fell over anime style.

"Seriously Crawford, seriously?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Come on through here, maybe it can't reach back here" we walked through a hole in the wall, and what do you know I was right. The pokemon were fine.

"The pokemon here are fine." Crawford said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" I said. I heard a cry from a pokemon. "What was that?" I asked.

"Sounded like a Gastrodon" Crawford looked around. "Over there" he pointed to where a big boulder had fallen. We ran over the cry came again.

"It's defiantly coming from in there" I said.

"We need a Nosepass that should be able to destroy this" Crawford said.

"Ok you stay here I'll be back in a minute, or less" I said and ran off.

"I still say the flash should not be real" he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled. He froze. I came back a few seconds later with a Nosepass. "Nosepass break that boulder please" I asked. The Nosepass did as asked and broke the boulder. After it had cleared away I thanked the Nosepass and went inside where there was two Gastrodon. I captured one and we went back to the red machine.

"Gastrodon break that machine please" I asked. The Gastrodon broke the machine. Once it was dismantled the pokemon around it looked around confused then took off running in the opposite direction of the thing. I sighed.

"Let's get this back to base" I said. Crawford nodded we went to pick it up but it was too heavy. "Now what?" I asked.

"I'll call Barlow" he said and took his styler out. "VOICEMAIL VOICEMAIL CRAWFORD HERE!" he yelled.

"Gheeze do you have to yell?" I asked he nodded.

"Barlow here what's up?" Barlow asked.

"We've found what was causing the disturbance and destroyed it, but we can't lift it it's too heavy, I think we need someone stronger then you Barlow" Crawford said. Stronger then Barlow who the hell would that be?

"Ok I'll send Big Bertha out there as soon as" Barlow answered.

"Thanks leader bye" he said and closed his styler.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You go back to base and give a report I'll stay here and wait for Bertha" Crawford said. I nodded and ran out the cave. I was running along the sand when I heard a call.

"PACHI PACHI!" I stopped and turned around.

"PACHIRISU!" I yelled. "You've grown up so much" I said.

"Ah seems that Pachirisu has been waiting for you to become a ranger young one" Mr Woodward. I smiled at Pachirisu.

"Is that true?" I asked. I smiled and nodded making a happy sound. "Well then I'll stick to my promise, how about we become partner?" I asked the Pachirisu jumped up onto my and shocked me. My hair went even spikier then before. I laughed at the Pachirisu.

"You take care of this Pachirisu and Pachirisu you take care of Kate. I'm sure you two will be excellent partners. I smiled at Mr Woodward.

"Yeah we will, well I have to go put a report in so bye Mr Woodward, always a pleasure talking to you." I said and ran off. I looked back to see him smile at me. I was running up the stairs when a big woman came down them. I stopped and moved out of the way to let her passed.

"Oh why thank you dear. Is Crawford still in the cave?" she asked me.

"Yes he is Big Bertha" I responded.

"Haha ok. My husband got all jealous thinking I was going on a date with Crawford so that's exactly what I told him" I laughed along with Bertha. She was a nice woman. "Anyway I should get there I'm sure you have a report to give am I right?" she asked. I nodded at her with a warm smile. "Then I will not keep you any longer" she said after petting Pachirisu and walking away. I took off running again to the ranger base.

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!" I called.

"Kate, here you go" Luana handed me a cup of tea.

"Oh thank you Luana" I smiled at her.

"No problem. Oh when did you get the Pachirisu? Wait could that be the same Pachirisu from the beach when you were still in school?" she asked. I nodded at her and smiled.

"That pokemon sure is devoted then" Barlow came up behind me. "So Kate, care to give me a report?" he asked. I smiled and told him everything. Once I was done he said "Well now that does seem strange."

"You have no idea" I replied. Just then the doors opened and Big Bertha came in with the red machine slung over on one shoulder. ONE FRICKING SHOULDER! I stared at her, my mouth touching the ground. She set it down in the far side of the room.

"Hmmm I will go contact Prof. Hastings he will want to come and see this." Barlow said and walked off.

"CAN I DISMANTLE IT?" Elaine yelled.

"NO!" Barlow yelled firmly. Elaine walked off sulking. I turned to Big Bertha.

"What weights to you lift?" I asked. She laughed at me.

"None sweetie I've been this strong since I was about 15" she said. I gaped at her. "Well I must be off, I have to tell my husband how my 'date' went" she laughed walking out.

"Kate, Crawford you two can call it a day and hit the hay" Barlow said. We nodded and went to our rooms. I walked Pachirisu around the rooms, showing her where to sleep and what not to go in. I got changed and climbed into bed.

"I'll think of a name for you tomorrow ok Pachirisu?" I asked.

"Pachi Pachi" she replied. With that I began to drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like this chapter please REVIEW :D <strong>


	7. Vien forest fire, Star

**Kates' P.O.V**

I woke up and headed to the lobby for breakfast when I got there I could smell smoke.

"What happened did Luana burn her toast again?" I asked, Barlow turned to look at me.

"Kate about time you woke up, and as much as I want to say yes I can't" he said to me, I looked at him my face turning into a frown.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Vien Forest is on fire" he said to me, I looked at him my face mixed with shock and horror. "Kate I need you to-" he started, but I ran passed him to the forest, on the way I saw Luana with a crying girl.

"LUANA!" I yelled.

"KATE!" she cried. "Mimis' Happiny ran off and she won't leave without them" Luana told me, I looked at Mimi.

"Which way did they go sweetie?" I asked her.

"T-T-They ran t-that way" she cried pointing to her right, while wiping her eyes.

"Ok Mimi I'll get your Happiny back for you" I smiled at her; she looked at me and nodded. "Luana stay here with her" I ordered and ran to find her Happiny. After about five minutes of looking I had found three Happiny. I walked back to Mimi and gave her the Happiny.

"Thank you Kate. Please both of you put out the fire" she pleased and went home. I turned to Luana and she nodded, we carried on into the forest. Along the way I caught a Wartortle, which put out a log that was on fire, which then allowed us to carry on into the forest. We got to a part where the flames were pretty intense and saw Crawford.

"Kate I need you to go get a Blastoise. There should be one down by the river. Luana go catch a Wartortle and help me put out the weaker flames." He ordered, we looked at each other and nodded. I ran off towards the river. It didn't take long to find the Blastoise, however catching it was a different story. By the time I had done it my styler was almost dead. Finally I caught it and headed back to Crawford.

"Yo Crawford what do I do now?" I asked.

"Walk a bit further in and order him to use rain dance" Crawford told me. I nodded and ran further in with Blastoise and Pachirisu at my tail.

"OK BLASTOISE USE RAIN DANCE!" I yelled. A few droplets of rain began to fall then more, then it began to pour it down. Crawford and Luana came over to me we were all soaked. I thanked the Blastoise and he ran off.

"If I had known it was going to rain, I would have brought my umbrella" he joked, Luana giggled and I just rolled my eyes.

"You two would be perfect together" I said, and walked off from them.

"Yeah so would you and Keith!" Crawford yelled after me, I felt my stomach turn.

"Hey guys come check this out. It's one of them things from the cave" I said to Crawford. Just then a boy came running up. Crawford observed him.

"This guy's got burns we need to get him back to the Ranger Base" Crawford said. Him and Luana then grabbed the guy and escorted him to the base.

I ran back into town to see everyone still looking out into the forest. I walked into the ranger base to see the guy having his wounds patched up.

"Nice work today Kate. Although you ran out before I could assign this as a mission, but either way MISSION CLEAR!" he yelled at me, I smiled sheepishly at him. "You are now officially ranger rank 2" Barlow said. (A/n I think I forgot to mention she was promoted to ranger rank one in the last chapter sorry) I smiled at him and looked at the guy with the burns.

"This guy wouldn't stop struggling even when Elaine was tending to his wounds. Not to mention he reeks of oil. I say this guy has something to do with the fire, bind him up a smidgeon on the tight side." Barlow ordered, with that Crawford bound him and tied him up.

"Bit 'arsh Barlow. Why don't you just question him?" I asked.

"Tried it, he's not willing to talk" Crawford said.

"Oh god he has that glint in his eyes. Crawford do not hurt anyone or him, or I kill you" I ordered, Crawford walked off sulking after I said that. I sighed and sat down on one of the sofas. I looked over to see Barlow trying to get his name.

"Now either you tell us your name or we'll make one up for you. How about oil-reeking guy? Since you reek of oil" Barlow asked. The guy didn't say anything. "Oh I see how it is" I stared at Barlow he wasn't going to hit him, was he? "You want someone to think of a nickname for you" I let out a sigh of relief. "Well then how about Oil-stinker creep?" he asked, I laughed at him.

"Leader you suck at nicknames, and fail at comedy." Crawford said.

"And you don't?" I asked he glared at him; I just shrugged and ignored him.

"It's got no spark to it at all" Crawford finished.

"How about a name like oil? Like Ollie?" Luana asked, the guy cracked a smile. "Did you catch him smile?" we all nodded. "Well then you will be known as Ollie from now on" Luana proposed.

"Ok then Ollie, are you going to tell us what you had to do with the fire?" Barlow asked no response. "So you're going to play stubborn eh? He'll start talking once he gets hungry. Leave him tied up" Barlow ordered.

"Bit 'arsh" I said patting Pachirisu.

"Right now I'm more concerned about the citizens of Vientown Kate could you-?"

"Go patrol, sure. Be back soon!" I called walking out the door.

"She really needs to slow down" Crawford mumbled, I popped my head back through the door.

"I heard that" I glared and he hid behind Barlow.

I came back into the Ranger Base about half an hour later.

"You finished patrolling?" Barlow asked, I nodded my head and yawned. "You can call it a day now if you like" he said, I nodded again and walked into my room. I changed into my PJs and went to bed. Pachirisu layed at the side of me staring out the window across the room.

"You like the star Pachirisu?" I asked.

"Pachi Pa" Pachirisu said.

"Hey I know, I'll call you Star" I said, Pachirisu looked at me and nodded making a happy sound. "Alright then good night Star" I said before drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter yes i know the next chapter should be in Keiths' P.O.V and please bear with it since it will be made up, cause it does not do his missions in the game. either way hope you enjoyed this chapter please REVIEW :D <strong>


	8. Team Dim Sun, long time no see Kate

**Keiths' P.O.V**

It had been a week since that feeling with Kate. I woke up and got dressed. Buizel woke up and stared at me.

"Morning Buizel" I said.

"Buizel bui" he said, I smiled at him.

"Come on let's go see what job Spencer has for us today" I said and walked out with Buizel following me.

"Good morning Keith" Solana greeted me.

"Morning Solana" I greeted.

"Morning Keith" Lunick said to me.

"Morning Lunick" I said back.

"Keith good to see you're awake. Today I need you to go to Fall City, to patrol. All the rangers are off on some big mission. We'll take care of things here" Spencer ordered, I nodded and ran out the doors with Buizel on my shoulder.

The journey to Fall City wasn't far through a cave and out (What's that cave called? I can't remember sorry) and then you're at Fall City. I smiled upon seeing the tall buildings and entered the Ranger base there.

"KEITH!" I was glomped by Rythmi.

"Hey Rythmi. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine you?" she asked.

"I'm good, is there any way to get in touch with Kate? You know to see how she's doing?" I asked. Rythmi nodded.

"We can call her Base in Vientown" Rythmi chirped. "Though every time I've asked if she was there they said no" she added.

"Well it's worth a shot isn't it?" I asked. She nodded and walked up behind the desk. Rythmi dialled in a number and the screen came up with the operator or Vientown Ranger Base.

"Hiya Rythmi you haven't called in a while" she chirped.

"I know, I know. How is everyone?" she asked.

"They're all doing fine" the woman replied. "Oh you must be Keith the boy Crawford's always teasing Kate about" she said.

"Yes that's right I'm Keith" I said.

"I'm Amina" Amina smiled.

"Nice to meet you" I answered.

"Is Kate there Amina?" Rythmi asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not she's in Pueltown destroying some machines that have been put around, that control pokemon." Amina said, my heart sunk I wanted to talk to Kate again but I couldn't.

"Oh well thanks anyway Amina" Rythmi said.

"I'll tell her you called though" Amina said.

"Thanks Amina bye" I said and hung up. "Sorry Keith I know how much you want to talk to her" I sighed.

"Yeah well it can't be helped if she's busy. Can't it?" I asked, Rythmi gave me sympathetic look. "I'm gonna go patrol, be back soon" I said walking out.

The day seemed to drag. No one needed help; if they did it wasn't anything good like catching a pokemon. I walked back into Fall City Ranger Base and said bye to everyone.

"Thanks for helping out today Keith" Joel said.

"No problem Joel. I'll see you soon" I said and ran out. I took my time walking home to Ring Town there was no point in hurrying. I sighed and sat down on a large rock. Almia was about 3 hours behind us. I looked at the stars.

"Kate" I whispered. "Whatever you're doing please remember me" I said. Just at that moment I didn't feel so alone like I had when she had left. I felt like she was here with me, like we would be reunited soon, very soon.

I smiled and walked back to Ring Town with a smile on my face, a real smile, for the first time since I got to Fiore.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

We had destroyed all the machines in Pueltown. We were now on the docks spying on a team dressed in black.

"You don't know what these guys could throw at us. Are you ready Kate?" Luana asked me.

"I was born ready" I said and we ran out.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" Luana yelled, scaring the crap out of them, and me.

"You, what do you have against Gigaremos? Treat things with respect" a girl ordered. Gigaremo? What?

"Who are we you ask? Why we are Team Dim Sun" a man said.

"Well that might explain you fashion sense" I said, Luana stifled a giggle while they all glared at me.

"We're a criminal syndicate with dreams of world domination. We came to Pueltown for experimenting with our Gigaremo machines. To see if they would let us control pokemon like our puppets." The man continued. Did he really just tell us their plans? What an idiot?

"Woah! Why'd you tell them all that?" a red head girl asked.

"Oh no! I thought I was being helpful. They took advantage of my kindness. I'll make them forget what they heard, with a little unfriendly persuasion" he said and sent a team of Rattata to attack us. I sighed, too easy. I caught them with a minute.

"Come on this is too easy and you call yourselves villains" I mocked, they all glared at me.

"Fine you want something harder? GO TOXICRAOK!" a girl yelled. Just then a giant frog like pokemon leapt at me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, I hate frogs. It took a little while longer but I finally caught it and it ran off. I looked at the Gigaremo they were surrounding it was yelled. We've taken down blue, green and red but not a yellow one. I stared at it.

"That's enough" said the red head; I assumed she was the leader. "It's a waste of time to engage them. Sound the retreat" she ordered and surrounded the Gigaremo to take back with them. They lifted the Gigaremo and fled back to their boat. We heard the horn from the port and just stared.

"Well that was" I stopped midsentence fumbling for the right word.

"Weird?" Luana asked, I shook my head. "Creepy?" she asked again.

"That's it" I said, we then began to walk back to Vientown. The walk back wasn't too long. We got chased back by some Beedrill which made it a little longer. Luana had already reported back by Voicemail, she was upset/pissed off that they got away. Me on the other hand, I think Almia just got a little more interesting. We walked back through Vien Forest when I looked at the sky Fiore were about 3 hours ahead of us. The sly was clear there wasn't a cloud to be seen for miles, it wasn't too hot either. Then I felt it Keiths' presence again. I smiled it was nice to know he hadn't forgotten about me.

"Keith" I mumbled.

"Did you just say something Kate?" Luana asked, I smiled and looked at her.

"No I was just wondering what Keith and Rythmi are up to" I said.

"Well they keep ringing to get a hold of you call them back for once" Luana said sternly I shook my head.

"No they'll be busy with missions and stuff.

We walked into the Ranger Base and gave our report Prof. Hastings was still examining the machine. Elaine was happily taking it to pieces. There was oil all over the tiles.

'_That's gonna take the piss to clean'_ I thought.

"Kate you and Luana can call it a day now" Barlow said. Me and Luana nodded and headed for our rooms.

"Oh Kate before I forget Rythmi called again today, she was with Keith" Amina said to me. I stared at her. Keith was with her? I smiled at her.

"Thanks for telling me I'll give them a call tomorrow morning" I said.

The next morning Keiths' P.O.V

I was sat in the lobby again when Spencer came out.

"You're needed in Fall City again" he ordered, I nodded and ran out the door.

It didn't take long until I was in Fall City Ranger Base. I walked in and was greeted by Rythmi again.

"Morning Ryth" I said.

"Morning Keith. You're up early" she said.

"Couldn't sleep. So why am I here?" I asked.

"The usual Joel needs you to patrol again" she told me, I nodded and was just about to head out the door when the screen beeped.

"Humph wonder who that is" Rythmi pondered and pressed accept on the screen. It came up with a small Pachirisu. It smiled happily at us and we stared in confusion.

"Chipa chipa" it said. We heard footsteps come over to the screen. The room was dark so it was hard to make out who it was.

"Keep it down Star everyone's still asleep" said a voice. The Pachirisu then moved out of the way of the screen and a lamp turned on.

"Hey guys" the voice said. We stared at the screen it was Kate.

"KATE!" we yelled.

"SSSHHH everyone's sleeping" she whispered.

"How are you?" Rythmi asked.

"Fine and you two?" she asked us, we smiled at her.

"We're fine" I said, my heart pounding like crazy.

"I'm sorry I never returned your calls Ryth. I've been very busy" she said. I looked at Kate she had changed. She looked taller, her face was still the same, her hair was longer and she was getting breasts.

"Hey Kate what happened to your arm?" Rythmi asked, napping me out of my thoughts. Kate glanced down at her arm.

"Huh? Oh that? Well there was a forest fire that we had to put out." She told us.

"What were you doing in Pueltown?" I asked. She smiled at me; I felt my cheeks heat up and saw Rythmi smirk.

"There's this organisation called Team Dim Sun. they were setting up Gigaremos all over Pueltcity, to control pokemon. So me and Luana went there to destroy all of them" she said and smiled.

"Sounds fun" I said. "Better than here. Nothing's going on" I added.

"What about the Go Rock Squad?" she asked.

"How do you know about them Kate?" me and Rythmi asked in sync.

"Er hello from Fiore" she pointed out.

"Oh right, forgot about that" I said.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Kate and Rythmi mumbled, they looked at each other and laughed.

"I miss you guys, a lot" Kate said.

"We miss you too Kate" Rythmi said. I stayed silent. "Don't we Keith?" she elbowed me while Buizel water gunned me. Kate laughed at Buizel and Rythmi.

"Cute Buizel" she said.

"Buizel Bui" he said.

"Yes Kate I do miss you too" Kate smiled at me.

We stayed on the phone talking for over three hours. It was now twelve.

"Well guys I gotta go everyone will be waking up now" Kate said.

"Are you kidding me it's like 12" I said in disbelief.

"Erm Keith 3 hours behind remember. It's only 9 here" I made an 'o' shape and nodded. "Hey don't forget what you two promised me" she said. We looked at her and smiled.

"We'll see you in person when we become Top rangers and Operator Kate" I said to her, she smiled at me.

"Hey Katie talking to your boyfriend?" Crawford appeared over her shoulder.

"He is not my BOYFRIEND!" she yelled and the rest of the base came out.

"Keith good to see you" they all said.

"You guys too" I said. "Well I gotta patrol see you later Katie" I said.

"Bye Keith" she said.

"Bye Barlow, Luana, Crawford Elaine, Amina" I said and ran out.

"Bye Keith" I heard them call.

* * *

><p><strong>Rythmis' P.O.V<strong>

"Well I should go now, Joel will want to get in touch soon so bye Kate" I said.

"Bye Ryth" she said and hung up. It felt good to talk to her again. To know she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

I walked around Fall City. I was nice to talk to Kate again. To know she was safe. To know she was well. To know she hadn't forgotten me. I smiled and looked at the sky.

"Kate, I'll be seeing you soon" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

"Katie got a boyfriend, Katie got a boyfriend~" Crawford kept singing.

"OH SHUT UP AND KISS LUANA!" I yelled, he stopped and glared at me. I smirked in triumph.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted, Luana went red and so did Crawford.

"Your own fault" I said and walked to get changed. It felt good to talk to them again. To know they were well and safe. To know they hadn't forgotten me, and that we would see each other again and soon, I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 done and done. Hope you liked it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	9. Quests and new partners

**Kates' P.O.V**

Walked back out with Star on my shoulder and walked into the lobby. I saw Big Bertha there with a bowl of, something that looked like chocolate.

"Oh Kate Big Bertha came to give us some milk pudding" Barlow said.

"It's our Miltanks' way of saying thank you" Big Bertha said. (A/n I know I left that out but I think I was doing Keiths' P.O.V when it was happening.)

I smiled at her and took some. I lifted the spoon up and brought it to my mouth. "Mmmm this is good Big Bertha" I said.

"You are very much welcome dear" she said and went to Ollie.

"That guy refuses to talk. Just stick a spoon in his mouth and that'll be plenty" Barlow said. I was about to say something, when:

"NOW HUSH, THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT PEOPLE!" Big Bertha yelled. I stared at her. Beat me to it. "Now here you go love, eat as much as you like, I'll even spoon it for ya" she said, I smiled at her. Big Bertha was being all mother like to him. Ollie then began to cry.

"It- it was my fault about the Vien forest fire. This guy said I could make some easy money. So I set up the machine he gave me, and- and then the oil went out of control and then a fuse went, and the fire started" he said crying.

"If I'm piecing that together I'd say Dim Sun asked him to" I said. Barlow nodded.

"Kate untie Ollie would you?" he asked.

"Sure thing" I went over to untie his ropes. They were too tight. "Luana little help?" I asked, she came over, we still couldn't do it.

"Elaine do you have anything in your tool box to cut these ropes?" Luana asked, she came over with some tweezers and cut them without a word.

"Thank you" Ollie said.

"Never again I'm I untying ropes that are a smidgeon on the tight side" I said and went back to my pudding.

"Kate it's time for you to go and patrol" Barlow said.

"Sure thing" I looked to Prof. Hastings. "It's nice to meet you Prof. Hastings" I said.

"And you too dear" he said, I smiled at him and ran out the door.

"KATE WAIT!" Ollie yelled. I turned to him. "My mo-friend lives in Chicole Village. I was wondering if you would take me to her?" he asked, I looked at him. Really he needed me to take him to see his mom?

"Sure thing come on" I said and walked in front of him. The walk to Chicole Village was short and silent, just the way I like 'em.

"Big sister, big sister!" my sister came up to me.

"Woah, Grace, what's up?" I asked.

"There's a hot ghost on partner farm." She said.

"A hat ghost?" I asked.

"Yes this way quick, hurry up please" she begged and ran off. I turned to Ollie.

"Let's go, this sound more important than my quest" he said, I nodded and ran to the farm. Ollie tagging along way behind.

We got to the farm and I was staring at a hat that was jumping around.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, I would have said fuck but my sisters her, so I can't.

"It's a hat ghost big sister." Grace said.

"There's no such thing as ghosts" I said to her. I walked over to the hat and picked it up. There was a pokemon underneath it, a Kricketot jumped out from under it. "See I told you" I said and started up my styler. "CAPTURE ON!" I yelled, within a minute the Kricketot was caught. It came up to me and began to cuddle me.

"Awe it's cute. Can we keep it?" Grace asked.

"It looks as if it wants to be your partner Kate" my dad said.

"Well I can't have more ten one at a time" I said with a frown.

"I KNOW, I KNOW. We can keep Kricketot here on partner farm" Grace said, I looked at dad pleadingly.

"Very well, this will now be the place where you can switch pokemon, Kate" my dad said, I jumped and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy" I said as he laughed. I bent down to the Kricketot. "Now I just need a name for you" I said pondering the options. "I know, Grace why don't you chose one?" I asked.

"Really?" she looked at me, I nodded. She smiled and walked over to the Kricketot, it was clearly a girl with how soft its fur was. "I KNOW! How about Melody?" Grace asked and looked at Kricketot who chirped happily.

"Melody it is then" I said and smiled.

"What did you call Pachirisu?" Grace asked me.

"I called her Star" I said.

"How come?" she looked at Star and petted her.

"I was lying in bed one night and she was just staring at the Stars, I asked if she liked them and she said yes, so her name is Star now" I explained.

"Awe how cute" my sister said, as Star ran along her back and onto her head, before jumping back into my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"We should get going I have to patrol" I told them.

"Sure thing, bye honey" my dad said.

"Bye, bye big sister" Grace said, I hugged them both and then took Ollie to see his 'friend'. We walked into the house next door to mine. I stared at him, is he really my neighbour.

"Mom? I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. I didn't mean to. I, um, how should I say this. I'm just so, so awkward and clumsy, and I just fail at everything I do. Mom, I'm always causing you to worry. That's all I've ever been good at. But, um. I want. Please, I'm sorry, and um. I'm home mom." Ollie said. His mother turned around.

"All I wanted was to hear you say I'm home" his mother said hugging him, he smiled as she did so and I smiled at the scene before me.

"Kate I'm sorry I lied to you it was my mother I wanted to see, not a friend" he apologized. I smiled at him.

"No problem, I gotta get going so I'll see you soon" I said running out the door. I went to a little girl who wanted me investigate the bridge near the school. I did as asked, turns out it was a Floatzel. The little girl said thanks I went back to Vien Town. An old woman asked me to catch her a Combee. I did as asked and brought her one back from the forest. She thanked me and went on her way with the Combee to make some honey. Something sweet sounded pretty good right about now. I went back on the path to the forest, where a man asked me to calm some Wartortle and a Cranidos down. The Wartortle were mad for it stepping into their territory. The Cranidos seemed to have taken a liking to me, so he became a partner pokemon.

I smiled down at him. "Now we just need a name for you" I said. He then went over and smashed some rocks into a rocky pile. "I know how about Rocky?" I asked, he made a happy sound, I smiled at him. "Rocky it is then" I said, he then took off back down to partner farm; how he knew the way I have no idea.

I decided to head back to the base after that, it was late, and I was tiered. I walked through the doors and Crawford greeted me with a smile.

"You got a call" he said, everyone was crowding around Aminas' desk.

"What's up?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh Kate did we call at a bad time?" Rythmis' voice rang in my ears. My eyes shot to the screen, I smiled at her.

"Nah just tiered from all the quests" I explained, she smiled at me. It was just Rythmi Keith wasn't with her, which kind of upset me. Wait, what? I don't like Keith, do I? Rythmi began to catch me up on all the stuff she had done that day and what the Go Rock Squad was doing. By the time she finished talking it was 10 here, which meant it was 1 there. I smiled at her.

"Ryth, quit blabbing and go to bed it's late" I said to her. She looked at the clock.

"Oh my it is, well good night Kate" she chirped.

"Good night Ryth" I said, she ended the transmission and I walked over to my room. I got my PJs on and jumped into bed falling asleep in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 done I hope you enjoyed it please REVIEW! :D<strong>


	10. Something's not right with Altru Inc

**Kates' P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning to see that Barlow had gone and so was Prof. Hastings. I sighed and looked at the time it was still pretty early. Luana walked up to me and presented a newspaper in my hands.

"Hey look at this" she said, I did as told and saw that it was of the Ranger Union. It was pretty cool; two of the Top Rangers were in it. One was called Wendy; it said she was the greatest Staraptor handler. I smiled and looked at another one; his name was Sven, all my friends in Fiore used to talk about him. It said he had done 10,000 captures? Wow, he must be good. I smiled and handed it back to Luana.

"Aren't the Top Rangers cool?" she asked me, I nodded in confirmation to her. Just then my styler went off, it was Barlow.

"Voicemail, voicemail, Barlow here. I know it's still early in the morning, but we have a situation on our hands. I need you in Pueltown as soon as you can" he said and ended the Voicemail. I looked at Luana.

"Well you remember where Pueltown is don't you?" she asked, I nodded. "Great I'll see you when you get back Kate good luck" she high fived me and I ran out.

I began running through Vien forest where I saw Crawford…getting chased…by what looked like a tone of Beedrill. I sighed and ran to him.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled and calmed the Beedrill down, then released them. "What have I told you? If you can't play nicely don't play at all" I said to him.

"HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT THEY ATTACKED ME!" he yelled.

"They don't attack for no reason Crawford" I told him. "Anyway I'm off to Pueltown, I'll see you later" I said.

"See you Katie" he said.

"AND DON'T GET INTO ANY MORE TROUBLE!" I yelled over my shoulder. I saw him glare as a carried on running. I got half way to Pueltown when my styler went off again.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Prof. Hastings here. We need you quick. Come quickly" the voicemail ended while I just stared at the screen. I shrugged and began running again. I decided I should pick up speed, since I still had another 30 minutes to go. Once running at my fastest I got there within 10 minutes. I saw a large Bibarel and decided to catch him. Call it an intuition but I had a feeling I would be needing him. I caught him and headed into Pueltown where Barlow was waiting for me.

"Kate good morning. This is the situation; the northern bridge is stuck open meaning no traffic can get across it. Prof. Hasting's needs to cross that bridge to get to the Ranger Union. You know he hates flying on a Staraptor so he has to go by land. We got here late last night, so we spent the night at the Ranger Depot. Anyway you need to see the bridge" Barlow said, showing me the way to the bridge.

Once arriving I saw Prof. Hasting's waiting impatiently.

"Sorry about taking so long Professor, I had to help Crawford, he was getting chased by Beedrill" I explained, the professor chuckled upon hearing this, as did Barlow and Brook. "So what's the problem? Why can't you get the bridge down?" I asked.

"Well Brook is normally the one to put it up and down, but it seems he isn't here" Barlow said.

"You lookin' for Brook? I saw him down at the docks earlier, maybe he's still there" a fisherman told us, I nodded to the fisherman.

"Thanks" I said and we walked to the docks. Sure enough he was there.

"Hey Brook why aren't you at the bridge?" Barlow asked, Brook began to panic then saw me.

"You're Kate right?" he asked, I nodded. "You remember when I chased Team Dim Sun, when they left by boat?" he asked, I nodded again, realising where this was going.

"They key has fell into the sea hasn't it?" I asked, Brook nodded sheepishly at me.

"Yes, could you please retrieve it for me?" he asked, I looked at Barlow, who nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll need a swim suite though" I said.

"Not to worry there's some in the boat shop" Barlow said as we walked into the boat shop. I picked out a one piece swim suite and put it on. Walking out with a baggy top over the top of it to cover up, for now.

"Do you know where you dropped the key?" I asked, Brook nodded, and we began to walk to a boat. I looked back to Barlow.

"Here Kate, use this to breath, it's called an Aqualung, it will help you breath under water. You can swim right?" Barlow asked me.

"Barlow I come from Summerland, what do you think?" I asked him, he laughed in response.

"Of course you can" he said to me, then it hit me, he wasn't coming with me?

"You're not coming with me?" I asked, his eyes shot open and he looked at me.

"Well, erm, I think it, uh, it would be better if I, erm ur, if I, erm if I stayed on land" he said to me.

"Can't swim can you?" I asked, he looked at me with helpless eyes, I laughed. "Don't worry, secrets safe with me" I assured him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. You can't take any land pokemon into the sea though" he said to me. I looked at the pokemon I had with me. I only had Star and Bibarel with me.

"Ok they can stay with you then" I said and knelt down to them. "I have to go into the ocean to look for something, so do what Barlow says ok?" I asked, they both nodded. "And Star, please do not shock anyone" I begged, Star only smiled at me.

"Let me take you to where I dropped the key" Brook offered, I nodded at him.

"That would be helpful" I said, and hopped on the boat with him, I turned to look back at Star. "Take care of him" I said.

"I will" Barlow said, I looked at Barlow.

"I was talking to Star" I said with a grin, Barlow stared at me.

"I'm not like Crawford" he snapped.

"You are, in more ways than one" I laughed as the boat took off.

We were on the boat for about five minutes until it hauled to a stop. I looked down to see the water was pretty deep.

'_Damn I hope it's not cold' _I thought.

"We're here" Brook said, I looked at him and nodded.

"I won't be long" I said as I put the Aqualung in and jumped into the sea. Yeah I was wrong it wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm, it was bearable. I swam down and saw something shining, they key. I began to swim to it. A Sharpedo appeared in front of me, I stopped. Sharpedo were aggressive pokemon and normally attacked anyone who went near them. They were pretty common in Summerland, but because they were used to all the people they weren't harmful, though this one wasn't so I stayed back. I watched it as it took the key and took off. Great now I have to follow it. My styler started beeping.

"Voicemail, voicemail, Barlow here. Have you found the key yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, but a Sharpedo took it" I told him.

"What? Well Kate looks like I'm boosting this up to a mission. Recover the key from the Sharpedo" he told me.

"On it" I said and ended the transmission. I swam to where the large black hole in the middle that blocked my path. I could swim across that.

"Voicemail, voicemail, Kate this is Barlow. Kate here's a tip, Mantine can swim across large gaps in the ocean floor" he told me, then ended. I smiled thank you Barlow. I began swimming down, but there were two rock like things blocking my way, so I swam back up and saw a Corsola. I caught it and it appeared in my data, it knew the move crush, just what I needed. I swam back and got Corsola to smash the rocks. Thanking it as it left. I swam down and could see the large gap more clearly now. A Staryu came up next to me, so I caught it; I swear this is starting to become instinct now. Oi began to swim back with Staryu following me and we came to some wood in out path. Don't ask how cause I have no idea. I ordered Staryu to cut the wood; I thanked him and carried on, along the path. I carried on swimming again and after catching another Staryu, Corsola and a Finneon, i used Staryu to cut some more wood that was in my way. finally after about a half hour of looking for Mantine I finally found one. I caught it and used a current that was leading away from this, I ended up back where I started, that got me pissed and I wanted to scream. I hopped on Mantine and we took off in the direction Sharpedo had gone in. after doing this a couple of times and fighting my way through some Qwilfish, I finally caught up to the Sharpedo.

"Voicemail, voicemail, Barlow here. Sharpedo swim extremely quick, you'll have to catch the currents to keep up, or so I'm told" Barlow told me, I laughed on the inside.

I began to swim forward and through the currents, it was like a game of tag. After about five minutes of this, I manage to catch him. I took the key from his mouth and swam back to the boat, saying good bye to my sea pokemon.

I sat on the boat and put my top back on.

"So how was it?" Brook asked, I through him the key.

"I am never, EVER, chasing another Sharpedo, as long as I live" I said and sat down on the bench. We pulled into shore about five minutes later.

"Hey Kate, good going" Barlow congratulated me.

"I'm never chasing another Sharpedo as long as I live" I told him, he chuckled in response. I went into the boat shop to change back into my ranger uniform and we headed back to the bridge. Brook finally opened it and Prof. Hastings was free to go on his way.

Just as we were walking with him a boy with brownish hair came up to us.

"Oh Prof. Hastings I'm glad you're ok. It's so unlike your impatient self to sleep over somewhere else" the boy said, I clutched my mouth to stop from laughing; boy this guy nailed the professor. "You sure had me worried."

"Ah Murph! Who are you calling impatient? We must return to the Union and conduct a meeting to counter the Gigramos" Prof. Hastings said.

"Gigaremos" I corrected.

"What?" Professor asked me.

"They're called Gigaremos, not Gigaramos" I said, he nodded at me.

"Barlow we must hurry" Prof. Hastings said then took off, Barlow following close behind.

"Well that was…..interesting" Murph said, I nodded in agreement. "My name's Murph by the way, I'm in charge of the PR for the Ranger Union. That means I get full access to all the Union's Ranger databases. So of course I know who you are. It's my job to know these things. So your name was? What was it now?" he started to ponder, I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "Katherine right?" he asked, I glared.

"Kate, my name is Kate" I said calmly, well as calmly as I could, which wasn't very calmly. He cowered away from me, apologizing over and over.

"Well you've just finished a mission and there a nice place up ahead for resting, no resting isn't what I mean, I mean er, anyway it's a nice park" he stumbled for words, I laughed at him.

"I get it, let's go" I said and started to walk. Man he wasn't kidding, the flowers were in bloom everywhere, people played with pokemon, it was so quiet, so peaceful. I walked forward and saw Isaac.

"Kate is that you?" he asked, I ran over to him.

"Hey Isaac how've you been?" I asked him.

"Just fine what about you?" he asked.

"I've been great" I said, he noticed the burn still on my arm; I looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry there was a forest fire, that's all" I said to him. "So what are you doing now anyway?" I asked him.

"I work at Altru Tower" he smiled at me.

"No way" I gaped.

"Yeah, come on I'll give you the tour, your Ranger Union friend is welcome as well" he said, I smiled at him.

"I'm defiantly coming" Murph said. We all began to walk towards Altru Tower, it wasn't long and so far, it was HUGE. I gaped again at the size of it.

"Wow Isaac, you work here?" I asked in disbelief. Isaac just smiled and nodded at me. "No way" I said as we walked inside. I walked a little forward and the woman at the desk looked at me.

"Hello, welcome to Altru Inc." she said with a kind smile. Isaac then appeared next to me.

"This is where I work, Altru Inc." he said to me, I stared around me, it was really pretty. The deep purple carpet made the yellow tailed floors stand out, a lot more than usual. We walked over to where some fossils were. "The ground floor is always open to people, so they can see the exhibitions" he told us. I stared in the cases, on the velvet purple cushion sat the fossil of a pokemon, to say it was over 100 years old, the sight of it was breath taking. We walked over to a wall where there were three pictures. "Here we have the past presidents of Altru Inc." Isaac said. They all had determined looks on their faces, but the last photo, something about it I didn't like, in fact everything about it I didn't like. "The first president is the founder of Altru Inc. Doyle M. Hall. In the middle is our second president Brighton Hall. And to the right is our president now Blake Hall" Isaac explained. So that was his name Blake, intuition or not, I didn't like him.

Isaac then turned his attention to the front door, then to where some employees had lined up, we walked over to them, and Blake Hall came through the door.

"President Hall, welcome back" a female employee said.

"Ah, thank you, my people" he said. My people? What does he think he is a king? "I'll ask that you take care and not to overwork yourselves. May we all do our best for a bright future for the Almia Region" he finished off, I stared in disbelief. This guy….is he for real?

"That will do. Staff back to work, we mustn't inconvenience to our customers" a little man with green hair in a suit said.

"I feel like I've gone to the circus" I muttered.

"That man is the current president of Altru Inc. his name is Blake Hall" Isaac said to us, I nodded to show I was listening, well kinda listening. "You're lucky to see him in person. What a coincidence" Isaac finished. I don't know why, but I had the feeling I would be seeing him a lot more. Blake Hall then turned to us.

"Ah, hello, Prof, Isaac" he said.

"PROFESSOR?" I asked/yelled while everyone looked at me. "And that's all she wrote" I said making everyone laugh and return to what they were doing.

"Yes Isaac is a professor" I turned back to Blake, who started talking again; he turned from me to Isaac. "I take it your research is going well?" he asked, Isaac nodded to him. "Oh? Who is our Ranger guest?" he asked and looked back to me, I put on the best fake smile I could.

"Hi my name's Kate, I used to go to the Ranger School with Isaac" I smiled. Blake nodded at me.

"It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance. I've always admired Rangers for all the work they do. You're to be commended. May we all do our best toward a bright future for the Almia Region. Now Prof. Isaac, shall we return to work?" Blake asked Isaac, who nodded immediately in return.

"Yes, sir, President Hall. I'll see you around Kate" Isaac said and took off in the elevator with Blake, and the little man. I headed towards the door with Murph following me. Once we were outside I turned to look at the building again. Somehow it didn't seem as impressive, and it had this eerie aroma surrounding it.

"Why do I feel like I've just been to the circus?" Murph asked me, I shrugged.

"Cause of the little man with green hair in a suit?" I suggested, and chuckled at the thought, as did Murph. We got to the steps when my styler went off.

"Voicemail, voicemail, Barlow here. The counter-Gigaramo meeting's started. We need your help. Bring a pokemon that can do a target clear on a Red Gigaramo. Get PR Officer Murph to show you to the Ranger Union" Barlow ordered I sighed.

"It's Gigaremo, nor rama" I turned to Murph.

"We'll go west towards the Ranger Union, when we get back to the square" he told me, I nodded and looked at Bibarel.

"I knew you would come in handy" I said to is as it made a happy noise. We headed west and it didn't take us long to reach the Union.

"Finally" I said. "Where to now?" I asked Murph.

"One the second floor, they should be in the conference room" he told me, I nodded and ran up the escalator, where I was met with a brown haired boy.

"Hi are you Kate?" he asked, I nodded. "We've been expecting you" he said and began to lead me somewhere; I figured it would be the conference room so I followed him. We entered a large room that was bright with lights.

"Barlow?" I asked.

"Hey there you are. This is our prize rookie Kate, I was telling you about" he said, I glared at him.

"I'll give you rookie in a minute" I muttered, but no one heard, thankfully.

"This up-and-coming ranger figured out how Gigaramo units can be stopped" he said.

"Gigaremo" I said to him he turned to me. "Say it with me Gig-a-re-mo" I said every syllable for him.

"I thought it was Gigaramo?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I've said it a number of times Barlow Remo not Rama, Remo, say it, and so help me Arceus if you get it wrong I will hit you" I warned.

"Gigaremo" he said, I smiled at him.

"You got it right, well done" I patted his shoulder like I was congratulating a five year old.

"Anyway, give us a demonstration would you?" he asked I nodded.

"Bibarel, smash that Gigaremo" I ordered, Bibarel did as ordered and it smashed into pieces. "Thank you Bibarel" I said as he left. I turned back to Barlow and the others. Professor Hastings then stepped forward.

"Gigaremo unit can be destroyed by using the method you've just witnessed. But also keep in mind that there are other types that run on different power. These various types are distinguished by their colouring. Even so, with the help of pokemon, all Gigaremo units can be destroyed. Get the word out to all Rangers on how Gigaremos can be stopped. Kate you deserve much thanks. You've done excellent" he said to me, I smiled in return. Two rangers then came to haul the Gigaremo away. Professor Hastings then stepped into the middle of the room.

"Incidentally did you all notice something peculiar about that Gigaremo?" he asked, no one said anything so I did.

"I couldn't control the pokemon around it, even though it was working" I said, Prof. Hastings nodded at me.

"Everyone, look down onto the underfoot monitor, if you will" he asked, we did as told and tones of blueprints and pictures came up, there was also one of a stone, why did it look familiar? "Have a look at the diamond shaped section of the Gigaremo diagram. There was a small black stone fitted with this section. I removed this stone when I rebuilt the Gigaremo. As you've seen, without the stone, the Gigaremo failed to hypnotize the pokemon. It seems clear to me that the stone embodies some mysterious power" he explained, the pictures then began to fade again. Prof. Hastings stepped out of the way and Barlow stepped forward.

"We're going to have to search for and destroy these Gigaremo one at a time. There's no other way of dealing with them, I'm afraid. You can be sure us Area Rangers can be eager to stamp them out" Barlow said.

"The Union is already working hard on the analysis of the black stone. We've also launched an investigation on Team Dim Sun" the girl with blue/greenish hair said, I remembered her as Wendy, a Top Ranger, she then turned to me. "Excuse me, rookie, can I asked you some questions?" she asked me, I looked at her.

"Of course" I answered, she smiled at me.

"Ok first question, Team Dim Sun said they were conducting an experiment?" she asked.

"Yes, they said something about it being for the better of the pokemon, but I didn't hear all of it" I answered; she nodded and wrote it down.

"Second, they took off by boat to the sea?" she asked, I simply nodded this time. "Third, it was a yellow Gigaremo they fled with?" she asked. Great, I closed my eyes and pictured it in my mind.

"Yes a bright yellow Gigaremo, you couldn't miss it" I answered her.

"Ok this is my last question but it's also important. Pokemon controlled by the Gigaremo couldn't be befriended by capturing them, true?" she asked.

"Yes, you could capture them but they would just look around confused then flee" I answered her. She smiled at me.

"That's all the questions I have. Thanks for answering them" I nodded and walked back over to Barlow.

"It seems that Almia's peace is threatened by a group calling themselves Team Dim Sun. but they don't frighten me. You are here to serve and protect Almia. I only ask that you work as one towards our common goal. Safeguard the people, the environment, and the beloved pokemon of Almia" Chairperson Erma said then walked out of the room, with Prof. Hastings in tow, along with Wendy and the man who had collected me.

Barlow turned to face me. "I have something to discuss with Prof. Hastings. Take a stroll through the HQ and go introduce yourself. When you're done I'll be in the research room, which is right of here" Barlow ordered and ran out. I followed behind a few minutes later and left the room.

I went up to the third floor to see Chairperson Erma stood in the room, I looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. I then decided to go to the top floor. When I got there I looked at the view, it was breath taking, and heart stopped at how high I was. There was a huge tree at the far end of the window that over looked Almia, it was stunning, simple beautiful. I stayed there for about 10 minutes, it was just so peaceful. Finally I decided to go to the research room to find Barlow. I headed back down the stairs.

I walked into the research room to see Barlow talking to Hastings. I walked up to him and he turned to me.

"You've got to be exhausted from diving in the sea, chasing Sharpedo, and attending our meeting, it's late so we'll get the Union to put us up for the night. Grab a sleep chamber and sleep well. I'm going to do the same. Do you want to call it a day?" he asked, I nodded immediately. "Enjoy your sleep, I'll see you on the ground floor in the morning" Barlow said and I ran to the guest dorms. I walked straight to the bed and got under the covers, with Star next to me. As soon as my head felt the pillow I was out cold, drifting through the endless realm of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jheeze that was a long chapter, well I hope you like it. Please REVIEW :D<strong>


	11. Rampardos, injured

**Kates' P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little sore, hey could you blame me that Sharpedo wasn't an easy catch. I put my ranger uniform back on and headed down to the reception, to my surprise Barlow was already there waiting for me, I smiled and walked up to him.

"Morning Kate" he smiled, I smiled back.

"Morning" I replied, Star made a happy sound at the sight of Barlow, who petted the little pokemon.

"Well I hope you slept well, we're going back to Vientown today" Barlow said, I smiled and nodded, I missed home I wanted to go back.

"Well, let's go" I said as I ran out of the Ranger union. It was a nice day, bright and sunny, I loved it, there was nothing bad happening, at least I thought there wasn't, we heard a loud rumble when we got to the bottom of the Ranger Union steps, I looked around, nothing.

"Earthquake?" Barlow asked, I shot him a glare.

"Not funny Big B" I said, he stared at me, confused, shocked and annoyed.

"What did you call me?" he asked, I smiled sweetly.

"Big B, like it?" I asked, he looked at me and shook his head.

"No" he answered, I smiled wider.

"Good" I replied, "Anyway, what was that?" I asked looking around again there was nothing.

"Earthquake?" Barlow shrugged, I hit him over the head, don't mess with morning Kate.

"Ouch Crawford's right, you do hit hard" Barlow said, I smiled.

"Don't mess with morning Kate" I replied, he rolled his eyes at me, I continued on my way as he caught up. We walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and I'm gonna stop there. Another rumble came.

"Ok I swear this time it's not an earthquake" again, I hit Barlow.

"Seriously Big B, not funny" I told him, he glared at me.

"This tremor was bigger than the last one, wasn't it?" Barlow asked, I nodded my head. A woman came out of the cabin behind us.

"I saw a man go up in the mountains earlier, he had some big pokemon with him. He said it was for mountain climbing training. He went to the Peril Cliffs behind our home. But after they left, there have been these tremors, and I wonder if they're safe" the woman said to us.

"Ok we get the picture, Kate let's go investigate" Big B said to me, I nodded my head and did my ranger pose, while Star made a happy sound.

"Go to the-" he was about to give me directions, I cut him off.

"I know Big B, follow me" I shouted back running, at half my pace, away from him. I saw him shake his head but follow anyway.

We got to the bottom of Peril Cliffs, when a Staravia attacked, I took out my styler and caught the bird pokemon, after a few minutes, little thing kept flying away, well I guess I can't call it little. We walked forward to where the cliffs start, there was a vine that wasn't cut, I had Staravia help on that.

"Staravia, cut that vine" I ordered, Staravia did as it was told, it flapped its wings and a mini tornado cut the vine. While I was watching I could only think, I wanna go on that tornado.

"Come on Kate" Big B shouted to me, he was half way up the cliff, I frowned at him.

"NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!" I yelled at him, though he was only five feet away. Instinctly his hands went to his ears to cover them, which resulted in him falling on his butt; I smiled in satisfaction and began climbing. At the top I saw the big leaf, I stared at it confused.

"I don't know who named it but, this is springy grass" Barlow told me, I stared at him, even more confused.

"Springy…..grass?" I repeated, my voice full of confusion.

"Yep, springy grass as in the spring, when I was a kid I would spend all day going from one to the other, it was so much fun" he told me, I decided to tease him a little.

"Wow Big B, you make it sound like you had no friends" I snickered, he glared at me, I only smiled innocently. "Come on," I walked forward and got on the spring.

"So how does this thing-AAAAAHHHHH" I yelled, I had only gotten half way through my sentence, before I was flung about 10 feet in the air, why oh why did Big B find this fun? Luckily I landed gracefully on my feet, thank god for my PE class in Fiore. I heard Barlow laughing his head off at me, I scowled and turned around.

"You turn now Big B!" I called back to him, he instantly stopped laughing and glared, I smiled a toothy smile. He stepped onto the springy grass, he was 10 feet in the air in a minute, and after a second he was face first on the floor, oh the irony, I was pissing myself with laughter, I couldn't stop.

"Alright Kate, I guess I deserved that" Big B said to me, I wasn't listening I was still laughing. When I eventually stopped, he was walking away from me; I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour and followed.

"Come on Big B I was only messin' with ya" I told him, he ignored me; I puffed out my cheeks and pouted, ignoring him.

After going through Arceus knows how many cliffs, jumping off ledges, catching Staravia to help, I was exhausted, and we STILL HADNT FOUND THE FUCKING GUY. I was beyond pissed at this point, and to make it worse Big B still wasn't talking to me.

"You're awfully quiet Kate" Barlow said, not looking back, my mouth fell open at him.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU FUCKING EXPECT, YOU AREN'T TALKING TO ME!" I yelled at him, he covered his ears with his hands again, I turned and ran ahead angry at him, this time he sighed and shook his head at my behaviour. I saw a few Mawile and decided to catch them, I had a feeling we would be needing them, and my feelings have never stirred me wrong before. We carried on walking until we heard a familiar noise.

"Gigaramo" Barlow said, I turned to him.

"GIGAREMO NOT RAMO REMO" I yelled, he just shrugged.

"What's the difference?"

"Well we don't know what a Gigaramo is" I stated, he just shrugged again and carried on walking.

We walked and walked, finally we came upon one Gigaremo, it was yellow? Oh shit.

"Oh shit" I muttered, Barlow looked at me. "I have no idea what a yellow Gigaremo can be destroyed by" I told him, he stared at my styler as if trying to say 'are you stupid?' I laughed nervously and scanned it, it needed 2 Crush. I smiled Mawile could do that.

"Mawile, crush that Gigaremo" I ordered, Mawile made a happy noise, in a few seconds the Gigaremo was destroyed; I smiled and petted Mawile as it came over. "Good job Mawile, see you again" I said as it left. I looked around some of the pokemon had calmed down but others hadn't.

Five attempts of jumping down the cliffs, Barlow trying to land on his feet, and a Gigaremo later, we were finally near the tremors.

"Man Big B you need practice at this" I told him, he grumbled something under his breath as the Iron blocking our way left. Barlow started blabbing on about the Gigaremo after I had destroyed it; I paid no attention to him. After he was done I began to walk towards the tremors, there were big pokemon there, just like the lady said.

"What pokemon's that, I've never seen them in Fiore" I muttered, Barlow stepped forward.

"You would, unless Fiore had some rocky places, which I don't think it does" Barlow said, I shook my head, it's true Fiore didn't have very many rocky places. "These are Rampardos and we may have to capture them, are you ready?" he asked me, I looked at him.

"Always" I said, Barlow began to scurry down the cliff from the vines, I jumped down it was quicker, plus it pissed Barlow off that I could do it and he couldn't. I turned to the man who was dressed as a scientist? What?

"Hey you" I said walking closer, he turned to me. His face filled with worry.

"What I'm just er, I, um I'm just a geologist, and I'm just conducting a soil analysis. That's what this computer is for" the guy said, nice try, I'd recognise someone fake from a mile away.

"Kate, do you believe this guy?" Barlow asked me, I stared at Barlow in shock.

"And you would think I would believe a Dim Sun because?" I asked him, he took it as a no.

"What are you really doing?" we shouted, the guy started to panic.

"You're good to see through my disguise, I'm a member of Team Dim Sun" she told us, I stared at her.

"Yeah, figured that much, what are you doing?" I asked her, being all friendly, so she wouldn't see me as a threat, until I killed her.

"I won't tell you what I'm doing. My Rampardos will do all the explaining. GO RAMPARDOS BATTER DOWN THESE RANGERS!" she ordered them to do, man that girl can scream louder than me. The pokemon charged at us, I jumped out of the way avoiding one of its hit, Barlow took on one I took on the other. I jumped and dodged, and looped it with my styler. Five minutes passed I only had a little life left in my styler, I called on a poke assist with Star, bad choice I know, but I just needed the Rampardos to stay stunned for a minute. Star hopped in, the Rampardos froze, I smiled and looped it as fast as I could, this was repeated for about half a minute, finally I had caught it, but one of the stray boulders came right at me, I didn't dodge in time and was hit.

"KATE!" Barlow yelled, I groaned from the rubble I was under, Star came to my side, as did Barlow, who had caught the Rampardos; he turned to the Dim Sun guy, who was staring shocked.

"My tunnel digging experiment's a failure. My Rampardos ran away too, the ranger girl's hurt, I'm going to run away with a few parting words. Don't think you'll win you clueless rangers. Team Dim Sun will put your lights out" and with that she ran away, I stared at the sky, my breath ragged as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel blood on my face, my arms and on my legs, I sighed and stood up, Barlow helped me, I grabbed onto the cliffs for support.

"Kate are you alright?" Barlow asked me, I nodded; I still hadn't caught my breath to talk. He took his styler out and called base.

"Hello Barlow how are you?" Amina asked, Barlow smiled at the operator.

"YO BARLOW, how's my cousin? Can I talk to her?" I heard Crawfords voice, Barlow frowned.

"Amina, get a first aid kit, some water and something for Kate to drink we'll be back soon" Barlow ordered, Amina nodded on the other end.

"What's going on Barlow?" Crawford asked, Barlow just hung up, by now I had enough energy to move and walk, but I didn't talk, I didn't want to waste my energy.

"Let's go Kate come on" Barlow said, he was going to help me but I pushed him off, I didn't want to rely on him, he sighed. "Fine but I'll behind you in case you collapse" he told me, I only nodded. I groaned at we came to a springy grass, I grabbed Star. Barlow went first; he landed face first in the ground.

"STILL CAN'T DO IT EH BIG B!" I called to him, he stared at me shocked, yeah I'm still my cheerful self even when I'm hurt. I stepped onto the grass and was flung to the other side, I landed on my feet, I stood a little shaky, but Barlow grabbed me before I could fall. I knew I had lost a lot of blood, but now I had stopped bleeding, all I needed was a good night rest. We walked to the exit of Peril Cliffs, the lady had come back out, she saw us and gasped when she saw me.

"Oh my, would you like a glass of water?" she asked me, I shook my head at her.

"No thank you ma'am, I'll be alright" I assured her, she still looked worried though. Barlow apologized for us having to go so soon. We walked and walked and walked and I think I'm gonna collapse. Barlow looked in front of us and smiled.

"Since you're exhausted, I'll show you how to ride a Doduo, two have appeared together so just watch me ok?" he asked I nodded, he walked forward and caught the two headed pokemon, the then motioned for me to catch mine, and I was tiered but did it none the less. After a few minutes I had caught it, but now I was struggling to stand. Barlow mounted his Doduo, I did the same.

"Doduos' field move agility, allows you to ride on its back. It's like running with the wind. It's sure faster than us running. Don't go into any buildings if you're riding a pokemon. One, it's not safe. And two, it's just downright rude! Ok let's run to Vientown. YEEHAW, and STAY SAFE KATE!" he yelled after he had taken off, I looked at my Doduo.

"Think you could take me to Vientown Doduo?" I asked, the pokemon chirped happily and took off; I grabbed Star before she could fall off my back and placed her in front of me.

"FUCKING HELL!" I yelled, though I doubt anyone heard it, we were going too fast to hear anything. After about five minutes of running I dismounted Doduo and thanked him, I walked the rest of the way to the base, since I had only gotten to the entrance of the forest, I saw Crawford waiting for me, he's one person I'll rely on, trust him to come for me, I still felt weak, but smiled at him.

"Hey Crawford" I said, he looked at me, then laughed, I scowled.

"What?" I asked, he pointed to my hair, it had gone all over the place, I slapped him, my slap was weak and he noticed this, he studied me.

"OH MY ARCUES!" he yelled once he got a proper look at me, I looked at myself. My clothes were stained with blood, they were torn and tattered, I just smiled weakly at him, the darkness began to take over my world, I saw Crawford smile at me.

"It's alright Kate, sleep, I'll take you to the base" he said, he lifted me piggy back style and carried me to the base, a small smile on my face as I rested on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Crawford entered the base with Kate on his back. Amina saw them come in and rushed straight for Kate. Luana came out and gasped at the sight of her, Elaine was helping Amina with the bandages and stuff, Barlow came out with a cup of tea for Kate.

"What the fucking hell happened to her?" Crawford ordered, his voice dangerously low, it scared Luana, but Barlow paid no mind to it.

"We were capturing some Rampardos, Kate succeeded but a stray boulder hit her, she went flying into the cliff behind her" Barlow told them, Crawford turned back to his cousin, the cuts she had weren't deep, but she had lost a lot of blood, the one he was worried about was the one on her face. Amina applied some anti-infectant to her wounds, Kate shot straight up.

"Where am i?" she asked, her voice alert, Crawford placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him.

"You're at the base cuz, how do you feel?" he asked her, she shrugged.

"I've had worse" Kate replied, the stinging pain brought her attention to Amina.

"Sorry Kate, it'll stop the infections, this is gonna hurt a bit" Amina warned as she applied it to Kates face, to their surprise she didn't scream or make a move to stop her.

"I'm used to it, I always use to go in the water at Summerland with cuts, so it's no biggie" she told them, they smiled at her and nodded. Barlow handed her the cup of tea, Kate smiled.

"Thanks Big B" she said, Crawford burst out laughing.

"Big B, Hahaha, I love it" he said, he began laughing so hard, his eyes filled with tears, his face red, and no sound was coming out.

"Why are you laughing Afro, right now you look like you're having a spazz attack" Kate countered, Barlow chuckled at this, the girls tried to hide their laughter.

"Hey shut it Spikey, least I'm not in love with a former class mate" Crawford said, Kate blushed.

"Yeah I know you're not, you're in love with Luana" Kate countered Crawford, whose face went red; he slapped his cousin, who in return laughed at him.

"Now Kate, you wounds should be ok by tomorrow morning, the cuts'll have scabbed over, so don't pick them, they should be fully gone in a few days" Amina smiled at her, Kate nodded her head a huge smile on her face.

"Thank Amina, it's great to have you around you know" Kate responded, Amina just smiled at her, Kate yawned.

"Kate would you like to call it a day?" Barlow asked her, Kate looked at the clock.

"But it's only four, what am I ment to do?" Kate asked him, Barlow gave her a stern look.

"Rest, you need it" Kate began to pout and complain, but in the end she lost.

She sat in her bed, her song book and guitar in her hands, she sighed as she looked out of the window. She wrote down some random lines like usual, she sighed as they made no sense, in anyway, but she kept them, she liked it when her songs were just nonsense. A knock came at her door.

"Kate, you have a call" Amina told her, Kate opened her door and followed Amina down to the lounge area, she looked at the screen behind the desk, as she thought, Keith and Rythmi had called.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, the two stopped their bickering over something Kate didn't know, and smiled at her, until they saw the bandages. Rythmi gasped, while Keith looked like he would kill the next person who walked in the room.

"Kate what happened to you?" Rythmi asked worried.

"Are you alright?" Keith asked, more worry in his voice then he wanted, the two noticed this, but shrugged it off.

"Well after helping Prof. Hastings go over this bridge, brook lost the key in the sea, I went down to get it, had to chase a Sharpedo, which I'm never doing again. Then after all that happened I stayed at the Ranger Union over night with Big B, aka Barlow. Then this morning we were on our way back, these tremors started, we went to find out what it was, it turns out it was this Dim Sun guy who was having some Rampardos ram into Peril Cliffs, so me and Barlow caught the Rampardos, but a stray boulder ended up hitting me, I went flying back into the opposite cliff, the Dim Sun got away, Barlow taught me how to use a Doduo, I rode it back here, Crawford met me at the entrance to the forest, I fainted, he carried me back here, Amina helped with my wounds, Big B told me to rest, so I've been in my room since about four in the afternoon, that's pretty much it. What's been new with you guys?" Kate smiled, she looked at her friends shocked faces amusedly, that is until Keith flipped out from jealousy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT TO STAY AT THE RANGER UNION, SO NOT FAIR!" he yelled, he then went on a rant about how life was unfair and he would catch up to Kate someday, Rythmi rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So Kate, are you feeling alright now?" Rythmi asked, Keith calmed down and walked back next to her, though he was still pouting, Rythmi looked at him, hit his arm and told him to stop pouting, so he was now scowling at the blonde.

"I feel fine now, though I'm gonna be sore in the morning but, hey who cares right?" Kate winked at them; Keith went red face, Rythmi smiled at her.

"God I miss you Kate" Keith muttered under his breath, Kate and Rythmi heard it though, Kates' face went red this time, Rythmi just smiled.

"Miss you too Keith" Kate answered, Keith looked up, Kates' face was still red, only turning his redder, Rythmi burst out laughing.

"Shut up you Isaac lover" Keith growled at her, Rythmis' face went red.

"I do not love Isaac Keith, Arceus you are so-"

"I saw Isaac yesterday as well" Kate but in, not wanting them to fight any longer. Rythmi turned straight to her.

"Really how is he?" she asked, curiosity in her voice, though Keith was curios to, they hadn't spoken much to him, but he was curios.

"He's great he's a professor at Altru Inc." Kate smiled, "Though there's something I don't like about that Blake Hall guy" Kate muttered to herself more than anyone, but the two heard her.

"Why?" they asked, both equally interested, Kate just shrugged.

"Call it intuition but I have a bad feeling about him, and my feelings have never been wrong before" Kate said, Rythmi and Keith nodded, she was right.

"EXCEPT WHEN YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT KEITH GUY!" a voice yelled, Kates' face went full on red as Crawford yelled that, she turned around with a nearby lamp in her hand.

"GO FUCK LUANA!" she yelled back, her face still red, though Rythmi and Keith didn't hear Crawford, he was too far from the mic.

"Erm Kate? What did he say?" Keith asked, Kate turned towards him.

"Nothing, look I should go and rest so I'll see you…." She trailed off, she didn't know when she would see them again, Keith and Rythmi both frowned.

"When we become top rangers and operators Kate" Rythmi reminded, Kate nodded her head, a fake smile plastered on it, she knew that, that would take a long time. Keith saw right through the smile, he frowned; he didn't want to see her upset.

"It won't be long Kate, we promise" he assured her, Kate smiled a small smiled, this time it was real. Even though they were so far away, they were also so close to her.

"Have a good rest Kate, call us when you're better" Rythmi smiled, Kate nodded.

"Will do, love you both" Kate smield at them, Rythmi smiled back, while Keith went red, for the hundredth time.

"Love you too" they replied and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kate Normal P.O.V<strong>

Kate staggered her way to her bedroom, for some reason she felt worn out again. Maybe it was from throwing that lamp at Crawford, she didn't know, but she also felt a pit of loneliness within her chest. She opened her door and sat on her bed, she was already in her PJs. She sighed; it had gotten darker, but not dark enough for the stars yet. She placed her hand on her chest.

'_Why do I feel like this? Am I sick? Whenever I see Keith, I feel all happy and jumpy, but when I'm not with him, I feel lonely, depressed. "WHEN YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE WITH KEITH!"' _

Crawfords' words rang through her head, a question formed in her head.

"Am I really falling for Keith?" she muttered, she shrugged it off, for now. Pulling her blankets over her Kate sighed, she turned to face the wall. Star curled up at the foot of her bed. Her eyes glided to the window a single star was in the sky.

"Keith" she muttered, before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>With Keith Normal P.O.V<strong>

Keith sat on his bed, he was worried about Kate, she was hurt and he couldn't do anything, his partner sat next to him. Keith looked at the sky, it was a clear night, though strangely, no stars were out, he sighed as he slumped on his bed. Buizel had already fallen asleep in his little bed Keith had made him. Keith walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of short; he walked to the bathroom to change. He returned two minutes later, in his short, his ranger uniform in hand. He sat on his bed.

'_Why do I feel empty inside without Kate? She's just a friend isn't she? The emptiness in my chest goes when I see her. So what is it I feel? She's just a friend._

Keith pulled his cover over him; he turned facing his wall, a question formed in his mind.

"Am I in love with Kate?" he asked himself, his Buizel opened an eye.

"Bui" it said while nodded, Keith, though he couldn't see Buizel nodding, knew he was. Buizel layed back down on his bed and returned to sleep, Keith looked up to his window, a single star had come out.

"Kate" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Both Kate and Keiths' eyes shot open, they looked at the star that had come out. A feeling of determination washed over them.

"Soon Kate, very soon" Keith muttered, his hand on the window, his forehead rested on the cool glass, a smile came over his face.

"We'll see each other again" Kate had finished his sentence without knowing it, Star looked at her confused, but she just smiled out the window, her head rested on the cool glass, as her fingertips only just pressed onto it. Kate and Keith both were looking at the same star in the sky.

"I wish I could see Kate/Keith soon" they both wished on the same star, hoping praying, someday soon, it would come true. They both smiled again as they layed in bed, their last thoughts were of each other, before the peaceful, quiet darkness came over them.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 11 done. OMG it's been so long since I updated, so I promise you'll get another chapter tomorrow, until then please REVIEW :D<strong>


	12. Outdoor Class, Dim Sun attack

**Normal P.O.V**

Kate awoke the next morning sore. She groaned as she pulled on her ranger uniform and headed down to the lobby. She entered to see no Big B, instead Crawford stood where he normally stood.

"Morning Spikey" Crawford greeted; Kate rolled her eyes at her immature cousin.

"Morning Afey how's you?" she asked, while grabbing a cup of coffee, Amina made for her, she smiled a thanks to Amina, Crawford laughed at his cousins' morning grouchiness.

"Barlow isn't here this morning; he left for Boyleland, in a hurry too. Apparently the islands pokemon are disappearing. How is that even possible? It's just troubling, but Barlow's on the case. I'm sure he can solve it. So for today I'm the one day Barlow. You got that?" he asked Kate, who smiled.

"You got it Big B" she answered with a wink, Crawford scowled at her, she just giggled, as did Luana.

"You brought that on yourself Crawford" Luana pointed out, Amina nodded her head, as did Elaine.

"Whatever, well todays the Ranger Schools outdoor class, Barlow was meant to be doing it, but he isn't here so he said, let Kate do it, and he said to treat this as a mission" Crawford told her, Kate smiled, she would be going back to the Pledge Stone, she smiled to herself.

"Well I'm off then" Kate said the smile still on her face.

"Hey that reminds me, I was the teacher for the outdoor class last time. Kate you were a student then, now you're the teacher, show them what a ranger's made of" Crawford smiled, Kate nodded and with that she rushed out the door, Luana looked after her, her eyes wide.

"I saw she could be mistaken for the Flash" she muttered, Crawford nodded his head and laughed.

Kate walked to the ranger school, having stopped running at the weather, it was nice. A clear blue sky, with maybe the odd one or two white clouds, all in all it was refreshing. On her way to the ranger school she realised she hadn't got that many pokemon with her, sure she had Star, a Wartortle she caught, and a Combee, she thought was cute but she wanted another, so she caught a Buneary. The little brown rabbit like pokemon jumped around at her feet, then started to run in front with Star, Kate smiled at the pokemon, they were as happy as she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

I got half way across the bridge until I saw some Dim Sun grunts; I groaned and walked up behind them.

"There spin 'round an 'round" said one grunt laughing, I growled silently.

"Now jump" ordered the second, I growled louder.

"Man this machine's awesome. Make it do something more complicated" said the first again, I growled louder, then the second time.

"Well let's see, fly while you're asleep" ordered the second, I stared confused at the command. What the fuck was going through that guys mind?

"Woah, how's that going to work? This machine's way better than the Gigaremos, the Miniremo machine's something else" the first said, so the Miniremo was replacing the Gigaremo? I don't get it; it looked like a computer, who would design something like that? Ok I'm bored of listening to their yabbing; I heard something about a proto type and over 100 commands, time to step in.

"Hey Dim Sun Creeps, what d'ya think you're doing?" I demanded, my arms folded above my chest, the pokemon they were controlling jumped over their heads and landed in front of me. It was a Croagunk.

"Gah! A ranger. How long have you been standing there?" the first asked, I glared at them both.

"Long enough, now answer my question" I ordered, they looked at each other.

"Nah I think I'll demonstrate how great the Miniremo is on your sorry ass" said the second, I sighed, this won't take long, don't go anywhere.

"Shit I pressed the wrong button" the second said, I shook my head, what dimwits.

"Hit cancel, hit the cancel key" the first panicked, I was desperately trying to contain my laughter. I took a step closer.

"Chief it's too late, we'll have to muscle our way through this" the second said, I shrugged, like I said don't go anywhere won't take long. The two idiots pushed the Croagunk towards me, I got my styler ready. I whipped it out and started to circle the Croagunk, it didn't take long; the pokemon really didn't put up a fight. I put my styler away once it was captured and looked at the grunts.

"Tch, meddling ranger" growled the first, I glared and he flinched.

"Chief let's bail out" the second said, oh I can't wait to see this.

"Bailing out sounds ok to me, but where? The ranger school's that way and, the other way is an actual ranger" the 'Chief' said. "I guess it means. That's what it means" I stared confused at him till I caught on, oh man this is gonna be good. I watched as the two of them jumped into the river, I covered my mouth but laughter escaped it, man what idiots, they shouldn't have been on the bridge. The Croagunk came up and nudged my leg, I stared at him.

"Hmm, what's up boy?" I asked, he made a happy sound at me, I stared.

"Chipa chii" Star said, shaking the Croagunks' hand, I smiled.

"Ok I get it, Croagunk want to be one of my partner pokemon?" I asked, the Croagunk jumped up at me and squished me in a hug, I laughed at him. "Ok I'll let Grace name you, I'll see you at partner farm" I told him, the pokemon nodded and took off towards partner farm, how it knew the way was beyond me. I shrugged and turned back to the others.

"Let's go we're running late" I said, they nodded and we ran towards the school. I entered the gates of the school, where Ms April stood waiting for me.

"Oh my, is that you Kate?" Ms April asked, I nodded and walked over to her.

"You know it Ms April" I smiled, she smiled back, man it's been too long since I've been here.

"You must be here instead of Barlow, thanks for giving us your time" she smiled at me, man she never stops smiling.

"No problem, Big B had a case in Boyleland" I told her, she stared at me confused, at first but smiled again, seriously she never stops. Well I guess if I had her job I wouldn't stop smiling either.

"Come on let's go to Principle Lamonts' room first" MS April said, I nodded and we walked towards the school building. Once we were up the steps memories came rushing back to me.

"Man I've missed this place" I said, Ms April looked around.

"Did you have some good memories here?" she asked me, I nodded as I watched Bidoof run around.

"Yeah, me and Keith had a competition when the Bidoof went out of control, he won but it was fun" I smiled at her, she nodded and we continued walking.

"Kate what happened to your arms? If it's ok for me to ask" Ms April asked, I looked at me arms, then felt my face, I didn't try to cover the cuts up, I wasn't ashamed since I got them capturing a pokemon.

"A Rampardos attacked us yesterday, me and Barlow tried catching them, we succeeded but well I got hit with a stray boulder, kinda flung me back into the opposite Cliff" I explained, Ms Aprils' mouth flew opened, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my are you alright?" she asked, general concern in her voice, I smiled and nodded to her.

"I'm fine" I said as we entered Principle Lamonts' room. He turned to look at us, a wide smile spread on his face when he saw me.

"Welcome back Kate. You graduated only a short time ago, so you understand how the students feel. We're looking forward to an enjoyable outdoor class. This year, again, a graduate of our school, returns to pass on the knowledge. The torch of the ranger school tradition is handed off again. It is gratifying to see. Today's outdoor class will be held at Ascension square" the moment he said that, my face lit up with happiness, I nodded my head, honestly the only thing that could make this better, is if Ryth and Keith were here with me.

"The students have been looking forward to this day. Well, so have I, actually" Principle Lamont said, I just smiled at him, I was eager to get to Ascension Square.

"That goes for me too, of course. Oh, by the way, you remember Mr Kincaid don't you?" I looked at her.

"How could I forget the stuck up NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS hair spray guy?" I asked her, shaking my fists at the no running in the halls part, with an angry stern look. The two older adult laughed at me.

"Yes, well, he's had to take a leave of absence for some reason" Ms April told me, I stared at her.

"When?" I asked, she looked even more thoughtful now.

"A few days after you all graduated actually" she told me, I furrowed my eye brows.

"Right before Team Dim Sun started their tricks" I muttered, Ms April looked at me, her expression confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked, my head shot up to her.

"Oh it's nothing, just a theory" I said, half of me was lying, the feeling in my gut was back, I swear sometimes I'm psychic.

"Ok, well we have a new teacher in his place" she told me, I nodded my head still in thought; this was going to bug me all day.

"And his basement room's been taken over by student for the test of courage" that made me laugh, when Kincaid was here no one was aloud down there, though it always made me wonder why. "Am I tiring you with this school talk?" Ms April asked me, I shook my head.

"Not at all, honestly I've missed it" I told her, they both smiled at me.

"Well we'll see you in front of the Pledge Stone" she told me, I nodded my head, they both walked out collecting students along the way, after waiting five minutes a ran to follow them. As I thought they were already at the Pledge Stone, I smiled and ran down the steps, not too fast though, I didn't want to fall. I walked over and stood in front of the pledge stone, everyone went quiet and looked at me; I smiled a little bit of a nervous smile, though I didn't feel that nervous.

"Quiet now everyone. We've always had sunny skies for outdoor class. It's like magic! This is Kate, a graduate of our Ranger School, who is our 1-day teacher" Ms April introduced me, I stepped forward, smiled and nodded at the class, I did my ranger pose, then to be polite I went around and shook hands with them.

"It's nice to be here with you all" I smiled; most of them were in shock that they were able to see a real ranger, and that a real ranger had shook their hands.

"Why don't you explain the pose you just did Kate?" Ms April asked, I nodded.

"It's called a ranger pose, every ranger has their own type, whoever wants to be a ranger here will have one" I smiled at them, an echo of 'so cool' came from them I smiled.

"Ok now why don't we move on to our main event: Questions and Answers" Ms April suggested, I waited for the class to raise their hands, they all looked a little nervous.

"Come on, I don't bite" I smiled, while winking at them, this gave them a boost, a male student spoke up.

"Did you get good grades at school?" he asked me, I pondered on this for a minute or so.

"Honestly I can't really remember, but I do remember getting a few good grades, I guess for me it was half and half" I smiled sheepishly, the kid nodded and laughed at me.

"Is your job busy?" a female student asked me, I looked at her and smiled.

"It's as busy as the sky is blue" I said to her, she laughed a little at me, man I need to stop hanging around Crawford.

"Have you ever seen a real Gigaremo?" asked a male student, I smiled at him.

"Seen one, you kiddin' me right? Me and Crawford were the ones who found them, if you ever become a ranger, never EVER try to lift them" I advised them, they all stared and nodded.

"Woah that's wicked" he said, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but not when they set forests on fire it isn't" I said, showing them the, still slightly red, burn. They all cringed at it, yeah it was sore as hell, next time I'll take Aminas' advice and put cream on it.

"Have you captured more than 100 pokemon Ranger?" a male student asked me, I smiled at him.

"Well me being me, I don't thinks it's about how many you catch, it's about how you treat them, but for a short answer, I don't keep count" I smiled at him, he nodded his head at me.

"Ehehe, are you in love with anyone?" a female student asked me, the question caught me off guard, once it was registered in my head, my face went red.

"W-What made you a-asked t-that?" I stuttered, Ms April raised a brow at me.

"Oooohhhh look at her face she is, maybe a former class student" she gushed, my face was now redder than a tomato, I wanted to kill the girl.

"Perhaps it's Keith" Ms April said, I spun to her.

"D-Don't bring him into t-this" I said, damn I need to stop stuttering.

"Oooohhhh, who's Keith?" asked the same female student. Damn I would give anything for a distraction right about now.

"Is something bad taking place in Almia right now?" another female asked me, I turned to her, my eyes full of worry. I hung my head.

"Unfortunately there is, but with us on the case there's no way we're going to lose, everything will be fine" I smiled at her, she nodded her head.

"Is it true that Rangers can't go home very often?" a male asked me, I looked at him.

"Well for me it's not, since my parents live in Chicole Village and I'm stationed in Vientown, but if you're like my friend, her parents are all the way in Kanto, while she's stationed in Fiore. All in all it depends on where your parents live and where you're stationed" I explained to the boy, he had a sad look on his face, his parents must live quiet far.

"But every ranger gets a few days off, I'm sure if you asked your base leader they'd give you a couple days off to visit them" I assured him, he smiled at me and nodded his head.

"May I touch your awesome styler?" asked a female student, I looked at her, a warm smile on my face.

"Sure, here" I held it out for her, she took it in her hands, the others were 'ooohhhing' and 'aaawwwing' she handed me the styler back. I smiled at her and took it from her hands.

"Thank you ranger Kate" she smiled at me, I laughed a little.

"Call me Kate" I said with a wink, they all nodded and smiled.

"Kate, do you sleep in pajamas at night?" a male asked me, my face heated up, Ms April stepped forward.

"We shall have none of that" she said, I laughed at her.

"Shorts and a t-shirt kid, if you got a cousin like me, you don't wanna be in pajamas and you wanna make it a different pair every night" I laughed, but it was true. I made the mistake once, I didn't change my pajamas because i had none in my closet, I put the ones I had on the night before, and was covered in pudding, yeah it ended badly, for Crawford.

"Are we all out of questions? Nobody has any other questions?" Ms April asked, they all shook their heads, Principle Lamont smiled, as did I, it's been fun coming back here.

"I have a question" a voice called, I spun fast to see the Dim Sum grunts from the bridge.

"Oh great the all mighty Team Dim Sun are back for revenge" I said, the sarcasm in my voice was unbelievable.

"Dear ranger, why did you mess with us earlier?" the first asked again, man I really gotta know their names, then again that's too much work.

"Oh you don't have to answer that. We're just here for payback" he added on, I grabbed my styler ready.

"Everyone stay behind me, I don't want anyone getting hurt" I said, the class fell behind me, near Ms April, Principle Lamont and the new guy, oh and Janice.

"Eeekkk" screamed a female.

"Bad people" said a male.

"Everyone please calm down. Everything will be alright; we have a ranger on our side" Principle Lamont told them, it calmed them down, kind of, guess we gotta do this the hard way.

"Star you ready?" I asked, the white and blue pokemon nodded its head; I turned to the Dim Sun Dicks. "Bring it" I smirked. One of them looked especially made at me, I shrugged it off.

"Getting our outfits dry wasn't easy" he or she said, I stared at them.

"Well I think you should be thanking me, I mean have you seen your outfits?" I asked, great now I'm turning into Rythmi.

"Who are you horrible people? I absolutely forbid you to lay a finger on my students" Ms April threatened though she wouldn't do anything. One of them stepped forward and was about to touch a student. I grabbed their hand and flung them over my shoulder, back towards their partner.

"Don't say she didn't warn you" I said, my eyes full of anger and hate, man I'm so gonna kill these bastards.

"Time to whip out the new toy of ours" said one of them, the others looked confused, I scrunched my face in disgust, yeah I'm pretty dirty minded, well when it comes to things like that. They whipped out their Miniremo and hit a few keys. I waited, nothing. I waited some more, still nothing. I groaned in annoyance. I was caught off guard when two Carnivine tackled at me; I jumped out of the way just in time though.

"KATE!" the class yelled, I jumped back in front of them.

"I'm good" I said. "CAPTURE ON!" I yelled, my capture disc came out, leaving a white line behind it. I circled them a few times; I almost had them when they hit my line with their attacks.

"DAMN!" I yelled, "STAR GET IN THERE!" I yelled to my pokemon, who nodded its head, she knew I wasn't made; she knew I just needed to get these pokemon away from the class. Star froze them on spot. In under another minute I had caught them, I smiled in victory.

"Capture complete, nice work Star" I said as she scurried up to my shoulder. I looked to the Dim Sun Dicks to see their machine blow up.

"GAH! We got schooled again" said one of them, I nodded my head.

"Chief let's bail again" said the second.

"We looked like buffoons" said the 'chief' I snickered at him.

"Don't mess with a ranger" I said, they took off running at that, I smiled in satisfaction, though I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw them.

"Wow! You're so cool Kate!" the class cheered, I turned and smiled at them, giving a thumbs up.

"Thank you so much for everything today. You represent so much to our students. You left this tiny port of learning, into the great wide sea, which is the world. Our student look up to you as someone who stands for their hopes and dreams. I hope you'll return to our port even bigger with your worldly experiences" Ms April said to me, I smiled and nodded, there was no way I wouldn't return here, this school, held the best memories I could ever have.

"I'm going to be a ranger I won't fail" said a male student.

"I'm hoping to become a mechanic. I want to be like Elaine in Vientown" said another male.

"I've helped the milkman a couple of times" said a female.

"We even got to see how a ranger battles criminals, if only your crush could see you now" said the girl who thinks I'm in love; my face went bright red as she laughed.

"The students aren't likely to forget this day, ever" Ms April told me, I knew she was right; this was a day to remember, for all of us.

"May I ask one last question?" asked a male student, I turned to him and motioned for him to continue. "Is it fun being a pokemon ranger?" he asked, I smiled, probably the biggest smile I have done all day.

"It's an experience to remember, it's a world of fun and friendship, once you graduate you'll know what I mean" I told him, the students cheered once again, I smiled at them, they were all going to make it.

"Please come again, and next time bring your crush" said the girl, I turned to her, my face red.

"I'll visit again, no promises on bringing him though" I smiled shyly at them, I heard Ms April chuckle behind me.

"Kate, thank you, our outdoor class was both fun and thrilling" she smiled, her happy face back now the grunts had gone, I nodded at her, it was fun for me too.

"Kate, I'm sure you can overcome and challenges you face. You've convinced me of that" Principle Lamont said, I nodded at him, he was right.

"Thank you for being our 1-day teacher" MS April said, I smiled.

"Thank you" the class chorused.

"You're welcome; I'll just leave you with this. In this world things can get dark, but you can fulfil your dreams, make yourselves proud and your families, once that's done, there's nothing stopping you. What awaits you outside these gates, is a mystery, but all mysteries can turn out good. I found that out through the good and the bad way, I still have plenty of mysteries that await me, and I hope to see you all along the way" I said, they nodded their heads, eyes filled with determination, I smiled at them.

"Ok class dismissed" Ms April said, I smiled and waved by to the students.

"Feel free to stick around Kate" Principle Lamont said to me, I nodded my head, and watched as he walked into the distance. I turned to the Pledge Stone.

_"I pledge to be the greatest operator of all Almia" _I heard Ryths' voice in my head.

_"I pledge to be the greatest ranger in all of Almia" _Keiths' voice came next.

_"I pledge to always help people and pokemon in need and that we'll always be together" _I remembered saying, I also remembered the smiles on both Keiths' and Ryths' faces, Arceus I miss them. I turned to the pledge stone and placed my hand on it.

"I hope we'll be reunited soon, hopefully, it won't be too long" I whispered and walked away, back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter 12 done, I hope you all liked it, and since I have extra time on my hands and no homework, I'm going to work on the next chapter right now, so hopefully it'll be up by today. And because I'm a nice person, if you want anything to happen to Kate Keith of Rythmi all you have to do is ask and I'll consider it, also if you want Kate to have a partner pokemon she doesn't have in the game just ask and I'll work it in there, other than that please REVIEW :D<strong>

**Also thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, love you guys, again REVIEW :D**


	13. Random chapter

**Kates' P.O.V**

I walked into the Ranger Base and was greeted by Crawford, Luana, Amina and Elaine.

"I heard Team Dim Sun made a surprise visit?" Crawford asked, I looked at him.

"You have no idea" I said, and got a cup of coffee from Amina.

"Well since you saved everyone it's mission clear" Crawford smiled, I would have done my ranger pose, but I was too busy drinking the hot drink, it warmed me up, yeah it was warm outside but when you were walking the wind kinda makes you cold. Crawford laughed at my lack of ranger pose, I looked around and saw Ollie was also here; I raised a brow but paid no mind. Elaine came up to me.

"Have you seen this? Your pal Keith's making a name of himself" Elaine said handing me the newspaper, it showed Keith, the Gigaremos and a girl in all pink. I smiled at it; I hope Keith didn't get hurt. As if reading my mind Amina spoke up.

"Keith wasn't hurt, he stopped by the Fall City base and gave us a ring, with Rythmi of course" she told, I smiled, I knew he wouldn't but, I just didn't want him to be hurt. Ugh I need to stop thinking of him, the chances are slim that I'll ever see him again, Kate snap out of it, I scolded myself, I sighed and placed the paper down on the counter.

"Someone's depressed" Crawford said, I looked at him, my smile gone, my eyes sad.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"I'm gonna go visit my family, if you don't need me here that is" I told them, Crawford smiled and shook his head; I hugged him and ran out the door, that shocked everyone, because I never hug Crawford.

"Keith, you better get your ass to Almia soon" I heard him mutter, I turned and glared, he laughed. Well at least he can cheer me up right? I released the pokemon I didn't need, which was all of them, so now I was with Star. I entered the house as my Grace came down the stairs with Croagunk.

"Big sister" he smiled, the Croagunk held onto her hand, I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Grace, where are mom and dad?" I asked, she smiled innocently at me.

"There on Partner Farm, mommy's helping daddy with planting flowers" Grace smiled; I nodded and hugged her again. "I missed you Big Sister" she told me.

"Missed you too Gracey" I said back, she laughed at me, I pulled back confused.

"Big Sister's depressed, who do you like now?" she asked me, I blushed, man am I really that obvious?

"No one Grace, why don't you name Croagunk of me?" I asked, she smiled and nodded; she studied the pokemon and looked at him.

"Erm well he knows a lot of poison moves, so how about Poison?" she asked me, I looked at the Croagunk who made a happy sound and nodded.

"Poison it is" I smiled, "Come on let's go see mom and dad" I said, she nodded and grabbed my hand. Star and Poison ran along in front of us.

"Oh Katie, it's fantastic to see you again" my mom said, I smiled and hugged her.

"You too mom, dad" I said, hugging him after my dad.

"Welcome back honey, how've you been?" he asked, my mother gasped.

"My goodness what happened to you?" she asked, I explained everything about the whole Rampardos thing, and told them about what happened today.

"Well that sounds exciting, just don't go and get yourself hurt" my mother said, trust her to be over caring, but I kinda miss it, I nodded at her.

"I will" I said absentmindly; my dad raised an eye brow.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked me, I stared at him, my hands flew in front of my face as it turned red.

"N-No one J-Jheeze. Why is everyone saying that?" I asked, my mom laughed.

"Because Kate, you always go absentminded when you have someone you like on your mind" my mom said, I glared at them, but they just laughed.

"It's not someone I like ok, it's something me and my friends made a promise for" I said, they looked at me.

"What was it?" my mom asked, she took a seat next to me on the rock I had sat on.

"You remember Rythmi and Keith right?" I asked, they nodded, "Well before we graduated, we made a pledge, to be the best operators and rangers, and that we'd see each other again when we became top rangers, but I don't think it's gonna happened" I said, they looked at me, a sad smile formed on their faces.

"Never lose hope Kate, I mean it's only been a short time, so it could happen" my mom said, my dad nodded.

"I know it just, it feels like an eternity to me, I just miss them, is all" I said, I hung my head to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes, though my parents knew me better and hugged me.

"Don't worry Kate, just be patient, it'll all work out" my dad comforted me, I nodded my head, yeah maybe he was right, I just had to wait and see.

"And if it doesn't, I'm sure we could send you off to Fiore for a while to visit them" my mom said, I looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you" I said, hugged them both, I didn't mean to but I ended up tackling them to the ground.

"BIG SISTER!" Grace yelled, jumping on, we all laughed as I rolled around on the floor wrestling with my sister, I let her win.

"HA PINNED YA!" she smiled, her face bright in the sunlight, I laughed at her, she was as energetic as usual.

"You really should tell Crawford to come down sometime, we miss him" mom said, I nodded my head.

"I will, but he's doing the 1-day Barlow, since Barlow's in Boyleland" I smiled at them, they nodded their heads. I stood up, only to be tackled to the ground again, this time by my partner pokemon. I laughed as we rolled around on the floor together, my mind finally off of Keith and Rythmi; it felt like a relief honestly. I sat with Grace on Nabiki beach, my partner pokemon around us. It was Graces' idea to bring them off of the farm; I had to admit it was pretty relaxing as well. We watched as the sun set, Star ran around with Melody in front of us, honestly if Barlow knew we were doing this he'd kill me, but oh well. Grace grew tired as the sun set, she began to fall asleep.

"Come on Grace let's go home" I said, she muttered a protest, so I picked her up and carried her back to Chicole Village.

"Mom, we're back" I whispered as I entered the house, the pokemon ran back to partner farm, except Star she stayed with me. Mom smiled and took Grace from me, I walked with her upstairs and watched as she placed Grace in bed, I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Night Grace" I smiled, I walked back downstairs with mom, she hugged me bye as did my dad. I smiled to the both of them and took off back to the base.

"Visit again soon" my dad said, well more like ordered, I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And tell Crawford we said hi" my mom smiled, I smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will, see you soon" I said as I began walking away. I walked through the quiet night of the path that led to Vientown. It was peaceful at night, but also creepy; I enjoyed the silence, and at the same time expected a murderer to attack me with a chain saw, so I hurried to the base.

"Welcome back Kate" Crawford smiled, I smiled back.

"Hey, my mom and dad say hi and you better visit them soon" I laughed, he laughed with me, he knew they weren't messing, either he goes there or they come here, and we don't want that. Amina walked up to me.

"Rythmi called, she said that she'd found your necklace in her suitcase, you must have placed it in the wrong one by an accident" Amina said. "She also said get back to her as soon as possible" Amina added. "You can do it now if you'd like." I shook my head, I didn't really feel like talking to her, plus if Keith wasn't there, she would just torment me about him.

"No thanks, I think I'm just gonna hit the hay" I said, she nodded to me.

"Would you like me to give her a message?" I shook my head.

"No it's ok, I'll get back to her tomorrow or something" I said, she nodded her head.

"Night Katie" Crawford said.

"Night Luana lover" I said, Crawford glared at me, he was lucky Luana wasn't in the room.

"And she's back" Elaine said, I smiled and gave a thumbs up before heading to bed. I placed Star at the foot of my bed, like usual, and looked out the window. The same star I made a wish on was out, but I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one who wished on it. I shrugged it off and got changed, it didn't take me long to fall asleep, and for once my thoughts weren't packed about Keith, it felt nice, but for some reason it also felt…lonely?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 done, short yes, has nothing to do with the game yes, but oh well I think it's cute :D. Also like I said if you want anything to happen to any of the characters, all you have to do is ask, and if you want Kate to have a certain partner pokemon, just ask, also with a nickname for it. Other than that please REVIEW :D<strong>


	14. Finding Barlow, running ground

**Kates' P.O.V**

Star woke me up the next morning, I overslept, but it was well needed, I wonder why no one sent anyone to wake me up. I entered the lounge to find Luana, Crawford, Elaine and Amina, still no Barlow.

"Guys, where's-"

"Kate we need you to go to Boyleland immediately, not only have the pokemon vanished, but Barlow has as well" Crawford panicked; my face fell serious as I looked at him.

"The Unions HQ raised the alarm" Luana said, I nodded my head, there would be more rangers there to help find him then. "They reported that Barlows' signal on their map just disappeared. If his styler's functioning it should be putting out a location signal at all times. He hasn't reported either I'm worried about our leader" Luana said, I nodded.

"I'll head to Boyleland right away."

"The Union reported that his signal vanished in Boyleland volcano. Knowing Barlow he got careless and dropped his styler in the lava" that comment earned a slap from me.

"No time to make jokes Crawford" I growled, he held his hands up in defence.

"You're right. Still we'd like you to go to Boyleland and search for Barlow. As a stand-in for our leader, I'll assign you this mission. Boyleland is a volcanic island. You'll need to take a boat from Pueltown to get there."

"On it" I said, I was about to walk out when, Amina stopped me.

"Kate what about calling Rythmi back?" she asked, I turned to her.

"This is more important, I'll get back to her when I get back. Wish me luck" I said, they nodded their heads at me and I ran at full speed to Pueltown. I got their in five minutes flat, thank you Summerland. I ran to the harbour and into the building that was next to it. I walked over to a red captain.

"Need me to take you to Boyleland?" he asked, I nodded my head while trying to catch my breath, man I haven't run that fast in like forever.

I sat on the boat as it sailed. I closed my eyes and thought of something peaceful, if I knew Barlow he wouldn't be hurt. Star sat on my lap as she stayed away from the sides of the ship. I opened my eyes in time to see some Drifloon fly by us. The captain came out from driving, he better have autopilot.

"Well migrating Drifloon, that is a rare sight, you're a lucky one kid. They cross the sea this time of year on the seasonal winds" he said to me, I smiled they were pretty.

"Where are they migrating to?" I asked, he looked ahead of us to, what I assumed was, Boyleland.

"They migrate in the volcano in Boyleland" he said before entering his erm cabin this again. The boat came to a halt as I jumped off, I ran towards the steps that led to the small town, I was stopped by a girl.

"Another ranger, a different one came here a few days ago, he went into the volcano, we haven't seen him since" she said, I looked at her and walked to her.

"I'm here to find that ranger, do you have any idea how I can get in the volcano?" I asked, she smiled.

"Sure you just need to get permission from Grandpa, come on" the girl smiled, I followed her to a house, the old man didn't look too happy for me to be there.

"What's this, another Dim Sun? I don't have any more pokemon you took them all" he said to me, I bowed in respect to the elder man.

"My apologies sir, but I am not Dim Sun, I'm a ranger, I'm here to find our missing leader and the missing pokemon" I said to him, he looked at me.

"Oh well if that's the case, come on I'll take you to the volcano" he said, I nodded and followed him to the entrance of the volcano.

"Now young man, move aside and let this young lady in to find her leader, and the pokemon" the elder said, the man did as told and moved, I was about to walk in when I turned to the old man.

"What pokemon was taken that belonged to you?" I asked, the man looked sad for a moment but then spoke.

"A Mime Jr. He was taken from us" he told me, I smiled.

"I'll be sure to bring him back" I said and disappeared into the volcano.

I walked through, to my left and up some stairs, I had no idea where I was going but that didn't stop me. I ended up on a ledge on the outside of the volcano, beautiful view, it was of the ocean, I loved it. I saw a Drifloon in front of me; I came flying into my face.

"Hey! What? WOAH!" I screamed as I was lifted off the ground, I pulled my styler out and caught the Drifloon. I sighed and walked back into the volcano, now was not a time to be admiring the scene of the ocean. I walked inside the volcano and came to this thing that was puffing smoke out.

"I wonder. Hey Drifloon, think you can lift me over that?" I asked, the pokemon looked at me and made a happy sound, I also think it nodded. Its two string like arms came around my waist, as Star jumped onto my shoulder, I prayed to Arceus not to let me fall. When the Drifloon landed me safely on the floor, I smiled and tanked it. We began walking through the volcano again. There wasn't much lava here, lava there, pokemon here, pokemon there like a said not much. I had about five Drifloons with me to help me across the lava, I'm a good jumped but, there was no way in hell was I doing that. Eventually at the end of a path I saw something red, I ran to it, it was Barlows styler, I sighed it was turned off.

'_Barlow what happened to you?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Chairperson Erma sat in front of a few screens watching three people on it.

"Joel watch out up head, it says there are landslides frequently, I'll find you a safer path" a blonde with curly locks said, it was Rythmi; Erma nodded and turned to the second screen.

"Don't think you're getting away with this old hag" a boy with fire red hair said, yes you guessed it, Keith, Erma laughed at his choice of words, and as she saw the pink haired girl almost blow up with anger. She turned her attention to the last screen, what she saw shocked her.

Kate she jumped out of the way of Dim Suns' pokemon, her styler at the ready and circled them, she was burned pretty badly on her arms, but that didn't stop her from making the capture. After she had one that she ran off to find a pokemon that could smash the boulder that had fallen. Eventually she found one and smashed the boulder.

"Thanks kid, we'll be sure to tell our friends about a pesky ranger" one of the Dim Sun grunts said, Kate didn't react, instead she walked calmly to where the grunts had vanished, Erma smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

><p><strong>With Keith<strong>

"Don't think you're getting away with this Pinky!" Keith yelled at the woman dressed in pink, heck she even had pink hair. She laughed at Keith not from his words, but because he was so naïve.

"You think we really have any business in Fiore, no, our target is Almia" the woman said, before she took off on her pokemon. One thought came to Keiths' mind at that moment and time.

"KATE!" he yelled and sprinted back towards base.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rythmi <strong>

"Joel go around the path to your right it's safer, but there are more of them people there" Rythmi told him, Joel did as he was told and surely there were a lot more Dim Sun there, but they weren't attack, Joel got his styler ready.

"Joel wait, if they wanted to attack, they already would have, stay and listen to them" Rythmi said, Joel lowered his styler and listened.

"Wonder what boss wanted from Fiore anyway" one of them said, another shrugged.

"He said he needed something for the 'experiment'" said another.

"Well at least we get to get out of this place, way too many rangers here" said the first.

"Yeah we're back to Almia in a few minutes or so" said the one who shrugged. At that moment the world spun around Rythmi the only thing she could think of.

"KATE!" she yelled, luckily for Joel the Dim Sun Grunts had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Kate, Kates' P.O.V<strong>

I was stood on Dim Suns' ship; luckily I had gotten passed the guards, with my very useful flips, jumps and the occasional kick. Hey it wasn't my fault, damn bastards tried to tie me up. I walked around to where two Dim Suns stood talking.

"So this is the Kingston Vail?" one asked, the other nodded. "It looks like a giant plug."

"That's 'cause it is a giant plug" said the other. "You take it out and the water comes in" the first nodded as they walked away talking about something, I couldn't be bothered to listen to. I walked through to a door and found a girl, she was controlling a Mime Jr. it was the Mime Jr the man had lost, oh damn was that bitch gonna pay.

"HEY YOU!" I yelled, she turned and panicked.

"Oh no MIME JR ATTACK!" she yelled, I sweat dropped; seriously she was setting a Mime Jr on me? Seriously? I sighed as I caught the little clown pokemon with no trouble.

"DAMN!" she yelled and ran off, the Mime Jr jumped around at my feet.

"What's up little guy?" I asked, the Mime Jr ran towards a door and through it, I followed, and ended up seeing him at the other side of the room.

"Damn that guy's fast" I muttered, I walked around catching pokemon in the process, climbing crates and finally I made it to Mime Jr. Going through the whole of the room I caught a Luxio, a Machoke and a Magmar. I entered the room behind Mime Jr. to find a blue Gigaremo. I groaned.

"I thought these guys gave up on this thing" I complained, I stepped forward, which was it to trash a blue Gigaremo again? Oh yeah electricity.

"LUXIO SMASH THAT MACHINE!" I ordered, the Luxio complied and smashed it; a blue ball of electricity was shot from its mouth, which destroyed the machine. The pokemon gathering the machine looked around confused, then ran off, well they ran to a different place in the ship. I walked through the door and was greeted by another grunt.

"Oh you must be the ranger intruder. What do I do?" she began to panic. "Oh yeah switch on the Gigaremo" it hit her like a sack of potatoes; I shook my head at the fool. I watched as she ran, she switched it on and started to argue with herself which one it was, again I shook my head, my hand on my hip as I shifted my weigh to my left foot, I could just beat the crap out of her, but where's the fun in that?

Eventually I heard the all too familiar noise, indicating that the Gigaremo was on and on the right setting, I began to run for it but a Drowzee appeared in front of me.

"HOLD FUCK!" I yelled and stopped just before I ran into it, I jumped over the pokemon and up the stairs, all the while being followed by two of them, I got to the Gigaremo, they were still on my tail.

"Ok this is pissing me off, CAPUTER ON!" I yelled as I spun around and began to circle the pokemon. God knows how many times I had to stop to avoid the attacks they sent, all I know is after fifteen minutes and losing a lot of life, I had finally caught them.

"Never again am I catching Drowzee" I sighed, I needed a pokemon that knew two crush, which I didn't have, so I headed off back to the first room a came from. I ran and ran and ran, and I was getting tiered, I eventually found a Makuhita and caught it, we then ran back to the other room and smashed the Gigaremo. Thank fuck.

I used my Machoke to hit the switches and change the possessions of the green carts in the room, to be able to cross it. Man I swear this is taking forever to save Barlow, next time he gets his ass caught, the others can save him. I entered another room after that room.

"HOW MANY ROOMS DOES THIS SHIP FUCKING HAVE?" I yelled, yeah I was pissed. I caught a voltorb and opened this very high-tech door, my stomach growled, shit I skipped breaky, I better not faint.

I entered the room and was met by two pokemon; they were running in machines, it looked like they were powering something. DIM SUN BASTARDS GONNA GET IT! My eyes filled with flames, but for some reason I calmed straight down. Maybe I was too tired and hungry to be mad. Or was this a completely different feeling? I shrugged it off and went into ANOTHER ROOM. I was met by another loving member of the Dim Sun crew, notice the heavy sarcasm, I had to catch three, Mareep. It didn't take long, thank god for that. I walked out of that room, after beating the crap out of the cunt, and went into a room on my left, a Raticate was in it, I shrugged and caught it. I turned to see another one charging at me, it was too late to jump or dodge. I screamed in pain as the thing bit me on the leg. I stood up, with the support of a nearby table and caught the other Raticate. We walked back to where I saw the two pokemon being held, I ordered the Raticate who bit me to break the fence, the sooner that one's gone the better. I then caught the Electabuzz and we walked back to where I came from, only this time we went right. We entered a dark room, like really dark, I couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?" a voice asked, I knew that voice anywhere. "Some knucklehead of a Dim Sun? OR would it be a Team Dim Sun goon? It's too dark to tell you creeps apart."

"Now I take offence a being called a Dim Sun Big B" I said, I think I saw his face light up.

"Kate is that you?" he asked, I smiled, though he couldn't see it.

"In the flesh," I said, "Well almost all flesh."

"Why what happened?" Barlow asked.

"Explain later, Electabuzz think you could give us a little light?" I asked, the pokemon made a sound, I assumed it was a yes, in a flash the darkness was gone and the light replaced it, I turned to where Barlow was stood.

"Happy to see me?" I asked, he looked at me.

"When you get me out of these I will be" he said, I looked at them, they were done a smidgeon on the tight side, I groaned.

"Raticate can you chew through these?" I asked, the rat pokemon nodded and began chewing, I smiled and thanked it. I limped away from Barlow and sat on a nearby crater.

"You had us all worried Barlow. How did they catch you?" I asked, he sighed.

"I couldn't capture a pokemon they had" he answered, he looked at my leg, it had stopped bleeding, but it did need bandaging, and quickly. "What happened to your leg?" I looked down at it.

"Nothing much, I walked through to a room and caught a Raticate, I didn't realise there were two and by the time I did, it was too late to get out of the way, so the thing bit me" I explained, he looked around him, I did the same, my mouth fell open, I really am an idiot.

"Here" he handed me some bandages, I smiled and began to bandage my leg. "Can you walk on it?" he asked.

"Sure no problem, I said as I stood up, Barlow nodded as we went to the room at the back of the door. "Locked."

"Not for long, stand back Kate" he said to me, I did as told and watched him with a curious look as Star perched on my shoulder. "Target…..CLEAR!" he yelled and charged for the door, my mouth fell opened. He can't be serious that door's made of metal there's no way he'll break through it. I closed my eyes as Barlow made contact with the door, when I opened them he wasn't there and the door was destroyed, I stared with my mouth wide open.

"Hey Kate, come check this out" Barlow called to me; I walked out that room and into another room. The smell of hair spray filled my nose. "Looks like someone needs a lot of hair spray" Barlow said.

"_That's Kincaid; he uses a LOT of HAIR SPRAY to get his hair like that."_

Rythmis' voice rang in my head, there was no way.

"_Yes, well, he's had to take a leave of absence for some reason, a few days after you all graduated actually."_

This time it was Ms Aprils', KINCAID YOU BASTARD! I turned to Barlow.

"I know who their leader is" I said, he stared at me shocked.

"Who?"

"You know the Ranger School? Did you know Kincaid?" I asked, Barlow thought for a minute.

"You mean the blonde haired guy with the weird hair?" Barlow asked, I nodded as did he.

"He uses a lot of hair spray to get it that way, and he took a leave of absence a few days after we graduated, just before Dim Sun showed their butt ugly faces" I explained, Barlow caught on at that.

"We better go" he said, I nodded and followed him out of the door and down the corridor, we only got half way before we were surrounded by Dim Sun grunts, I sighed I really just wanted to kick Kincaids' ass right now.

"You take that side, I'll take this side" Barlow said, I nodded and got my styler ready. It didn't take long to catch the pokemon Dim Sun set on us, right at this minute I didn't feel like paying attention to what they were either, but the grunts ran off and we carried on our way. We finally got to the deck.

"FINALLY!" I screamed, Barlow covered his ears, as Star fell off my shoulder. "Ooopppsss sorry Star" I said as she climbed back up my back.

"Chipa" she smiled, I smiled and petted her head. The doors to a cabin up top opened and it wasn't long until we were surrounded by more grunts, I groaned, don't they ever learn? I watched the door waiting for him Kincaid come on, I know it's you. I smirked as I saw him come out of his cabin.

"Well, what a surprising guest we have. If it isn't Kate. You haven't been running in the ships hallways have you?" he asked I folded my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Cut the crap Kincaid, we know you're the leader" I said, he smirked and his clothing changed.

"Fine, fine," Kincaid studied me, my burns, my cuts, the bandage, man I was really beaten up. "Well you've certainly come a long way to be facing me. I wouldn't have imagined it from an unruly child like you" he said to me, I growled.

"I'm gonna love Kicking your ass Kincaid" I glared at him, he only laughed at me.

"well your journey ends here" he said, a Drapion appeared next to him and the other Dim Sun grunts summoned some Rhyhorn, I did a back flip down the stairs and landed in front of two of them, Barlow took the other two, I nodded to him.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled, my white disc came out with the line following it, I circled and circled, I had lost a lot of blood I could tell, otherwise I wouldn't be this tired already. The Rhyhorn broke my line, my energy on my styler and in me was wearing away.

"_I pledge to be the greatest operator of all Almia." _

"_I pledge to be the greatest ranger in all of Almia."_

"_I pledge to always help people and pokemon in need and that we'll always be together."_

Our pledges rang through my mind, a new energy shot through me; I wouldn't let my friends down. I circled the Rhyhorn again and again, eventually succeeding in catching them. Barlow had succeeded too, the grunts were too happy, they were saying things like 'forgive us' and 'we're so sorry' then what they did next shocked me, they jumped off the boat. I stared shocked.

"Well that certainly was interesting" I mutter, just then more Dim Sun came out, I rolled my eyes, these guys really don't learn. These ones summoned three Stunky, easier.

"Barlow deal with Kincaid, I got this" I said, he nodded and ran to Kincaid, who instantly set Drapion on him, I focused on the Stunky, if Barlow needed me he would say so.

It was way too much of an easy capture; it was done within five minutes. These guys did the exact same as the others, apologized, then jumped off the ship. I stared confused.

"Waaahh" Barlows' voice reached my ears; I turned to see him on the ground, his partner next to him.

"BIG B!" I ran to him, he was injured, but not that badly.

"Kate you need to catch that Drapion" he told me, I looked at Kincaid and nodded my head.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN KINCAID!" I yelled, I ran up the steps and to that Drapion. I pointed my styler to it. Let the challenge begin. I circled and avoided the poison the pokemon left behind, it took forever, Star helped me out Arceus knows how many times. In the end I came out victorious.

"YES!" I yelled as I grabbed Star and spun her around, "Nice job."

"Gah, I seem to have underestimated you Kate. To all crew members this is your captain speaking, this is an emergency. The chief on C deck is ordered to pull the Kingston Valve. All other crew members are to abandon ship on their own initiative. Abandon ship, and swim!" he called into a mic, I groaned great we were gonna sink, and there's no way I'll be able to swim home.

"Ranger you do understand the significance of the Kinston Valve? Its removal will sink the ship, taking any evidence of our plan to a watery grave" Kincaid said, I turned to Barlow.

"Can I shot this guy, please?" I begged.

"This will be your final resting place, and the pokemon aboard too" Kincaid finished; there is no way I'm letting pokemon die on my shift. The ship shook as the Valve was removed.

"See ya later Rangers" Kincaid said and flew off on Gliscor, damn bastard. I turned and watched as most of the crew jumped off of the ship, Barlow on the other hand, headed for the control room. I followed behind as he tried to get through to someone on his styler. He started mumbling things on how he'll use the ship, I decided to ignore him.

"My styler's off of commission we'll use the ships radio" he stated, is that possible?

"Crawford, come in!" apparently so. "This is Barlow do you read me. We've taken control of Team Dim Suns' ship. But it's sinking, I'm not sure if it'll make it to Pueltown. In other words, this radio message could be my final words."

"This is Crawford, Barlow this isn't funny and as a joke, it's the worst one ever" Crawfords' voice came through, then I heard him sigh. "You've got to reach shallow waters and beach the ship. If you can't do that in time, abandon the ship, and save yourselves" he finished. I shook my head trust Crawford to be calm in a situation like this. The ship shook again. Sending us all from side to side.

"That's if there is any shallow waters. I'm going to end the transmission. My last words were only a joke. You just watch we'll save the pokemon on board" with that Barlow ended the transmission. The ship shook again, ok this is pissing me off, I'm putting the Valve back. I began to walk towards the door, Barlows' partner made a noise, he turned.

"Kate where are you going?" he asked me, I turned to him.

"To slow the sinking down" I said, Barlow nodded his head.

"Be careful" he called after me, I ran through the halls, through room. I stepped aside as Dim Sun grunts and pokemon ran passed me. When they were gone I carried on running, I saw a Machoke on one of the green crates.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled, the Machoke was in a panic so he didn't put up a fight against me, he was panicking about the water. We carried on running, I was stood on a green crate when the ship shook again, this time with more force, I was sent flying off of it. I swam to the surface, and screamed, I climbed back onto the Crate with Machokes' help. Tears fell from my eyes the stinging was unbearable.

"Keith, please don't be away for too long, I need you" I muttered, I stood, shakily and began running again. We finally made it to the Valve.

"MACHOKE PUT THE VALVE BACK!" I ordered, the pokemon did as told and punched it back into place, I smiled at the pokemon. "Thank you" I said, I grabbed Star and ran at full speed back to Barlow, I entered the cabin to see all the pokemon in there, or on the deck.

"It's working Kate; the ship's not taking on water like before. Now there's more time to find somewhere to beach this thing. I can't believe you actually did it" he said to me, I smiled weakly.

"What did you expect?" I asked, my voice croaked as I spoke, Barlow turned to look at me, his eyes went wide. I was sat on the floor, Star on my lap with worried eyes, my wounds redder then they were at the start of all this, tears stains on my face, my clothes wet and bloody, I could feel darkness take over me, but I fought to stay conscious, I needed to stay conscious.

"Kate hang in there" I heard Barlow say, I nodded and stared at the pokemon, everyone we were saving, a smile came upon my face. "A small island at three o'clock, there's even a pier. The pier's just a tiny bit of wood, but that's where this ship's landing" I got from my space on the floor and walked over to Barlow as he steered the ship, honestly this is gonna end bad, we were docking on the ranger school, at the pledge square, I know that island anywhere.

"We have to crank it to the right. Hold on everyone. This ship's going to keel over hard. Rudders hard astarboard" Barlow said, though I didn't understand the last part. I held on as the ship turned and as we made contact with the island. From outside I could hear voices.

"What's going on here? Why is this ship even here?" it was Ms April.

"I have to hand it to you, Barlow. That was an incredible display of split-second decision making" and Crawford too, I sighed as I walked out of the ship, Crawford and Luana gasped at the sight of me, I still felt light headed.

"Sorry about the pier Principle Lamont, we needed somewhere to deck the ship, it was used by Team Dim Sun to smuggle pokemon from places" I said, my voice still croaked, damn I hated sounding like this. We turned to see Barlow standing on top of the ship, he did his ranger pose, I laughed at him.

We entered base and I sat still as Amina tended to my wounds.

"You need to be more careful Kate" she said to me, I looked at her and pouted.

"Not my fault that I was sent into a volcano because someone can't catch a pokemon" I said directing the last part to Barlow, who held his hand up in defence. Crawford came forwards to me as well; he looked at me, a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations Kate" he said to me, I stared blankly at him.

"For what?" I asked, he handed me a letter they had received, apparently a few hours after I left.

"Dear Kate,

We could like you to join us at the Ranger Union as the eleventh top ranger; it would be an honour to us and Almia if you were to accept this request. Hopefully you will. You will be put alongside many other rangers such as Sven, Wendy, Summer and Ben. There is another top ranger coming in soon, hopefully you'll get along well, as he will be your partner, there will also be an operator that you will get along well with as well. We expect to see you first thing tomorrow morning for a welcome and the introductions. Until then.

Yours Sincerely

Chairperson Erma"

I was shock, no scratch that I was stunned, me a top ranger, my mom, dad and sister entered through the doors.

"What did we tell you Kate?" my dad asked, I didn't say anything, instead tears fell from my eyes, but I wasn't sad, they were tears of joy, I was so glad I was able to reach top ranger in such a short time. I smiled as Amina finished patching up my wounds.

"Congratulations Kate" she said to me, everyone then began to crowd around and hug and pat me, gently, on the back. That night we threw a mini party to celebrate me becoming a ranger.

I layed in my bed that night, a smile grace my face as a fell to sleep. Note to self, NO MORE FUCKING VOLCANOES!

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths P.O.V<strong>

I sat in the lobby as I read I letter I received, god knows who it was from, honestly I hoped it was Kate.

"Dear Keith,

We could like you to join us at the Ranger Union as the twelfth top ranger; it would be an honour to us and Almia if you were to accept this request. Hopefully you will. You will be put alongside many other rangers such as Sven, Wendy, Summer and Ben. There is another top ranger coming in soon, hopefully you'll get along well, as he will be your partner, there will also be an operator that you will get along well with as well. We expect to see you first thing tomorrow morning for a welcome and the introductions. Until then.

Yours Sincerely

Chairperson Erma."

I spat the drink I was drinking all over the table, Spencer, Solana and Lunick all groaned at me.

"Jheeze Keith really?" Lunick asked, I stared at the letter in my hands.

"Well are you going to tell us what it is?" Solana asked, I reread the letter to them; they stared at me wide eyed.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they yelled and glomped me, I smiled as they did so, I was so happy, I had been a ranger for only a month or so, and now I was a top ranger.

I layed in bed staring at the celling the mini party Spencer threw actually took it out of me. I looked at the celling, my eyes left it to look out the window, it was there the star I wished on.

"Thank you" I muttered, I returned my attention back to the celling, "I told you we'd see each other very soon Kate" I muttered, the only thing I wasn't sure who this other ranger was, please Arceus let it be Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>Rythmis' P.O.V<strong>

I sat at my desk and opened some mail I got that day, one letter caught my eye it was from the Ranger Union, I took it out and began reading it.

"Dear Rythmi,

We could like you to join us at the Ranger Union as the third top operator; it would be an honour to us and Almia if you were to accept this request. Hopefully you will. You will be put alongside many other rangers such as Sven, Wendy, Summer and Ben. There are two top rangers coming in soon, hopefully you'll get along well, as they will be your partners, there will also be other operators you should get along well with. We expect to see you first thing tomorrow morning for a welcome and the introductions. Until then.

Yours Sincerely

Chairperson Erma."

I stared at it, I didn't know whether to jump up and down screaming, or ponder the possibilities of who the two rangers could be, I called Joel over and told him, he made a big deal out of it and threw a party for it.

I layed in bed as I watched the stars from my window. I looked at the sky.

"Something, anything, just a sign to tell me they're the rangers, that's all I need" I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that my friends is chapter 14 done, the three friends will be reunited in the next chapter, I'm happy about that, also thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and please REVIEW :D<strong>


	15. Reunited, first mission

**Kates' P.O.V**

I stood in front of Barlow as he spoke to me.

"Well, we can laugh or cry about it, but from today Kate is a Top Ranger. It makes me sad to see Kate leave us for the Ranger Union. But as the leader here it also fills me with pride. If I had to put it simply…. This is truly a cause for celebration. That's all!" Big B said to me, honestly I felt like crying, I just couldn't believe it.

"While you were away Chairperson Erma came to us in person and asked for you, but we had to tell her you were away on a mission, so she just said she would send a letter for you" Crawford said to me, I smiled at him.

"Oh yes Kate, here's the latest issue of Almia Times. It's got in-depth coverage of your cargo-ship adventure" Luana said as she showed me the paper, I smiled as I looked at it, but I still felt like crying, I turned to everyone.

"So you're off to the Ranger Union today Kate. I hate to see you go though. When you joined our team turned into a really decent one…." Elaine said as she trailed off, I smiled at her.

"My mom wanted me to pass along her congratulations" Ollie smiled at me, I nodded my head, he began to get teary.

"Who's crying on a day like this?" Barlow asked, "I don't care what anyone says, this is a great cause for celebration" Barlow said, he did he ranger pose, I laughed a little at him. "Come on we'll have one last toast with a glass of milk!"

"That Barlow…." Big Bertha trailed off, I laughed at her. "That was the ninth toast he made" she shook her head then smiled. "But eat up, eat up. There's plenty of milk pudding." I decided to pass on the ninth bowl off it, I turned to Elaine.

"This team was a decent team before I came, just remember you can always do things if you put your mind to them. Barlow I'm glad I got put on here, otherwise I wouldn't have had an awesome leader. Crawford, you better carry on with your pranks while I'm gone, I keep on calling Barlow Big B for me. Luana I'll miss you a lot, you really are a great friend," I said as I hugged her, "Amina, it's been fun getting to know you, I'll be sure to call in if I ever have a real bad wound. Ollie tell you mom thanks. Big Bertha, thanks a lot for the milk pudding, it really is delicious," I smiled, my eyes began to water over, Crawford came over and hugged me.

"We'll miss you Kate" he said to me.

"I'll miss you all too" I said I began to walk towards the door. "Oh and Crawford? Luana won't wait forever you know" I smiled and ran out the door.

"KATE YOU LITTLE!" I heard and laughed as I ran, but that all stopped when I ran into my dad.

"Kate my little girl, we're so proud of you" my mom said to me, I smiled and hugged them both.

"See we told you if you waited it would all pay off" my dad said, I smiled and nodded at him, I stepped away from them and was glomped by Grace.

"YAY my big sister's a Top Ranger" Grace smiled; I laughed as she began to roll us about. After a few minutes of talking to my mom, dad and sister I had to go, I hugged them and ran off towards Vien Forest.

I ran through there until I got to the place where you could see Pueltown. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked at the Altru Inc. I still had a bad feeling about that place, I shook it off, I was impressed with how much work they had done on it though, it was almost complete. I walked away from the edge and began walking again.

"Hey there, lucky girl" a voice came, I looked around no one. I took another stepped, I jumped out of my skin when a Staraptor flew around me, it settled down and slowed to a stop, I eventually realised it was Wendy.

"Jheeze girl, you know how to scare the life outta someone" I joked, she laughed at me.

"Well at least I finally found you. I see you actually remember me right?" she asked, I nodded.

"Course I remember you Wendy" I smiled; she nodded her head at me.

"I came to pick you up on Chairperson Ermas' orders" she told me, I gulped and backed away with my hands held up in defeat.

"I think I'll run it" I said, she cocked her head.

"But you're running late come on" she said, I moved out of the way.

"No it's ok, really it is" I said and began running, I turned to see her staring shocked. She flew by my side on her Staraptor.

"Damn girl you run fast" she said, I only nodded my head. It wasn't long until we were at the Union, thank god for that, Wendy got off her Staraptor and gave me a suspicious look, but dismissed it. I walked inside, I was greeted by Murph.

"Hey Murph, long time no see, how you bin?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"I'm fine hanks, first let me say congratulations and let me take you to Chairperson Erma, second of all, what happened to you?" he asked me, I laughed a little.

"Volcano" I answered, "Not a pretty thing to be in" he nodded and we walked up the escalators and towards the meeting room.

"Chairperson Erma's in there, go on in" he said to me, I nodded and walked in, I walked over to Erma and stood in front of her. She smiled when she saw me, I saw that Wendy was already here and Prof Hastings was also stood next to Erma.

"Vientown's Ranger Base and the Ranger Union share the same goal. It is to maintain peace in the Almia Region" at that the doors to the meeting hall were opened.

"I'm s-sorry! Sorry for being late" a familiar voice said, though it was too dark to make out who the person was.

"Welcome, the twelfth Top Ranger. You arrivals mean that of the twelve Top Rangers, four of them are based here in Almia. Incidentally, haven't you two noticed? I suppose it's understandable from being so nervous, but… you should both be familiar to each other. Turn your surprised faces from and look at each other" Chairperson Erma smiled, I did as told and turned to the person next to me. A boy with spikey brown hair, he was taller than me, maybe by a head, he wore the ranger uniform and his eyes were brown, my eyes widened KEITH.

"Kate is that you?" he asked me, I nodded my head, he smiled and hugged me, I hugged back but winced as he hugged me tighter. He dropped me when he heard me wince.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, I nodded holding my arm, a wound I had reopened.

"Wendy go get some bandages please" Chairperson Erma asked, Wendy nodded and rushed out of the room, I held my hand over it to try and stop it bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Keith asked me, I shook my head.

"I'll tell you everything later" I said, Wendy came back in with the bandages, Keith took them off of her and began to bandage my arm, who knew he could be so gently? We turned to Prof Hastings after he was finished.

"Caught you off guard did we?" he asked, honestly yes he did. "To punish the so called Dim Sun we need more Top Rangers, and since Kate knows a lot about them we needed her, and we also needed someone she could work with, this is where Keith came in. we've been monitoring you both since your heroics at the Ranger School. You two are free to do what you want, but first I present to you the symbol of a Top Ranger, the fine styler" Hastings said as he handed me and Keith one, we slipped it on.

"Woah, so cool" Keith said, he was still his childish self; I giggle and nodded my head. We both did our Ranger Poses.

"Let me describe how the fine styler is different….." he went on and on about his precious invention, I could feel myself dropping to sleep.

"Now why don't we go upstairs and you can meet the operators" Erma suggested, we nodded eagerly.

"Oh and Keith we knew you were getting here late because you were stopping some Dim Sun, most people phoned in to say their thanks to you" Erma explained, Keith nodded his head, we began walking towards the floor above this one. Along the way I began humming an old song, I honestly had no idea why though.

"What are you humming?" Keith asked as he poked my shoulder, careful not to hurt me, I shrugged.

"An old song I used to sing" I said, that made a thought pop into my head. "Excuse me, Chairperson Erma? What's going to happen to all our stuff?" I asked, she turned and smiled at me.

"It's all been delivered and is in your room" she smiled; I smiled and nodded my head at her. We came to the room where the operators were and waited for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Linda, nice to meet you. I don't think I'm very chatty, but I'm not the silent type" she smiled warmly at us, we nodded. Linda had short blue hair and blue eyes, she wore the operator uniform. Next a boy with brown hair stepped out, his brown eyes shined.

"Hi, I'm Marcus. You don't need to learn my name though. I mean, it's not as if you don't have enough to memorise already" he said, we laughed at him. The next was a blonde with curls in her hair, her blue eyes shined and she wore the operator uniform like the other two. I knew the blonde instantly.

"Hi, my name's Rythmi. I haven't been here very long, because I only graduated not even a year ago and…" I smirked as she trailed off.

"Wait, Kate and Keith is that you? What are you two doing here?" she asked, she was stunned to say the least, she walked around the desk in front of her and glomped Keith, she was going to glomp me but I backed away and Keith held her arm.

"Don't Rythmi, look at her" he said, she looked at me then gasped.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked, I smiled at her.

"I'll explain later, but I'm fine really I am" I assured her, she nodded her head at me.

"You three being here is no coincidence" Erma spoke up; we turned to look at her. "We were informed by Ms April of you three, the things you've done and much more. Like Prof Hastings said, we've been monitoring you three, seeing if you would be good enough to make it to the top" Erma smiled, we nodded our heads. "One last thing, Top Rangers have the right to assign missions to themselves. Top Rangers to not answer to a leader; of course do not hesitate to ask your seniors for advice. That said all the senior Top Rangers are in the field now, they're trying to uncover the mystery of the Dark Stone" at that my eyes widened, but I said nothing. Hopefully no one noticed that.

"Speaking of senior rangers, we have a transmission from Sven coming in now" Erma said, Linda went and answered it.

"Sven? You're in the Chroma Highlands? Please confirm" she said.

"You got it, is that Linda I hear? There's something I want to pass on to Chairperson Erma" a masculine voice came through, I cocked a brow when I saw Wednys' face heat up, are we having a replay of Crawford and Luana? "This place is crawling with Dim Sun minions. They're slowing me down. I'd like Erma to send me a young ranger or two to clear the vermin" with that his voice cut out, more Dim Sun? Jheeze it's like a never ending supply of them.

"Understood" Lindas' voice came snapping me out of my thoughts.

"A young ranger or two did he say? Well then we'll send him two. Kate Keith this is a good opportunity to meet Sven. You two are to join Sven in the field. This is a mission from me" Erma ordered, we nodded and did our Ranger poses. We rushed out of the building and down the stairs. I saw a Staraptor outside the building when we exited. I gulped.

"Kate, Keith wait. I forgot to tell you, Top Rangers can fly anywhere they've been on a Staraptor, it's quick to take you where you need to go" Wendy said, Keith nodded his head, while I paled a little, but nodded. She ran back inside after that.

"Well let's catch that Staraptor and fly to that garden place" Keith said, I stepped back and held my hands up.

"I'd rather just walk, it's been a while since we spent time together" I said, a little too quickly, Keith studied me. While I had my eyes closed I failed to realise he had caught the Staraptor. "Keith seriously I'd rather just walked" I said.

"There's nothing to be scared of, I won't let you fall, just hold on tight to me" he said, I shook my head.

"I'm not scared Keith" I said, but I knew he wasn't buying it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Staraptor, I gulped, my face paling.

"Keith" I squeaked out, he looked at me, his expression softened when he saw my face. He sat on the Staraptor and pulled me onto his lap, the Staraptor took off, I screamed and buried my face into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat.

"The Staraptor's not going at full speed, it's ok" he tried to sooth me, calm me down. I gulped and pulled away from his chest, I looked at the bird then down under it, the sight of Almias' forests passed before me, it was beautiful. The Staraptor picked up speed, but I failed to notice, I watched as the view came and went, and as it came closer to my face, I realised we were landing. We got off the Staraptor and Keith petted him telling him thanks. I collapsed to my knees; Keith was by my side in a second.

"You ok?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I have flown since I came here by plane, I hate heights, but that was amazing" I said, Keith smiled and helped me to my feet. "Well let's go" I said, Keith followed me, walking by my side.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked me, I nodded my head as we walked through a path full of trees.

"So wanna explain what happened to you?" he asked me, I sighed and began to tell him, one I told him about the Raticate part he cringed big time, I giggle at him. Once we entered the Chroma Ruins, I began coughing. It was dark, but it wasn't fog, it was smoke and it wasn't nice. Keith joined me in my coughing fit. We walked around looking for things then I heard a voice. I slapped my hand over Keiths' mouth. He grunted in response.

"With this dark mist pumped out, no trespasser will get very far" stupid Dim Sun, I grunted and ran towards him, dragging Keith with me. "Woah, who goes there? I can't see your faces but I can do this!" he said as he pushed buttons and made the pokemon he had to attack, it was too dark to see what they were. After five minutes I had caught the pokemon, I heard a boom indicating his Miniremo blew up, then the usual panicking that followed, then the sound of footsteps as he or she ran off to warn their higher ups.

"Voicemail, Voicemail. It's me Hastings. We're getting abnormal signals from your stylers Kate and Keith. What seem to be the matter?" Hastings asked, I coughed before answering the old man.

"Just some black smoke that was pumped out by a pokemon, that's all, it might be interfering with our stylers" I answered, I heard a 'mmmhmmm' from Hastings.

"Well it seems your styler are seeking radio signal in that dark mist. I would imagine your styler energy would drain quickly in that mist. Be sure to recharge your stylers often, both of you" and with that his voice cut out, I coughed again.

"Man I hate Kincaid" I said I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realised what I'd said.

"Why do you hate Kincaid?" Keith asked me, I knew this was coming. I sighed.

"He's the leader of Dim Sun, I had to fight him on the cargo-ship" I explained, Keith glared at me, I think.

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"Well I didn't think it was important?" I said, though it came out like a question, I heard Keith sigh.

"You're still way too stubborn" he said, I turned to him to say something but I couldn't see him.

"Keith, where are you?" I asked.

"Right here" I turned to see Keith in front of me; I sighed and slapped his shoulder.

"Don't do that" I said, we carried on walking when I tripped over something, luckily Keith caught me before I hit the ground.

"Were you always this clumsy in school?" he asked, I glared and slapped him which earned a laugh from him.

"Shut up" I muttered, he stopped and grabbed my hand.

"Until this mist clears I'm not letting you go" he said to me, I smirked.

"I didn't know you cared about me" I said, if only I could see his face, it would be so much better.

"Of course I care about you, we're friends right?" I asked, friends, yeah we are. I nodded, though I don't think he saw it. We continued walking until I heard a voice again. We walked over to it, my hand still entwined with Keiths'.

"Oh hey, good work with the mist. But, you know, it doesn't matter how thick we make the mist, right? All it takes is one pokemon with the move for clearing the mist and it all blows away. Is that true? Are you going to answer?" he turned to us. "Wait… are you two Rangers? I can't see you to tell, so let me confirm it this way" he said, he pulled out a Miniremo and sent some pokemon after us, I caught them within another five minutes, I had to let go of Keiths' hand though. "You two were Rangers after all" he said, I heard the sound off footsteps and frowned.

"Aaww no panicking this time" I pouted, I heard Keith chuckle. He grabbed my hand again and we began walking again. We came upon another Dim Sun, jheeze that Sven guy was right.

"Were those the last of the pokemon that could use the Are Move Demist?" wait for it, wait for it, "Wha-…. Why you, you're not on our side! Not being able to see each other's faces is shit" the guy said, he pulled out his Miniremo and sent his pokemon after us.

"My turn" Keith said, I stepped aside and watched as best I could. I watched and watched, after about 10 minutes he was done, they must have sent a few pokemon after him. I heard footsteps as the guy rushed away.

"You ok?" I asked him, I heard panting.

"Fine" he panted; I raised a brow but decided not to question.

We walked around until we found a pokemon that could cut the fence that was blocking the pokemon that could use Demist. Eventually we found one and ordered it to cut the fence; it was still too dark to know what I had caught. A roar was heard as a gush came out of the small cave, followed by big pokemon, I kept my eyes locked on one and chased after it. When we caught up it was a challenge to catch it, it wasn't happy, but eventually we caught it.

"USE DEMIST!" I yelled frustrated, the pokemon did as told; I closed my eyes as I felt the mist be removed from around me. The pokemon made a happy noise, I turned to it, it was a Skarmory. I petted it on a job well done and turned to Keith.

"Ready to….go?" I gasped when I saw the cut on Keiths' face; I walked towards him, reaching my hand out to touch it. He moved away.

"I'm fine, let's go" he said, I frowned but followed him, we came upon a big pokemon, really big. I brought my capture styler out and caught him.

"Why'd you catch it?" Keith asked, I looked at the pokemon; it was a Bastiodon I shrugged.

"Though he might come in handy" I said, we ventured up some steps we found. At the top was an explorer, I looked at a big rock in the middle.

"Maybe it can be moved?" Keith suggested, I nodded and ordered Bastiodon to move it, he complied and sure enough there was a dark tunnel underneath. Keith gulped.

"Ready to go?" I asked, he nodded shakily, I smiled.

"You're not still scared of the dark are you?" I asked, he shook his head, but I could see he was scared.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok, I'll be with you" I smiled warmly and grabbed his hand, he smiled back as we walked into the dark pit before us, I heard our partners snicker behind us as we walked.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW there back together now, hope you all liked this chapter, I would have updated yesterday, if my mother wasn't such an idiot, anyway please REVIEW :D <strong>


	16. Dark Stone, Darkrai, Legends

**Kates' P.O.V**

We walked down the steps, still hand in hand, I'm not complaining but Keith can be a big baby sometimes, I giggled at the thought. We were now stood in the cave, it wasn't that dark, Keith let go of my hand and walked ahead of me.

"You coming?" he called back I smiled and ran up to him; we walked until I saw this light coming from the ceiling. How the fuck are we ment to get up there? Keith looked around.

"Hey, over there, there's a Drifblim!" he called, I turned and looked where he was looking, oh hell no. I do not want De Ja vu of the volcano, then again we're not over lava this time. "That means we can get to a different level" Keith smiled, I looked at him.

"And people thought you were dumb" I muttered, he just ignored me and ran towards it.

"CAPTURE ON!" he yelled, I watched him as he caught the Drifblim with ease, yeah this brings back memories. "Shall we go to the other level?" he asked me, I shook my head and walked the opposite way and caught a Hypno. Keith stared at me, I just shrugged.

"Come on, let's get to the other level now" I smiled at him, he nodded and we stood under the light. "So how's this gonna work?" I asked, he smiled and put his arms around me.

"Like this," he answered, I gulped, "Drifblim, Take us up" Keith smiled at the balloon pokemon. Buizel hopped on Keiths' shoulder while Star went on mine, my hands went around Keith as the Drifblim took us up. We landed safely on the next level. "Thank you Drifblim" Keith said as the pokemon took off, I sighed with relief that that was over.

"Well come on" I said as Keith looked around the cave, or whatever it was. We walked forwards only to be attacked by a Pupitar.

"WATCH IT!" Keith yelled as he pushed me out of the way of being tackled by the thing. My wounds scraped along the floor as Keith tackled me. Ok now I'm pissed.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as I sent my styler towards the Pupitar, I caught it with ease. Keith came up to me; he put his hand on my shoulder, then pulled it away.

"You're bleeding" he said, I looked at him and shrugged.

"I've had worse, I'll be fine" I told him, he shook his head sternly and forced me to sit on a nearby rock.

"Buizel, use water gun gently" he ordered, the weasel pokemon did as told; the water wasn't cold like I expected it was warm and it felt nice. The bleeding subsided, making the wound clean and tender to the touch.

"Thanks Buizel" I said, I looked at Keith and smiled at him, he smiled back. "Well it's a death end up here, looks like we're going back down" I muttered, Keith nodded his head. "See you at the bottom" I said and jumped through the hole, Star on my shoulder and Pupitar in my arms, I swear I heard Keith shake his head at me, I moved out of the way as he jumped down.

"Hey Keith's getting good" I said, he looked at me and rolled his eyes; I frowned and stuck my tongue out, causing us both to laugh. We walked back to where we found the Drifblim, and to where I caught the Hypno, with had teleported, up and down, then through another opening. This one had two Sableye, I caught one and Keith caught the other, I then used Pupitar to mash a boulder that was in front of another cave, he did as told and we walked inside. There was an Electabuzz there; I caught it which didn't take long.

"Do you every pokemon you come across?" Keith asked me, I just shrugged but now that I think about it, I normally do. We walked to the other side of the room once we got out of the cave, then the opposite way of which we came. I groaned as it became dark.

"Now what?" Keith asked.

"Electabuzz, could you light it up please?" I asked the electric pokemon, who nodded and lit the room up, I smiled and thank him as he left. We walked forwards then up and saw a Sandshrew, Keith caught it this time, after an argument about it, in the end I won, I always do. We walked down this time and to a pit of sand.

"Told ya we'd need him" I smirked at Keith who glared at me, and ordered Sandshrew to use dig, the little pokemon did as told then left quickly, not even giving us time to thank him.

"He's faster than you" Keith muttered, I ignored him as I jumped down the hole. Once Keith had jumped down, this time losing his footing and landing on his face, we walked around again, I was still snickering at Keith though. We walked around there was another Drifblim, Sandshrew and Hypno and a stone door that glowed, I shrugged and used the Hypno I had caught on it, the door opened and we ran inside. After I caught the Drifblim and Keith caught the Sandshrew. In the cave was another Pupitar, fuck. I jumped out of the way before it hit me, but Keith wasn't expecting it and it hit Keith instead, I growled and caught the pokemon, then ran to Keith.

"You ok?" I asked kneeling down on one knee, and I'm meant to be the clumsy one. He groaned as he sat up, his left arm was scraped but wasn't bleeding thankfully.

"I'm fine, just a scrap" he smiled, I sighed and nodded at him, we walked back out of the cave. I had to catch that fucking Hypno it wouldn't leave us alone. We carried on walking as we came into another dark spot I groaned.

"Back track," I said, "Come on" we walked away and back to the hole we came from, I ordered Drifblim to lift us up, Keith pulled me to him once again, my face went bright red. Once up we walked and caught the Electabuzz then back to where it was all dark, Keith flinched as he heard a noise, he grabbed my hand. I smiled a little at him.

"Light it up Electabuzz, please?" I asked, the pokemon did as told then left, I thanked it as it did. We walked forwards as I ordered Pupitar to smash one of the boulders in the middle of the room. We managed to avoid the pokemon in that room and the next as we ordered Sandshrew to dig through some sand; again it left without a thank you. Keith jumped down the hole first then me, only he didn't think to move, so I ended up on top of him.

"Damn Katherine you're heavy" he said, I got up off of him and growled at him.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" I asked threateningly, he gulped and sunk away from me, "And I'm not heavy, you're just weak" I said to him and walked off; he looked after me then ran next to me. I caught a Kirlia that was in the way, then carried on. We saw we needed another Sandshrew so we back tracked again and caught one, we went to where the sand was and Sandshrew dug it then took off. Keith caught the Drifblim this time as we jumped down the hole opposite of the one the Sandshrew dug. We ended up in a cave full of purple crystals, it was beautiful, I stared in awe around us.

"Beautiful" I said, Keith came up behind me and looked around.

"Yeah, you are" he said, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, his eyes went wide.

"I said yeah you are right" he said quickly, I shrugged and carried on walking. Keith caught the Drifblim that was in the cave as we walked to the other side and used one of them to go up. We said thank you and looked around. We walked forwards, until a smell came that was nose-twisting, I held my stomach, yeah I'm weak stomached.

"What the fuck is that nose-twisting smell?" Keith asked, I sunk to the ground on my knees. Keith came by me in an instant. "You ok?" he asked me, is nodded my head weakly.

"Fine…..just…..weak stomach is all" I muttered as I stood up, I ordered the Hypno I had to use its powers in the door that glew, bad idea the stench was worse. I ran to a corner this time I actually threw up. Keith came behind me rubbing my back. "Stupid stomach" I muttered, I finally stopped.

"Wait here" he said as he entered the cave, then came back out five minutes later with a Skuntank, I gipped again, Keith frowned I could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine, let's just go" I muttered as we jumped down the wall that was there. I walked to our right and caught another Bastiodon, then continued walking towards another ray of light. Out of the corner of my eye a Pupitar caught my attention; I ran over to it and caught it, anything to get me away from that Skuntank. I walked back over to Keith once I caught it; instead of going up we used Pupitar to smash a boulder for us then went forwards. We then ran towards the hole that Sandshrew had dug and jumped down it, I'm thinking of running at full speed to get away from that Skuntank. We ended up down in another one of the crystal like places, I smiled it was pretty. We walked over to a huge boulder one that couldn't be broken. I used Bastiodon to move it for us, thank him then walked towards another ray of light.

We walked towards a guy in red and white, like the Ranger uniform only they were trouser and a sleeveless top, he wore a red cowboy hat with red shoes, the only thing that raced through my mind was 'What the fuck?' and by the look on Keiths' face, it was going through his mind as well.

"Sshh! Keep your voices down," he ordered, we hadn't even said anything, "I'll explain later," sure he will. "Good to see you two here safe. Well done you two. So far so good, I'm Sven nice to meet you. This is my Luxray, it's my most trusted partner," the Luxray made a happy sound. "No time to waste, I need your help," no shit, "Sshh hear those voices?" what voices? Wait, yeah I hear mumbling, please don't be Dim Sun, please don't be Dim Sun. "I want to hear what they're discussing. Too many Dim Sun goons around for my linking," SHIT! We walked and watched as the Dim Sun ran around like headless chickens, honestly it was amusing.

"They told us to dig up all the Dark Shards we can, but they're running out. There are only light coloured ones left. You can see right through those" one of them said.

"Yeah I'm noticing that too. But keep those light ones anyway. You can make jewellery out of them and sell them to the gullible. How else are we supposed to get by on our rotten salaries?" another asked, robbing little bastards.

"Robbing little Bastards," I muttered, Keith looked at me as did Sven, I looked at them, "What?" I whispered, they shook their heads while I pouted.

"You hear that? Those Dim Sun goons are collecting rare stones for pocket money," Sven said, I looked at him and listened, "They said Dark Shards, right? Those must be the Dark Stones in the Gigaramo machines," he said.

"Gigaremo, not Ramo, Remo" I told him, he just shrugged; I sighed and looked at the team of goons. I seriously feel like scaring the crap out of them.

"Sounds like they only use dark coloured Dark Shards for the Gigaremo," he said looking at me, I gave him a thumbs up, not really paying attention, I was working on how to scare the crap out of them, "And it seem like they've stripped the place of all the Dark Shards. There's nothing left but the useless light coloured ones. So…. What'll we do?" he asked, I turned to him.

"Can I scare the shit out of them, please, please, oh please?" I begged with my puppy dog eyes, Keith sweat dropped, Sven only shook his head.

"No," he answered, I turned around and pouted, "How do you propose we run them out of the ruins?" Sven asked, I turned around, "And we're not scaring the shit out of them," he said sternly, I sulked.

"I was actually going to say, why don't we use Keiths' Skuntank? Its vial smell would send them packing, I know it's close to getting me running off," I muttered, Sven looked at the thing then nodded.

"That's a great idea" he said, I nodded but then realised my mistake, shit I'm gonna hurl my guts out. "Alright folks it's show time, pinch your noses," Sven ordered as we all walked forwards. The Dim Sun goons turned to us.

"Who are you?" one asked, I raised a brow, really, the uniform isn't enough to notice?

"Are you scurrying around the ruins for pocket change too?" another asked, my mouth opened in disbelief as did Keiths' and Svens'.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked another.

"What's your problem? There's nothing illegal going on here" another said, I turned to the one who said that.

"Now I really find that hard to believe" I said, he just glared at me, I shrugged.

"If we had to say, we'd be on the good end of Team Dim Sun. You can ignore us" I burst out laughing at that.

"Good end?...of Dim Sun?" I asked between laughs, tears began falling out of my eyes, as I clutched my stomach and fell to the ground. "Man that's classic" I said as I stood up, wiping my eyes in the process.

"Kate, pinch your nose," Keith ordered, I did as told, "Skuntank use Stink" Keith ordered, a vial smell came from the pokemons back end, I fell to the ground clutching my stomach as Dim Sun ran around like crazy, I could hold it much longer, I ran to the hole and jumped down it, I ran to the corner and began throwing up again. I heard two people land from the hole; Keith came over rubbing my back.

"Is she ok?" Sven asked him.

"She'll be fine, she just has a weak stomach" Keith answered for me, after a minute or so of just standing there holding my stomach I gave them a thumbs up and turned around, my face pale. Keith came over to me as I wobbled a bit and supported me; I smiled and leaned on him. I hate having a weak stomach, weird thing is I can do blood, guts horror shit like that, it's just horrible smells I can't do. We walked further down until we saw five stones.

"What the?" Keith asked, my eyes widened, so the Dark Stone is here.

"That's a Spiritomb, I wonder if it's guarding something valuable" Sven wondered and turned to us, "That Spiritomb's a hard capture are you ready?" Sven asked us, Keith looked at me; I pushed myself off of him.

"Ready" I said and pointed my styler towards it. "CAPTURE ON!" I yelled and began circling it, it went from rock to rock, and attacked a number of times. I was getting pissed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

I stood watching Kate as she tried to capture that Spiritomb, she was getting frustrated I could tell. Kate's a wonder, first she has a weak stomach and can barely stand, now she's using all her energy to catch the Spiritomb, I smiled at her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea letting her do that? I mean she's still weak isn't she?" Sven asked me, I nodded as I watched her.

"She may be weak but she's head strong, she won't back down no matter what, trust me I've been with her for a while" I answered him, Sven smiled.

"Yeah, bet it was heart breaking when you had to leave her at the graduation" he said, I stared at him, how did he know about that?

"How do you know about that?" I asked him, he smirked at me.

"You just told me" he said, I glared at him and returned my attention to Kate as she flipped to dodge some fire. She circled it a few more times before completing the capture, I smiled and walked forwards to her, catching her just before she fell.

"You ok?" I asked her, she looked at me panting.

"Fine…..why wouldn't…I be?" she asked between pants, I just smiled at her. We continued to walk forwards. There was a chill in the air.

"There's a chill in the air. Feels like there's something back there" Sven said, I nodded my head and looked at Kate, she just looked ahead, it looked like she had….fear in her eyes? We walked forwards into the back of the cave and saw a huge hole in the wall on top of three flights of stairs.

"We're too late," Sven said, I heard Kate sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked her, Sven looked at her; she shook her head, though I think there was something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Keith, I'm just tired" she told me, I didn't buy it.

"Ok, well I've been on the trail of this thing for quite a long while. Seems someone's already gone and hauled it away. You see that whole there?" he asked, we nodded, "They must've pried out something pretty big from a hole that size. I recon it was a giant Dark Shard. The Shadow Crystal, as it were," I felt Kate tense up, I looked at her, her eyes were full of shock and worry, though she tried not to show it on her face. "I figure it's bigger than those sliver those goons were scrounging for. Worse, I reckon it to be the colour of darkness no light at all. That Shadow Crystal's been carried away. I'm afraid," Sven finished.

"Even the Spiritomb we saw couldn't protect the Shadow Crystal?" I asked.

"Don't think that's right. I'd say the Shadow Crystal was guarded by a Darkrai more likely. I pokemon that prefers darkness. That's Darkrai. It makes no sense though. Why wouldn't the Darkrai protect the Shadow Crystal?" Sven asked.

"Because Darkrai is stuck inside of it, since there was no danger from the Spiritomb to warn the Darkrai, the Darkrai thinks that everything's fine, when it's not. The Darkrai will come out when it senses danger itself or when it's summoned, which I hope doesn't happen" Kate spoke up, we stared at her, her head was hung low as she spoke.

"What would they want with the Shadow Crystal anyway?" I asked, Sven shrugged, as did Kate.

"You have any idea what the size of this here hole means?" Sven asked, I looked at him.

"We don't have to back track through the cave to get out?" I asked hopefully, Sven looked at me.

"That too, but imagine breaking up a Crystal this size. Think how many Gigaremo and Miniremo units they could make" Sven said to us, my eyes widened more than we could fight. "I bet there boss would be happy to get their hands on something like the Shadow Crystal," Sven added on.

"Who is there leader?" I asked, Kate looked at me.

"Kincaid remember I told you, at least I think I did" she muttered, I couldn't remember I just watched Sven, was she going to say anything else, 'cause right now, I just wanna get Kate back to the Union.

"Could be Kincaid, could be not. Let's go anyway, Kate needs medical attention" Sven said, I nodded.

"No i don't" Kate said as she pushed herself off of me. "I'm fine now" she smiled at us, I didn't buy it, looks like I'm staying with her in case she collapses.

We walked through the cave and jumped down a wall, we then went up some ladders, and we were out.

"Thank Arceus for that" Kate said as the light hit her. We looked around, there was a shack thing. "Cool" Kate said walking inside it.

"It's ancient this shack," Sven said, oh he's not gonna start talking again is he? He ran towards a poster inside the house. "Something's written here. Al-ru O-l? What's that mean?" he asked, Kate walked up behind him.

"Altru Oil" she stated, Sven looked at her then the poster and nodded his head.

"That means this shack is where Altru Inc. started," ma and Kate shrugged as we looked around.

"Hey what's this?" she asked as she picked something up. "X Month XX Day. Th- res-ves o- oil - plungi-g. T-e de-ine is cl-ar to th- eye. N-w oilfie-ds need to be s-ruck, but t-re -e no funds avail-le," Kate read aloud, I looked at her.

"What's that mean?" I asked, she studies it again and reread it to me.

"I think it means, X Month XX Day. The reserves of oil are plunging. The, I don't know what that says, is clear to the eye. Now oilfields need to be struck, but there are no funds available," she read to me, I stared at her in shock.

"Read the next part" I ordered, her she nodded and studied it then sighed.

"I can't it's damaged too much from there sorry" she said to me, I smiled at her and nodded.

"Not your fault" I smiled, she smiled as well, I felt my cheeks go red. She read a few more pages even though they were burned.

"We're taking this back to the Union," she said quickly, "there's something about the Shadow Crystal in here" I nodded my head, Sven ran up to us after a while.

"Did you two find something?" he asked us, I nodded my head, Kate was still trying to read the diary.

"Kate it's no use, we'll take it back to the Union and Hastings to decipher it" I told her, she sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"We found a Dairy of someone, Arceus knows who though," I answered him, "It's badly damaged but Kate could make out the first few words of it" I told him Sven took the book from Kate and read threw it.

"I can make out words like 'Darkness' and 'black'. We'll take it back to the Union to analyse" we nodded and Sven popped the book into his bag, just then the door at the back of the room opened. We turned and ran up.

"Who's there?" Sven asked, Kate looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh, well, i…. who are you people?" the guy asked, wait I know that voice.

"That voice, that face. Is that really you Ponte?" I asked, he looked at me, yes it was Ponte. "It's me Keith and you remember Kate right?" Ponte looked at us both.

"What you're kidding right?" he asked, Kate stepped forwards.

"No we're not kidding, but since when are you with Dim Sun?" she asked him, he looked at himself then us again.

"Since when are you two Top Rangers?" he asked us.

"Since today, What about you, since when are you Dim Sun?" I asked him; again he looked at himself then us.

"It's a Dim Sun uniform an all but I didn't agree to their policies, I found out what they were up to and got out of the group" he told us, we nodded in understanding. I tuned Ponte out until he said something about cries and the Dark Stone.

"Cries?" I asked, I saw Kates' face she was mad and worried at the same time.

"Thank you for your time Marshmallow boy, I reckon you've told us all you know," Sven said, Ponte nodded his head, "Let's go" Sven said we nodded and went out of the shack and back to the Union, Sven took off ahead as Kate released all the pokemon she didn't need, I caught a Staraptor and flew on it with her back to the Union, she still didn't like heights. We landed in front of the Union and went in and up towards Erma. Erma was stood with Hastings in the middle of the operators' room.

"Welcome back," she smiled, we smiled back, she called in a doctor for Kates' arm, Kate thanked the doctor and returned her attention to Erma. "Svens' request for one or two Rangers as back up… we actually staged it as a test for your abilities in the field. We just received word from Sven as a matter of fact. He rated your performance as 'flawless'" Erma smiled at us, we smiled back.

"Excellent work you flawless twosome. That burned diary is sure to give up clues. It must contain secrets about the Shadow Crystal. Our researchers are analysing its contents even as we speak. If you want a technical explanation as to what they're doing allow me," oh great time to tune out now, "That's how I put it yes. Well, well let's review your performance shall we?" Hastings asked, I snapped back into reality at that. "You'll be pleased to know that Sven gave our Top Rangers top marks. You're both promoted to Ranger Rank 5," Hastings said, we both smiled and did our Ranger Poses.

"You must be wrung out from all the excitement today. You may rest, if you'd like" we turned to Erma, I looked at Kate who nodded her head then I nodded. "Good you are both in the room at the end of the corridor on the second floor," she told us, wait we were sharing a room?

"We're sharing a room?" I asked, Erma nodded, Kate just yawned and walked down to the second floor, I followed behind her. Our stuff was already in there, we got a knock on the door, I opened it and Rythmi stepped in.

"Good job today you two," she said to us, we nodded, I looked at Kate who had slumped on her bed, her legs hung over the side as she layed on it, her Pachirisu by her side, she was hyperactive.

"Not today Star, play tomorrow I promise" she said to her pokemon, Star looked up set but sat with Buizel and began to talk to him; I cocked a brow but left it. Rythmi walked over to Kate and handed her something.

"I asked Amina if you were in she said no, I told her to tell you to get back to me but you never did, here I must have picked it up by an accident" Rythmi said as she handed Kate a necklace with a black stone in it. Kate took it immediately after she realised what it was. She placed it in her jewellery box and sat back on her bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was killing me I hated it when no one spoke.

"So Kate, how's everyone at the base?" I asked her, she shrugged looking at the celling.

"Some old same old, Crawford's crushing on Luana, Luana likes him but won't say it, Barlow's a hot head, Amina's like a nurse and Elaine's just as crazy with machines a usual" she said and yawned. She got up and walked to the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower" she said.

"I should go as well, night Kate" Rythmi called through the door.

"Night Ryth" Kate called back.

"Night Keith and no peaking at Kate" she joked my face went full on red.

"N-Night Ryth," I stuttered, she raised a brow at me, "I won't peak on her" I said, she smiled and left after that. I yawned as Kate came out of the bathroom, I studied her, she had short blue shorts on with a white top, her hair was down and what surprised me the most was that it was still spikey even though it was down. I walked passed her and into the bathroom. I came back out in black shorts, that was it, I saw Kates' face go red.

"K-Keith, put something on" she ordered, I smirked and walked up to her bed.

"Aw come on, you know you like it" I joked with her, but her face went bright red, she hit me on the chest and pushed me away. I laughed as she sat up face fully red, but then I turned serious.

"You gonna tell me why you were so spooked when we found out about the Dark Stone and Darkrai?" I asked her, she flinched at the names.

"No reason" she responded, I looked at her.

"Kate tell me or I'm gonna have to force it out of you" I said, she looked at me; she could tell I was serious.

"I come from Summerland, there are legends there about Darkrais' and other pokemon, but everyone just thinks they're legends, I don't I believe in them, I don't know why I just do, so when Sven said that the Darkrai could be in trouble it just scared that's all. Darkrai are known to have incredible power, they control dreams and other stuff, it just scares me knowing that Team Dim Sun now might have that power" she explained to me, I sighed and hugged her.

"Even if they do have that power, we can still beat them" I muttered into her hair, I felt her smile against my shoulder.

"Yeah you're right" I pulled back and smiled warmly at her, she smiled back.

"Well we better get some rest, g'night Kate" I said to her.

"Good night Keith" she replied, I allowed myself to be taken into dream land when I heard Kates' breathing become even, telling me she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 done, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, it's taking forever to write, but oh well I'm off for a couple of weeks, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	17. Kieths' mom, Hia Valley

**Kates' P.O.V**

I yawned as I sat up in bed, I reached my hand to pet Star but she wasn't there, I looked around and saw her cuddled with Keiths' Buizel, a smile fell upon my lips.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Keith said, I narrowed my eyes at him, then I saw the state of the room.

"What the fuck happened in here?" I asked him, he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well I kinda tried to write a song, since I got up an hour ago, but it all failed, they all went wrong," he explained to me, I sighed and shook my head. I got up out of bed and picked up one of the songs he tried to write. I read through I few of them.

"These are good Keith," I said as I put a few of them together, in about 10 minutes they created a song. Keith peered over my shoulder, then read the lyrics. A knock at the door told us Rythmi was here, she smiled as she walked in, she had a spare key, of course she would. I grabbed my guitar and began strumming a random tune in my head, being sure to keep the chords in my head. Keith read the lyrics over my shoulder as I strummed, I looked at him. He soon joined in singing the lyrics.

'_**It is so easy to see**_

_**Dysfunction between you and me**_

_**We must free up these tired souls**_

_**Before the sadness gets us both**_

_**I tried and tried to let you know**_

_**I love you but I'm letting go**_

_**It may not last but I don't know**_

_**Just don't know**_

_**If you don't know then you can't care**_

_**And I show up but you're not there**_

_**But I'm waiting and you want to**_

_**Still afraid that I will desert you**_

_**Every day with every word whispered**_

_**We get more far away**_

_**The distance between us makes it so hard to stay**_

_**But nothing last forever but be honest, babe**_

_**It hurts but it may be the only way**_

_**A web that's warm with memories**_

_**Can heal us temporarily**_

_**The misbehaving all it makes**_

_**The ditch between us so damn deep**_

_**Built a wall around my heart**_

_**Never let it fall apart**_

_**Strangely I wish secretly**_

_**It won't fall down while I'm asleep**_

_**If you don't know then you can't care**_

_**And I show up but you're not there**_

_**But I'm waiting and you want to**_

_**Still afraid that I will desert you, babe**_

_**Every day with every word whispered**_

_**We get more far away**_

_**The distance between us makes it so hard to stay**_

_**But nothing last forever but be honest, babe**_

_**It hurts but it may be the only way**_

_**But we have not hit the ground**_

_**Doesn't mean we're not still falling**_

_**I want so bad to pick you up**_

_**But you're still too reluctant to accept my help**_

_**What a shame**_

_**I hope you find somewhere**_

_**To place the blame**_

_**But until then the fact remains**__**  
><strong>__**Everyday with every word whispered**_

_**We get more far away**_

_**The distance between us makes it so hard to stay**_

_**Nothing last forever, but be honest, babe**_

_**It hurts but it may be the only way**__**  
><strong>__**Every day with every word whispered**_

_**We get more far away'**_

_**The distance between us makes it so hard to stay**_

_**But nothing last forever, but be honest, babe**_

_**It hurts but it may be the only way**_

I smiled as we ended the song; he looked at the lyrics, Rythmi clapped at us both.

"Nice job you two," she said to us, we smiled and nodded our heads.

"Well I'm gonna get changed," I said as I walked and got my Ranger uniform, Keith was already in his, just how long has he been up? I walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and grabbed my styler, Star jumped onto my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Keith asked me, I nodded my head and we walked out of the room, I locked the door behind me as we exited. I smiled at the excitement on Keiths' face.

"I just can't believe we wrote a song together, that was so awesome," he said to me, I laughed at his enthusiasm, no I still want to hit him, after all it is the FIRST thing in a MORNING!

"Keith do us a favour and calm down would ya? It's still early," I said to him, he laughed at me, that stupid cute laugh I love, great, heart calm down, calm down. He probably doesn't even like me back; after all he could have anyone he wants. I snapped out of it when Keith started shaking my shoulders, screaming something about staying away from the light. I slapped his hands away.

"What?" I asked him, he sighed in relief.

"I was shouting you for Arceus knows how long and you weren't answering, you worried me," he said to me, I looked at him his eyes were full of worry but quickly changed.

"I worried you?" I asked him, he blushed realising what he said he tried to cover it up.

"N-no don't be stupid, why would I worry about you? I mean, you can take care of yourself after all," he said to me I tried to resist the urge to laugh, it wasn't working, I burst out laughing. "WHAT?" he yelled at me his eyes full of annoyance; I flinched at his tone and stepped back, his eye softened as he looked at me. "Sorry," he muttered, I just shrugged and dragged him to where Erma and Hastings should be.

"We've been told the diary will take time to decipher, until then please go patrol," Erma told us, we just nodded and ran out the building. The sun shone down on us, I smiled.

"Every day is always a sunny day," I muttered, I looked at Keith who was just looking at the ground then walked off in front of me, what's his problem? We walked around for a few minutes in silence, I couldn't take it, even our partner pokemon were silent. Star ran up my shoulder, I looked at her and nodded, she nodded back but seemed sad about something. Keith walked faster in front of us, something fell out of his pocket, I picked it up.

"Keith!" I called to him but he was already in front of me, I sighed and walked to catch him up. My curiosity began getting the better of me; I opened the paper to see a letter from his dad. I closed it; I couldn't intrude on his privacy. I looked up to see him stood in front of me, he was glaring at me.

"Why did you read it?" he asked, I looked at him, honestly I was scared.

"I-I didn't I saw it was from your dad and closed it. I wouldn't intrude on your family," I said to him and handed him the letter back, he looked at my Star and Buizel, who had stayed with me, was he looking for confirmation? Doesn't he trust me?

"What don't you trust me?" I asked him, he sighed and sat on a nearby log that had fallen, he looked up at me. It was then I realised his eyes were a little red, had he been crying? "Keith?" I asked my voice soft as I sat next to him.

"I do trust you Kate, it's just getting harder to trust people after things that have been happening," he told me, I looked at him waiting to see if he wanted to continue or not.

"You don't have to tell me you know," I said to him after a minute of silence, he sighed and looked at me. I wasn't looking at him; I was looking at the sky.

"My mom was in a car accident," he said to me, I gasped and looked at him.

"Is she?" I trailed off, I didn't want to finish.

"She's gone, the reason I was up so early is because I got the call, but my father, my father and brother they were, they were laughing, they were happy she had gone," Keith said to me, my head shot to him at that, his dad and brother were happy she was gone? "My mother was always one to abuse her family, honestly I'm happy she's gone as well, but I'm also sad she's gone, after all she was my moth," he said to me, I looked at him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes again, I hugged him. I felt him smile against my shoulder as he buried his head into it, my heart began to race, damn it not now! We stayed like that for a few minutes, after a while Keith pulled back, he smiled down at me.

"Thanks Kate," he said to me, I looked at him a little confused.

"For what?" I asked him, he smiled and laughed.

"For hearing me out and being there when I needed you," he said to me, I smiled at him.

"Always," I said as I stood up, I turned back to him.

"Now are we going to get this patrolling over with?" I asked him, he nodded and stood up. We continued walking after about half an hour of walking we decided to head back, since no one needed any help. We walked up to Erm and Hastings.

"Are you finished patrolling?" she asked us, we nodded, "Please stop by the research room as well," she told us, I nodded while Keith had the look that said 'What's that?' on his face, I sighed and dragged him with me.

"What's a research room?" he asked me once we were down the stairs, I looked at him, this would be worth it. I whacked him over the head. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled at me, I smiled innocently; I swear I saw his face go red. We went inside, while he was still muttering under his breath. He caught the attention of Murph.

"Kate, Keith," he said, I smiled and hi-fived him.

"Yo murphy boy," I said a little loudly, Murph hushed me.

"Keep your voices down, no shouting ever," he said to us, I gave him a confused look, but nodded. "We do not want to disturb the fellows deciphering the diary," he told me, I nodded and silently apologized to them. Murph hiccupped them apologized; I tried to hide my laughter.

"Now we have some words appearing on the screen," Nage said I walked behind him, "B-R-I-G-H-T-O-N? Brighton, what could that mean?" he asked, I decided to point out the obvious.

"The name of the guy who owned the diary, duh," I said to him, Nage only smiled at me and grasped my hands.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" he yelled at me.

"Back away slowly and don't look him in the eye," Keith said to me, I did as told and backed up next to Keith, who held his arm out to stop me backing up. "You're safe now," he said to me, I nodded and blushed; he still had his arm around me. Murph then spoke up.

"Brighton, where have I heard that before?" he asked, he then turned to me, "The first time I met you, where did we see the word Brighton?" he asked, I tapped my chin and thought.

"Oh Altru Inc. he was one of the past president or something, wasn't he?" I asked not to sure of myself, Murph only nodded his head at me.

"I'm not sure, maybe you should go to the Altru building and have a look?" he suggested, Keith nodded and dragged me out muttering about how we could learn stuff.

"WOAH WAIT!" I yelled, Keith looked at me confused, "Since when did anything go into your brain?" I asked him, his face went red from anger; he then trapped me in ahead lock and began to ruffle my hair.

"Careful Keith, don't injure your future wife," Ryths' voice came, Keith blushed as did I, but I was also glaring.

"DEAD WHEN WE GET BACK RYTH! YA HEAR ME DEAD!" I yelled as Keith dragged me away, he laughed as he did so; it was nice to have the happy go lucky Keith back, even if he was a pain.

"_Yeah but you love him anyway," _a voice stated, I looked at Keith then around us.

"Did you just say something?" I asked him, he looked at me confused but shook his head.

"_He can't hear me ding bat I'm in your head," _the voice stated, I raised a brow.

"Eh?" I asked, Keith looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"_Ok if you're in my head, what do you want? And WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" _

"_Tsk, tsk language young lady," _the voice said, I groaned.

"_Thanks MOM! Now seriously who are you?"_

"_I'm you, your conscience; I say what you're too afraid to admit."_

"_I am not afraid."_

"_Then why won't you admit you like Keith?"_

"_Because I don't like Keith."_

"_DENIAL!" _

"_Shut up, what do you want?" _

"_To tell you, you like Keith."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Not."_

"_Do."_

"_Not."_

"_Do."_

"_Not."_

"_Fine you don't like him you love him."_

By now my blood was boiling and my anger was at its peak.

"I DO NOT LOVE KEITH!" I yelled out loud, Keith turned to look at me, shocked and hurt? What no he doesn't even like me. "Keith I didn't man that," I said to him, he smirked at me.

"_BUSTED!" _the voice said and disappeared.

"So you love me?" he asked, smirk on his face, I blushed redder then a strawberry.

"Sh-Shut up, c-can we just g-go?" I stuttered at him, he only smirked more.

"Sure were at the square anyway, you caught a lot of attention," he said, I looked around surely enough people were staring. I did the awkward turtle and walked off. Keith followed me.

"So who were you yelling at?" he asked me, I looked at him.

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you," I said to him, he shook his head and began walking backwards to face me.

"No I wouldn't, even if I did think you were crazy I wouldn't care, we'd still be friends," he smiled at me, that word. Why is it that whenever it's used with me and Keith I hate it? I groaned and blushed a little.

"Ok well erm, I was arguing with a voice in my head, that said I love you," I said to him, he looked at me for a minute then burst out laughing.

"THAT'S CLASSIC!" he yelled clutching his stomach, my face turned red from anger and embarrassment. I walked off while he was still laughing.

"HEY KATE COME ON I WAS JUST KIDDING!" he yelled and ran up to me, Star shook her head as Buizel hit him with water gun. "AWE COME ON! Are you guys against me too?" he asked, Buizel didn't say anything, Star however shocked him. I entered Altru Inc. and walked towards the back of the room towards three paintings. I looked at the middle one.

"Continuing on the path of correctness. Seconds president Brighton Hall," I read aloud. Keith perked up at that.

"Brighton! So that diary was written by the second president of Altru Inc.?" Keith aske, though I wasn't really paying attention to him. "Let's go back to the Union," he said but I was already walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

I sighed as Kate ignored everything I said then walked away from me. Man I've really screwed up.

"_No shit Sherlock," _a voice said, I caught up to Kate and began walking with her, though she didn't talk.

"_Who the fuck are you? What the fuck do you want? And GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" _I screamed in my head, great now I was going crazy.

"_Can't get out of your head I'm you, I'm your conscience. Also I'm here to tell you, you love Kate and you should make up with her unless you want to lose her," _the voice said to me.

"_I don't love Kate we're just friends," _I said to the voice.

"_Then why do you feel crappy now she isn't talking to you?"_

"_I- Because I know it's my fault she's upset."_

"_And that bothers you because?"_

"_Because I'm her friend."_

"_Wrong answer bub, oh by the way, you might want to answer her she's been calling you for about five minutes," _the voice then disappeared and I looked up at Kate.

"When did you get so tall?" I asked her, she stifled a laugh.

"Since you walked into the lamppost and fell flat on your arse," she answered me, great now she's gonna laugh at me. She held her hand out towards me; I took it as she helped me up.

"Kate I don't think you're crazy, I had no right to laugh at you earlier, I'm sorry," I said to her and hung my head.

"You're forgiven, now can we go, it looks like rain," she said to me, I nodded just before the heavens began to open up. I caught a nearby Staraptor and pulled Kate onto my lap. She buried her head in my chest, trying to get out of the rain. We ran into the Ranger Union and were handed a couple of towels. We walked back up to the research room.

"Brighton was the second president of Altru Inc." I stated as we entered the research room, Rage nodded and continued looking through the computers for anything new. I heard a sneeze next to me, I looked and saw Kate, I heard the doors open and Ryth walked in with two hot cocoas. I smiled and gratefully took one, I watched as Kate looked at the chocolate drink Ryth held out to her.

"Aren't you gonna take it?" I asked her, she smiled sheepishly.

"Best if I don't," she said, Ryth wouldn't have any of it though, she shoved the cup into Kates' hands and ordered her to drink it, Kate complied Sighing a little as Star back behind Buizel, I cocked a brow. After a few minutes the room flooded with other people. Kate stood from the chair she sat on and walked over to me and Rythmi, she didn't seem any different.

"Can I begin my presentation now?" Nage asked, Hastings nodded his head; we listened as Nage began to talk, though I could softly feel myself drifting off. I was elbowed every once or twice by Kate to keep me awake. When the Shadow Crystal was introduced I saw Kate stand up right, we listened as he spoke. Murph then walked over to the bit of stone that was held in the middle of the room, his neck began to glow blue.

"WOAH!" everyone said.

"M-Murph?" Hastings asked. "Your chest…it's shining. What on earth is happening to you?" Hastings asked, Kate looked at him she wasn't surprised.

"It's pretty," Murph said, that's when Hastings noticed a necklace he was wearing.

"It isn't Murph that's shining after all, it's his pendant," Hastings said, Murph nodded. Hastings began running round like crazy looking at the meter readings. He walked back over to Murph.

"Murph where did you get that pendant from?" Hastings asked him, Murph looked at the pendant he was wearing.

"Oh my pops gave it me as a souvenir from Hia Valley. My pa is the leader of a pokemon research team in Hia Valley. He said this pendant was made by an old lady who lives in Hia Valley. It's made from a blue stone named 'Tears of Princes'," Murph explained, Hastings began pacing back and forth, I saw Kate take her towel off and give it to Ryth.

"Kate don't just stand there, hop to it. Go to Hia Valley and get information on the Tears of Prince at once. It's a mission, a mission I tell you," Hastings said, Kate nodded her head; I could see she was trying to suppress a sigh. She sneezed again as she turned to walk out. I was about to go with her when Hastings spoke up.

"Keith I need you to stay here to assist me. Things will only get more hectic now," Hastings said, I nodded at him and turned to Kate who had stopped, what was she waiting for?

"Sorry Kate, stay safe though," I said to her, she smiled at me.

"Eh don't worry about me Keith, I'll be fine," she said to me, I studied her. Most of her bruises and cuts had gone.

"If you come back, cut or bruised I'll kill you," I winked at her jokingly, she only laughed at me, Rythmi made and 'aw' sound then started talking about lovers and married couples.

"Is someone gonna give me directions?" Kate asked, so that's what she was waiting for.

"When you step out of the Union walk south towards the river. IT's called Dream River. It's really pretty. You'll want to go up that river and to a cave that leads to Hia Valley," Kate gaped at that.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I SWIMMING THERE!" she yelled, Murph laughed a little.

"No there should be a Floatzel there. You should get them to help you. A Floatzel will carry you upstream if you get on its back from a pier. But woohoo, what a surprising turn of events. Imagine! Me coming up big," Kate only laughed as she exited the room with one last wave; I looked at where she had been stood. If she's hurt, I'll never forgive myself.

"_You're so in love with her," _the voice said to me.

"_Shut up," _i said back to it. I turned to see Ryth looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're so in love with her," she said with a smile as she exited the room, ok anyone else think Rythmi's a witch? Or that she's psychic? No? Yes? COME ON PEOPLE THINGS LIKE THAT DON'T JUST HAPPEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 done, hope you all enjoyed it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	18. Ice Castle, Knocked Out, Bosses

**Kates' P.O.V**

I knew that cocoa was a bad idea, why you may ask. Well right now I'm literally jumping down the steps, oh SHIT! The next thing I know my face is connected with the ground.

"I WILL KILL YOU RYTHMI!" I yelled to the sky while shaking my fists. I began walking, as calmly as I could, towards the river; I caught the Floatzel and jumped on its back. Taking off down the river I began humming random tunes, some the pokemon liked, some it didn't like. Sure I still had the adrenaline rush and the cocoa going through my body but I tried controlling it as best I could, which was proving quite hard, since every once in a while I jumped a little, making Star fall off my shoulders. Seeing a fisherman I smiled and nodded as we swam passed and into a cave. Going straight up I dismounted the Floatzel and walked into a cave, only to be charged at by a Camerupt. I groaned in agony as I hit the wall behind me, that's gonna leave a mark. Getting up I unleashed my weapon of doom onto the pokemon. Ok yeah I'm really gonna kill Rythmi. After five minutes, and twenty burns later, I caught the pokemon. My adrenaline had gone down now, putting me in a bad mood because of the stupid pokemon.

"Stupid pokemon," I mumbled as I walked through the ice cave, I was met by some guy, god knows who he was, "Yo, dude, who are you?" I asked him, FUCKING RYTHMI!

"I'm Murphs' father, I was told you were coming, you're name's Kate right?" he asked me, I looked at him and nodded a little.

"The one and only," I said to him, he smiled at me, then frowned at noticing my burns.

"Come on, I'll take you to our little village, you can get your wounds sorted there," he said to me, I nodded and followed him through the cave then to the little village thingy. We entered one of the research room things, while Murphs' dad sat down, I stood, looking around; it was tidy, like OCD tidy, kinda creepy really.

"I can here to ask about Murphs' blue pendant, he said you gave it him," I said turning back to Murphs' dad, who smiled at the thought of Murph, creepy.

"Ah yes Murphs' Blue Pendant, it was made from the blue stone of Tears of Princes, an old lady in a cabin just North West of here made it actually, the lady's called Mrs Winter. You'd be better off visiting her actually she'll be able to tell you more than I can," he said to me, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Alright, thank you Sir," I said as I walked out, the hot cocoa finally going out of my body, stupid Rythmi. As I walked my styler began beeping, sighing I looked at who was calling, Rythmi, just the person I wanted to yell at, so I answered it.

"RYTHMI WHEN I GET BACK I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled, the girl looked shocked at first, even Keith did, who was stood next to her, behind them I saw Erma trying not to giggle.

"I think I'm deaf," she muttered, I nodded and smirked in triumph.

"Good," I muttered, but they didn't hear it.

"Sorry Kate, we're just checking up on you," Rythmi said, Keith nodded.

"Yeah, Prof Hastings is getting impatient," he said, I snickered.

"Well that's really nothing new," I said to them, Keith glared at me but I only smiled innocently.

"Seriously Kate you need to hurry up," Rythmi said, Prof Hastings appeared on the screen next to the two of them.

"Kate you hurry up, we don't have all day now do we?" he asked me, I tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"No we don't Professor, I'm going to Mrs Winters' house now to get some more information on the Tears of Princes, I'll contact when I have enough information ok?" I asked, everyone on the screen nodded at me, with that I ended the chat.

As I carried on walking Murphs' dad caught up to me just as I was about to enter the cabin I found, I swear this place is a good place for people to kill others, no one would expect it.

"If I told Rythmi that, she'd definitely try to get Keith here and kill him," I muttered as we walked into the cabin, Murphs' dad chuckled at me.

'_But you would never let that happen,' _I groaned inwardly as the voice came back.

'_No but I might let it happen to you,' _I answered back.

'_But…..I'm you.'_

'_Exactly,' _the voice disappeared after that as I smiled in triumph.

"Oh, hello," an old lady at the back of the cabin said, I looked at her and smiled, "It's a rare occasion to see a Ranger," she added on, I smiled wider at her.

"I can see why, my name's Kate, I'm the eleventh Top Ranger," I told her, she smiled as she studied me.

"My you must be freezing, come sit," she said as she placed a blanket around me, "Would you like some hot cocoa?" she asked, I looked at her slightly worried, "Or would you prefer tea?" she added on once she saw my looked, I sighed in relief.

"Tea please," I answered as she boiled the kettle, Murphs' dad sat in front of me, as Mrs Winter set a cup down for each of us and sat kind of in between us.

"Now, what brings a young Ranger like you here, and by yourself for that matter?" she asked me, I smiled at her.

"Well I normally come with my partner, but Prof Hastings needed him for something, so I had to come here to find out about the Tears of Princes myself, Murphs' dad told me you were the person to come to," I said before taking a sip of my drink, the old lady smiled at hearing the name of the gem stones.

"Ah the Tears of Princes," she said before continuing, "Well when I was a child they were considered good luck. We were actually lucky if we found any," she said, I nodded as I took another sip of my tea, "Well in the Almia Region there is an old folktale," I looked at her with interest at this point.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the Shadow Crystal would it?" I asked her, she thought for a minute.

"If there is, I can't remember that part," she told me, I sighed as I took another sip of the tea she gave me.

"What was the folktale?" I asked her, she smiled; I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well when I was a young girl, everyone knew it from the children's storybook," she told me, I set my now empty cup down, and nodded at her, "Sadly that storybook faded from view over the ages," she sighed, I looked at her with sympathy, "And the folktale was eventually forgotten too," she told me, I nodded at her.

"You remember it though right?" I asked her, she smiled at me.

"Of course I do, I may be old but I'm not forgetful," she said, I laughed a little at her, ""But I can only remember it vaguely now," I nodded in understanding.

"Could you tell me the part you do remember?" I asked her, she nodded her head.

"The folktale, I believe, was called 'The King of Almia and the Three Princes," again I nodded my head, "When deep darkness did arrive in Almia, the prince in blue stood. He willed himself to shine with light. A light that turned darkness into light….. Was that how it went? I don't remember what the other two princes were doing or where they were. I'm sorry I can't help you with this; I read that storybook long ago. There is one thing….. The name Tears of Princes that they gave to the blue stones… that is somehow tied to the ancient folklore. That, I remember clearly," she finished talking.

"Wow that just sounds, wow," was all I could say, both the adults laughed at my speechlessness.

"It sounds like an interesting fairy tale," Murphs' dad said, the old lady looked at him with a small smile.

"Yes. That's what it was. Merely a fairy tale. But the blue stone, I really did find it near Almia Castle when I was a wee girl. When people saw it, they believed it must have come from a giant blue crystal. Many daredevils went searching in the castle for the giant crystal, but without success. They had to give up and turn back. Those were the days….." Mrs Winter began to trail off.

"Small blue stones named the tears of princes. A giant blue crystal from which the Tears of Princes came. Even if one's not a daredevil, it's an exciting and intriguing tale. Sunset is soon, we should be leaving. We'll put our Ranger up at Shiver Camp. Thanks for the interesting story Mrs Winter," Murphs' dad said, I nodded my head.

"Yes thank you, you may have just helped us a lot more than I think," I said to Mrs Winter, "Until next time ma'am," I said as we walked out.

"Goodbye dears," she said, that reminded me of Erma, I chuckled and walked with Murphs' dad back to Shiver Camp.

Once I entered the room they gave me I sat on the bed and pulled my styler out.

"Voicemail, voicemail, Kate calling, Rythmi, Linda, Marcus, I don't care who, someone answer this thing," I said, Rythmis' face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kate," she said, Keith came up behind her.

"Hey Ryth, Keith," I said, both smiled at me.

"SO are you on your way back?" Rythmi asked, I shook my head.

"No I won't be back until sunset tomorrow, I got some interesting information from Mrs Winter and I want to have a look at something, Shiver Camp's put me up for the night," I told them, the two nodded, though I saw the disappointment in their faces, "Hey chill, I'll see how fast I can get things done tomorrow, anyway, how's the diary coming along?" I asked them, both of them sighed.

"No progress, Hastings has had me running around like crazy here," Keith answered, I laughed at him, I couldn't help it, Star came up on screen next to me as Keiths' Buizel came up next to him.

"Pachi pa," Star said.

"Buizel bui," Keiths' Buizel said, I stared at Keith who just shrugged.

"Remember what I said Kate, I'll kill you if you come back hurt," he said to me, I smiled.

"Yeah but then you'd have to deal with Rythmi," I said pointed to the blonde, who was glaring at him, "Think Keith, is it really worth it?" I asked him, he shook his head and walked away from the screen.

"Night Kate, sleep tight," he called back before his figure completely vanished; I shook my head at him.

"Yeah I better go as well, night Kate," Ryth said to me, I nodded and ended the chat.

"Well guess I should get to sleep as well, night Star," I said before climbing into bed, Star did the same as she cuddled into me; I smiled and closed my eyes, falling into the realm of sleep.

**The Next Morning Kates' P.O.V**

"Yo Star, up and attem," I said as I pulled her out of the blankets, she glared at me then shocked me, "Jheeze, grouchy in a morning aren't you," I said, normally Star would be up before me, but because I said I'd be back by sunset we needed to get a move on. Star yawned before going into her happy mood and jumping on my shoulder, I smiled.

"Great let's go," I said, I walked towards Murphs' dad.

"Good morning Kate," he said, I smiled.

"Morning," I answered as I made a slice of toast and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to look around the castle Mrs Winter spoke about yesterday, then I'm heading home, see you," I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye," was all I heard in return, I walked until I came to the river that leads to the castle.

"Ok now this is going to be freezing and there's no way I'm swimming," I muttered, just then an Empoleon jumped out of the water, it caught me by surprise but I managed to catch it without a problem. I sighed once it was caught and looked at the river again, Empoleon jumped into the water, I looked at him then a thought hit me.

"Hey Empoleon, think you could take me to that castle?" I asked, the pokemon nodded and made a sound, I didn't know if it was happy or not, I hopped on the pokemons' back as Star hopped on my shoulder, the Empoleon then took off.

We dodge whirlpools and rammed into ice that was blocking our path, after about ten minutes of this we made it to the castle, I jumped off the Empoleon and thanked him, I studied myself afterwards.

"Two arms, to legs, one head, middle section, everything's in check, let's go," I said before walking into the castle, "Woah this place it huge," I said as we entered, Star looked around in amazement, then again, so did I.

As we walked two Hunter came up to me, I shrugged and caught the pokemon, otherwise they would leave us alone. We carried on walking until I saw a Snorunt, I took another step and heard voices, I ducked behind the wall to listen in. I then heard footsteps, whoever it was there were more of them.

"It's a no-go. It comes to a dead end this way," a voice said, my eyes widened in shock, it was Dim Sun, I then smirked, but what were they doing here?

"The second floor corridor's also no good. It's impassable," another one of them said.

"That leaves us no choice. We have to deal with that big block of ice," I assumed it was a higher up that said that, I looked forwards, my mouth fell at the size of the ice, you'd need an Entei to melt that thing.

"But that hunk of ice is huge," one of them said, that's all these Dim Sun do, complain, panic and run, that's all they're good for, "If we made snow cones out of it, we'd be able to feed like 403 people," the same one said, a snow cone sounds good right about now, no Kate, no time for snow cones, I scolded myself. I sighed as I walked up to the three of them.

"Is that all you Dim Suns do? Complain and whine, though I'll take a snow cone if you're handing then out," I said to them, one of them turned to face me, while the other two ignored me.

"Hey! That outfit!" he or she yelled, think it was a she, "What were they called again?" she asked, I looked at her in disbelief.

"Really? I foiled your plans at the Chroma Highlands, in Puelcity, on the bridge to the Ranger School, and I sunk your cargo ship, and STILL can't remember what I am?" I asked, the other two then turned to me.

"She's a Pokemon Ranger you dunce," their higher up said.

"Damn right I am," I said, their higher up then smirked.

"You know, you'd be good on our side, ever considered switching?" she asked me, I looked at her and cocked an eye brow.

"Don't know, ever consider a makeover? 'Cause if you keep talking I'm gonna give you one," I said to her, the woman just laughed.

"You would definitely be good on our team," she said, I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief.

"Anyway I want a snow cone, you guys giving them out or not?" I asked them, all three of them smirked this time.

"Sure here take one," they said pulling a Miniremo out and sending Houndour after me, I stared in confusion as I dodged a fire attack from them.

"But Houndour are fire types, not ice types," I said, their higher up growled at me.

"Then let's just say your snow cone of hope's about to melt," she said, I scoffed and turned to the two Houndour.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as my capture styler came out and began circling the pokemon, after a few minutes, dodging fire attacks and losing a little life, I managed to catch them, "Capture complete," I said as I turned to the three Dim Sun as the pokemon ran off.

"I'm not happy about failing to acquire our objective, but retreat for now," their 'leader' said, then looked at me, "I'll put in a good word with our boss about you," she said as they ran off, I stared after then in disbelief.

"IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RING YOUR NECK!" I yelled after them, I walked down the corridor to my left and into this room, where I was jumped by a Scyther, I winced a little as it caught my arm, but didn't do anything too deep to it. I caught the pokemon after that and carried on walking. We walked through the door we came in and back to where the table was, I jumped over it and walked into the other door, caught a Vulpix, up some stairs, into another room that didn't have another door, so we walked out of that room, went passed a Wheezing that tried to tackle me, I got out of the way in time. We ended up on a bridge on the outside of the castle, we walked along it and to a door that was closed, I looked at it confused.

"How the hell am I meant to open that?" I asked, I saw one of the podiums were lit, I shrugged, it was my best shot, "Vulpix, light that other podium please," I ordered, the pokemon did as told, once it was done I thanked it and the door opened, I smiled as I walked in.

Once I stepped forwards shards of ice fell from the ceiling, I stood back and watched as they did, happy I wasn't killed by the one that fell in front of me. I stared in shock at how many fell, I looked at Star who was on my shoulder a little scared.

"Well this should be, interesting," I said as I grabbed Star and placed her in my jacket, "Stay in there," I ordered her; she nodded and sunk further into it. I began staking along the ice, which I wasn't good at, so I fell on my ass Arceus knows how many times.

I followed the path to the left, trying my best not to fall, or hurt my other pokemon as they helped me. Eventually we made, I smiled as we were on ground that wasn't made of ice.

"I hate ice," I muttered as we walked round, there was no other door, did I just do all that for no reason? I then saw a Ninetales, guess it wasn't all bad, I pointed my styler at the pokemon as I caught it.

We then went back into the room with ice, I tried my hardest not to moan, I followed the path back to the way we came in, then ran the whole way to the front of the castle where the big block of ice was.

"Ninetales, melt that for me please," I said, I was getting annoyed, running back and forth, back and forth. I thanked the Ninetales as it left; we walked through the door and up some stairs once again. We walked down a corridor and into another room of ice, I sighed as we went on them and tried my hardest not to fall, I managed to get passed them to the left side of the room and walked up some more stairs. Another Scyther jumped at me, but this time I dodged and ran for the other door, once we were through we were on another floor of ice, I folded my arms as I slid down to the other end.

"This is getting old," I said as I bumped into a Vulpix, I caught the pokemon and we headed out the door on the right side of the room, over another ice bridge, and into another room. Once I was in there I heard voices again, I groaned, more Dim Sun.

"This is getting older than the ice," I muttered as I listened in, I feel like a spy.

"Hey, what do you think of our boss?" one of them asked, it was another higher up, hey I said I was listening in; I didn't say I wasn't looking at them. "Do you think we did alright with Ice?" the same person asked, they have a boss named Ice; I had to stop myself from laughing at that. "Personally I'm totally cool with Ice," again the higher up said, I rolled my eyes, she's like Crawford, which reminds me I need to visit the base soon, no Kate focus, I told myself, right. "You know how Lavana blows up in a rage for no reason," ok so they have a boss called Ice, one called Lavana, that sounds like Lava, what's next one that sounds like Heat? "And Heath is a pain to cheer up when and if he gets depressed," my mouth dropped, I spoke too soon.

"Is that right?" another higher up asked, I rolled my eyes, never ending supply of Dim Sun, "I'd sooner have Lavana as my boos. She's so passionate. Like a volcano she is," ew love sick much? "Most of all, out of our three bosses, she's the only lady," the same higher up spoke, I sighed, was I really listening to this shit?

"Yeah but none of it really matters," eh, why doesn't it matter? "Those three are the big boss's favourites. They can do no wrong. As long as they're around, it'll be tough for us to get promoted," so there's a bigger boss than the big bosses, if that made sense to you guys.

"So true," said the other higher up, "So very true. What rankles me is that we don't even rate a proper name. Is it too much to ask for Admin A or Admin B?" at this I had to make myself known.

"Nah it's not too much, it's just you Dim Sun losers all look alike, so it'd confuse the Rangers of who was who, and if you want a name I can give you one," I said with a smirk, they must know what I was thinking.

"Shut your mouth Ranger," one of the Admins said, I sighed at them.

"I was trying to be polite here," I said to them, Star jumped out of my jacket and onto my shoulder after I said that, the losers in front of me began to panic for some reason, hey don't look at me, I was zoned out, but the next thing I know I'm surrounded by a tone of Seedot, I pulled my styler out and circled them all once, it was the easiest capture I ever had to make.

"Everything feels meaningless," one of the Admins said, I looked at them with confusion but shrugged it off, "Do you have a name?" she asked again.

"Yeah the name's Kate," I said to her, she smiled slightly at me.

"Kate? Tch, why couldn't I get a cool name like that?" she asked before they all ran off, I looked at Star then my other pokemon.

"That was interesting?" I said aloud, Star nodded her head, I turned to the door in front of us, "Looks like I need a Psychic type now," I said. I walked into a door that was just before another door and caught a Vulpix, don't ask why. I then walked out and walked outside along another bridge, I walked into another room, avoided a pokemon and got the two Vulpix I had to open the door, once they did I walked in.

"A Mismagius huh?" I asked as I whipped my styler out, "CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as I began to circle it, after dodging its attacks, losing some health and getting a burn or two, I finally caught the pokemon. We walked back out and to the place where the glowing door was, I ordered Mismagius to open it and thanked her as she went back to the room she came from. I began walking along the paths of ice again, Star was in my shirt, what I didn't expect was part of the ice to break under me, as it did I fell down to the room below, in the process I hit my head on one of the tables, I tried to get up but was unsuccessful as darkness began to take over my world, I didn't even have time to call for help before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

Kate said she'd be back by sunset, it's sunset now and she's still not back, I can't help but worry. I walked up to the room where the Operators were, along with Erma and Hastings, who all looked very worried, but Rythmi was the worst, once she saw me she ran over to me.

"Keith it's terrible, absolutely terrible," she said, I groaned at her.

"What did you break your curlers?" I asked her, she slapped me on my shoulder.

"Worse than that Keith," she said to me, I looked at her, what could be worse than that? I looked at Erma who was worried, as was Hastings.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, my voice becoming worried.

"We can't get a hold of Kate, her stylers not giving off a signal anymore either," Erma said, worry flooded into my eyes at that minute.

"I'm going to find her," I said as I began walking out; Erma walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"If you are, then go to Shiver Camp, that's where she was last," she said, "And be careful," she added on, I nodded and turned to Rythmi, who was now crying.

"I'll bring her back Rythmi, I promise," I said as I ran out of the Union, I wasn't as fast as Kate, but I ran as fast as I could to find her, if she was hurt or worse, I'd never be able to forgive myself. I caught one of the Floatzel near the river and road it to Shiver Camp; once I got there I asked around for Murphs' dad, I knew he would have been the last to see her.

"Excuse are you Murphs' dad?" I asked a man, who turned to me and smiled in response.

"That I am young man," he said to me, then noticed I was a ranger, "Did Kate get back to the Union ok?" he asked me, I shook my head to him.

"No she hasn't come back, did she say she'd be going anywhere before coming back?" I asked him, he thought for a second.

"She said she was going to the Ice Castle," he said, with that I said thank you and ran out towards the river, I caught a nearby Empoleon and road it to the Ice Castle, once I dismounted it I looked around.

"CHII PA CHI!" a voice called, Buizel looked around and ran to the source of it, it was Star, Kates' Pachirisu.

"Star, where's Kate?" I asked frantically noticing she wasn't with her, Star ran off in front as Buizel grabbed my shorts and began dragging me with him. We followed Star through the cave, I caught and dodged pokemon, I skidded on ice, until I finally came to a room with three doors, one at the very back of the room, one directly in front of me, with on to the right of it, Star rushed into the one to the right of it, we followed after her.

Once inside there were no pokemon, except a few that were crowded around something, Buizel ran ahead to see what it was.

"Bui Buizel Bui," he said.

"Pachi Pa," Star said, the pokemon moved out of the way, once they did I saw an unconscious Kate.

"KATE!" I ran straight for her, looking at her styler I saw it was out of energy, that didn't matter right now though. I began checking her over for cuts, there was a scrap on her arm and a burn, that was it, I looked at her head, there was nothing there, no bump or anything, I began shaking her, "Kate, come on Kate, wake up," I said, shaking her harder, "KATE!" I yelled, Buizel stepped next to me, I looked at him, "Use water gun," I ordered him; he complied and did as told. The water splashed on Kates' face as she began to moan, her face scrunched up as she began to wake up, I looked at her.

"Kate?" I asked, my tone soft and gentle, she looked around then at me.

"Keith?" she asked me, I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Don't you ever do this again," I said to her, she hugged me back but I knew she was confused.

"Why are you here?" she asked me, I pulled back and looked at her.

"Why am I here?" I repeated, she looked at me expecting an answer, "I'm here because your styler ran out of charge, so your signal went off our grid, we couldn't get through to you, we were all worried," I said as I hugged her again, she hugged me back tighter this time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone," she said to me, I shook my head.

"Just next time, don't do this," I said to her as I helped her up, she was still a little shaky so I put her arm around me and walked to the room I came from.

"Wait, we need to go that way, I was looking for something, I think it's through there," she said, I sighed as I leant her against the wall.

"First thing's first, let's get your styler recharged," I said as I caught a Raichu, "Hey Raichu, can you recharge my friends styler for me?" I asked, the Raichu nodded and did as told, "Thanks Raichu," I said as he went back to his place in the room, Kate looked at her styler as a call came through.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Rythmi," Rythmis' voice came through.

"Hey Rythmi," Kate said, now standing off the wall, I smiled at her.

"KATE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HAD US WORRIED! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK? DID DIM SUN DO THIS TO YOU?" Rythmi began yelling questions as Linda and Marcus tried to calm her down.

"Erm I'll explain everything later Rythmi, Keith's with me now, I'll be fine, I'll see you soon," Kate answered her, I shook my head, same old Rythmi, Kate hung up the call after that.

"I really did worry everyone that badly?" she asked, I nodded my head.

"You have no idea, Hastings was even worried," I said to her, Kate smield for a second, "Come on, show me what you were looking for," I ordered her, Kate nodded as we began walking into another room, this one had ice floors.

"I take it these are what you fell off?" I asked her, Kate smiled sheepishly and nodded her head, I sighed as I picked her up bridal style.

"H-hey what are you-,"

"You're not falling off this again, plus I can skate, so don't argue with me," I ordered her, Kate nodded as I skated across the ice to a room on the left side of the room, once we entered we saw a Riolu. Kate caught it as we walked back out of the room, I picked her up again and went to the other side, where there was another Riolu, Kate caught it again as I picked her up again.

"Damn Kate, you're heavy," I said before we got on the ice, she hit me over the head.

"I'll give you a concussion," she warned me, I sweat dropped as I skated across the ice to the third door, along the way I felt Kate snuggle into my chest, it made me blush but I didn't think anything of it, I just assumed she was cold. Once we got into the room there was a man dressed in blue in there, he also had blue hair. He was examining the Riolu statues that were there, I looked at Kate, she was still in my arms, I was too confused to set her down, instead I just stared at the man.,

"That must be Ice," Kate said, I looked at her in both shock and confusion.

"How do you know?" I asked her, Kate looked at me.

"I was listening in on some Dim Suns, they were talking about their leaders," Kate explained to me, I nodded my head.

"I heard someone come in," Ice said as he turned to look at us, I smirk came onto his face, "My guess a couple of lovebirds playing Rangers while slipping and sliding around on the ice floors," he said to us, I growled while Kate glared.

"As if, and Keith," she looked up at me, as I looked down at her, "Can you put me down now?" she asked, I blushed and placed her onto the floor, bad idea, she must have felt dizzy again from the heights, I caught her before she fell. We looked at the dude as he did a…Ranger pose?

"Hehe, sorry, sorry. Don't get angry. Chill alright? I know who you are Kate-noob, my name's Ice," he said directing his attention to Kate, I clenched my fists, Ice then looked at me, "Don't get jealous Keith-noob, it doesn't look good on anyone," he said to me, my face went a little red but I kept looking at him.

"How are we noobs?" Kate asked him, Ice just smirk.

"Because you're new at the Ranger thing obviously," he said to her, Kate growled.

"I am no noob, I'm the one who sunk your cargo ship, stopped your plans in Pueltown, Boyleland, on the way to the ranger school, and we both stopped you in the Chroma Highlands, we're no noobs," Kate growled, Ice smirked at her.

"Feisty one aint ya?" he asked with a wink, that made my blood boil, "You must be the one one of the Admins are putting a good word in with huh?" he asked, Kates' eyes narrowed as I looked at her, a little shocked and hurt.

"I'll join your group when hell freezes over," she hissed at him, Ice smirked.

"Oh you'd be a good one, I like 'em feisty," he said, again my blood boiled, I wanted to kill this guy.

"I'm gonna kill you you know that?" Kate asked him, Ice only smiled innocently, "What are you doing in the Ice Castle anyway?" Kate asked him, Ice again smiled.

"Meh none of your business," he said bringing out his Miniramo, sorry Miniremo, I let go of Kate as she stood up, I pulled her back into me.

"I got this one," I said as I stepped forwards, Kate smiled as she watched me, I saw Ices' eyes flash with jealousy, "Now Ice, jealousy doesn't look good on anyone," I mimicked his words; he scoffed at me and sent out a Froslass. I smiled as I dodged the attacks it sent, not as gracefully as Kate does though, I circled it and lost life, but in the end I was the one who won, with a few scraps on my arms and a cut on my leg. Ice growled as he watched his pokemon run away from him.

"Oh well, the pokemon guarding the thing is probably too much for you noobs to handle. I mean it may even be impossible for me, but that would make it more impossible for you," Ice said, "I'll see you around Kate-noob, Keith-noob," he said as he walked out, once he was gone I walked over to Kate, well actually I limped over to Kate.

"Can I shoot him?" I asked her, Kate sighed.

"Not in public," she said to me, I frowned at that, I wanted to kill him so badly. Just then the doors opened as two Dim Sun came running in, we looked at them but didn't say anything as they started talking.

"Ice! We've found it, that pokemon we've been looking for," one of them said, Kate cocked a brow but didn't say anything, while I stood there wanted to laugh.

"Even luckier we found two of them together," the other one said, this time Kate looked even more curios, while I was letting silent laughter out of my mouth.

"Wah! You're not Ice, what're some Rangers doing here?" one of them asked, Kate sighed.

"Doing what we do best, fucking with the Dim Sun Twits," she said with a wink, one of them frowned.

"What I just said was all a big lie, we weren't looking for any blue pokemon, and we sure didn't find two of them," the first one said, with that they ran out, I couldn't help it I began laughing as Kate chuckled for a second or two, once I stopped I looked at her.

"What pokemon dya think they were talking about?" I asked her, whipping the tears from my eyes, those Dim Suns really are stupid.

"Riolu," she stated, as she walked to the barrier, she turned to the two Riolu she had with her, "Now I have no idea what you do, but can you take this down?" she asked them, the two pokemon nodded and took the barrier down.

"Woah," I said, Kate nodded her head, she was also speechless.

"Thank you Riolu," she said as they ran off, Kate then began to walk into the other room, I followed her, but winced once I put pressure onto my leg. Kate turned back and saw me, she smiled sadly as she came back over to me, she put my arm around her shoulder as I began to walk with her, though I wouldn't lean on her, she groaned in annoyance.

"Either lean on me, or I'll leave you and fight whatever's up ahead alone," she said, with that I began leaning on her as she helped me, I looked at her worried, but she wasn't getting tired with my weight.

"You're really scrawny," she said to me, I stuck my lip out and pouted at her calling me that.

"I'm not scrawny," I said to her, Kate just smiled. Once we got to a place we could see light Kates' styler went off.

"Voicemail, voicemail," it was Rythmi.

"You're not gonna yell again are you?" Kate asked her, Rythmi laughed a little.

"No but we're getting indications that a tough pokemon is ahead of you, be careful," Rythmi warned before going, Kate nodded as we walked to it; I made her stop outside the opening.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, Kate turned to me and smiled.

"I was born ready," she answered, I smiled softly.

"Ok but I don't want a repeat of those Rampardos," I said to her, Kate laughed a little.

"You won't I promise," she said to me as we walked into the opening, sure enough there was a blue gem there.

"Tears of Princes," Kate whispered, "It's gorgeous," she said, I didn't say anything as I looked around for anything that might attack, Kate leant me against the wall as she walked towards the gem.

"Be careful," I called to her, she got to the podium the gem sat on before fire started coming out of the torches that were set around the room, Kate walked down the steps and into the middle of the room.

"Kate watch out," I said as I saw a Lucario in front of the Tears of Princes, I launched for Kate, but didn't tackle her, instead it began to circle her, fast at first then slower as it stopped in front of her, Kate just looked at it, "CATCH IT!" I yelled at her, she nodded and got her styler out.

"CATPURE ON!" she yelled as the disc came out of the end, let the game begin. Kate circled the pokemon as it flung its attacks all around; I had to move out of the way of a few of them, Kate dodged them with ease and grace, until one hit her arm making her wince.

"Kate," I called to her, she stood back up and began circling the pokemon again, avoiding the attacks and moving out of the way as it charged. Finally after what felt like an hour, she caught the Lucario, it walked over to the blue gem and gave it to Kate, who took it thankfully.

"Thank you Lucario, we'll take good care of it," she said as the Lucario disappeared, at the entrance where we came a white light appeared.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Kate, she came over to me and placed the gem inside her bag.

"Let's find out," she said as she helped me up, we walked into the light, turns out it takes us back to the entrance of the castle, Kate stepped out breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank Arceus for that," she said as we walked to a nearby Staraptor, i caught it and brought Kate onto my knee, Star and Buizel both sat in hers as we released any additional pokemon. Once that was done we headed back to the Ranger Union, we landed and I could walked again, my leg had stopped hurting, Rythmi glomped the both of us.

"Thank Arceus you're both alright," she said as she glomped us, we both laughed at her as she turned to Kate, she hit her over the head.

"WATCH IT!" Kate yelled at her before grabbing her head, Rythmi looked at her hurt, but once Kate pulled her hand back we saw blood, oh boy, her wound must have scabbed over, Kate sighed as she walked to the infirmary to get healed up, Rythmi walked with me until we were both in.

"The people who work in the infirmary have the day off," Rythmi said quiet, Kate stopped what she was doing, realising what she had just done, she turned to Rythmi and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Kate said, I looked at my two best friends as they made up, Kate and Rythmi turned to me, "Don't think you're getting out of it," Kate said, Rythmi smiled.

"Yeah get in here Keith," Rythmi said as they pulled me in for a group hug, I laughed as they did so, Kate called the Vientown Ranger Base to ask Amina for help on bandaging herself up.

"Now just place the bandage tightly around your leg and you should be done," Amina ordered me; I nodded as I did so.

"Hey Amina, who ya talking too?" Crawford asked as he came into view, Kate hid behind Keith.

"KEITH YOU'RE A TOP RANGER?" he asked, more like yelled, I nodded my head as he turned to Rythmi, "And Rythmi you're a top operator?" he asked, Rythmi nodded her head, "Ok Flame boy, where's your girlfriend?" he asked, I looked at him confused, but then blushed knowing who he was on about.

"CRAWFORD YOU'RE DEAD!" Kate yelled as she finished placing disinfectant on one of her wounds.

"Nice to see you too," he said to her, as he rolled his eyes, Kate huffed and sat down to talk to them.

"So what happened to you?" Crawford asked her, Kate smiled innocently.

"Ice floors," she answered, Crawford only nodded at that, Luana came up behind him, putting her arms around his shoulders and resting her chin on his right shoulder.

"Hey Kate," Luana said, Kates' mouth dropped open, as Crawford snickered.

"Hey Luana," she said, Luana smiled.

"If I can confess so can you," Crawford said, Kate glared at him, "We'll tell Big B you said hey," he added on, Kate smiled.

"Thanks," with that she hung up the convo, turning she walked out of the room towards the research lab, where Hastings was.

"Hey Prof Hastings," she said as she walked through the door, Erma looked at the girl.

"Oh my dear, you had us all worried," she said, Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah sorry about that," she said as she walked up to them, she handed them the bag with the blue gem in, then began to explain everything. Once she had done that Erma sent us both off to bed.

Kate sat on her bed as she looked at her song book, with her guitar in hand. I looked over at her from reading one of my comic books, almost had you then huh?

"What's up?" I asked her, Kate looked at me.

"Ceiling," she said pointing upwards, I chuckled and walked over to her, I took the book form her and read through the lyrics.

"What's the song called?" I asked her.

"It's at the top of the page," she said, I looked at it.

"Oh yeah, where did 'Rock show' come from?" I asked her, Kate looked at me.

"Well if you read it Keith, you'd know, I reread the lyrics and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah," I said, Kate shook her head at me, "Play it for me," I said to her, Kate looked at me but nodded her head.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?" she asked, I don't know, our rooms were sound proof, don't get any ideas.

**'Hanging up behind the club on the weekend**  
><strong>Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't wait for the summer and the warped tour<strong>  
><strong>I remember it's the first time that I saw her there<strong>

**She's getting kicked out of school, 'cause she's failing**  
><strong>I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all her friends hate me<strong>  
><strong>She's the one, she'll always be there<strong>  
><strong>She took my hand and I made it I swear<strong>

**Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show**  
><strong>She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know<strong>  
><strong>She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window<strong>  
><strong>Everything's better when she's around<strong>  
><strong>Can't wait 'til her parents go out of town<strong>  
><strong>I fell in love with the girl at the rock show<strong>

**When we said we were gonna move to Vegas**  
><strong>I remember the look her mother gave us<strong>  
><strong>Seventeen without a purpose or direction<strong>  
><strong>We don't owe anyone a fuckin' explanation<strong>

**Fell in love with the girl at the rock show**  
><strong>She said "What?, and I told her that I didn't know<strong>  
><strong>She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window<strong>  
><strong>Everything's better when she's around<strong>  
><strong>Can't wait 'til her parents go out of town<strong>  
><strong>I fell in love with the girl at the rock show<strong>

**Black and white picture of her on my wall**  
><strong>I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting<strong>  
><strong>And if I ever got another chance, I'd still ask her to dance<strong>  
><strong>Because she kept me waiting<strong>

**I fell in love with the girl at the rock show**  
><strong>She said "What?", and I told her that I didn't know<strong>  
><strong>She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window<strong>  
><strong>Everything's better when she's around<strong>  
><strong>Can't wait 'til her parents go out of town<strong>  
><strong>I fell in love with the girl at the rock show<strong>

**With the girl at the rock show**  
><strong>With the girl at the rock show<strong>  
><strong>(I'll never forget tonight)<strong>  
><strong>With the girl at the rock show<strong>  
><strong>(I'll never forget tonight)<strong>  
><strong>With the girl at the rock show<strong>  
><strong>(I'll never forget tonight)<strong>  
><strong>With the girl at the rock show<strong>  
><strong>(I'll never forget tonight)<strong>  
><strong>With the girl at the rock show<strong>  
><strong>(I'll never forget tonight)<strong>  
><strong>With the girl at the rock show<strong>  
><strong>(I'll never forget tonight)<strong>  
><strong>With the girl at the rock show'<strong>

I looked at Kate for a moment or two, then smiled.

"It's good, but I think it would be better if a boy sang it," I said to her, Kate smiled at me.

"Yeah I know, I wrote it for a boy to sing," she said as she looked out the window, I walked back over to my bed as she put guitar and song book away.

"Kate?" I asked as I heard her turned in her bed, I turned to I was facing her bed; to my surprise she was facing me.

"Yeah?" she asked, I could tell she was sleepy.

"What did you think of that Ice guy?" I asked her, Kate looked at him, but smiled.

"He's a weirdo, plus I don't like him, I think my heart already belongs to someone," she muttered absentmindly, I don't think she knew she had said it, "Shit forget I said that," she blushed as she tried to hide her face, I felt my heart sink a little when I heard she already loved someone, but I let it slid. I turned in my bed so I wasn't facing her anymore.

"Night Kate," I said, Kate made a sound, I could feel her staring at my bed.

"Night Keith," she said.

I woke up around 1:25, turning in my bed I saw Kate was awake and looking for something, as she sneezed, I walked over to her.

"What you doing?" I asked her, she screamed and turned to face me.

"For the love of pokemon Keith, never ever do that," she said, I raised a brow at her, "If you must know, I'm cold and I think I'm catching a-aaachooo," she didn't get to finish her sentence, I sighed as I picked her up in my arms. "What are you doing?" she squeaked as I set her in my bed, I climbed over her and laid down next to her, pulling my blanket over the both of us.

"You're cold, I'm warm, don't argue with me," I said to her, Kate blushed but didn't argue, I felt her cuddle into the blanket more, I turned to I was facing her, my chest was bare, I saw her face go even redder.

"You enjoy making me blush or something?" she asked me, I laughed as I winked at her, again she blushed.

"Yes actually, I do," I said to her, Kate scoffed before cuddling into my chest, it was my turned to blush, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair, if only I could do this every night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in ages, busy month, but I'm off for a week, so I should be able to update sooner, anyway I hoped you liked this chapter please REVIEW :D<strong>


	19. Test Fails, Other Gems, Missions

**Keiths' P.O.V**

_I laid in my bed as Kate walked out of the bathroom, to my surprise she was only wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top, both of the things looked too small for her, not to mention her hair was down, I looked away as I felt my cheeks heating up. Risking a glance at her I saw she was smirking, I blushed even harder as she began walking over to me, she climbed on top of me, I looked up at her, she pushed from being propped on my elbows, down on the bed, I looked at her in confusion._

"_Kate what are you…." I trailed off as she put her finger to my lips._

"_Shh," was all she said before connecting out lips together, my eyes closed on instinct as I brought her closer to me, I felt her hands go up and down my bare chest as I rested mine on her hips. She pulled back, making me whimper, she smiled innocently at me._

"_Don't worry, we're going to have lots of fun," she said as she trailed kissed down my chest, I moaned as she did so, she looked up at me with a smirk once she reached the waist band of my boxers, there was an obvious bulge in them, I groaned as she came back up to me and connected our lips again, I couldn't take much more of this. Kate smirked at me as she trailed back down to my waist band, pulling my boxers off this time before she….._

My eyes shot open as I looked around the room, I felt a stir next to me, my eyes moved down to meet, a still sleeping, Kate, I smiled softly as I looked at the clock, it was still early, I closed my eyes as I let myself drift back to sleep for another hour or so.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

_I walked around the woods in Summerland, I was lost, I had wondered in too far and now I was lost._

"_Mama, Papa," I called as I looked around, but there was no one around, I carried on walking, hoping the way I was walking was the way out, but it wasn't it just took me deeper into the forest. I heard a buzzing noise behind me, turning I saw a swarm of Beedrill, my eyes widened in fright as I began running._

_I ran and ran until I was safe, I sat underneath a big tree and began to cry, don't know how long I was there for but a shadow was soon looming over me, looking up I saw it was a Darkrai, I flinched, I had heard stories about Darkrai giving people nightmares, and I didn't want that._

"_Are you lost?" the Darkrai asked me, I looked at him then sniffed a little._

"_Y-yes," I answered, the Darkrai just kept looking at me as he picked me up, he placed me on, what I assumed, were his shoulders, "M-Mr Darkrai, what are you doing?" I asked, the Darkrai looked at me._

"_I'm going to take you back to the entrance of the forest, then you can go home," he told me, I looked at him and smiled a little._

"_Mr Darkrai, is it true about you in the tales?" I asked him, the Darkrai turned his head to look up at me._

"_Yes it is little girl," he said to me, I laughed a little._

"_My name's Kate," I said as I looked down at him._

"_Then yes it is Kate," he said to me, I think I saw him smile I wasn't too sure._

"_Is the Shadow Crystal really in found in Almia?" I asked him, the Darkrai looked up at me._

"_Now how would you know that Kate?" he asked me, I smiled as I clapped my hands a little._

"_My mama told me, and I read about it, when I grow up I want to be a Pokemon Ranger," I said to him, the Darkrai set me down as I looked at the water in front of us._

"_Really now, have you got a Ranger pose?" he asked me, I nodded my head and showed him my Ranger pose, "Very impressive," he added on afterwards._

"_How come you're not protecting the Shadow Crystal?" I asked him, the Darkrai smiled at me._

"_I take time out of it to look around the world, I'll be going back to it soon though," he said to me as he placed me back on my shoulder, I nodded my head._

"_Right, well if I'm ever in Almia will I be able to see you?" I asked him, the Darkrai smiled._

"_Now Kate, the Shadow Crystal's located in the Chroma Highlands, it's a very big journey to get through there," he answered, I smiled and put my fist over my heart._

"_I can do it, I'm going to be one of the best Rangers there ever was," I said as I looked down at him, Darkrai laughed as he set me down on the ground, just outside Summerland, I looked at him._

"_Can I come play with you tomorrow?" I asked him, the Darkrai looked at me, he smiled._

"_Sure you can Kate, I'll be waiting here for you," he said, I smiled as I hugged the Darkrai._

"_Yay thank you Mr Darkrai," I said before running off into Summerland._

"_Mr Darkrai, I'm back," I yelled the next day, Mr Darkrai came out from hiding in one of the trees it was in, I smiled and ran over to him, he placed me on his shoulders as he took me into the forest. The day was spent talking and playing catch with wild pokemon, as the sun set I stood at the entrance to the forest with Mr Darkrai._

"_Mr Darkrai, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, Mr Darkrai frowned._

"_I have to go back to Almia tonight so I'm afraid not," Mr Darkrai answered, my eyes filled with tears, but I smiled anyway._

"_Well I hope you have a safe trip back, and that we can see each other again soon," I said as I tried not to cry, Mr Darkrai looked at me with a frown._

"_I'm going to give you some of my power Kate, that way I'll always be with you, and I'll be able to tell when you're in trouble or when I'm in trouble, how's that sound?" Mr Darkrai asked me, I looked at him in shock._

"_Yes please," I said as he transferred some of his power to me, before he left for Almia._

I woke up after that, my eyes filled with a few tears but I blinked them away, I then cuddle back into my blanket and onto my moving pillow, hang on moving pillow? I looked up and saw Keiths' sleeping face, I smiled as I traced my finger along his face, his eyes opened up a few seconds after I had finished.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said to me, I blushed at that.

"You need to stop making me blush, just paint my face red already," I said to him, Keith laughed at me; there was a flash of light as we looked at Rythmi holding a camera.

"So cute," she said, I glared at her.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do," I said to her.

"Sorry but I am gonna do what you think I'm gonna do and there's nothing you can do," she said to me, I glared at her.

"If you think there's nothing I can do, you don't know what I can do then, now don't do what you're going to do," I said to her, Rythmi just laughed.

"But I do know what you can do, that's why I'm going to do what I'm gonna do and there's nothing you or Keith will do about what I'll do," she said, when I opened my mouth to speak again Keith cut me off.

"What the hell are you two girls on about?" he asked me, I looked at him.

"She's got a photo of us like this and she's gonna send it to Crawford, jheeze keep up Keith," I said to him, he looked at me as I to say 'I-would-if-I-knew-what-you-were-on-about', I giggled at him.

"Whatever, Erma wants to see you and Keith, stat," Rythmi said before running out of the room, I looked up at Keith who shrugged, I sighed before climbing out of bed, looking around I saw Star and Buizel still asleep in my bed.

"Aw Keith, look at that," I said as I pointed to our partner pokemon, Keith chuckled.

"Takes after me," he said, I cocked a brow at him before sticking my tongue out at him, I rushed into the bathroom to shower and change, avoiding the cut on my head as I did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Once Kate walked into the bathroom, Keith waiting until he heard the water run before getting changed himself, he sighed as he laid on his bed waiting for his partner to exit.

'_What was with that dream?' _Keith asked himself.

'_You're in love,' _his inner self said, Keith groaned.

'_You again, I'm gonna call you Mini Keith,' _Keith thought back.

'_Meh whatever, anyway you're in love with Kate,' _Keith ignored the feeling he had in his gut; he knew he liked her, but he had been fighting the feeling.

"I don't think I can fight this feeling for much longer," Keith muttered, just then the doors to the bathroom opened, Kate stepped out in her Ranger uniform, she shook Star a little to wake her up as Buizel woke up as well.

"Come on you two, Erma wants to talk to us," Kate said as she looked at Keith, who was just staring at her, "What?" she asked, Keith pointed to her back, his face red, she placed a hand on her back and realised her shorts had fallen down, showing her pants.

"T-trust you to n-notice that Keith," Kate said as she pulled her shorts up, her face red, Keith smiled cheekily before the two exited their room. Kate locked the door behind them, as the two walked into the operating room Rythmi handed them a cup of tea each, Kate looked behind her to see Crawford on the screen.

"Why's Crawford on the screen?" Keith asked once he noticed him as well, Crawford smiled as he held up a photo of Kate and Keith.

"I think your mom and dad would love to see this Kate," he said to her, both teen went red at that.

"Crawford, don't you dare," she said to him, Crawford smiled, Kate then smirked.

"If you do, I'll just show Luana that photo of you on Halloween, when we were young and you were going through a certain phase," Kate said, Crawford paled at the thought.

"You wouldn't," he said, Kate smirked.

"But I would my dear cousin, I would," she said as she held up a photo of Crawford dressed as a Blissey, Keith and Rythmi tried to hold their laughter in at seeing it, while Crawford went bright red.

"F-fine you win," he said as he ended the call, Kate smiled, but she knew better and sent the photo off anyway.

"Oh man, that's classic," Keith said, Kate smiled as she drunk her tea, she cast a few glances at Keith every now and then, she had heard him moaning in his sleep, she wondered if he was having a nightmare or something.

"Good morning Dears," Erma said as she came up to Kate and Keith, we smiled at her.

"Good morning Erma," Kate said with a smile, Erma looked at her.

"My you're injured in the field and you're still full of life," she said to me, Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"Good morning," Keith said as he walked over to Kates' side, he smiled at Erma, he was just as happy as Kate was.

"My you're both full of energy," Erma said, the two teen laughed a little, "Well today's the day we get to test the Blue Gem's power. Escort me to the roof both of you please," she said, the two teens nodded as they walked with Erma to the roof. Kate smiled once she saw Hastings there.

"Good morning Kate, I trust you slept well," he said to her once he saw her, Kate smiled.

"Yes very," she said stealing a glance at Keith.

"Well, I developed this special amplification system for the test. The system draws from the vitality or our Tree of Harmony. There's a dais for placing the Blue Gem, you see it yes?" Kate nodded her head as she got the Blue Gem from Hastings and placed it on the dais. "Well the goal is to project the power of the Blue Gem throughout Almia," Hastings said, Kate looked at him.

"And you think it will stop the Miniremos and Gigaremos?" she asked, Hastings smiled at her.

"You most certainly are a bright one Kate," he said.

'_I can't remember what the Princes in yellow and red were doing or where they were at the time,' _Mrs Winters' voice rang through Kates' mind.

"It might now work," Kate said, Hastings laughed at her.

"Of course it will my dear girl," he said, Kate looked at the Blue Gem to see it glowing, she had to shield her eyes from the light, as did Keith, once the light toned down a little Kate and Keith looked at the scene in front of them. The Blue Gem had taken energy from the Tree of Harmony, little blue lights flickered around it before they were flung into the air, the four people, being Kate, Hasting, Keith, Erma and Murph watched in amazement at what had happened, before Rythmi came running onto the scene.

"Incoming report," she said before stopping next to the Dark Shard, "The pokemon rampaging in Pueltown have settled down. They've returned to their usual selves," she said, Hastings looked at Kate.

"See I told you it would work Kate," Hastings said, Kate didn't listen as she looked at Keith with worried eyes, the boy only shrugged at her, not knowing why she was worried.

"Oh please wait," Rythmi said, she then began listening to someone on her headset, "Wow there were pokemon being forced to march in Vien Forest. They've come to their senses. They appear to be free of control," Rythmi said.

"A-ha, just as I'd thought," Hastings spoke up, scaring the life out of Kate who had zoned out for a second, "It's a resounding success. That Blue Gem has the wonderful power of negating the Shadow Crystal's power. Incidentally, what is taking place with that Shadow Crystal there?" Hastings asked walking over to the crystal.

"It should go light, but it's not, whatever's going on it isn't working properly," Kate said, "There should be two more crystals like the Blue Gem, we need them," Kate said, everyone looked at her, "What? Mrs Winter told me about the old folktale of the crystal, they could make even the darkest of darkness light," Kate explained, Hastings nodded his head.

"Well the Dark Shards power has gone down a whole lot," Murph said, Kate shook her head, no one was even listening to her. "But, what's wrong here? The power hasn't dropped to zero, not even close," Murph said, Kate smiled knowing she was right, "It's gone down by a third maybe, is that a success?" Murph asked, just then Linda came rushing out.

"Uh-oh I'm getting bad news," she said, everyone turned their attention to her, "There are still many pokemon under control in the Vien Forest," she said, then her headset went off, "Oh no, please wait a moment," she said before answering it, Keith looked at Kate, he had listened to her with what she had said, Kate looked at him she smiled softly at him, knowing they were going to be split up to look for the two other Gems. "It was reported the pokemon of Pueltown recovered their senses. Now they're starting to fall back under hypnosis again," Linda added, Hastings began to panic.

"W-why isn't it working?" he asked, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Because we don't have the other two gems, we need those gems otherwise it won't work," she said, Hastings looked at her, then thought for a second, just then Rythmi began glowing yellow, Kate looked at her.

"Oh, what's this? It's so pretty," Rythmi said, Keith also looked at her.

"That's one of the other Tears of Princes," Kate said, Keith looked at it, it really was pretty, Linda then began glowing.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! My chest is shining too," she said, Kate looked at Linda.

"And there's the third," she said to them, Hastings rushed over to them.

"Now what have we here?" he asked, "You two are shining like Murph did. You shining people step closer to the Shadow Crystal," he ordered, "Don't just stand there in a daze, Murph you step closer too," Hastings ordered, Kate shook her head at his impatientness, the three then began to glow brightly.

"Oh wow, it's a brilliant shining of youth," Murph said, Kate laughed at his choice of words, as did Keith.

"It's getting brighter, it's too bright," Rythmi said, Kate shook her head at her. Hastings then looked at the Dark Shard.

"Oh my, it seems Kate was right, the Dark Shard has gone transparent," Hastings said, Kate smiled slightly, "And it's dropped to zero this time, the way I hoped," he added on, Kate and Keith high fived each other once they heard this.

"Linda, Rythmi, tell me exactly what you're hiding in your chests," Hastings said, Rythmi and Linda both pulled out a small stone like Murphs.

"This pendant was a gift from Sven, he said he got it from the Haruba Desert, it's probably something he only gave to me" Rythmi explained.

"W-what did you say?" Linda asked, "My red pendant was a gift from Sven too. It's a souvenir from Boyleland," Linda added on.

"Are you implying something?" Rythmi asked, Kate and Keith looked at each other then Rythmi, "My pendant is prettier than yours Linda."

"So what if it's pretty?" Linda asked, Kate and Keith looked at Linda; "Mine's bigger," Murph took a step back.

"Prettiness is more important," Rythmi argued.

"Oh no it's not, it's size," Linda countered.

"Is not," Rythmi argued.

"Is too," Linda said.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is-,"

"SHUT UP!" Kate yelled, "BOTH OF YOU CARRY ON AND I'LL BASH YOUR HEADS TOGETHER!" she threatened, both girls shut up at that as Hastings walked around to the girls, Keith smiled at his partner.

"Nice one," he said, Kate looked at him.

"I wasn't joking," she said, Keith back up and ran to hide behind Murph at that, Erma laughed at the two.

"Well we know how to power the Shadow Crystal down," Hastings said as he began pasting around, "That said how do we proceed, we need time, I must investigate matters," he said, Kate yawned as he did so.

"Until Professor Hastings is done studying the Rangers are asked to mount patrols. Please do your best to address the fears and concerns of our citizens," Erma said, Kate nodded, "When you are done, please report back to me," she said, with that Kate left the Ranger Union to begin her patrol.

Keith watched as she left, he knew he shouldn't be with her every minute of the day, he'd seem clingy, plus she hadn't asked him to go with her, he assumed she could handle it herself for today as he left a few minutes later to start his own patrol.

Kate walked for a few minutes, catching different kinds of pokemon along the way, she caught a Cherrim, a Staraptor, much to her displeasure, but she knew she'd need a quick way back, a Buneary and a Doduo, she rode the Doduo until she found two girls by a small pond. A Bedew jumped out of the bush, the younger girl smiled and looked at it.

"Look big sister, a Cherrim," she said, Kate looked at her then the Bedew then her sister.

"That's not a Cherrim, don't you agree Ranger?" her sister asked Kate, who nodded her head.

"Yeah this is a Cherrim," Kate said as she showed the girl the Cherrim she had with her, the girl then began to fawn over it as Kate left with her other pokemon, leaving the girl with the Cherrim, honestly it was creepy.

Kate then rode her Doduo towards Vein Town, while she was out she might as well visit them, she came to Vien Town a few minutes later. She let her Doduo go and entered the base, once she did she saw Luana running from Crawford with a picture, Amina was making tea, Barlow was laughing at the two while Elaine walked over to Kate.

"Hey Kate," she said, Kate turned to her.

"Her Elaine, how're you?" Kate asked giving the older woman a hug.

"I'm fine, and you?" she asked, Kate smiled.

"I'm great," she said, Amina smiled at Kate as she walked over with a cup of tea, Kate smiled it was just like old times.

"We got your picture Kate, you made everyone laugh," Amina said, Kate smiled.

"Good," she said as she gave the girl a hug, once Crawford had a hold of Luana he pushed her onto the sofa landing on top of her, he smirked as he planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Aw gross I didn't need to see that," Kate said, Crawford pulled back, he jumped off Luana, over the couch and grabbed Kate, who dropped her, empty, cup in the process.

"I'm gonna kill you," Crawford said, Luana laughed.

"Why you sent the photo of her and Keith to her parents already," Luana pointed out, Crawfords' eyes went wide with fear.

"I know he did, why do you think I sent that? Revenge is so sweet," Kate said, Crawford spun her in the air again before putting her down; he then walked over to Luana who had given the photo to Barlow.

"I say we get this framed, put it up where everyone can see it," Barlow said, Kate smiled.

"Oh Arceus please do Big B," Kate said, her hands together like she was begging, Barlow laughed at the girl in front of him.

2We've missed you Kate," he said to her, Kate smiled as she nodded her head.

"I've missed you guys too," she said as everyone went in for a group hug.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Luana asked, Kate chocked before Barlow let them all go.

"I'm on patrol, figured I'd stop by, but I should get off now," Kate said, everyone nodded in understanding.

"Ok Kate, visit again soon," Barlow ordered, Kate nodded as she walked out the door.

"Will do," she called before running towards Chicole Village.

"Big Sister," Grace said as she glomped her, Kate smiled as she picked her sister up, Star jumped onto Graces' head.

"Hey Grace, how is everyone?" Kate asked, Grace smiled.

"They're all fine, come on, mom and dad are on the farm," Grace said dragging her to the farm; once she was there she was glomped by all her partner pokemon.

"Hey guys," she said as she got up, her pokemon attached themselves to her one way or the other. Kate eventually managed to get out of their grips to hug her parents.

"How's a little girl?" her dad asked, Kates' mom walked over to her.

"I have birth control in the house if you need it," she said, Kate went bright red.

"MOM I'm only fourteen," Kate said, her face fully red.

"Yes going on fifteen tomorrow," her mother reminded her, Kate sighed.

"I know, I know," she said.

"You better come visit tomorrow," her dad said, Kate smiled.

"Rangers word I'll come and visit, I might have a mission first though," Kate answered, her parents nodded, Kate looked at the time, "I should go, see ya tomorrow," Kate said, her parents nodded as she hugged them goodbye, she hugged Grace and ran off.

She gulped as she looked at the Staraptor in front of her; it was on the ground waiting for her to get on.

"Oh god I can't do this," I said to herself.

"HEY KATE!" Keiths' voice came from above her, Kate looked up to see him riding a Staraptor, he landed as the Staraptor flew off.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked, Keith smiled.

"Well I was overhead looking for quests then I saw you with the Staraptor, still scared of heights?" Keith asked, Kate blushed.

"Yeah I am ok," she said, Keith smiled as he got on the Staraptor she caught; he held his hand out to her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, Kate smiled as she took his hand without hesitation, Keith was one of the people she trusted more than anything. Kate smiled as Keith held her around the waist, the Staraptor then took off towards the Ranger Union, the two landed safely as Keith helped her off the pokemon, Kate screamed as she lost her footing, making her fell on top of Keith, a blush covered both their faces.

"S-sorry," Kate said getting off, she held her hand out to him, Keith took it, the two then walked into the Union in silence.

'_That was so much like my dream,' _Keith thought, he shook his head to get rid of the thought, _'If only I kissed her,' _he shook his head again, _'What am I thinking? She already loves someone,' _he reminded himself, Kate looked at him, she laughed.

"What?" he asked her.

"Your hair," she pointed out, "Shaking your head made it go all over the place," she said, Keith reached up to feel his hair, surely enough it was everywhere, he groaned as Kate laughed more, but a smile crept its way onto his face.

"Are you two finished patrolling?" Erma asked once she saw the two, who nodded their head, "Thank you dears, Prof Hastings wishes to go over the next mission with you, he's in the research room," Erma said, the two nodded again as they walked into the research room.

"I've decided on the next mission for you two," Hastings said once the two entered the room, Keith and Kate stood side by side as they listened to him.

"According to Brighton's diary the Tears of Princes can be obtained elsewhere," Hastings said, Kate rolled her eyes, she already knew that, "Old documents hinted that the stones could also be found away from Hai Valley," Hastings added, Kate rolled her eyes again, she already knew that, "The coloured stones are also found in the Haruba Desert and Boyleland though it is very rare. The pendants that Linda and Rythmi had are probably made from the Tears of Princes. Kate I want you to head for Boyleland," Hastings ordered, Kate nodded her head, "Search for the Crystal of which the Red Tears of Princes probably came," again Kate nodded, Hastings then turned to Keith, "Keith you're heading to the Haruba Desert to investigate the yellow Tears of Princes. Determine if there is, indeed, a yellow crystal from which the stone came. If either of you find the red or yellow crystal secure it immediately. These missions are far more important than anything you've been assigned," Hastings said, both teens nodded their heads.

"I'm off to the Haruba Desert, Kate you're going to Boyleland, let's wish each other safety and success, well more safety than anything for you," Keith said as the two walked out of the research room, Kates' mouth dropped as she hit him on the head.

"Gee thanks," she said to him, Keith smiled innocently at her.

"I take it you'll be going by boat?" Keith asked, Kate smiled innocently.

"How'd you figure?" she asked, Keith laughed at her.

"Well how about we go to Pueltown together?" Keith asked, Kate nodded as the two exited the Ranger Union, Kate and Keith both walked together in silence for the first few minutes.

"Hey Keith, how long do you think this mission will take?" Kate asked him, Keith looked at her.

"Maybe until tomorrow, I'm not sure, why?" he aksed, Kate sighed.

"Because I promised my parents I'd visit them," she answered, Keith shook his head.

"Well it's gonna have to be another day," he said to her, Kate looked at him.

"No I have to visit them tomorrow," she said, Keith looked at her.

"Why?" he asked curious, Kate sighed.

"It's my birthday," she said, Keith looked at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me and Rythmi?" he asked, Kate shrugged.

"Never occurred to me the only person I ever spent my birthdays with were my family and Dar-," Kate spotted herself there, Keith cocked a brow.

"Your family and who?" he asked, Kate panicked on the inside for a moment.

"My family a Dara," Kate answered, "she was one of my best friends in Summerland," she said with a smile, Keith seemed to buy the excuse, Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Thank Arceus for that, sorry Darkrai, almost gave out your secret,' _Kate apologized in her head, the two soon found themselves in Pueltown's boat dock, Kate walked in and went to a captain dressed in red while Keith went to one dressed in yellow. The captains agreed to take them to their destinations as the two bid their byes to each other.

"See ya Keith, good luck," Kate said as the men were getting the boats ready.

"You two Kate, stay safe," he said, Kate laughed a little at him, "I mean it Kate, don't go getting yourself hurt," he said, the tone of his voice made Kate stop laughing and look at him, her smile fell when she saw the look in his eyes.

"I won't," she said as she gave him a hug, Keith smiled slightly as he hugged the girl back.

The two smiled to each other as they left by boat, Buizel and Star by their sides, if this mission did run into tomorrow, then it wasn't how Kate was planning on spending her birthday. Kate arrived in Boyleland a few minutes later, she loved the boats speed, walking up the steps she heard a Mini Jr calling, Kate watched as the elder of the island looked at her, got made and walked inside his house.

"Must think I'm a Dim Sun again," Kate said as she walked into his house, once she did the old man spoke up.

"You! Be gone at once," he said raising his voice, Kate looked at him, "You've come back to kidnapp our Mimi Jr. again you wretched Dim Sun you," he added on, Kate had to hold her laughter in.

"Grandpa, that's not right, is it?" his granddaughter asked.

"Eh? A Ranger of pokemon you say? Why, yes, indeed you are," the old man smiled at me, I smiled back, "Anyone wearing a uniform looks like a Dim Sun to me these days," he said, Kate smiled.

"Well you can never be too careful can you?" she asked, the old man laughed at her.

"No, no you can't," he said, Kate smiled and exited the building, she walked to the volcano, once she did she saw another door, with a pad lock on it? She cocked a brow as she looked at a nearby lady.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked, the lady turned to her.

"Why is there a padlock on that door?" Kate asked, the lady smiled at her.

"That part of the Volcano's dangerous, you need the elder of the islands' permission to enter there," she told her, Kate smiled.

"Thank you Miss," she said before going back to the old man.

"Excuse me," Kate said once she was in the house, "But I was wondering if you could open the locked door on the Volcano, I have a mission I need to complete," Kate said, the older man nodded his head.

"Of course, I'll find the key and meet you there," he said, Kate nodded and ran out of the house towards the volcano, once she was there she waited maybe two minutes before the man showed up.

"That was quick," Kate said, the man smiled at her.

"Yes well I was looking for the key until my granddaughter pointed out that it was around my neck," he said, Kate giggled at this as the man opened the door for her, Kate thanked him and walked inside, leaving the sun in the process, but once she entered, it felt like she was on the sun.

"Chipa chi," Star said, Kate sighed.

"Now I wish I had brought some water," she muttered as she walked around, "Well let the mission begin," Kate said and with that she took off running into the volcano.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 done, I'm not sure how many more chapters there is to this until it's finished but I hope it's a lot, I don't want to finish it so soon, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	20. Secure the Red Gen, Damsels in Distress

**Normal P.O.V**

The last time we saw Keith he was just going to the Haruba Desert, well now we join him in the market place of Haruba Desert as he looked around.

"I should get on with my mission, but I need to get Kate something," Keith muttered as he looked around the stalls, there were ones with necklaces, earrings, come to think of it, did Kate even have her ears pierced? Did she even like to wear jewellery? Keith had never seen her with it on.

"Ugh why are girls so confusion and awkward?" he asked himself, before pulling his styler out.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Keith calling," he said into his styler, Kates' face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Keith, have you found the Gem?" Kate asked, Keith blushed at seeing her, her hair was sticking to her face, she looked like she had been sweating a lot.

"Erm no, I've only just got to Haruba Desert," he answered, Kate smiled into the styler.

"Once sec," she said as she caught a Torkoal, "Ok carry on," she said once she had caught it.

"I was wondering, have you got your ears pierced?" Keith asked, Kate looked at him.

"Yeah, I hardly wear earrings though, since we have missions like this, but I wear them when we're not on them," Kate said, Keith nodded his head, "Why did you want to know?" she asked.

"No reason, I'll see you back at the Union," Keith said, Kate cocked a brow but nodded her head anyway.

"Alright bye," she said.

"Bye," with that Keith hung up the convo, he walked to one of the stands that selt jewellery, he looked at the earrings and necklaces, there was nothing that caught his eye, until he saw a sapphire gem that was encased in a yellow-gold see through locket, making it look like a sunset, it hung on a silver chain as well, Keith smiled at it, it was perfect.

"How much?" he asked, the man looked at Keith then the jewellery.

"You must be one of those Top Rangers," the man said, Keith nodded, "Well for you should we say £50?" he asked, Keith nodded as he pulled some money out of Arceus knows where, the man at the stall wrapped the jewellery up and gave it to Keith, who smiled before taking off to his destination.

Kate had gotten off the Torkoal, luckily without falling into the Lava below them, how the Torkoal could handle it was beyond her. She walked up some steps coming face to, er, rock with a big bolder, Kate sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I've only been in here for 10 minutes, not even tha and there's already shit in my way," she mumbled as she walked down the steps and into a cave on her right, "And I have no idea where I'm going," she muttered, this place was like a maze to her, she could get lost.

Once she walked into the cave thing, room, or whatever, she saw a couple of Gastrodon, shrugged the girl caught one of the two pokemon and headed back to the boulder, after ordering the pokemon to cool the boulder down it ran off after Kate thanked it, placing a hand on the boulder she sighed, could she really be bothered to get a pokemon and smash it, no. Instead she jumped over the boulder with Star in her arms, looking back at the boulder she shrugged.

"I'll smash it on the way back, maybe it'll stop some Dim Sun from running out," she muttered as she walked towards the back of the room, once she saw a light coming from the ceiling she groaned, jumped back over the boulder she caught another Torkoal, riding up the lava river this time. She then went of the 'river' down towards another 'room'; she dismounted her Torkoal and captured another one, Kate yawned as she did so. She walked with her Torkoal and Star into another place, avoiding a Charmeleon along the way. Once she was passed that she saw a Drifblim, after catching it she jumped down and was back where she started, Kate let out a frustrated sigh.

"Like a maze," she muttered as she rode her Torkoal again, over to where she was before all this, she jumped over the boulder and used Drifblim to take her up to the next level, Kate sighed once she was up there, it was hotter then the ground level. Kate walked to her left until she was outside; the sea breeze hit her hard.

"Ah that's nice," she said, as some Pelipper flew by, once she looked in front of her she saw a Dim Sun grunt, Kate sighed, she knew they would be here, her mind wonder to Keith.

"Wonder if he's having any trouble with Dim Sun," she thought aloud, as she walked over to the grunt, who turned to her at the sound of footsteps.

"Why did a Ranger come around while I'm waiting for Lavana?" she asked, Kate cocked a brow, so Keith would be dealing with Heath if there were any Dim Sun grunt there, "Was the communication a mix-up?" she asked herself.

"I actually don't think that can happen," Kate pointed out, the girl nodded.

"Good point, HEY don't do that," she said, Kate cocked a brow.

"Don't do what?" she asked, the girl glared at her.

"Don't act like you're my friend," she said, Kate cocked a brow.

"I wasn't I was pointing out the obvious," she said, the girl growled as she pulled out a Miniremo, Kate smiled, that's what she was waiting for, four Chatot surrounded her as they began lifting her, a fifth one then fell in front of her.

"Ok let's do this CAPTURE ON!" she yelled, it had been a while since she had said that, her capture disc shot out of her styler, circling the five Chatot, the music they sent towards Kate made her dizzy at first.

"Woah," she said as she straightened herself up, she carried on with her capture, by the time she finished she was on her knees trying to stop the spinning in her mind, the grunt however took off running. Kate stood shakily for a few minutes before capturing a Pelipper that had come her way, once she had done that she walked back into the place before she came outside, Kate sighed as she became hot again, she smirked.

"If Keith were here he'd probably take his top off," she muttered, I picture of Keith with no top popped into her head, "No Kate, don't think like that," she scolded herself, "He'd never like a reckless girl like me," she muttered as an afterthought.

'_Ah but we never know,' _a voice inside her said, Kate sighed.

'_Great Mini Kate's back, what dya want now?' _Kate asked, Mini Kate just snickered.

'_Nothing, yet, I'll just embarrass you when Keiths' around, that way he can see your face,' _Mini Kate said, Kate sighed, why was she so depressed, she shrugged it off as she began humming random tunes.

Walking up some steps Kate stopped once she saw two fires, she smiled a little as she turned to Pelipper.

"Pelipper can you put one of those out?" Kate asked, the pokemon nodded its head as it used its water ability to put the fire out, "thank you Pelipper," Kate said as she carried on walking. She stopped once she saw three fire emitting from the ground, they stopped then started again, "Star get on my shoulder," Kate ordered, Star did as told as Kate ran her fastest through the fires, avoiding every single one of them, placing her hands on her knees she huffed and puffed for air, Star jumped off her shoulders once she doubled over.

Once she walked up some more steps she heard more Dim Sun grunts, she sighed as she listened into them, once again she felt like a spy.

"This wall of fire's impossible to put out," one of them said, Kate sighed, it's fire, you need water, the math was simple, but then again these were Dim Sun Grunts she was listening to, "Not unless you call the fire brigade or capture the right water pokemon."

"Not to mention my makeup's ruined from sweating," the second said, Kate rolled her eyes again, "Let's scoot back to fix our faces, we'll keep it a secret from Lavana," the same one added on, Kate smirked, this was just too good.

"I'll fix your faces for ya," she said as she walked up behind them, the two turned around, Kate burst out laughing at their faces, they had foundation on their clothes not to mention their mascara was running down their faces, their blusher was all over the place.

"Oh man, there's this thing know as water proof makeup you know?" Kate asked as she doubled over from laughter, the two grunts growled at her.

"Keep laughing, you won't be once we kick your ass," one of them said, Kate didn't take any notice. Three Bagon and a Shelgon surrounded her, Kate jumped out of the way avoiding their tackles as she began to capture them, it didn't take very long, she managed to catch them in under five minutes, once that was done she began laughing again, she didn't take notice to the Dim Suns running away.

"Oh man," Kate said once she calmed down, still coughing from the laughter a little though, she breathed out as her styler went off.

"Yo," she said, Keiths' face came onto the screen, "Yo Keith," she added after she saw who it was.

"Yo Kate," he mimicked, Kate glared playfully at him, "Wassup?" he asked, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, there any Dim Sun grunts on your end?" Kate asked, Keith shook his head.

"No I haven't seen any why?" he asked her, Kate sighed.

"'Cause this place it crawling with them," she said, Keiths' eyes went wide.

"What? Are you ok?" he asked frantically, Kate smiled at him.

"Calm down Keith I'm fine, there's not a scratch on me," Kate said.

"WHAT?" Keith yelled, "Who are you and what have you done with Kate?" he asked, Kate laughed at him.

"When we get back, I'm totally gonna hit you," she said, Keith smiled, Kate walked down the small path that was in front of her until she saw a Hariyama, she looked back at the screen, "Gimme a sec," she said as she caught the pokemon, "Ok, where were we?" Kate asked, Keith thought for a moment.

"Something about you gonna hit me," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna hit you when we get back," Kate said, Keith smiled.

"Ah but then you would be partner less," he said, "Who would save the damsel in distress then?" he asked, Kate smiled at him.

"I'm not always the damsel in distress," Kate said, Keith laughed.

"I'll believe that when I see it," he said, Kate glared.

"You're infuriating you know that?" Kate asked, Keith smiled at her.

"Yeah I know, but that's why you love me," he said, Kate blushed a little as she rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams," she said, Keith smiled.

"More then you may think," he said, Kate blushed as Keith laughed at her, looking ahead of her, Kate sighed.

"I gotta go Keith," she said showing him the scene in front of her; there was falling boulder and fire coming out of the ground.

"Alright be careful," he said, Kate nodded her head.

"Will do, bye," she said as she hung up, not waiting for him to say anything, Keith rolled his eyes on the other end.

Once Kate placed Star in her jacket she began running with Hariyama on her tail, avoiding the boulders with flips and jumped, while she jumped over the fires and skidded in between them, once they were done Kate looked back.

"I just did all that, and it doesn't even look that hard," she said, Star smiled as she climbed out of Kates' jacket, she rested on Kates' head, Kate smiled as the three of them began walking again.

Kate smiled as she caught a Torkoal again, she then carried on walking, avoiding a few other pokemon until she came to an Aggron, she smirked as she caught the giant pokemon, it made her lose quite a lot of life but she managed to catch it in the end.

"Damn I need to recharge this soon," Kate muttered as she walked around with the three pokemon she caught on her tail. Walking back she used Hariyama to break a boulder that was in the way, she needed a bit of energy back before she could jump again, plus Aggron couldn't jump or fly, so you get the idea. Getting onto her Torkoal in the lava river she rode him until she came to the first stop, getting off him, she thanked him as he ran off.

Once she walked up some steps she saw a huge boulder blocking the way.

"Arceus that's huge," she muttered, "AGGRON MOVE THAT BOULDER!" she shouted, the pokemon did as told as it moved out of the way, "Thanks Aggron," Kate said, she walked back down the stairs and caught another Drifblim, walking back up a Raichu caught her eyes, she caught the pokemon and had it recharge her styler for her, she thanked the pokemon as she walked off.

She had her Drifblim take her up to the next level after that, once there she caught another Raichu as she walked forwards, she saw a lady in pink. Before she could take another step her styler went off.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Rythmi, I'm sensing the presence of a seriously strong pokemon ahead of you, are you ready?" Rythmi asked her, Kate smiled.

"Always," she said as she walked forwards, the lady in pink turned to meet her.

"What is going on here?" she asked, Kate placed a hand on her hip as the lady came over with two Dim Sun grunts, "Oh, now what's this? How did a lowly Ranger get this far?" the girl asked.

"Yo Lavana zip it, you can't call me lowly," Kate said, Lavana looked at her in shock.

"You must be Kate then am I right?" she asked, Kate nodded her head, "I can see why one of Ices' Admins has put a good word in with the boss about you," she said, Kate growled.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," she said, her hands balled into fists.

"Now Kate don't you want to be on the winning team?" Lavana asked her, Kate smirked.

"I'm already on the winning team," she said, Lavana laughed.

"Please you're on the loosing team," Lavana said, Kate smirked.

"What team does that put you and your group on then?" Kate asked, Lavana went red with anger, "I'm not joining you, give me everything you've got," Kate said, Lavana smirked as she went to pull out her Miniremo.

"Lavana allow us, you're not needed for such a small task," one of her 'henchmen' said, Kate growled at her, the two girls pulled out a Miniremo each as two Monferno came at her, Kate cocked a brow but caught the two Monferno without a problem.

"Well now then, who were you calling a small task?" Kate asked, the two Dim Suns looked at each other then at Lavana, who was fuming. The woman in pink pushed her way through the two henchmen and towards Kate.

"Ranger this is the thanks you're getting for firing me up emotionally," Lavana said before bringing out her own Miniremo, Kate just shrugged at Star, who was looking clueless at her. It was then that an Infernape jumped in front of Kate, who jumped back to avoid getting hit, the pokemon charged at her as Kate circled the pokemon.

Fire came from its mouth as it shot at her, Kate ducked to dodge it, the pokemon scratched and clawed at her, Kate couldn't keep dodging much longer, she had only gotten about three maybe five loops around the pokemon and they were wearing away.

"STAR GET IN THERE!" she yelled, Star did as told and jumped into the disc, freezing the pokemon in place, Kate quickly looped around it, she did this multiple times before completing the capture, Lavana looked at her in shock.

"I definitely see why one of Ices' Admins are putting a good word in with the boss about you," she said, Kate looked at her, more like glared at her.

"Shut up, I'm not joining you," she said, Lavana just laughed at her.

"All that looping must have left you exhausted," Lavana said, Kate smirked.

"Not really, I've got time to give you three a makeover," she said advancing on the three of them slowly, the three began to panic.

"W-well beating me doesn't solve your problem. You're sadly mistaken if you think you can just take the Red Gem now," Lavana said, Kate rolled her eyes.

"I know there's a pokemon guarding it that I have to capture, I'm not new to this, sing me a new song would ya?" Kate asked as the three made their getaway, she sighed once she saw then jump down the hole. Shrugging Kate walked to the back of the volcano, once she was in she saw the Red gem sitting on a podium like thing, just like the Blue Gem, walking up to it, she got to the steps before smoke began coming out the four holes in the floor, and lava began erupting from the lava pool around the platform she was stood on, she walked back into the middle of the room, then began backing up, not knowing what pokemon to expect.

Once the pokemon did show itself Kate saw the it was a Heatran, the pokemon spit fire and lava at Kate, the girl managed to dodge with ease, she smiled as she looked at the pokemon, it would surely be a challenge.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Kate yelled as she sent her disc out, "CAPTURE ON!" she yelled as she began circling the pokemon, at first it didn't put up much of a fight, but towards the end, lava began coming out of the floor making Kates' capture disc fly into it, she growled as it did so. She sent out another one, carrying on with her circling, the Heatran destroyed her line with a fire attack, Kate screamed as she jumped out of the way of the attack, Star ducked to avoid it.

"Ok get in there Star," Kate said, Star did as told and hopped into the disc, Kate watched as the Heatran froze, she began circling it quickly, once the pokemon was unparalyzed it destroyed Kates' line again, the girl grunted as she looked at her life.

"Raichu, I need you to boost my power for me," she said as the pokemon got into the disc, recharging her styler, Kate began circling again, but the Heatran hit the styler line once again, because of this the Raichu fled, Kate sighed as he did.

"Ok Kate, you've got less than half your life, and less than half to befriend of this Heatran, let the challenge begin," she said as she sent her disc out again, "Get in it Star," she said once more, Star hopped in it once Kate started to circle it, the pokemon froze, Kate smiled. She circled the pokemon at her fastest, one the pokemon broke out of its paralyzed state, Kate stopped circling, she waited for the Heatran to attack before it went back to walking around, she began circling it again, this time she managed to complete the capture. Smiling Kate walked over to the Heatran as it handed her the Red Gem.

"Thank you Heatran, we'll take good care of it," Kate said as she walked to the glowing light at the front of the room, once she did she was back at the entrance to Boyleland volcano. Once she walked out she heard the elder calling her.

"Ah, there you are, Ranger of pokemon," he said as he walked up to her, Kate smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hiya elder," she said, her mood cheerful, once she got over she saw the Mine Jr. he had with him jump up and down, Kate smiled at it.

"So did you find your purple stone?" the elder asked, Kate laughed a little.

"Yes I found the Red Gem," Kate said taking it out of her bag for him to have a look at.

"My that's an awful pretty Gem," he said, Kate smiled and nodded her head, "Well, that's quite enough about stone, I've said all I care about them," Kate had to laugh at this, "I've another worry you see, about our Mime Jr." the elder told her, Kate looked at him before kneeling down to Mine Jr.

"What about him, he's perfectly healthy and fine," Kate said, the elder laughed at her.

"No, no, nothing like that, he's adamant to helping you, he won't take no for an answer," the elder said, Kate looked at the Mine Jr. as it nodded its head at her, Kate smiled softly at it, "He's got his mind set on becoming a Ranger of pokemon it seems. So I have a favour to ask you," Kate stood and looked at the elder of the island.

"What is it?" she asked, the elder smiled brightly at her.

"There's an old saying 'If you love your pokemon, let it see the world'. Will you accept our Mime Jr. as one among your Partner Pokemon?" the elder asked, Kate looked at the Mime Jr. in front of her.

"You want to be one of my Partner Pokemon?" Kate asked, the Mime Jr. smiled and nodded its head.

"Mime mime," it said, Kate smiled.

"Then I would love to have you," she said as she shook the Mime Jrs'. hand. The Elder and Kate both watched as the Mime Jr. ran off, Kate cocked a brow, could it swim? They began walking down the steps, but were stopped by a captain.

"Hey Ranger. This land lubber tried jumping in the sea, but it doesn't know how to swim," the captain said, Kate shook her head.

"Yeah he's meant to be going to Chicole Village, he's one of my partner pokemon," Kate explained, the captain looked at her.

"Chicole Village you say, well tell you what, I'll take this little land lubber back to Pueltown for you," the captain said, Kate smiled.

"Thank you," she said before the captain took off with the Mime Jr. Once he was gone the Elder turned to Kate.

"Ranger of pokemon, I know you'll be good to our Mime Jr. Take care of him," he said, Kate turned to him and nodded his head.

As Kate walked she saw the boat back to Pueltown still hadn't returned, she sighed and hesitated as she caught a Staraptor, once that was done, she just stared at the pokemon in front of her.

"Life's full of challenges Kate, you just need to believe in yourself," Kate told herself as she climbed on the Staraptor, Star climbed onto her back, "Can you take me to the Ranger Union?" Kate asked, with that the Staraptor took off into the air, Kate screamed as it did so.

"Chipa chi," Star said, Kate opened one eye then the other, her breath hitched in her throat as she saw how high up they were, but she honestly wasn't scared, she was amazed.

"Woah," Kate said, the Staraptor made a happy noise as it took them near to the sea, Kate reached a hand down and dipped her hand in, the water flew around everywhere as she did so, she then looked back up to the sky as the Staraptor flew back up, she began laughing. Soon they landed in front of the Union, Wendy and Sven stood talking as they saw her land.

"Hey Kate," Wendy greeted as Kate got off her Staraptor, she fell to her knees.

"Kate!" Both Sven and Wendy rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" Sven asked, Kate looked up at her Staraptor.

"Thank you Staraptor," she said as the pokemon flew away, she then stood on shaky legs, "I'm fine," she said as she stood, "Just not used to flying solo," she said as she carried on walking, both Sven and Wendy caught on at what she meant as they began laughing, Kate blushed as she ran inside the Ranger Union.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sven yelled, Wendy smiled.

"That's Kate when she runs," she said, Sven looked at her like the devil was devouring the earth before laughing with her.

Kate walked up to meet Erma and Hastings in the operating room, Rythmi walked up to her with bandages.

"Hey Kate, where're you hurt?" she asked, Kate smiled.

"I'm not," she said, Rythmi looked her over; it was true, Kate wasn't hurt, Rythmi grabbed her shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kate?" Rythmi asked, Kate laughed.

"Keith asked the same thing, but honestly I'm fine and I'm me," she said as she smiled, Rythmi smirked at Keith's name.

"Oh so even though you and Keith were in different islands, you still called him?" Rythmi asked, Kate blushed a little.

"Well, actually, he called me," she mumbled, Rythmi smiled.

"Now I have something to tease Keith with, thanks," she said as she walked back to her chair, Kate rolled her eyes at the girl, she then walked over to Erma.

"Another job well done Dear," she said, Kate smiled.

"So, the Red Gem was, indeed, inside Boyleland volcano," Hastings spoke up, Kate nodded her head as she showed them the Gem, "Bravo Kate, well done," Hastings said, Kate smiled again, "Now Erma if you would do the usual honours," Hastings said turning to her, Erma smiled.

"Certainly," she said turning to him, "Kate that magma must have been unbearably hot," she said, Kate nodded.

"Yeah it was, that reminds me, can I have some water?" she asked, Erma smiled as Rythmi walked up to her with a bottle of water, "Thanks Ryth, you rock," she said as she took the bottle, downing it in one, Erma and Hastings looked at her in shock, Rythmi came over with two more, another for Kate and one for Star, both smiled at her, again Kate chugged it in one, while Star was slower with her, Kate laughed a little at her, she then turned her attention back to Erma.

"Kate even though that magma was hot, you preserved and succeeded in the face of adversity. Kate you are now clarified to Ranger Rank 7," Erma said, Kate smiled as Star hopped onto her shoulder, as Kate did her Ranger Pose, Star came on top of her head, spreading her arms out and yelling;

"Pachi pa," Kate laughed at the pokemon on her head as she turned back to Erma and Hastings.

"You must be tired today, I'm, sure tomorrow will be another busy day, would you like to rest?" Erma asked, Kate nodded her head as she smiled at Erma.

"Erma I would like to ask a favour first," Kate said, Erma smiled at her.

"What is it dear?" she asked, Kate smiled softly.

"Well it's my birthday tomorrow, my family want me to spend it with them, I was just wondering if that would be ok?" Kate asked, Erma smiled.

"Of course it would, you'll have the day off tomorrow to spend with your family," Erma said, Kate smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much," she said as she gave the older woman a hug, Erma laughed at her actions, but hugged her back, Kate then walked up to Rythmi, she pointed to the screen.

"That Keith?" Kate asked, Rythmi nodded her head.

"Where is he?" Kate asked, Rythmi pulled up his location.

"Hippowdon Temple, in the Haruba Desert," she answered, Kate nodded her head, she yawned as she did so, "You should get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow," Rythmi said, Kate nodded as she walked away from Rythmi, down the stairs and into her room, she smiled as she changed into her pyjamas, Star sat on her bed. Kate glanced across to Keiths' bed, it felt weird not having him there, Star sat in the bed where she and Buizel sleep.

"Chipa chi," she said, Kate looked at her.

"I know it feels weird doesn't it?" Kate asked, Star nodded her head; Kate smiled as she brought her guitar out from under her bed, along with her song book. She smield as she wrote some words down.

"Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Or am I only dreaming?" she thought aloud as she carried on writing, by the time she had done, she had a whole new song.

"Pa chi pa?" Star asked, Kate looked at her.

"You want to hear it?" Kate asked, Star nodded her head, just then the doors opened, she hoped it would be Keith but instead it was Rythmi, Kate smiled at her.

"Keith said he may not be back until tomorrow, he hasn't even gotten half way through the temple," Rythmi said, Kate nodded her head, "New song?" she asked, again Kate nodded her head, "can I hear it?" she asked again, Kate smield.

"Sure, I was just gonna sing it for Star," Kate said as she began to play her guitar.

'**Close your eyes****  
><strong>**Give me your hand****  
><strong>**Darling, do you feel****  
><strong>**My heart beating?****  
><strong>**Do you understand?****  
><strong>**Do you feel the same****  
><strong>**Or am I only dreaming?****  
><strong>**Is this burning?****  
><strong>**An eternal flame****I believe it's meant to be darling****  
><strong>**I watch you when you're sleeping****  
><strong>**You belong with me****  
><strong>**Do you feel the same****  
><strong>**Or am I only dreaming?****But is this burning (burning)?****  
><strong>**An eternal flame****  
><strong>**Say my name****  
><strong>**Sun shines through the rain****  
><strong>**Of all life so lonely****  
><strong>**Then come and ease the pain****  
><strong>**I don't want to lose this feeling****Oh****  
><strong>**Oh, oh****Say my name****  
><strong>**Sun shines through the rain****  
><strong>**Of all life so lonely****  
><strong>**Now come and ease the pain****  
><strong>**I don't want to lose this feeling****Oh****Close your eyes****  
><strong>**Give me your hand, darling****  
><strong>**Do you feel my heart beating?****  
><strong>**Do you understand?****  
><strong>**Do you feel the same****  
><strong>**Or am I only dreaming?****Or is this burning?****  
><strong>**An eternal flame****Close your eyes****  
><strong>**Give me your hand, darling****  
><strong>**Do you feel my heart beating?****  
><strong>**Do you understand?****  
><strong>**Do you feel the same****  
><strong>**Or am I only dreaming?****Or is this burning?****  
><strong>**An eternal flame****Close your eyes****  
><strong>**Give me your hand, darling****  
><strong>**(Ooh yeah yeah)****  
><strong>**Do you feel my heart beating?****  
><strong>**Do you understand?****  
><strong>**Do you feel the same****  
><strong>**Or am I only dreaming?****Is this burning?****  
><strong>**An eternal flame****Close your eyes****  
><strong>**Give me your hand, darling****  
><strong>**Do you feel my heart beating?****  
><strong>**Do you understand?****  
><strong>**Do you feel the same****  
><strong>**Or am I only dreaming?'**

Kate smiled after she had stopped; looking towards her door she saw Sven and Wendy were also stood there, Rythmi smiled at her.

"We can all guess who that's about," Rythmi said, Kate blushed.

"Shut up, they were random lyrics," Kate said, Rythmi smiled, as did Wendy and Sven.

"That made themselves into a song about someone important," Wendy said, Kate glared at her as she threw a pillow at her; Wendy smiled as she caught it.

"When you gonna tell him Kate?" Sven asked, Kate blushed as she looked down at her guitar.

"I don't know, when I'm ready," she said, Sven nodded his head as he and Wendy walked away.

"What do you say Wendy, time for a little match making?" Sven asked, Wendy smiled.

"Definitely, Kate's off tomorrow for her birthday, we'll question him then," she said as the two walked off, back in Kates' room, both her and Rythmi were laughing about how Wendy and Sven were the perfect couple.

"I should get going, it's late, night Kate," Rythmi said as she exited the room.

"Night Ryth," Kate said as she set her guitar and song book away, she grabbed a different book she hid under her pillow and a pen, she smiled as she began writing in it.

'**Dear Diary,**

**I still need to give you a name, but I'll think of that later, right now I want to tell you about today, but I honestly don't know where to start, maybe I should start by saying this morning I had the dream again, you know the one with Darkrai? I can honestly say I'm scared, it's been so long since I've had a dream like that, I can only hope that Darkrai's alright, I know it's Dim Sun that took the Shadow Crystal, I don't know how I know, I just, I have the feeling in my gut, and so help me Arceus, I will help him, but there's nothing I can do until I'm sure, but I know it's them.**

**Prof Hastings sent me and Keith on separate missions, sending me to Boyleland and Keith to the Haruba Desert. It was fun, though the volcano was way too hot, Keith slaked off on his mission, as expected, by ringing me to talk to me, the look on his face was priceless when I told him I wasn't hurt, but I held my laughter in. During the whole event he called me twice, I ended up running into another one of the Dim Suns' Trio of Leaders, this one was a girl, her name was Lavana, I know ironic right? Anyway she had two 'henchmen' with her and said I wasn't worth her time, so they sent two Monferno to try and attack me, how wrong were they? I caught the Monferno in about five minutes flat, Lavana got so mad at her cronies I wanted to laugh, the makeup running down her face only made it funnier, but to get me back she sent out an Infernape. Again I caught it with no trouble as Lavana and her cronies ran away; it was what came next that gave me the trouble. I had to face a Heatran, it was harder than I thought it would be, I had to dodge, and use Star more times then I can count, but eventually I got it. **

**Anyway that's not exactly what I wanted to write about, what I wanted to write about was Keith, I mean I don't know, throughout the whole adventure in the volcano, he just popped into my head, and most of the time it was without a shirt on, I know I've been writing about him since the Ranger School, but back then we were just friends, now I don't know, I feel for him more than a friend, so much more that it hurts when I'm not with him. Right now I'm pretty much dying because he's not here, he's still on a mission, I think Star also misses his Buizel, but seriously, I just, it's just, I don't even know how to put it, is there something wrong with me? Or am I just in love? I guess I can figure it out later on, after this whole event with Dim Sun's done can't I? But what happens if he doesn't feel the same? What am I gonna do? I'll feel like such an idiot, but I guess it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all, I'll write again tomorrow, that's a promise, until then my dear friend,**

**Forever yours Katherine****Atreya Jones**

Kate sighed as she set her diary on the bedside table next to her, she didn't want the feeling of the book digging into her cut on her head, she had made that mistake last night, Kate sighed as she set her alarm clock, looking at the ceiling she smiled.

"Good night Keith," she mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning Kates' P.O.V<strong>

My alarm clock started going off at six, the time I had set it for, why you may ask, well I like to be up and refreshed, plus I need a long shower, I smell like ashes. I got up out my bed, making sure I wouldn't wake Star in the process, I turned the alarm off and looked at Keiths' bed, he still wasn't back, I smiled softly as I walked into the bathroom, I ran the shower and stepped in.

Once I was done I felt clean and fresh, an hour had gone by, it was now seven, I knew nobody would be up, maybe Erma, she always gets up early, but nobody really woke up until about eight, or in Keiths' case ten-ish. I shook my head to get rid of the thought of him as I lifted my hair brush and began brushing my hair, once it was done I dried it with the dyer and then got my straighteners, this would take a while.

And it did after yelling at my hair for half an hour, my hair was finally done, it was straight, soft and silky, just the way I liked it, of course it was still spikey, kinda, but it looked nice. I walked over to my closet and pulled out sky blue top with a pattern in gold going up it, I got it from Crawford last year for my birthday; I think Luana helped him pick it out though. I also picked out a short white skirt with some white sandals; it was meant to be sunny today and hey weren't kidding. I smiled as I stepped out of my room and towards the operating room, there would only be my mother up at this time, so I didn't have to go until later. Once I was up there I poured myself a cup of tea and one for Rythmi, who was working, I smiled as I placed it in front of her.

"Thanks," she said looking at me, "Woah, if you're trying to impress Keith it'll surely work," she said to me, I glared at her.

"I have today off, I'm spending it with my mom," I said to her, she gave me a questioning look, but it disappeared once Erma came up to us.

"Happy birthday Kate," she said, I smiled at her.

"Thank you Erma," I said, Rythmi looked at me.

"How come you didn't tell me?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I don't make a big deal out of it," I said as I walked over to Wendy and Sven, who both smiled and wished me a happy birthday, I still had my styler on my arm for safe keeping, you can never be too careful.

About half an hour passed, in that time I had gone downstairs to eat breakfast, now I was going back up to Rythmi and Erma, it was eight, once I got up there Rythmi rushed over to me.

"It's terrible just terrible," she said to me, I cocked a brow at her.

"What is?" I asked, she looked up at me, the look in her eyes told me all I needed to know, "What happened to Keith?" I asked her, she pointed to the screen.

"His styler's showing his location but he's not answering," Rythmi said, I walked over to the screen; sure enough his location was there.

"I'm sure he's fine, let's just start up the Red Gem with the Blue Gem for now," Erma said, I nodded my head as we walked to the rooftop, Ryth stayed where she was as we stood around the Blue Gem.

I placed the Gem on the dais once I saw Hastings there, in knew he would ask it.

"That leaves only the Yellow Gem, there's nothing to do now but impatiently await Keiths' return," Hastings said, I giggled a little, this man was really impatient, just then Rythmi came running onto the scene.

"Sorry to interrupt I just received a message from Keith," she said, I smiled a little, "He reports that the guardian of the Yellow Gem is giving him trouble," she added, my smile faded, "But, there's no need for worry, he added, that's his message," she concluded, I laughed a little as I looked at her.

"Same old Keith," I said, Rythmi nodded her head, before walking off the scene, Hastings turned to me.

"Kate this is completely for my strict of mind, would you go and make sure Keith is indeed ok, Keith assurance that we need not worry, make me worry the most. I'm sure he's fine but humour me. this is only making certain of a sure thing," he said to me, I hesitated before Erma spoke up.

"Kate has the day off today to spend with her family Hastings, we'll have to send Sven," Erma said, just then my styler went off.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this Hea-Keith, Kate the guardian of the Yellow Gem giving me hard time, you come help yes, you come help your friend, yes?" I looked at my styler as 'Keith' ended the transmission; I looked at Erma who looked confused.

"Did he say Hea, before correcting himself?" she asked, I looked at my styler for a moment before it hit me.

"Heath," I said, Erma and Hastings looked at me, "Keith's been caught by one of the Dim Sun Trio," I said, they gave me an even more confused look, "One of their leaders," I said, Hastings and Ermas' eyes went wide at this, "I have to help him," I said, Erma looked at me.

"But I thought you wanted today off Dear," she said, I looked at her.

"I'll take the rest of the day off when I get back, right now Keith needs my help," I said as I ran down to stairs to Ryth.

"Ryth, I need you to do me a favour," I said, she looked at me, "Pull my parents phone number up and call them from here, now," I said, she nodded her head, the tone in my voice must have made her aware that it was urgent.

"Hello?" my mother appeared on the screen.

"Hello Mrs Jones, it's Rythmi, Kate's here to discuss something with you," Rythmi said, my mom laughed.

"Oh alright, Rythmi and please call me Linda," she said, Rythmi smiled a little as the operator Linda looked over to us.

"It's my mom's names," I said to her as she nodded her head, I turned to the screen, "Mom look, I've got to help Keith before I come anywhere, he's be caught by one of Dim Suns' leaders, but I'll be there by one maybe half one ish," I said, my mother nodded her head.

"Of course, if Keith's in trouble go and save him," she said, I nodded my head, "We'll see you soon, love you dear," she said.

"Love you too," I said as I ended the conversation, Rythmi looked at me, "I'll explain everything when I get back," I said as I ran off towards my room.

"Star get up, Keith and Buizel are in trouble," I said Star got up on that note, I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my Ranger uniform, I quickly changed, not bothering to put my hair into pig tails, Star hopped on my shoulder and with that we ran out of our room, out the Ranger Union, to a nearby Staraptor as we headed towards Pueltown, it was my turn to save the damsel in distress.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 done, I hope you all liked it, I think it's kinda cute, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	21. Hippowdon Temple, Embarrassing events

**Keiths' P.O.V**

My name is Keith Atreyu Dazzel, I am fifteen years old, I have a brother and a father, my mother died a few days ago. My best friends are Rythmi Song and Kate Jones, they've been with me through thick and thin, I'm grateful to have them as friends. I come from Fall City in the Fiore Region, my home there was great, I loved it, but once I got my position at the Ranger School, I left the next day, that's when my life truly started.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this, well right now, I'm tied up a smidgeon on the tight side, my Buizel behind me. I couldn't capture the pokemon that guards the Yellow Gem, once I failed, I was jumped from behind, a big man dressed in yellow, who I assumed was Heath, then tied me up and took my styler. He then rang Kate up as he spoke to her, pretending to be me, I know Kate's no way near as stupid as to believe it was me, I don't think she's as stupid as to sacrifice the Gem in order to save me, therefore I believe that today may be my last day, before Dim Sun kill me.

Don't give me that look, I may be overreacting or a may not be, I'm not sure which, but…. I have no idea where I'm going with this and I HAVE CRAMP!

I groaned as I tried moving around in this helicopter that Heath had, it was small and cramped, I sighed as I looked at him, I was tied up, Buizel was tied up and he had my styler, all my friend pokemon fled once my styler broke, I don't know what to do, I sighed again.

'_This isn't how Kate wants to spend her birthday, how could I have been so stupid to get caught?' _I asked myself, then it hit me, Buizel could chew through the ropes, of course it wouldn't do any help, but if Kate was coming, he could go to her and tell her not to.

"Buizel," I whispered, Buizels' head turned a little.

"Bui?" he asked, by now I could understand Buizel fine, it was like we had a connection.

"Chew through the ropes, go through the temple and find Kate, tell her NOT to come here or give the Gem to Heath," I ordered him, he gave me a sceptical look, but nodded his head, he then began chewing. Once he was free he ran passed Heath and jumped through the door, Heath turned quickly to look at him, then me.

"Hey where your pokemon going?" he asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders towards him, "No worries, I call Kate now," he said, with that he pulled out my styler again.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this Keith, Kate where are you? You come help me yes? You come help your friend yes?" he asked into the styler, just before he hung up, Kates' voice came through.

"Enough of this _Heath, _where's Keith?" Kate asked, my head shot up, she knew it wasn't me; I was relieved but also mad, now she would definitely come to save me.

"You come get Gem, you see your friend again," Heath said to her, I heard a growl from the other line.

"Put him on, let me hear him talk, I want to know he's safe," she answered, there was only worry that filled her tone, Heath shoved the styler in my face.

"Kate," I said into the styler, I heard a sigh in relief.

"Keith, I'm coming up to the temple now, I'll be there as soon as," she answered me, my eyes widened.

"No Kate d-," I couldn't finish my sentence as Heath delivered a punch to my gut, I gasped for breath.

"Keith?" Kates' voice came from the styler; I looked at it then Heath as he brought the styler back to his face.

"If you not come quick, Keith won't live," he said, I heard another gasp, then the sound of gritted teeth, then Heath hung up, he kicked me in the gut before my world started turning black.

"I'm sorry Kate," I whispered as the darkness took me under.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

The transmission between me, Keith and Heath ended there, before it did I heard a gasp, but I knew the voice anywhere, it was Keiths, Heath was hurting him, I was gonna kill someone.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Rythmi calling," Ryths' voice came, I took my styler back to my face, I saw her face, that reminded me, I couldn't see the condition Keith was in over the transmission with Heath, I gritted my teeth again.

"What's up?" I asked slowly, if I let anything come out of my mouth fast, I'd probably end up shouting, Ryth gave me a weird look but shook it off, knowing now wasn't the time to question.

"Just a piece of advice, Hippowdon can fill up large gaps with sand, there's one near you, you'll need a Doduo to catch it in the depth of the sand though," she said to me, I smirked a little.

"Ryth, have you forgotten I'm from Summerland?" I asked, she smiled at me before she hung up the convo, I turned to the huge sand pit behind me, there was a Hippowdon near the bottom, dust tornados surrounded it, I smirked as I took off running in the sand, Star on my shoulder.

I finally caught up to the Hippowdon after about five minutes, I started my capture.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled, my styler shot out as I began circling the pokemon, it attacked but I easily avoided it, my birthday was always my lucky day, and it proved to be so as I caught the pokemon with no worries.

Walking into the temple I saw there was sand coming from every which way, I sighed.

"I picked a great day to wear trainers," I said as Star hopped up on my shoulder, I don't know why, but I couldn't shake the feeling that once me and Keith were going back home, we'd run into more Dim Sun, I shrugged it off and decided to just ignore the feeling for now.

As I began running up the path, then to my left, I avoided a big sand ball, I ran up again then to my right, again I avoided another ball. I stopped as I looked at the dead end in front of us, I looked at Star.

"Now what?" I asked, Star pointed down towards another path, I looked at her, "Hang on," I said as I jumped on the sand, trust me to forget my snowboard. Once we were in rang of the path, I jumped off the sand, don't ask how, I'm from Summerland, that's all you need to know and landed on the pathway.

We carried on walking as I avoided more and more sand balls, I love my birthday, it really was my lucky day. I carried on running, jumping and ducking to avoid the sand balls, I carried on sliding on the falling sand to different pathways, it was getting fun, but the sand balls were annoying.

Once we were in a different room, one that had no sand, I sighed as I sat and took my trainers off.

"I don't get how sand gets stuck in trainers," I muttered as I poured it out, don't get me wrong, I love sand on my bare feet, but in my trainers or shoes is just annoying, I never EVER wore shoes in Summerland because of it, though I had a vast collection of-, I'm going off topic aren't I, well let's get moving.

We walked further in, only to have an Ariados drop down from the ceiling, I flinched as I ran away from it, avoiding Bronzors popping off the wall, every two steps.

Once we got to the end of that, there was a wall in the middle of the floor, I looked at Star, she shrugged, as did I.

"Must lead somewhere, but how are we going to get in it?" I asked, Star pointed to another room, I shrugged as we walked into it, I swiftly caught the Drifblim and we headed to the next level. Once we walked through the door in the next level, there was a load of springy grass, and…was that a pokemon cry? I looked at the other side of the room, it was Keiths' Buizel.

"Buizel," I said, Stars' head shot to him, she smiled at him, he smiled at us as we began to jump from springy grass to springy grass. We ended up outside another room, not the one Buizel was at, I shrugged as we walked inside, there was a Sandslash, I sighed as I caught it, we then carried on our merry way. I sighed as we went from springy grass, to springy grass, to springy grass, to springy grass, it was getting annoying, once we got to where Buizel was I smiled at him as I knelt to his level, I enveloped him in a big hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, but where's Keith?" I asked him, Star hugged him before he had a chance to say anything, once she pulled back he began talking, luckily I could understand him, with Darkrais' power.

"_Keith's been caught by Heath, he told me to come and find you to tell you not to rescue him, or give Heath the Gem," _Buizel told me, I looked at him in complete shock.

"Show me where he is," I ordered, Buizel looked at me.

"_But Keith said-,"_

"I know what Keith said," I cut him off, Star looked at me, "Heath's hurting him though, I have to do something, I can't let him be hurt, I just can't, please Buizel show me where he is," I said, I looked at Buizel, who saw the determination and tears in my eyes, the pokemon nodded as he jumped on my other shoulder, the one Star wasn't on.

We ran through the next room, avoiding the pokemon along the way, once we were out of it, I saw we were on the nose of the Hippowdon Temple, I looked around, then shrugged, the sight wasn't that great, I then walked into the next room. We walked up a little until I saw two square stepping stones, I looked at them, there weren't any more there, what was I meant to do.

"_The stepping plates, appear and disappear, you need to be careful," _Buizel told me, I nodded my head, I watched for all the stepping stones to appear then ran across them at full speed, Buizel hung onto my shoulder for dear lift.

"Ah my bad, guess I should have gave you a warning huh?" I asked, Buizel nodded his head, not able to say anything, I don't think he knew that I was talking to him, or maybe he did and just shrugged it off, I mean, Keith could understand him couldn't he?

My timing on the stones was perfect, we got through with no problems, the next room however looked to be the toughest of them all.

"So now what? We spin around on the moving pates until we get to the other end?" I asked, Buizel shrugged, Keith needs to give him a name.

"_Pretty much," _he said, speaking of names, I need to get Grace to name Mime Jr, meh, do it when I get back.

"Ok," I said as we walked onto various things, the next thing I know, I'm being spun onto a different place on the floor, I groaned as I grabbed my head.

"This isn't for the weak stomached," I said as I almost feel to my knees, I miss Keith.

On the way to the other door, I ended up catching a Gabite and a Tyranitar, I caught the Tyranitar because I wandered into the wrong room, eventually after what felt like forever, after almost throwing up god knows how many times, I made it out of the room.

"SANCTUARY!" I yelled as I walked forwards, I looked around, there was a big rock blocking something, I used Tyranitar to smash it, turns out it was a hole, I shrugged, "Hang on tight," I said as I looked at the hole, Star made her way into my jacket, Buizel decided to follow her, "No funny stuff in there," I said raising an eye brow, both the pokemon blushed, "Aw you're as fun to tease about each other as me and Keith are," I said while I jumped, "Ally up, I mean down," I said as before I jumped.

Looking around I saw we had landed on a place with grass, water and steps, up the steps were a podium like thing, I smiled softly as we walked up them.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Rythmi calling," Rythmis' voice came, I smirked.

"Let me guess, I sense a strong pokemon ahead of you, possibly the one Keith lost to, Kate are you ready?" I asked in a fake Rythmi voice, she scoffed.

"I don't sound like that, but yes, are you ready?" she asked me, I smiled softly.

"I'm ready if it means I get Keith back," I answered not really thinking, I heard Rythmi 'aw' before ending the convo, I blushed a bright pink as I walked forwards. Once I was in the other room, the Yellow Gem shone at me, there was sand coming down the walls, outlining the little pond that was in the middle, I walked forwards, towards the Gem. A bright light began flashing; I covered my eyes, as Buizel and Star stayed hidden in my jacket.

"What the?" I asked as it got brighter, once it faded I saw a pokemon, a yellow headed pokemon with a blue body, with pink things that served as wings, I gaped, "Cresselia," I stared in shock, there was no way, the a Cresselia was stood in front of me, this pokemon was the pokemon that could wake you up from Darkrais' nightmares with a single feather, and now I had to catch it, I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled once I recovered, Star jumped on my head as Buizel went on my left shoulder, the arm I use to capture is my right. The disc shot out of my hand as I began my capture, I had no friend pokemon to help me, I really wished I had gotten some.

The Cresselia kept sending attacks out, they hit my styler a few times, making me lose quite a bit of energy, I growled as it did so.

"Star get in there," I said as Star jumped off my head, I knew Cresselia wouldn't stay paralyzed that long, so I did my fastest loops around it, until it un froze and then attacked again, I got my styler out of there just in time, I began to time my loops. Once when it stopped attacking, just before another attack, more when it was hovering around, I looked at Star, who was determined to go back in, but my head wandered to Buizel.

"Think you could give me a hand?" I asked him, Buizel looked at me, then the Cresselia, then Star, who nodded her head.

"_Sure thing," _Buizel said as he ran into the middle and began to use bubbles to trap Cresselia, with the help of that, it wasn't long until I had caught her, I smiled as we walked over to her, Cresselia kind of smiled also. I took the Gem off the stand and put it in my bag, I sighed as we began walking out, I turned back to the Cresselia.

"It was fantastic to meet you Cresselia," I said, Cresselia made a happy noise before flying off, once we were outside the room I looked around, Keith wasn't there, neither was Heat, "Was this just a set up?" I asked myself, Buizel then looked at a hole in the ceiling, I saw a helicopter coming down through it.

"Nice work you get the Yellow Gem, very good going," Heath said as he opened the door, I didn't see Keith, I frowned as I looked at him, he began explaining all about what he was thinking, I just didn't want to hear it, my anger was burning in me more and more.

"Where's Keith?" I asked slowly, this guy's got a low IQ, Heath looked at me a moment.

"You want Keith?" he asked, I nodded my head, "You're friend quite important, I make a trade, Yellow Gem for your friend Keith yes?" he asked, I looked at him, a Dim Sun Grunt came to the door of the helicopter with Keith, he was tied up, his lip was bleeding and he looked like he had been beaten more times than he could count, I looked at him in shock then Heath in disbelief.

"Y-you," I couldn't even say anything; I couldn't get the words out.

"Yellow Gem for your friend Keith, good deal yes?" Heath asked again, I heard a grunt.

"Don't do it Kate, the Gem's more important than me," Keiths' voice reached my ears, he sounded so broke, so upset, so vulnerable, but I still couldn't force my voice out, I heard the sound of a switch blade, looking up I saw the Dim Sun held a knife to his throat.

"Shut up you," she hissed in his ear, I saw Keith gulp, I looked at him, he looked at me, blue met brown, I couldn't take it, I had to do something. I threw the Gem to Heath, I heard Keith gasp.

"I want my friend back," I said after Heath picked the Gem up, he looked at me, I looked at him, a smirk came on his face.

"If you catch this, you get him back," he said, I looked at him, my fists balled in anger, I felt power swelling inside me, but pushed it down, I wasn't going to send anyone into the darkness, at least not yet.

A Magnezone came from the hole in the ceiling and began to attack me, I glared at Heath as I dodged it, the pokemon was no trouble and was caught in a few minutes, electric types have always been easier to catch to me. I watched as Heath smiled.

"You did it, very good job, untie red head," he said as he turned to the Grunt, who nodded as she cut his ropes, but still held his arms, Heath got in the helicopter and pushed him out, he fell forwards, on instinct I ran towards him to catch him.

"KEITH!" I called over the propeller, I smiled as he looked up at me, before any of us knew it Dim Sun was gone, Keith looked at the hole in the roof, then me.

"Kate I-," he started, but was stopped when I hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever do this again, it's not funny, I'm supposed to be the damsel in distress," I said to him, Keith smiled into my shoulder as he hugged me back, tears filled my eyes as they began to fall down my cheeks.

"Kate?" he asked, I sniffed to show I was listening.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he pushed me away, "If I hadn't been caught none of this would have happened, you shouldn't have had to come here, I'm a Top Ranger for crying out loud, if I can't catch a pokemon, what can I do?" he asked, Buizel and Star walked up next to us, "I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your birthday Kate, I really am sorry," he added on, I smiled softly as I hugged him again.

"As long as you're ok, I'm happy," I said as he hugged me back, I couldn't tell he was shocked, I sighed when he stood up, he smiled as he held a hand out to me, I took it as we walked towards the light that takes us to the entrance.

"We'll get the Gem back, for now, let's go home," he said, I smiled.

"Home sounds nice, I can change out of these then," I said pointing to my trainers, looking at the time I saw it had only just gone 11:30, in other words, I had two hours until I had to be at home, I shrugged, Keith made a move to capture a Staraptor, I stopped him.

"Let's go by boat, I could do with a little calming down," I said as I felt the power still in me, Keith nodded his head.

"Sure thing," he said as we walked towards the port in Haruba, it wasn't long until we were on the boat, Buizel was playing with Star as me and Keith were talking.

"So you didn't seem to have any trouble catching the Cresselia, how come?" Keith asked me, I smiled at him.

"There are legends on Fiore, the powers a Cresselia have and-,"

"And how they attack and fight, right, I'm such an idiot," he said, I looked at him, a little in shock, I little in confusion.

"Oh sorry, you don't know do you, I'm from Fiore, Fall City," he said to me, I gasped a little, then whacked him.

"It would have been nice to tell me that," I said to him, he just laughed at me while I sulked, from below us, I could see a dark figure, I really big dark figure, what was it.

"WATCH IT!" Keith yelled as some water came spraying up at me, he grabbed my arms dragging me backwards, I looked at the water, something wasn't right.

"Something's not right," I said as I looked at the water, Keith looked at me.

"No shit," he said as the captain came out, I didn't give him time to explain what he thought he saw, I stripped my Ranger Uniform off, I had a bikini on underneath it, as I jumped in the water, Keith followed my actions, only with a pair of swim trunks, can you imagine Keith in a bikini? I can, and it looks hilarious, I looked at the captain.

"Stay here, we'll be back shortly," I said as we dived in, Buizel decided to stay on the boat with Star, I think I know why, but I shrugged it off.

"What do you think it was?" Keith asked me, well it sounded like that, I simply shrugged as we began swimming, we came across some Dim Sun, I looked at my watch 11:45, I had time, but now I would need to straighten my hair again, I groaned a little in annoyance. Keith shook his head, I don't think he noticed I had my hair straight, but oh well, I'll let it go for now, plus the heat did make it a little frizzy, but now it would spike out again and I have no bobbles and I'm going off track again aren't I? Once we swam to the bottom of the ocean floor, there was a slight tremor, I cocked a brow, underwater, we're not near any underwater volcanoes are we? I made that mistake in Summerland, I'll tell you about it late.

"What was that?" Keith asked, I shrugged as I began swimming, I had to swim slow, since Keith couldn't swim very fast, I took a quick glance at him every now and then to see him crashing into the rocks.

"Why don't you go back up?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"And let you have all the fun, no way," he said, I sighed but nodded my head. I knew I was fighting a losing argument, when Keith says something he means it, I wonder what he'd say if him and Ryth knew my secret.

'_You're a freak,' _Keiths' voice rang in my head, I closed my eyes.

'_Why did we ever befriend you?' _Rythmis' voice rang in a disappointed voice, I shook my head as we carried on swimming we found out we had to smash four things that were holding down a pokemon, which was a Wailord, I shrugged as we began our mission. I captured a nearby Huntail and destroyed the first machine, we then ventured to a pipe as a Dim Sun came out of it, she said something about the capture machine then sent a couple of Horsea and a Seadra, I readied my styler but Keith stopped me by putting his arm in front of me, I nodded as I withdrew my styler and Keith did the capture, I smiled as he did so with ease, the Dim Sun then fled.

"I don't know what they're up to, but it can't be good," Keith said, I opened my mouth only to swallow a lot of sea water, I sighed into my Aqualung.

"They're probably trying to replace the cargo ship me and Barlow took over," I said, Keith nodded his head, "Let's just go," I said as I began swimming through the pipe, Keith gulped, was he still scared of the dark? Or was he scared of what was in here? Either way I shrugged and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, scardy cat," I said, Keith glared but followed me through the pipe, we caught another Huntail just after that and went to find the next capture machine. We caught a few currents, swimming through them avoiding the walls, which meant Keith grabbed onto my shoulders as I swam to avoid the walls, occasionally knocking him into them for fun, my watch read 12:00, we had spent fifteen minutes down here. We found the next Dim Sun, this one, of course was mine, as I capture the four Finneon she sent out to get me, it was way too easy. Once she fled we used Huntail to destroy the second machine, it did as told as we went to look for the third. We swam through the current behind the machine and up, on the way I didn't see the Seadra coming at me, I was pushed out of the way by Keith, who ended up flying back into the wall, his Aqualung coming out of his mouth, my eyes widened in shock as I forced it back into his mouth, he took a breath as I ordered him to go back.

"I'm fine," he said trying to go passed me; I grabbed his arm, taking my Aqualung out so I could talk to him properly, kind of.

"You are not alright," I said bubbles coming out of my mouth, Keiths' eyes widened in shock, I looked at his bare chest, then planted my hands on his chest and turned him so I could look at his back, they were scratched, but weren't hurt seriously, when I realised I was touching his chest I pulled back blushing furiously, "Go back to the boat, I don't want to see you hurt again," I said, as I put the Aqualung back in, with that I swam away from him, knowing he wouldn't listen to me.

I caught some Starmie that a Dim Sun sent at me and carried on my way, this was getting easier and easier each day, I didn't bother listening to them anymore as they had no more info I needed to hear, I sighed into the Aqualung as I carried on swimming.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

Kate shoulder know by now that I don't listen to her, she gets hurt all the time and I don't tell her to go back to the boat, so why did she tell me? Better yet, why did she seem so upset when she saw me hurt? I mean my lip was bust, I had no bruises on my stomach thankfully, but why did she seem so worried, she only thinks of me as a friend right? I kept asking myself these questions, I sighed into the Aqualung, she looked at cute in her bikini, she's so slim, so fragile, guess I know how it feels to be like that.

I had caught a Mantine and was swimming on it in one of the currents avoiding the pokemon in there, once I was done I saw a Dim Sun Grunt. I caught a nearby Huntail and began to find the capture machine, I caught a Starmie and cut open a metal fence that was blocking the way, don't ask how they got it down here, I have no idea.

Once I saw another Dim Sun, they sent a Huntail and a Gorebyss after me, I easily captured them, the Dim Sun fled and I was left to destroy the machine, once I did the Wailord was free, I ended up on its back, once we rose to the surface of the water, I saw Kate near the head of the pokemon, she turned to me, her eyes full of anger.

"KEITH!" she yelled, I flinched as I walked over to her, "I told you to go back to the boat," she said, I only shrugged at her, her eyes grew more and more frustrated, I think I saw a tint of red in them, "Never mind," she said slowly as she jumped off the Wailord into the boat, Star climbed up her shoulder, I copied her actions as we both got dress, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, was she really that mad?

I turned to see her Pachirisu talking to the Wailord, Star then turned to her, Kate nodded her head, she climbed back onto the large pokemon, I sighed and copied her actions again, she looked at me.

"Show us what you need to show us Wailord," she said as the Wailord took off, I saw her glance at her watch.

"Timing something?" I asked her, Kate didn't cast me a glance.

"No," was all she said, I looked at her, yeah she was mad, we sat in silence for most of the journey, well not really a journey, more like a five minute trip, once Wailord had stopped we were outside, what looked like, an old Oil place, we jumped off the Wailord and were met with Sven.

"Kate, Keith is that you?" he asked, Kate smiled as she high fived him.

"You know it," she said, Sven laughed a little at her.

"Well I had my suspicions about this place, but I didn't I'd catch your eye here, what are you doing here?" he asked us, Kate sighed.

"I had to rescue Keith from Heath at the Hippowdon Temple, after we began our journey back, I was almost hit with a spray of water, wanting to find out what it was I jumped in the water, turns out it was Dim Sun trying to capture a Wailord, we ended up saving it, and it brought us here," Kate then turned, her eyes locked straight on Wailord, "Thanks Wailord," she said as the pokemon swam away, I looked at Sven.

"Not to mention that Dim Sun took the Wailmer," I mentioned, Kate looked at me in shock, "Thought you saw it," I said to her, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, she obviously hadn't.

"Well anyway after we split up I did some more investigating," Sven said turning to the both of us, we listened to what he had to say, "I found out the helicopter that carried the Shadow Crystal," Kates' knuckles were now turning white, "I chased the helicopter and wound up here. Altru Inc.'s Oil Rig is sitting above their undersea oil field. I heard this place had been shut down, guess I was wrong," Sven laughed a little, Kates' eyes went wide; I swear they were going red.

"Kincaid," was all she said through gritted teeth, I sighed as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Kate calm down," I said as Sven continued his speech.

"This undersea oil field needs investigating, but the stench of gander's strong here, stronger than anything so far," Sven then ran in front of me and Kate, "This time I'm serious, I need your help," he said as he walked forwards a little taking his styler out.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Sven," he said, I looked at Kate, who was staring at the building.

"Kate," I said to her, she looked at me, her eyes were calmer than before, before I could say anything, Svens' voice came again.

"I'm at Altru's undersea oil field, Kate and Keith are with me, let me borrow them as partners for a short while. I'm declaring this place to be top priority of investigation. Clear that with Chairperson Erma for me," Sven said turning back to us, Kate looked at her watch.

"I've got an hour at the most, I need to be back before then," Kate said, Sven nodded his head.

"Hurry up Linda," he said, he was then silent, we heard Rythmis' voice on the other line, "Er, right I meant to say Rythmi, darling," he said, Kate burst into laughter at that, at least she was laughing, "Thank you Rythmi, you tell Chairperson Erma that I thank her for her wisdom," Sven said, I rolled my eyes, this place shouldn't be too hard to infiltrate.

"The Union-,"

"I don't care what the Union said, if you want my help we go," Kate said, we stared at her blankly "NOW!" she yelled, we nodded as we went up the ladder after her, thank Arceus she said that, I couldn't take much more of Svens' talking.

"I apologize for coming here without warning," a voice said, I looked around, as did Kate and Sven.

"Who in the name of Darkrai was that?" Kate asked, I looked at her, she never said that before, meh, must just have been Sven when he brought the Shadow Crystal up. "Terminate the production of Miniremo units soon," the voice said again, Kate walked forwards as we followed her, I walked a little further forwards as she grabbed me and slammed me into the crate, it didn't make a lot of noise, but Kate was pressed up against me, her hands gripping my shirt, a blush crawled onto my face, I don't think she realised the position we were in at the moment.

"Shift the staff over to our main project. See those two items on the agenda," the voice continued.

"Consider it done, Boss," another voice came; I recognised it but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Kincaid," Kate growled, I've never heard her like this before.

"That also goes for the fine personages of the Sins Trio," me and Kate both growled at this, I had a grudge against two of them now, while Kate had it against one of them, I think, "The design data for the incredible machine will be deleted shortly," incredible machine? What is this a movie? Think of something original for once, "It's been a great honour to have you visit us," we looked just in time to see Ice, Lavana and Heath fly away in a helicopter, Kincaid was with two grunts.

"Boss's helicopter's something else, these high winds aren't giving it no trouble at all," one of the grunts said, I saw Kate roll her eyes, I smiled softly at her, we were still in the same position, and my face was still bright red.

"I hear ya, but helicopters are too small to carry pokemon and Gigaremo units. Our diving team needs to catch a Wailord soon," like that's gonna happen, I rolled my eyes, "It should make up for the cargo ship we lost to the she-ranger, erm Kate I think her name was," one of the Grunts said, Kate rolled her eyes this time.

"I can't believe the Big Boss actually wants her on the team, what's he gonna do threaten her, there's no way she'll join us, even if we did that he-ranger, what's his face, Kan, Ken, Kei-something, Keith, he'll find a way to get her back," the other grunt said, damn straight I will, or would.

"Well the Wailord can be left to the Marine unit, I have another interest in mind, the boss promised me when the incredible machine is complete, he'll give me a promotion. There is an executive position waiting for me at headquarters. When that day arrives, I'll have you rotated to headquarters as well," Kincaid said, the two grunts looked at each other.

"Yeah, but if that Kate Ranger does join, you aint gonna get that position, you know that," one of them said, Kincaid started to get mad at the two of them as he sent them back into the building, in other words, back to work.

"Well you two look awfully comfy," Sven said, Kate looked up at me, her cheeks flushed red as she jumped away from me, I laughed a little, "What did they mean by all that Kate?" Sven asked her, Kate sighed.

"It's a long story, let's just say, if we see a certain Dim Sun, don't rat me out to the cops for murder, ok," she said as we walked around to the entrance of the building, Sven gave me a confused look, I gave him a 'Don't-ask' look in return.

"Well our mission is to uncover secrets about their base, while rescuing the Wailmer, let's go," Sven said as we caught up to Kate.

"Really, my mission's get back before 1," she said, I looked at her a little confused, I knew it was her birthday like, but why before one, did she promise someone she'd meet them?

"Promised my parents I'd spend the day with 'em," she answered my unasked question, I nodded my head as we all walked into the base.

We walked in and went down the lift to the ground floor, erm; can you call it the ground floor? Or is it the -1 floor? I don't know, call it what you like.

Once we were in the room after we started walking, I was going to walk up the first right but Kate grabbed my arm.

"Blocked off," she said, I looked at her, "Good eye sight remember?" she asked, I nodded my head at her, I had forgotten about that.

Instead we walked into a room that wasn't blocked off, this one had a Dim Sun in it, Kate turned to me, I nodded my head as I zoned out until the grunt turned to us.

"Gah a Ranger, three of them even," she said, Kate smirked, the girl looked like she noticed Kate, "Hey I know you, you're the one who's getting a good word put in after the event with us at the Ice Castle," Kates' face dropped.

"It was your Admin that did that?" she asked, the grunt nodded a little scared, "Give her this for me," Kate said as she was about to deliver a punch, the girl ran off, Kate smirked to herself.

"Kate," I said, I was shocked she would do something like that, Kate turned to me, an innocent smile on her face. She motioned for us to stay here while she ran into a room at the back of this room, I have a feeling this place has too many rooms, oh well. I watched as she came back out with a Luxio, we then walked out of the room, to the room that was blocked and had Luxio remove the fence thingy.

We then walked into that room, avoided two Hunter and walked to the steps, one of the Dim Sun grunts were there, while Kate was capturing the pokemon, I saw Sven sneak off to get another pokemon, it wasn't long before they had both finished.

Sven ended up coming back with a Luxray, we walked back out of that room, to the room we were in before that room, then destroyed the generator. We then walked the rest of the way down the corridor into another room; another Dim Sun was in this.

"Never ending supply," Kate muttered, I nodded my head, Sven gave us both a weird look, I only smiled slightly at him.

"You shouldn't be snooping around Cacnea attack them," I sighed as I caught the two Cacnea that came our way, this was too easy.

"Are you sure you really needed our help?" Kate asked, Sven shrugged.

"I expected it to be more difficult," he said to us, I shrugged.

"Don't forget who we're up against," I said, Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah he's got a point," she said as she walked besides me, I smiled at her, she smiled back, I'm glad she wasn't mad anymore.

We walked through the underground, sorry underwater tunnel until we got to the end of it.

"Sh, you hear that?" Kate asked as she listened to something, I shook my head, as did Sven; she pressed her ear against the door in front of us. She turned to us and motioned for us to follow her; once we did we were stood outside yet another door.

"The Wailmer's been pushed in there somewhere," she explained, I looked at her.

"How do you know?" I asked her, Kate smiled.

"I heard them grunting," she said, I smirked.

"You sure they were pushing the Wailmer and not something else?" I asked her, Kate blushed red.

"Keith, leave the girl alone," Sven said, I only laughed.

"Ok, ok sorry," I said once I stopped laughing, Kates' blush began to fade.

"It looks like we'll split up for the time being, Kate will you be alright on your own, I want Keith to come with me," Sven said, I looked at Sven weirdly, but Kate nodded her head.

"Keep him safe," she said, Sven nodded as he dragged me away from him, I watched as Kate went into the room.

"So why did you drag me with you?" I asked Sven, who smiled at me.

"I wanted to know what you've gotten Kate for her birthday," he said, I sighed a little, but then pulled out the, luckily, undamaged necklace from my ranger jacket, Sven looked at it in shock.

"She'll love that, by the way Rythmi wants you to go shopping for a birthday present for Kate with her," he said, at this I groaned.

"NO ARCEUS WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" I yelled to the skies, I mean ceiling, Sven on the other hand, thought it was quite funny and began laughing at me, I glared at him, "It's not funny, you haven't seen the girl shop," I said as we continued walking, I sighed.

"So what are you going to do for her?" Sven asked suddenly, I looked at him, he rolled his eyes, "Kate you idiot, what are you going to do for her?" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Honestly I don't know," I said, Sven smiled at me.

"Then you're lucky Rythmi's ahead of you," he said, I looked straight, she wasn't, oh right I get what he means, I'm not an idiot am I?

"What's she planning?" I asked him, Sven smiled wider.

"Once Kate's gone with her family, you have to help her set up a surprise party, in yours and hers room," he said, I groaned.

"I hate girls," I said.

"I thought you liked Kate," Sven stated.

"I do, but-," I stopped realising what I just said, and the way he meant it, "As a friend," I quickly added, Sven smirked at me.

"Keith, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked as we wondered into a random room, don't get us wrong we were doing our work, I swear.

"N-no," I stuttered, he gave me a serious look, I sighed.

"Alright, I might like her, just a little teeny tinny bit," I said to him, he gave me another look, "Fine a whole lot," I admitted as I slumped on a nearby box, "You have to promise you won't tell a single soul," I said to him, he held his hand over his heart, I nodded my head.

"Why don't you tell her?" he asked, I sighed.

"Because she doesn't like me that way," I answered, I heard Sven mutter something under the lines of, 'Where-have-you-been?' I didn't pay attention to it though, instead I carried on walking, we had exited the room after the little confession.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

Sons of a mother fucking bastard headed TWATS! The pricks just knocked me out of the room, sending my flying onto the ground, yeah my ass hurts not.

"_Keith'll kiss it better,"_ Star said, I blushed but then glared at her, as I continued walking down the corridor. I walked into the first room I saw, a Dim Sun Grunt sent some pokemon to try and get rid of me, I sighed as I caught them with no trouble, then came the next part, listening to the grunt.

I walked out of the door, walking into the next room, saw two grunts that were talking about a movie or something.

"Are all of you this dumb?" I asked, both turned to look at me, "I'm an actual Ranger boys," I said as I rolled my eyes, both boys began to panic and sent out some pokemon, again I caught them with ease and began walking out the door.

"Do you think they'll show our scene in the movie?" one of them asked, I sighed as I shook my head at them, what idiots, bigger idiots than Keith, ok maybe not, that's actually an insult to them.

I walked to the third door, I was greeted by a terrible smell, I moved my hand to my mouth.

"Oh god, whatever that note says, I won't be able to read it without throwing up," I said as I ran down the hallway.

I sighed as I walked into a room at the top of the hallway, I saw there were three Dim Sun Grunts in it, though none of them seemed to look at me, or acknowledge my presence, I waved in ones face, they were exhausted from work, my mouth fell as I shook my head.

"Blasted Kincaid," I muttered as I walked out the other door in the room.

"Wha-what are you doing?" a voice came from the room, I looked around there was a boy in a yellow lab coat, with a mushroom haircut.

"I've got the blueprints for the incredible machine from this mushroom boy," Sven said, I looked at Keith, then Sven and finally Isaac.

"Oh hey, help me Kate," he said to me, "It's me Isaac, this guy's roughing me up," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled as Sven let him go, Keith looked shocked, mainly at Isaac, while Sven looked confused.

"Sven let him go," I said, Sven looked at me, "I know him, he's harmless, let him go," I ordered, Sven dropped him, literally, I rolled my eyes at his behaviour as I helped Isaac up, "Now someone explain what's going on, and Isaac I would like to know, since when do you work for Dim Sun?" I asked him, at that moment one of the grunts came in saying something how we wouldn't get of lightly, before sending out two Mr Mime, I sighed as I looked at Keith, who nodded and caught the pokemon with ease.

"Thanks," I said as I turned back to Isaac, "Now where were-,"

"Prof Isaac, wait for a chance then run for it, I'm outclassed," the Dim Sun said, I turned.

"You done yet?" I asked as the dude ran off, I sighed and turned back to Isaac.

"Kate, Keith, you know this kid?" Sven asked, Isaac smiled, as did we, Keith came in between us as he slung an arm around me and Isaac.

"Of course we do, we all graduated from the Ranger School," he answered for me, I smiled lightly at him.

"Woah, wait what?" Sven asked, I shrugged.

"Honestly I have no idea," I said I turned back to Isaac.

"Why are you a Dim Sun?" I asked him, he only looked at me blankly, I don't think he had any idea who I was on about, "Never mind that, how would you like to meet Prof Hastings?" I asked him, his eyes and face lit up.

"Really you'd let me meet the famous Professor Hastings?" he asked us, I nodded my head.

"Only if you come with us though," Keith added on, Isaac smiled wider.

"Deal," he said, "But first, could you take me down to say goodbye to Mr Kincaid, I think I ow him that courtesy," he said, I smirked.

"Sure thing, I got a punch or twenty to throw at him for almost killing me," I said as we walked out the room, Isaac walked next to me, his face held shock.

"He almost killed you?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Cargo ship, him and the Dim Sun tried stealing pokemon, he left, told everyone to pull the King stone valve, it all went downhill from there, now it's gonna go downhill for him," I said as I punched my palm, Isaac fell back to look at Keith.

"She's telling the truth dude," I heard him say.

"I don't care about that, she's scaring me," I heard Isaac say, a frown came on my face, I scare people, even when I'm normal like this, what would they think if they found out? I shook the thought out of my head as we walked down the hallway, once again my hand flew to my mouth, Keith walked up next to me as I almost collapsed.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded my head a little. As we walked past the door that the smell was coming from Isaac stopped up, my hand still over my mouth.

"Oh yes, wouldn't you like to see the research I'm undertaking?" he asked, I looked at him.

"If it's related to the smell, then no," I said as he frowned a little.

"Oh relax Kate, it'll only take a second," he said opening the door, once he had, I frowned, the smell was even worse.

"I'm trying to make perfume out of the most vile of smells," he said, I gipped a little then a thought hit me.

"Keith, catch that thing, we're gonna need it," I said, Keith looked at me, as I gipped again.

"You sure?" he asked, I nodded as he caught the pokemon, once he had we hurried to the room Dim Sun had locked me out of, Keith sent the Skuntank in through the vent as we heard the screams of the team, I smirked.

"That's what you get," I said as we walked in, I gipped again as we walked into the lift, once we were down, I ran out, ran to a corner and threw up again, Keith walked over to me as he held my hair back, I had no bobbles remember, my hair was also frizzy because of the water.

"You ok?" Keith asked me, I nodded my head.

"Gimme a minute," I said, after a minute or so, I stood back up, Isaac came over to me.

"You're ok, right?" he asked me, I nodded my head.

"Just weak stomached," I answered, he nodded his head as we continued walking, I heard Isaac say something about electric panels and generators, I knew the drill, checking my watch I saw it was 12:25, I sighed as I looked at Keith.

"I need to get a move on," I said as we began stepping on random switches, catching the Luxray, breaking the generators, and fighting various members of Dim Sun, I still don't have a scratch on me, hard to believe aint it? I growled.

"I've been in the forest just outside Summerland and THIS IS NO FUCKING BETTER!" I yelled frustrated, Isaac and Sven stepped away from me as Keith placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to calm down," he said, I growled at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, let's just get Kincaid so I can kick his ass already," I said as we walked to the, now open door, thank Arceus for that. We walked through another underwater tunnel thingy and to Kincaids' office, room, whatever, all I know is, I'm gonna kill him.

"This is Kincaids headquarters," Sven said, he looked at me and Keith, "Are you ready?" he asked, I smiled.

"Always," me and Keith ended up saying in unison; Sven smirked at us as I blushed.

Once we walked in we heard Kincaid yelling at two grunts about Wailmer not being a Wailord, honestly you'd think they'd get smarter.

"Honestly, you think they'd have some brains by now," Keith stated, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but don't forget who we're dealing with," I said mimicking his words from earlier.

"She's got a point," Sven said mimicking mine, I glared playfully at him, while he smiled at me, I rolled my eyes, Keith was looking at me, probably because I wasn't blushing like I normally do when he smiles at me, on that note he smiled at me, my face went red.

2Stop doing that," I said to him, he smiled innocently.

"Do what?" he asked, I glared at him, my cheeks still red.

"You know what," I said angrily.

"There's time for your lover quarrel later, right now we have to go up against this Kincaid guy," Sven said, both me and Keith pouted until we realised what he had said.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" we yelled in sync, that caught Kincaids' attention, both of our faces were red.

'_There's no way he likes me, he's just embarrassed, that has to be it,' _I thought frantically, did Keith really like me back.

**Keiths' P.O.V**

'_There's no way Kate likes me, she's probably just embarrassed, that has to be it' _I thought as I looked at her red face, did she really like me back?

I turned my attention from Kate to Kincaid as we watched his every move.

"You're kidnapping Prof Isaac?" Kincaid asked in shock, I almost laughed at him.

"No they're not kidnapping me sir, they're taking me to meet Prof Hastings," Isaac said, I smirked.

"Yeah, Hastings would love to have a word with him, bond with another scientific mind that has-," Kate punched me on my arm to shut me up, I groaned in pain as she did so.

"You have a big mouth you know that?" she asked me, I glared at her, as everyone else sweat dropped, including Kincaid.

"Anyway, Sir, you remember Kate from the class next door right?" Isaac asked, Kincaid stepped back.

"Remember? How could I forget what that Ranger did to our cargo ship?" he asked, Kate glared at him.

"Yeah well you had it coming, you tried to kill us, and the pokemon on board after," she said as she stepped closer, Kincaid whipped out his Miniremo, but Kate didn't care, she looked like she was focused on beating the shit out of Kincaid.

"These goons are mine, Kate, Keith deal with Kincaid," Sven ordered, we both nodded as we turned back to Kincaid, Kate was ahead of me as usual, I was there to back her up if she needed it. I couldn't see Kincaids pokemon coming from anywhere, I was a movement at the top of the room, could that be?

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled running forwards, Kate turned to me with a questioning look, I just tackled her out of the way, in the process I ended up landing on top of her, my hands at either side of her head, with my knee in between her legs, completely trapping her, I blushed a scarlet colour, her face was no better.

"Heh, Isaac, take a picture, Rythmi will love to see this," Sven said handing him a picture; I was too shocked to move.

"Keith get off," Kates' voice snapped me back into reality, though it didn't sound angry, thankfully, I nodded but before I could move there was a searing pain in my back, I yelped a little in surprise, "Keith, what's wrong?" Kate asked frantically, I just stood and helped her up, once that was done she turned me around and gasped, I guess I was hurt badly.

"You'll pay for this Kincaid," she said, with that she began her capture on the, what pokemon was it? I moved my head around to see a Gliscor. I watched as Kate circled and jumped, she dodged and used Star a number of times, I smiled as I saw her fight, and better yet she was fighting for me, I watched as the pokemon broke her line, making her lose some health but that didn't matter, she kept going, like she always does, I smiled once she had completed the capture. Kincaid stepped forwards.

"You've come too late, I don't say this out of sprite either, the incredible machine in those blueprints is already 99% complete," he said, Kate growled a little as he said this, "When the Boss switches the incredible machine, Dim Sun's future will shine with the colour of darkness," that got Kate as she lunged for him.

"BASTARD!" she yelled as she punched him in the gaw, then kicked him in the stomach.

"You're weak Kincaid, you and your pathetic team, we'll stop you and if we don't Darkrai will," Kate said, I flinched at the tone in her voice, I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was mad, Kincaid was terrified however, but I didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

I can't control it, this anger, it's getting the better of me, before I knew what I had done, Kincaid was on the ground at my feet, the words that came from my mouth were mine, but the power in me wanted me to send him into the darkness, to teach him a lesson. I could feel my eyes turn a blood red colour, Darkrais' power was taking over me, but I could still control it, the idiots had woken Darkrai, now they would pay the price, but not from me, Kincaid cowered as he saw my eyes change, before I knew what happened he had fled, after yelling something. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Keith stood there, a worried look plastered his features, I knew there was still a tint of red in my eyes, but I hoped he wouldn't notice it.

"The incredible machine's not for promoting friendship between people and pokemon," Isaac said, I turned to him.

"No it's not, it's for them to control pokemon," I answered, Isaac looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, if I had known, I would never have done this," he said, I smiled lightly.

"They'll get what's coming to them, I'm positive they will," I said as Sven walked to the hole Kincaid left through.

"Couldn't have gone better," he said, "I'll make a call to the Area Rangers to come and rescue the remaining pokemon. I obtained the blueprints, you rescued the Wailmer, not only that but Prof Isaac got to say goodbye to Kincaid, that about wraps it up, mission clear," he added on, we all smiled as we did our Ranger Poses, except Isaac.

"Speaking of wrapping it up," I said as I turned to Keith, I placed a hand on his back, the blood had stopped flowing, but it was still open, "We need to get back to the Union, now," I said, everyone nodded their heads.

Once we were outside, Isaac went with Sven back to the Union by boat, while I grabbed a bandage out of my bag, I may have given Heath the Gem, but I didn't give him my bag, I turned Keith around.

"Take your shirt off," I said with a blush, I swear I heard him smirk.

"Can't get enough of me can ya?" he asked, I scoffed.

"In your dreams," I said as I applied some anti-infectant and the bandages, once I was done I smiled at him as he turned around.

"I'll be ok won't I? I won't die will I? I'm too young to die," he said while fainting, I laughed lightly.

"You'll be fine, quit your worrying," I said as I looked at my watch, 12:50, shit, "Fuck we gotta go now," I said as I caught a nearby Staraptor, I jumped on and looked at Keith, 2You coming or not?" I asked him, Keith nodded as he got behind me, he slipped his arms around me like normal, with that we took off.

"So when did you get over your fear?" he asked me once we were in the sky, I smiled slightly as I looked at him.

"Boyleland, there was a Mime Jr. that wanted to become my partner, so I let it, it tried to jump in the water and swim to Partner Farm, only it couldn't swim, so the guy took it by boat, I waited for five minutes and he didn't come back so I had to get a Staraptor back," I said with a faint blush, Keith laughed.

"Wish I could've seen that," he said, I smiled.

"You would have been able to if you weren't busy being the damsel in distress," I said, Keith stuck his lip out and began to pout, I smiled at him, he looked so cute.

Once we landed outside the Ranger Union, we went up to give the report; I gave it in brief detail before running to shower and change once again.

Once I walked out of my bathroom there was a knock at my door, once it opened it was Rythmi who was there, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ryth, what's up?" I asked her, she pointed up.

"Ceiling," she answered, I glared at her, while I got my straighteners ready, once I began to straighten my hair, it wasn't co-operating with me, I groaned.

"Come here," she said as she took them from me and began to straighten my hair.

"Thanks Ryth," I said, looking in the mirror I saw she was smiling, "You got the photo didn't you?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Isaac gave it me," she said, I smirked.

"Bet you're happy he's back," I said, she smiled innocently.

2I'm happy I get to speak to him again," she said, I smiled faintly, I had missed Isaac too, but only in the friend way.

"So where're you going with your family?" Ryth asked me, I smiled a little.

"Pueltown I think, they're taking me somewhere, not sure where though," she said, we carried on talking about random things, mainly Isaac and Keith, before my hair was done, once it was it was only 1:15, I gasped as I ran into the bathroom, Rythmi sat on my bed.

While in the bathroom I heard the door open, must be Keith, I then heard Keiths' voice, followed by Isaacs'.

"I can't believe you gave it her," that was Keith, "Do you know how much she'll tease me now?" again it was Keith, "Oh hi Rythmi," Isaac and Rythmi both laughed, I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, I wore the same outfit, but added my makeup, which was some blue eye shadow, some pink lip gloss and mascara, I sighed once I heard Rythmi and Keith fighting.

"You're so in love with her," she said, Keith growled.

"Hi Kate, you look nice," Isaac said, I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said as I high fived him, the mushroom haired boy laughed, Rythmi looked me over, once, then twice, then screamed.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" she yelled once she was done, she hugged my tight, I gasped for breath.

"Crushing me," I said, Rythmi let go.

"So why isn't Keith ready for the date?" Isaac asked, I blushed a faint shade of red, though it was unnoticeable thanks to my blusher.

"It's not a date, I'm spending the rest of the day with my family," I said to him, Isaac nodded his head.

"Birthday?" he asked, I nodded, he smiled, "Happy birthday," he said, I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said, then noticed Keiths' face; it was full on red, "Keith?" I asked, no answer, "You ok?" I asked, he just continued to stare at me; Rythmi and Isaac were both trying to hold their laughter in, Keith then smiled slightly.

"You look…." he trailed off looking for the right word, I had a mini panic attack, did I look horrible? "Beautiful," he whispered, but we all caught it, Ryth and Isaac both 'awed' while I went bright red, I smiled as I gave him a small hug, I then walked over to my jewellery box and pulled out the necklace with the black stone Rythmi returned to me when I first saw her, I placed it round my neck as I walked out.

"See ya later," I said as I walked off, the three shouted their goodbyes as I began my way towards Chicole Village, it was 12:25, I sighed, I would be a few minutes late, with that I picked up the pace of my walking, which slowly turned into running the closer I got, I still had my styler on my arm, you can never be too careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Rythmis' P.O.V<strong>

I turned to Keith once Kate was gone, his face was fully red, I smirked.

"You got it bad," Isaac said, I just nodded my head, Keith turned even redder, if possible.

"I-I don't," he said, I nodded my head.

"Yes you do, now come on, Sven already told me you're coming with me, I need to get Kate a gift, not to mention I have to get the party decorations," Keith began struggling in my grip.

"Isaac, help me," he said, I saw Isaac shake his head.

"Good idea, Isaac, you're coming too," I said as I dragged both boys with me to the Pueltown city market.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

As Rythmi was dragging us out, something small and black caught my eye, I turned to her.

"I just need to put something in my room, I'll be back in a minute," I said as I ran back in, I set the necklace for Kate under my pillow, while Buizel came up behind me, I saw the book again, looking at it, it read _'Kate Atreya Jones' Diary, do not touch or read,' _it was Kates' obviously, I set it down where I had gotten it from, but I could feel the curiousness eating away at me, I sighed as I walked to catch up with Rythmi and Isaac, anything to stop me from reading that book, of course I changed my shirt first though.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Arceus, this is the longest chapter yet, also no I did not nickname Mime Jr. that will be done in the next chapter and the song from last chapter was called Eternal Flame by Atomic Kitten, I thought it suited the moment, so ya know, anyway you'll find out what happens to Kate in the next chapter, and if Keith peeks at her diary, also there's another SOA story that I've posted, please check it out, so please REVIEW :D<strong>


	22. Conversation, Party, I Quit

**Kates' P.O.V**

I smiled as I entered Vein town, my mom had sent me a text saying they were in the Ranger Base, so that's where I headed, the minute I opened the door I got a bit of a surprise, though I was expecting it.

"SURPRISE!" the base, my parents and Ollie yelled in unison, I smiled at them as Crawford came over.

"See you're wearing the top I gave ya," he said with a smile, I nodded my head as I gave him a hug, Luana came over next I smiled at her.

"You better be taking care of my cousin," I said to her, she laughed as she hugged me.

"Of course I am," she said, I nodded my head.

"I can't wait until I can call you my cousin," I said, Luana and Crawford both blushed.

"Well, when am I going to get to call Keith cousin?" he asked I blushed, what a dick head.

"Happy birthday Big Sister," Grace said, I smiled as I picked her up, mom and dad came over to hug us next, family hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie," mom said, dad smiled at me.

"Well, you look like you've been taken care of," he said to me, I nodded my head.

"Yeah the Ranger Union takes good care of us," I said as I walked further in to sit on the couch, my mom sat on my right, while my dad sat on my left, Grace sat on my knee, while Crawford stood behind me, Luana next to him.

"So we were thinking of taking you to Pueltown," my mom said, I smiled.

"Sure that'd be great," I said, Barlow walked over to us.

"Hey Big B, how ya doing?" I asked, Barlow smiled.

"I would glare but it's your birthday, here," he said handing me a present, "It's from the whole of the base, except Crawford," he said, I nodded and opened it, inside was a formal blue dress, it went up to about my knee with white silk gloves, and small black high heels, I smiled at everyone.

"I love it," I said as I gave them all a hug, they all smiled at me.

"We're glad," Amina said, I nodded my head.

"My turn next," Crawford said pushing a present into my hands, "Open it, open it," he said, while jumping up and down like a kid, I laughed.

"Ok, ok, Luana calm him," I said as Luana placed her hands on his shoulders, opening the present I saw it was a Pachirisu plushie, I smiled it was so soft, underneath that was a black top with the words 'SUPER STAR' written in gold letters, I smiled.

"I love it, especially the plushie," I said, Star jumped on my shoulder to look at the plushie.

"Chi pa," she said as she danced with the plushie, we all laughed at her, I hugged Crawford and planted a small kiss on his cheek, he smiled at me.

"So, we're going to Pueltown?" I asked, my parents nodded their heads.

"Yes but first, our presents," my dad said, I nodded as my sister handed me once, she started jumping up and down like Crawford did. Inside was a small charm bracelet that was already complete, it had various items of food on it, there were cupcakes, pizzas, lollipops, sweets, I looked at Grace.

"Every time I see this I'm gonna be hungry," I said as she laughed at me, "But I love it anyway, thank you," I said as I hugged her, my mom slipped it on my wrist for me, I smiled at her.

My mom then handed me a gift, it was kind of heavy but it was sort of light in its own way, I looked at them before taking the wrapping off, inside was a new guitar, but not only that, it was an electric guitar, I stared at my parents in shock, they always said they were too loud and I wasn't allowed one, I smiled as I hugged them both, they each laughed.

"Look on the back," my mom ordered, I did so, a gasp emitted from my mouth, the back was a pure sky blue colour, in the middle of it was a picture of my, Rythmi and Keith, I was stood in the middle, Keith was on my right as he had me in a head lock, Rythmi was leaning over me hitting him, I have no idea who took this photo though, I smiled softly, at the top it said 'Friends forever, through thick and thin'. Turning to my parents i gave them the biggest hug of all times, small tears came to my eyes but I blinked them away.

Once all the hugging was done, I left with my mom, dad and Grace to Pueltown, Crawford apologized for not being able to come but he would make it up to me, I smiled as I walked with Grace through the town, my new guitar was on my back, along with a bag that held my new things in.

"How about we drop those off at the Union?" my mom asked, I nodded as I caught two nearby Staraptor.

"Will you be ok riding with dad?" I asked her, my mom nodded as we all got on board one of the pokemon, in a flash we were at the Ranger Union, I saw Wendy at the front of the Union.

"Hey Kate, you're back early," she said, I nodded my head.

"I'm just here to drop these off then we're off again," I said motioning to the things on my back, Wendy smiled.

"Pass 'em here, I'll take 'em up for ya, you go have fun with your family," she said, I looked at her.

"You sure?" I asked, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, go," she ordered, I nodded before turning back to my family, we then walked to Pueltown.

Once we were there my parents dragged me all over, to different kinds of stalls, shops, cafés and many more things, I laughed along with Grace as we sat in a restaurant having our tea. I had ordered spaghetti; Grace ordered the same, while my mom and dad both had some meet.

We spent the time talking about various things, mainly me, Ryth and Keith, or my missions, or just me and Keith, which made me blush every time my dad said he was my boyfriend.

Once we exited the restaurant my sister dragged me over to a stall with clothes on it, while we were there I bumped into a blonde girl.

"Ah, sorry," I said, the blonde looked at me, my eyes went wide.

"Rythmi?" I asked, Ryth smiled at me, Keith and Isaac came up behind her, though Isaac looked frustrated.

"Rythmi, please tell me you've found something, I cannot keep talking to Keith, he's so stupid," he said, Keith punched his arm.

"I am not stupid," he said, I snickered.

"Nah, he's just slow Isaac," I answered, both boys turned to look at me.

"Hey Kate," Isaac said, I smiled and nodded.

"Hey," Keith muttered, my mom walked over to us all.

"Oh how nice, would you three like to join us?" my mom asked, the three shook their heads.

"No thank you, we have to get back to the Union," Rythmi said picking up a shirt and paying for it, I didn't get a good look at it though, once they were done they bid us farewell and left, I shook my head at the three, they were too energetic some times.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

Once Rythmi had decided on the gift, not to mention all the party things, she decided to ask Erma if she could hold it in the mess hall, Erma of course said yes, I groaned as I held up, yet another pink 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' banner. Sighing I decided I needed to get away from all the party stuff for a while; I headed into mine and Kates' room as I fell onto my bed.

Out of the corner of my eye Kates' Diary caught my eye, I shook my head, I couldn't do that to her, then again, it might have some good stuff in, I sighed, my demon getting the better half of me.

"Buizel bui," Buizel warned, I shrugged.

"I'll put it back before she comes home," I said as I began reading through it.

'**Dear Diary,**

**I know I've had you since last year but never wrote in you, but oh well, I'll be sure to name you later, anyway today was my first day of Ranger School. I thought it would be hard but of course I was wrong, I met some really nice people. I'll start with my newest best friend Rythmi Song.**

**Rythmi's a bubbly kind of person, she's a laugh, but she always gets into these arguments with Keith, you'll find out about him later. She has a crush on this guy called Isaac, he's a total smarty pants. Rythmi has long blonde hair, it's always in curls, she has green-blue eyes, I think she's always hyper, but the personality suits her.**

**Next we have Keith, I total well I can't really find the right word to describe him, when I first saw him something about me got to him, I thought he was cute. But I couldn't figure out why he was smirking at me, turns out first impressions are almost always wrong, he was a jerk, a show off, but then when I got to know him, he was really sweet. He has this huge ego though, and I never thought he would be scared of the dark, but he's so, so, CUTE! Keith has red hair that spikes out all over the place, and I mean all over the place, but it just makes him cuter, he also has brown eyes, Arceus help me I could get lost in them.**

**I also met some other people like Kellyn, but they weren't as much fun as Rythmi and Keith were, I'll be sure to tell you more tomorrow.**

**Katherine Atreya Jones**

I looked in shock at the book before me, she could get lost in my eyes? I smiled softly; maybe she did like me back after all. I skipped a few pages until I was at the part where we saw each other again.

**Dear Diary,**

**Oh my Arceus, Keith and Rythmi are back, I'm like the happiest person alive right now, hey don't judge me, I missed them, not my fault.**

**Anyway Erma sent us out on a mission to help someone called Sven, he was in the highlands, where the Shadow Crystal was meant to be located, yeah you heard right MEANT, the Dick headed Dim Suns took it, but we'll get it back.**

**Anyway to get to the Highlands, Keith made me ride a Staraptor, yeah I hated him for that, I hate heights, and that's no lie, but he was there with me, he didn't even mind when I buried my head into his chest, he was so warm, so comforting, it made me feel safe.**

**But all too soon the journey was over, but again I was happy about there being some mist in the Highlands, because of it Keith had to hold my hand from getting lost, though I still think he was scared, anyway we made our way through kicking Dim Sun but and catching pokemon. Once the mist cleared I saw Keith had a scratch on his cheek, he wouldn't let me look at it though stupid boy.**

**We made our way through the Ruins next, we came to this place where we had to elevate, so Keith grabbed me around the waist and used a Drifblim to take us up, talk about embarrassing. We carried on through the ruins pretty much like that.**

**Once we got to where this Sven guy was meant to be I thought we had walked into a rodeo, seriously the guy was dressed as a cowboy, I couldn't help but shake my head a little. Anyway Keith used this Skuntank to get the Dim Sun out of our way, after Sven wouldn't let me scare the shit out of them, the two found out I had a weak stomach.**

I rolled my eyes as I flicked through more pages, they were pretty much about our missions, what we did how she felt, if I made her blush, I came to her entry from the volcano, the only part I read however was the final paragraph.

'**Anyway that's not exactly what I wanted to write about, what I wanted to write about was Keith, I mean I don't know, throughout the whole adventure in the volcano, he just popped into my head, and most of the time it was without a shirt on, I know I've been writing about him since the Ranger School, but back then we were just friends, now I don't know, I feel for him more than a friend, so much more that it hurts when I'm not with him. Right now I'm pretty much dying because he's not here, he's still on a mission, I think Star also misses his Buizel, but seriously, I just, it's just, I don't even know how to put it, is there something wrong with me? Or am I just in love? I guess I can figure it out later on, after this whole event with Dim Sun's done can't I? But what happens if he doesn't feel the same? What am I gonna do? I'll feel like such an idiot, but I guess it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all, I'll write again tomorrow, that's a promise, until then my dear friend,**

**Forever yours Katherine Atreya Jones'**

I looked at the book in shock, she loved me? I felt a smile come onto my face as I began getting really hyper, she loved me, she actually love me, _KATE LOVE ME!_

I couldn't help it; I grabbed Buizel and spun him around.

"She loves me Buizel," I said as I sat him down, I ran out of the room, eager to help with the party now, I couldn't believe she actually loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kates' P.O.V<strong>

I turned my attention to the sky, it was clear still, my sister grabbed my hand as she began dragging me around again, my parents followed us.

'_Kate,' _a voice in my head said, I stopped short, I knew that voice anywhere it was…..

'_Darkrai?' _I asked, I heard a sigh of relief.

'_It's me, listen I don't have much time, Team Dim Sun are following you and your family,' _I turned around, I saw a man dressed in blue with blue hair, Ice, one dressed in yellow, Heath and finally a woman dressed in pink, Lavana.

'_What do they want with me?' _I asked, I chewed on my lip as I continued walking, would they hurt my family? Why were they following me? Will my family be safe? Would they jump me? Are they going to kidnap me?

'_Kate their boss wants to talk to you, listen I'm trapped in the Shadow Crystal, you have my powers, if you go with them you'll need to use my powers to get yourself out of there, trust me,' _Darkrais' voice carried on in my head.

'_Where are you?' _I asked him, Darkrai sighed again.

'_Some place that sounds like altra,' _he answered, my eyes went wide with realisation.

'_Altru, you're in Altru Inc.' _I stated, I heard a grunt in reply.

'_Yes I am, now listen the leader of the Dim Suns, you know him, you've met him, he's dangerous Kate, he's going to use my power to take over this region, then the world. I normally don't ask for this Kate, but I need your help now more than ever, so please help me, help keep the region, the world safe,' _I could hear the pleading tone in Darkrais' voice, I sighed.

'_Alright, I promise I'll help, but I will come for you, I'll get you out of there somehow,' _I said, when I heard my mother calling me I snapped out of my conversation with Darkrai.

"Are you ok baby?" my mom asked, I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I looked at the bags in her hand, "Please tell me you didn't," I said, my dad nodded his head.

"Oh but she did," he said, he came closer to me, "She also bought you some clothes that could suit Keiths' liking," my face went red at that, as I looked at him in disbelief then my mom in disbelief, while my sister laughed her ass off.

"A-Are you crazy?" I whispered to them, my mom only smiled as she handed me a small box.

"You're going to need these," I looked at the box, my eyes went wide.

"B-b-birth control," I stuttered, "I'm only fifteen," I stated, my mom nodded her head.

"You can never be too careful," she said, I blushed even harder, if that was even possible as we continued through various stalls. My mother picked me up more clothes and pyjamas, most of the pyjamas being silk, I shook my head at her, she was way too much of a shopaholic.

"I'm going to be broke my the end of the hour," my dad cried, I nodded my head.

"Shouldn't have trusted her with your card," I pointed out, he looked at me, anime tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't, she sneaked it from me," he said, I nodded my head as my mom walked back over to me.

"Come on honey," she said grabbing my hand, I looked at her.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my mom smiled at me.

"Measure your bra size," she whispered; I sighed as she dragged me with her, I really couldn't object to this one, considering I did need a new bra. Once we were done we found out a was a 32 B, I sighed as my mom ran around the shop looking for nice bras, my dad had taken my sister to get ice cream. I sat in the changing room waiting for her to bring me them, once she had I tried them all on, my favourite had to be a black one with frilly red around the top of it.

"Do they fit?" my mom asked, I looked in the mirror.

"Yes," I called back, I heard her clap her hands.

"Goodie," she said as she opened the curtain, I covered my chest with my top, expecting that.

"MOM!" I yelled as her, she rolled her eyes.

"Now calm down, I've seen you before," she said turning me to look at my back, she tightened the straps for me, she made me turn around twice, once she was satisfied she left me to get dressed again, I groaned as I did so, then walked out of the changing room, my mom paid for every single bra, there was about 15 of them, I shook my head.

"Let's go get you some new pants," she said, my face went into shock.

"Kind of pants?" I asked her dreading the answer, she smiled softly.

"The kind that people see every day silly," at that I let out a sigh of relief, I really didn't need any more underwear.

"So how'd it go in there?" my dad asked as I walked besides him, Grace was on his shoulder as my mom ran ahead of us.

"Put it this way, you'll be broke sooner than later," I said holding the bags with the bras in, there were only two, but add that to the pile of five already in my dad's hands, then there was about another 6 maybe 7 to come, so yeah, he was going to be broke in less than thirty minutes.

"Oh these are cute," my mom said as she held up some black pants, I nodded my head, she grabbed another 15 pairs, jeans, leggings, trackies, you name it she forced me to try them on, I sighed as I did so.

Once that was done she grabbed the bags and we continued walking, Grace walked next to me for the next few minutes, as we walked I saw some lad looking me over, apparently my dad also did, he sent a glare towards them, I laughed a little.

"Oh I know what you need," my mom said, she took my over to a stall that had weapons on it, I looked at her, then my dad who nodded, then grabbed Graces' hand before she touched anything.

"Don't touch, you'll hurt yourself," I said, she nodded as she climbed on my back, "Erm," I said looking over the various weapons, until I pointed to a black bladed knife with a blood red weltering rose on it, "That one," I said, my mom nodded as she paid the man for it.

"Keep it with you at all times," she ordered, I nodded my head as we began walking again, my feet ached but that didn't stop us from walking. As we walked three people came ni front of us, three people being Ice, Lavana and Heath, I rolled my eyes, but when Heath grabbed my sister I dropped my bags and readied my styler as a crowd gathered around us.

"We're not going to hurt her Kate, at least we won't if you come with us," Lavana said, I looked at them, then my sister, then my parents, who looked scared.

"Let Grace go, and I'll go with you," I said, Heath let my sister go, she ran to me, I hugged her before kissing her forehead, "Wait in the park ahead of here, I won't be long," I said to my parents, who nodded their heads, I then followed Heath, Lavana and Ice to Altru Inc.

Once we were inside I saw Blake Hall there, I looked him up and down, he was still a creepy goth guy, and that midget doesn't make him seem any less eerie.

"Kate, pleasure to see you again, please come with me," he said, I followed him into the lift, as the three idiots came in after us, Blake entered a password as it took us up to his level.

"Please follow me," he said as we walked down the hall, there was a various number of Dim Sun there, too many for my liking honestly, the girl who had put the good word in gave me a thumbs up, most of them stared in shock or glared at me in hatred and anger.

We stopped outside a room, it said 'Mr Hall' on it, I rolled my eyes as we walked in, Blake walked to his desk, Ice, Lavana and Heath stood at the left side of it.

"Please take a seat," he said, I did as told, Heath came behind me grabbing my shoulders as Ice removed my styler, much to my displeasure, but I didn't resist, I knew Heath could kill me if he wanted to.

"Now Kate-,"

"Katherine," I corrected, "I'm not your friend, my name is Katherine," I said, Ice glared at me, I ignored him.

"Katherine, I've heard many great things about you, that's why I would like you to join Team Dim Sun," Blake said, a scoff was heard from the shadows.

"Why do we need her? She's a kid," Kincaids' voice reached my ears, I glared at him, he sunk back.

"As you can see, everyone is scared of you, all the Dim Sun Admins, the grunts, even your friends," my eyes went wide.

"My friends aren't scared of me," I said, he laughed.

"Of course they are, your little show in the Altru Oil Field, Keiths' voice, or have you forgotten the hesitation in his voice?" he asked me, my eyes drifted down to my knees as I lowered my head, I hadn't thought about it much, but he did seem scared.

"When you flipped out at Rythmi after your trip to the Ice Castle," he said, my head shot to him, a confused look in my eyes, "We've been watching you for some time now Kate, we think you'd be good on our team, the winning team," I scoffed at that.

"I'm already on the winning team," I said, Blake laughed at me.

"How is that, sure you may have two of the Gems, but we have the Shadow Crystal, Darkrai, the Yellow Gem and our Ultimate Machine is almost complete," he said, I growled at him.

"I'll bring you down, I'll stop you and if I can't Darkrai will," I said, Blake scoffed.

"Kate you're a good fighter, strong willed, strong minded, you act first, ask questions later, we really could do with that on our team, plus if you join, we'll spare your friends life when we take over the world, you'll be able to rule by my side, along with Heath, Lavana and Ice, people will have no choice but to respect you-,"

"Are you sure it's respect they'll give?" I cut him off, "It's not respect Blake, it's called fear, people will fear you, they'll stay out of your way just to keep their life, I'm not going to live like that," I said to him, Blake smirked at me.

"What do you think your friends will do when they find out about your little secret?" I flinched.

"What do you know?" I asked him, his smirk grew.

"More than you may think Kate," he said, I glared at him before standing up.

"I don't care, I'm not joining you team, count me out," I said, a snicker was heard behind me.

"The opportunity's always open Kate, but I'm afraid you won't be walking out of here unharmed," Blake said, I grabbed my styler off the table, I turned in time to see Heath trying to punch me, I jumped over his arm before using my new knife to stab him, I glared at Blake, who looked on in shock.

"It's been fun Blake, but I'm afraid I have the rest of my day to spend, and I intent to do it without a trip to the hospital, goodbye," I said before running out of the office, Dim Sun came at the left and right as I ran down the hallway, the lift was blocked off with more Dim Suns, I groaned as I turned around. There was too many for me to handle, Blake walked forwards with his own knife, much bigger than mine.

'_Use the power,' _Darkrais' voice came, I did just that, I gave into the power, my eyes turned red as a hole of Darkness opened under me, Blake stared in shocked as I disappeared into it, once I was in it, I looked around, it was dark obviously, but I could see Darkrais' spirit in it.

"Congratulations, you have learned how to use the power," he said to me, I smiled slightly.

"Yeah well, when in danger trust in the ones closest to you," I said with a shrug, Darkrais' spirit smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Kate, I know this isn't how you planned your day," he said, I smiled softly.

"No I'm ok, but I really should be going to my parents now, but I promise I'll come back for you," I said before leaving the darkness, I appeared in front of my parents, my eyes still red as they rushed forwards to catch me, my eyes faded from red to blue again as I felt the energy fade in me, once I saw my parents I smiled.

"How's at going?" I asked, the two of them looked at me in shock while my sister hugged me.

"What's going on?" my mother asked me, I sighed as I began telling her the whole story about Darkrai, my mother gasped, my sister was actually the only one who knew the full story in my family.

"That's…" my father trailed off, "Amazing," he finished, I looked at him in shock, "Think about it, with this power, you could beat them hands down," he said, I smiled.

"Yeah, I could," I then noticed the time and how the sun was beginning to set, "Looks like you better head home," I said as I hugged them all.

"Come visit soon," my mom said as they walked off, leaving me with Arceus knows how many bags to carry, I rolled my eyes as I caught a nearby Staraptor, making my journey to the Ranger Union quick and easy.

As I entered my room I saw Keith laying on my bed, a book in his hand, but it wasn't just any book, that book was my Diary, my eyes widened with fright, I had kept that since the first day of the Ranger School.

"KEITH!" I yelled, Keith dropped the book, I looked of shock and fear spread on his face, while mine showed anger and embarrassment.

"Shit," he muttered, I growled.

"No, shit's not gonna cut it, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"If it helps, I only read the first page, you left it out, curiosity got the better of me," I said, I growled as I snatched my diary from him, I placed it back under my pillow before taking my bags, Keith looked in them.

"So, what did you get?" he asked going into the bag with my bras in.

"Keith don't," I said, too late, he blushed as he held one up.

"Er," he looked at me, "Do I wanna know?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"It's a bra dumb ass," I said rolling my eyes, "You put it on these," I added pointing to my breasts, Keith looked at them.

"Ok, why do you need one then?" he asked, I blushed from anger and embarrassment before hitting him, "Calm down," he said grabbing my hands, "I'm joking," he added pulling me into his chest, I blushed a bright red colour.

"Keith?" I squeaked out, Keith made a 'hm' sounds but kept me in his arms, I pushed him away before putting my new stuff in my wardrobe. I felt Keiths' eyes watching me the whole time.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked him, he smirked.

"Put that new dress on," he said pointing to the one Barlow and the base got me; I gave him a confused look.

"Just do it," he ordered, I rolled my eyes before going into the bathroom; the dress wasn't as formal as I thought it was. As I walked out I saw Keith in casual jeans and a black top, he smiled at me.

"Something's missing," he muttered, I rolled my eyes at him as I set my necklace in the jewellery box in front of the mirror, along with my charm bracelet, "Try this," he said throwing me something, I turned and caught the bag, I looked at him, he only smiled, I sighed as I dipped my hand in.

When I drew it back out I gasped, in the bag was a necklace that had a sapphire stone in the middle of it, covering the stone was a yellow-gold see through locket type thing, the whole necklace was on a silver chain, honestly it reminded me of a sunset, I looked at Keith in shock.

"You like it?" he asked, I shook my head, he frowned a little.

"I love it," I said as I hugged him, Keith chuckled as he hugged me back, I looked at him with a small smile, I placed a soft kiss on his cheeks before putting the necklace on, turning back I saw Keiths' face was bright red.

"C-come with me," he said taking my hand, he took me into the mess hall; I looked at him in confusion until he opened the doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATEI!" the Ranger Union screamed, I looked at everyone in shock, then Rythmi, I knew she would have planned this.

I smiled as I hugged her; everyone then began chatting to each other as music played through the mess hall.

"Happy Birthday," Rythmi said pushing a present into my hands, "It's from me and Isaac, hope you like it," she added, I nodded before unwrapping it, it was the shirt I saw her buying.

It was blue with a red heart in the middle of it; in the middle of the red heart it had a picture of us four, being me, Keith, Isaac and Rythmi.

"It was one of them make you own t-shirt places, we had Keith find out your size," Isaac explained, I nodded my head as I hugged them both.

"I love it thanks," I said, Rythmi looked at Keith.

"What did you get her?" she asked, Keith blushed before pointing to my chest, Rythmi looked at the necklace and gasped, "Woah, Keith, didn't think you'd go all out," she said, I laughed at her as we all began dancing, eating and talking.

The night went by like that; I had odd dances with people, mostly Keith or Rythmi, the odd few with Isaac. Having Isaac here was making us become closer, turns out we had a lot more in common than we thought, we were like brother and sister now, just not all touchy touchy with each other. As I looked at the stage, people were still dancing, even though it was getting later and later, but no one cared.

'_Kate,' _Darkrais' voice came again in my head, I instantly stood up right.

'_What's wrong are you in trouble?' _I asked, I heard a small chuckle in reply.

'_No, but I need to talk to you, somewhere it's not so loud,' _with that, I left the room and went out of the Ranger Union.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

I saw Kate leave her own party, I looked at Rythmi and Isaac, they had seen her too, we walked forwards, we were stopped by Sven and Wendy.

"Where did Kate go?" Wendy asked, we shrugged.

"We saw her leave but still," Sven said, with that all of us went to look for her; we wound up outside the Ranger Union. We walked forwards, down towards the river; there was still no sign of her.

"Maybe we should give up," Rythmi said.

"Kate's a strong girl, she can handle herself," Isaac agreed, I shook my head.

"No, Kate would tell us where she was going, she wouldn't just leave," I pointed out, Sven and Wendy nodded their heads.

"But even so Keith, maybe she just wants to be alone," Wendy suggested.

"Yeah, otherwise she would have told us," Sven added, I groaned.

"I hate went you guys are against me," I sighed, 2But you're right, come on," I added.

As we began walking back up the steps, Isaac stopped us.

"You hear that?" he asked, we listened, there was a muffled voice.

"Yeah," we answered, we followed the voice and soon found Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's P.O.V<strong>

"Well I have no idea what I'm meant to do," I said, Darkrai was talking to me through our minds again.

'_They'll find out sooner or later Kate,' _his voice came again; I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I know that, but I'd rather have it be later," I answered, a sigh came in my head.

'_Kate you know the only way to help me is to tell them.'_

"Tell them how, am I supposed to go hey guys, look I know this is sudden but I'm not the person you think I am, I've been hiding a secret from you all along, one that could possibly make you hate me, am I supposed to say that?" I asked him, Darkrai sighed again.

'_Kate you know it's the only way.'_

"But I don't see why it is, they've stuck with me through the Ranger School, we've been fine I haven't had to use them up until now, I don't have to rely on my friends, I can take care of myself," I retorted.

'_Kate you know that's a lie, you know you need them as much as they need you, you know you're not the only one who's having it hard, the reason my powers are kicking in in your body is because I'm being woken up, and not on the good side of the bed. What's gonna happen next you could possibly die in, you don't want to, meaning you have to rely on your friends, meaning they have to know.'_

I groaned, I hated it when he was right, but they would think I'm a freak.

"They'd think I was a freak, I'd lose them if I told them, I can't tell them, I don't want to lose them, I just can't," I whispered.

"We wouldn't think you're a freak and you wouldn't lose us," Keiths' voice startled me from my conversation with Darkrai; I looked at him, anger shot through my body.

"You've been spying on me?" I asked, Keith stepped back a little.

"No we were looking for you, then we heard you talking," he said, behind him Rythmi, Isaac, Sven and Wendy also came out.

"You four too?" I asked, my blood was boiling by now, they had no right to spy on me, I growled as I ran off in the opposite direction.

"KATE WAIT!" Keiths' voice reached my ears, but I couldn't stop I just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The five teens watched after their friend as she ran off, Wendy called over her Staraptor and offered to search the skies with it.

"Find her, we need to apologize," Keith said, everyone nodded in agreement, Keith, Rythmi and Isaac began searching from the ground as Sven and Wendy searched the skies, it didn't take long for them to find her.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Wendy here, we've located Kate, she sat on the cliff that overlooks Pueltown," her voice came through clear on Keiths' styler.

"Alright, we'll be right there," he said running from Pueltown with Isaac and Rythmi, once they were where Sven and Wendy were, they just stopped not knowing what to do.

"What do you want?" Kates' voice was filled with venom as she spoke.

"Kate just listen, no matter what happens you'll always have us, you'll never lose us and we could never hate you, so just tell us what's wrong, please," Rythmi practically begged, Kate stood her turned her head towards her ex best friend.

"I may not have lost you, but you've lost me," she said as she walked through them, Keith grabbed her arm.

"What do mean by that?" he asked, Kate grasped the necklace Keith had given her, she pulled it off, Keith let go of her arm, turning she threw the necklace at him. Her eyes board into his, but they weren't the soft blue they always were, they were cold, emotionless.

"I quit," was all she said before throwing her styler to the ground and walking away, leaving the five in a shocked state of mind, Kate had just quit on them, she had just given up.

'_I quit,' _those words echoed in their minds until reality kicked in, Kate had really abandoned them, in the middle of this war she had given up.

"What have we done?" Keith asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 done, the next chapter will be a follow on to this chapter, in other words, it'll have nothing to do with the game, but other than that, hope you liked it, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	23. I Forgive You, It Was My Fault Anyway

**Kates' P.O.V**

The darkness surrounded me as I laid with my hands behind my head, it was relaxing, comforting even. In the darkness I was never alone, I was never scared, I knew what lurked in it and I knew what could hurt me, fortunately there was nothing in the darkness here that could actually hurt me, nothing that would dare try. I sighed as I began thinking about the decision I made last night, I had quit being a Ranger, I had abandoned my friends in the middle of a war for the world, but most of all, I had abandoned Darkrai. How was I supposed to help him now? How was I meant to save him? I promised him and I broke that promise. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach, I had to head home sooner or later.

I sighed as I stood, it was like I was flying, there was no floor, no ceiling, or walls, it was just black. I held my hand out as light came through it, I stepped through, the darkness left me as I came into view with my room, the light shone through the curtains, my mirror reflected it onto something on my bed, an envelope, a letter. Raising an eye brow I walked over to it, not feeling in the best of moods to be reading. Once I opened it, I saw four different kinds of hand writing, two I recognised as Rythmis' and Isaacs', the other two, I figured, must be Sven and Wendys'.

'_Dear Katherine,_

_We know you're mad and do not allow people to call you by your nickname when you are, Rythmi told us this, this letter is just something to say, we're sorry, we well and truly are, you're our friend and we had no right to eavesdrop, hopefully you won't throw this away, but please if you will you're needed at the Union Kate, we need you, Almia needs you, I'll pass this on to Rythmi now, hopefully you're still reading this, Wendy._

_Hey Kate, it's Ryth, look I know I don't deserve this but I really am sorry, you're my best friend and I had no right to do what I did, I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I hope you will, or at least put your hate for us aside and help save Almia, everyone's counting on us Kate, more you than anyone, you're the strongest out of us all, you're the one that held this team together, we can't do this without you Kate, please forgive us, this will be passed to Isaac now, your best friend Rythmi._

_**Well this is awkward, I know you quite well Kate, but to say you should quit I don't think so, you're like another sister to me, we need you on our team, like Rythmi and Wendy have already said we had no right to eavesdrop on you, and honestly it was all my fault, I was the one who told everyone to stop and listen, so if you're going to fall out with anyone, fall out with me, I truly am sorry though, your brother like friend Isaac, I think you know where this is going next.**_

_**Hey Kate, it's Sven, Keith isn't writing on this letter, he said he wanted to apologise in person, we're writing this because we wanted to tell you how much you mean to us, you're like our sister, as Isaac's said, but that's not all you're the heart of our team, the smiles and joys, people see you and they smile, we need you back here Kate, when you see Keith he'll have your styler, please just think it over, we'll be coming to see you shortly as well, we just wanted you to read this first, we wanted you to calm down first, anyway we'll see you soon Kate, Sven.**_

_**From your friends **__**Sven, **__**Isaac, **__Rythmi and__ Wendy'_

I looked at the letter in my hands, they'd all apologised, except Keith, Almia was in trouble, they didn't hate me, but could I trust them, that's the question that was ringing in my head now. I placed the letter down onto my nightstand carefully as I walked down the stairs, my mom was cooking, while Grace was watching TV, dad was reading the paper.

"Morning Big Sister," Grace smiled, I nodded to her.

"Morning," I answered, my mom turned to me.

"Did you get the letter?" she asked, I nodded my head as I sat at the table.

"Who was it from?" my dad asked, I sighed should I really tell them I quit?

"Rythmi, Isaac, Sven and Wendy," I answered, my dad put his paper down as Grace stopped the TV, my mom turned to me.

"Why would they send you a letter?" my mom asked, Grace bounced up to me, I sat her on my knee.

"Yeah, they can just do that voicemail thing," she added, I sighed.

"Actually they can't," I said, then paused, "I quit," I whispered, my mom gasped as my dad placed a hand on my shoulder, Grace hugged me tight.

"How come?" my dad asked, I sighed as I began telling them about what happened, my mom laughed at me.

"Oh honey, they're your friends, they're supposed to be worried, it wasn't their fault if they overheard, is it?" she asked me, I sighed but shrugged.

"I guess not," I said, I looked out the window; the sun was up, three Staraptor flew in the sky, I sighed.

"I'm going down to Partner Farm, anyone comes for me, send them there," I said as I walked out the kitchen then out the house, Star was already on the farm. Once I was on it, the pokemon came running over to me.

"Hey guys," I said as I began hugging them and stroking them, they dragged me around as they began to play with me, they tugged on my clothes as they dragged and occasionally had me falling into mud, yeah I was going to be scruffy by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

I sat on my bed in my room, I looked over at what used to be Kates' bed, she hadn't even come to get her stuff, everything was still here, I sighed as I looked at the book in front of me, no I wasn't reading, I was actually writing, but what I was writing was a song. I groaned as I looked at Buizel, who looked sad, just as I was about to say something the door opened.

"Keith, we think she got the letter," Rythmi said coming in; I nodded my head as I looked at her, Sven, Wendy and Isaac were besides her.

"We've told Erma, she says we need to get Kate back on the team for this plan to work," Wendy spoke up, I nodded my head.

"You know what that means," Sven said, I stood up as I walked towards them.

"You go on ahead, we'll meet you there," Isaac said, I nodded as I ran out of the Union and towards a Staraptor, once there I caught the pokemon and began my way towards Chicole Village, once I landed I knocked on the door.

"Hi Keith," Kates' mother, Linda, greeted me.

"Morning Linda, is Kate home?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes, she sighed.

"She's down at Partner Farm right now, she said to send you if you came though," she answered, I nodded to her.

"Thanks," I said as I walked away from her.

"Keith!" she called after me, I turned to her, "Go easy on her, she's really hurt," she added, I nodded my head; a pang of guilt in my stomach, Kate was hurt because of me.

As I walked to Partner Farm I heard laughing and, what sounded like, chasing, I rounded the corner to see Kate being chased by her Partner Pokemon, I smiled slightly, Buizel ran forwards towards Star, who turned to him.

"CHIPA!" Star yelled as she ran into him, Kate stopped her chasing to look at the two.

"Buizel," she said then looked at me, her smile faded a little, "Keith," she said, I walked over to her, not caring if she was still mad, I pulled her into a tight embrace, "Keith," she said a bit more startled.

"I'm sorry," I said, Kate was stiff in my embrace but I didn't let go, even though it felt a little awkward, slowly her hands made their way around my waist, I smiled softly into her neck.

"Keith," she said as she pushed me away, she inhaled, then smiled, "I forgive you," she said, I looked at her in shock, she only smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said pulling her into a hug again, her styler fell out of my pocket as Star picked it up; Kate looked at the squirrel pokemon, hesitation showed in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Kate shook her head.

"What if….." she trailed off, I smiled slightly.

"Erma's not mad, we need you on the team, the only way to beat Dim Sun is to have you on it, you're the one that keeps us together, you're the heart of our group Kate, we need you," I said, "I need you," I whispered afterwards, though I don't think she heard it.

"Chipa," Star said.

"Bui," Buizel smiled, I looked at the two of them, Kate smiled brightly.

"Alright," she said as she picked her styler up, she placed it on her arm as she turned to me; I smiled as she pointed her fist towards me, one eye closed.

"You're so weird," I said, Kate frowned as she began to pout, "I'm joking," I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder, Star ran up her side onto her other shoulder, Kate sighed.

"Well, we got some Dim Sun ass to kick, let's go," she said as we walked back up the path.

"Erm, you're not fighting them like that I hope," I said as I observed her muddy clothes, Kate scoffed.

"Please, I aint a tramp, I've got my uniform in my closet," she said, I nodded as we walked towards her house, once there we saw Sven, Wendy, Isaac and Rythmi, who were all talking to her parents.

"So, Kate's not in?" Rythmi asked.

"No I'm right here," Kate said as we came up behind them, the four turned to face us, their faces went into one of shock, as did her parents.

"W-what happened to you?" Wendy asked, Kate smiled widely.

"Wrestling with the pokemon," she answered as we walked closer, the four moved out of the way to let her passed.

"Oh no you don't, you're not coming in my house with those shoes on," Linda said, Kate sighed.

"Fine," she kicked her shoes off, picking them up she put them on the door mat, her mom smiled, "Now can we come in?" she asked, her mom nodded her head, we all followed them inside, "Sit there," Kate said pointing to the sofa, we complied as we sat, Kate disappeared up the stairs.

After a few minutes, a cleaned up Kate came back down the stairs.

"That was quick," Isaac said, Kate groaned as her hair wouldn't cooperate with her.

"MOM!" she yelled, Linda laughed before walking behind her and sorting them out, once that was done we all looked at her.

"Kate," Rythmi began, Kate held her hand out.

"Don't, I know you're sorry, I know you were worried, I know you didn't mean to eavesdrop, I overreacted and it's me who should be sorry," she said, we all looked at her in shock, "Besides, if I'm not on the team, who's gonna team Blake a lesson in butt kicking?" she asked, Isaac raised a brow at her, while we all stared in shock.

"How did you know Blake was the leader?" he asked, Kate sighed.

"Long story, like really long story," she answered Isaac just nodded not wanting to push his luck. I saw Kate take a deep breath then look at her parents, who nodded their heads.

"I think it's time you found something out about me," she said, we all gave her a confused look, "Man how am I meant to say this?" she asked herself, Linda smiled as she walked over to her.

"Kate has a part of Darkrai inside of her," she said, Kate smiled thankfully at her.

"What's that mean?" Rythmi asked, Kate sighed.

"Ok, erm, when I was younger I got lost in the forest just outside Summerland, I went to sit under a tree, a Darkrai found me and brought me back home, I asked him questions about the Shadow Crystal and everything else. Well one day he had to go home, but because I was spending so much time with him, I'd miss him dearly, so he decided to give me some of his powers, making it possible for me to sense when he's in danger or for him to sense when I'm in danger. Also because of it, I can open portals up to the darkness whenever I want, I can send people there, or I go there to think, but I don't give people nightmares, if that makes sense," Kate explained, we looked at her in shock, Kate looked down as though she expected us to call her a freak and never talk to her again.

"That's why you were scared we would hate you?" Sven asked for the first time, Kate nodded a little, I looked at Rythmi, who nodded, the two of us stood up as we walked over to her, we placed a hand on either shoulder.

"We saw the guitar Kate," Rythmi said, I nodded my head.

"What your parents put on it was true," I added, Rythmi smiled.

"We're friends 'till the end," we said in unison, Kate looked at us a little in shock, but then she smiled, we both smiled back as we hugged. I turned us around so we were facing the remaining three Rangers.

"Well, what are you waiting for an invitation?" I asked, "Get in here," I ordered, Wendy followed the order and began hugging us as did Isaac, and finally Sven, oh wait no not finally, Grace joined in too, Kate laughed at the five of us, we were friends once again.

"So we should head off to the Union now huh?" Kate asked, I nodded my head, Kate turned to her family as we bid them goodbye, once that was done we walked flew back to the Union.

Once there Isaac walked up the stairs, he told Prof Hastings the password to the blueprints, I looked at him a little shocked that the password was 'Melody', but shrugged it off. i walked around the Union for a while looking for Kate.

"He, I guess you were right," Kates' voice came, I looked at her, no one was around.

"Who was?" I asked, Kate screamed.

"You have a habit of hearing me don't ya?" she asked, I smiled innocently, she sighed, "If you must know, Darkrai was right," she said, I looked at her confused.

"There's no Darkrai around here," I said, Kate smiled innocently.

"Yeah, forgot to mention that, I had telepathic convos with Darkrai in my head," she said, I looked at her.

"Cool, I wanna hear," I said, Kate gave me a look that said 'How-are-you-even-a-Ranger?' then sighed.

"Fine, but we're taking a quick trip," she said as she held her hand out, a black circle came into view, I looked at it in shock, "You coming?" she asked, I nodded my head as we walked through it, it was dark, only dark, like black, I couldn't see me hand in front of my face, never mind Kate, shit where was Kate?

"Right in front of you," Kates' voice came as red eyes appeared in front of me, "Chill, it's me, it's a power of Darkrais'," she explained, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you they wouldn't hate you," a voice came, I looked around, finally spotting a figure that seemed to glow, soon Kate was also glowing, as was I, I looked at them in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked, Kate sighed.

"Darkrai, this is Keith, Keith this is Darkrais' spirit, his body's trapped in the Shadow Crystal still," Kate said, I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you," I said, the Darkrai nodded its head.

"Kate, it's not safe here anymore, you and your friend should leave now, and don't come back until everything in Almia is over," he ordered, Kate gave him a questioning look but then seemed to understand.

"It's happening, isn't it?" she asked, the Darkrai nodded, Kate sighed, "Alright, I promise I'm coming back for you," she said as a black portal appeared under us, this one emitted light, I made a face and put my hands together like I was praying as I fell onto something soft, a small 'eepp' was heard after I landed. Opening my eyes I saw Kate was on top of me, she sighed.

"Man I hate you Darkrai," she muttered, a chuckle was heard.

"Love you too, now bye," he said as he closed the portal up, I smirked at Kate.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," she glared at me, then rolled her eyes as she rolled off me, I looked around we were in our room, Buizel and Star were just staring at us, Buizel was staring in shock while Star was smirking.

"Star explain to Buizel what just happened would ya?" Kate asked, Star nodded and got to explaining, I put my hands in my pocket as I stood, I felt something in them, pulling it out I saw it was the necklace I had given Kate, she may have ripped it off her neck but it wasn't broken. I smiled as I walked over to her, then around her, she stiffened as I placed it around her.

"Thought you were doing something else then," she muttered, I chuckled.

"Why? What would you like me to do?" I asked, she turned around in time to see me wink, her face went bright red.

"N-nothing," she said, I smirked at her, she's only just forgiven me but she still has feelings for me, the door to our room opened as Rythmi came in.

"Come on love birds, Hastings wants to talk to you in the meeting room," she said, Kate glared at her, while I just shrugged.

"Sure thing, let's go," I said, Kate sighed as we did so, as we walked Buizel and Star ran ahead, I think Buizel understood how we got into the room, I wasn't too sure.

"Hey Kate," I said, Kate looked at me startled, she must have been thinking, "What's happening to Darkrai?" I asked, she looked at me, then frowned.

"Blake's trying to wake him up to take over the Almia Region, then the world, I'm afraid if he does we won't be able to stop him, but Darkrai might be able to," she said, I nodded, I said something glisten in her pocket, I looked at her confused.

"What's that?" I asked, she smiled innocently.

"I knife, I'm gonna slit Kincaids throat if it's the last thing I do," she said, I rolled my eyes at her, she really was crazy, and weird at that, nonetheless I did laugh, it was nice having my bestfriend and love back.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet yes, anyway the plan shall be explained in the next chapter, I'm not sure if Kincaid is in the next few parts of the game but either way REVIEW and I will update in three days probably, so REIVEW :D<strong>


	24. Missions, Protect the Union

**Kates' P.O.V**

We stood in front of Erma and Hastings in the conference room, Wendy and Sven stood on the left side of the room, while me and Keith stood on the right. We looked to Hastings and waited for him to begin explaining.

'_He's only going to tell you that the Altru tower is the Ultimate Machine and that their leader's Blake, then he'll explain the plan, which'll be something like get the Yellow Gem back, then stop them,' _Darkrais' voice came in my head, the guy may be getting put under control, but hell, he still knows everything. I snickered as I looked at Hastings and Erma, Keith gave me a weird look, I shrugged my shoulders at him. Oh yeah, Isaac was also stood next to Hastings, think I left him out, meh oh well.

"Professor Hastings, we're ready to go," Nage said as he walked up to the centre of the room, all eyes travelled to him, except mine, I was busy looking at the underfoot monitor.

"Very well, bring up the data on the Underfoot Monitor, if you will, 2 Hastings said, this time everyones' eyes travelled to the monitor, while Nage came and stood next to me. The data appeared on the monito, there was a big picture of Altru tower, then there were about four pieces of information scattered around.

"I've seen that shape somewhere," Keith said, I almost face palmed, keyword almost; Keith really is an idiot sometimes.

"This can't be," Wendy said, I looked at her.

"I'd say it might be," Sven said, I looked at Erma, who was now worrying.

"This is Altru Tower," she said, ding ding ding we have a winner, "It's utterly horrifying," she added, I shrugged a little.

"Not really," I muttered, Keith looked at me.

"You knew?" he asked, I sighed.

"Meh, you could say that," I answered, he glared at me.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" he asked, I growled.

"Maybe I was busy being taken by the Sins Trio, in order to have my family safe, then having to get out of there alive, then maybe I got mad at you for eavesdropping on my conversation and quit," I reminded him, Keith growled.

"You still could have said something," he argued, I shrugged.

"Must have slipped my mind," I answered, he stared at me wide eyed.

"Something like this doesn't just 'slip you mind' Kate," he said, I looked at him.

"You aint been through half the stuff I've been through this year, so when I say something's slipped my mind, it slipped, now unless you want me to hurt you I suggest you back. Off. 'Cause I'm not afraid to send you away forever," I said, I could feel my eyes turning red, jheeze, why am I so angry? Must have something to do with Darkrai, oh well, I'll figure it out later. I turned back to the monitor, my eyes still red, I didn't even try to hide it, Erma gasped, while Hastings walked over to me.

"Interesting," he said, I cocked a brow at him, "DO your eyes normally go red when angry?" he asked me, I face palmed this time.

"Look hate to say this, but can we just get on with the plan, the longer we spend dawdling, the quicker they're taking control of Darkrai," I said, Hastings' eyes went wide, he quickly went back to his spot next to Isaac, I could feel the anger radiating off of Keith, but I decided to leave it at that.

"Look closer at the blue print," Hastings ordered; we did so, "See? At the top of the tower, overlooking all of Almia," he said, I shrugged.

"It's the Shadow Crystal," I pointed out, Hastings nodded his head.

"So, what to do about this, gimme a minute to think," he said, I sighed as he walked out of the room, Erma, Sven and Wendy looked at me and Keith, who was still mad, Star jumped up onto my shoulder.

"Chipa?" she asked, I sighed.

"I don't know either Star," I said, Erma looked at us before leaving with Sven and Wendy, I turned to Keith, his fists were gripped, like he was trying hard not to hit me, I shrugged.

I sighed as I walked out of the room; Keith followed me, though I could feel him glaring at me.

"Hey Kate, Keith," Murph called once we exited the room, "Tomorrow's Altru Inc.'s birthday bash, have a look at this," he said, he held the newspaper out to us, it had a picture of the tower, and the Go Rock Quad, I handed it back to him.

"Fascinating," I muttered as I walked away, I headed towards mine and Keiths' room, once there I closed the door, it opened again to reveal Keith, I grabbed my diary and looked through it, I don't know why, I sighed as I grabbed my song book and looked through that. There was a book on the floor, I picked it up, but Keith took it from my hands, he didn't snatch it like, I looked at him confused, he glared.

"It's mine, don't touch," he said, I shook my head, I couldn't help but smile at him, I walked over to my jewellery chest as I picked up the Dark Shard I had on a chain, I took off the one Keith gave me and put that one on instead, Keith frowned a little.

"Why're you doing that?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Through with giving me the silent treatment?" I asked him, he shrugged a little, I sighed, "If you must know, it'll react when the Shadow Crystal's been turned on, or is being used, it get an eerie black aroma around it, that way I know how fast I have to hurry to get to the crystal," I pointed out, Keith nodded his head, "Come on, let's do a quick patrol," I said as I dragged him out the room, he still had that book in his hand though.

Once we were outside the Union we walked towards that square just before Altru Tower, once there I saw Blake, my eyes went wide.

"Shit, let's go back," I said, Keith looked at me confused, but it was too late, Blake had already seen me, I gulped.

"Kate," he said coming over to us, I smiled; well I smiled the best I could at him.

"Hi Blake," I answered, he glared at Keith, who glared back.

"So, have you come to a decision?" he asked, I glared at him this time.

"I already told you that," I answered, Blake laughed a little.

"Well, remember Kate, the offer's always open, at least, until I stick Darkrai on you," he said, I glared at him more, Keith looked at Blake in confusion, then me in even more confusion, Blake then walked away.

"What was that about?" Keith asked, I just looked after Blake.

"Nothing, let's just go," I said as I grabbed his hand, dragging him with me, on the way back, he was writing in that book of his, I shrugged, maybe it was a diary, but I had never seen it before, oh well.

"Well, tell me what Blake wanted," Keith said, more like ordered, I looked at him.

"Not important," I answered, Keith turned to me.

"Kate, you're hiding things, again, we could help you with-,"

"You can't help me, Keith when I say it's nothing, it is nothing," I but him off, Keith glared at me again, I sighed, "Blake wants me to join Dim Sun, he said I would be on the winning team," I gave in, Keith looked at me.

"And you said?" he asked, I smirked at him.

"I'm already on the winning team, and for him to stick it where the sun don't shine," I answered, Keith laughed a little.

"Nice," he said, I nodded, we walked the rest of the way back to the Union in silence, well it would have been silence if Keith wasn't writing and erasing all the time, I sighed and shook my head.

"You seem depressed, something wrong?" he asked, I shook my head again.

"Nah, just wondering what'll happen if we actually lose," I answered, Keith gave me a disbelieving look, he stopped and put his hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him.

"Don't think like that, we're gonna win, I know it, you know it, the Union and the world knows it, there's nothing to worry about," he assured, I gulped a little, he was so sure of it, but what if we did lose, then what? Was I meant to join Dim Sun? Was I meant to betray them?

'_Thinking negative Kate, stop it,' _Darkrais' voice came, I shook my head a little and smiled, Keith smiled back at me.

"We'll win this, and if we don't, we'll find a way to take the world back," he said, I nodded my head again; Keith smiled wider as we walked back to the Union, once there we were met by Wendy and Sven.

"Ok lover birds, time to go," Wendy said as she and Sven led us up the stairs, we followed them again to the Operator room, where we met Erma.

"Are you ready Dear?" she asked, I looked at Keith, who smiled, we nodded our heads, Erma said something about Hastings not being done and that we should just roam around for a bit, I walked up to the Tree of Harmony.

I stood looking at the Gems and the Tower, something just felt wrong, terribly wrong, but I didn't know what. I knew that we could do this, but it just felt impossible in a way, I shook my head, no there's always a way to win.

"You ok?" Keith asked from behind me, I jumped.

"Arceus Keith, never do that," I said, he laughed.

"Sorry, you just looked," he paused, "Troubled," he finished, I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm alright, can't keep me down," I smiled, Keith didn't buy it though.

"Everything'll be ok, I promise," he said, I sighed.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," I said, he cocked a brow at me, "Even if we win this Keith, there's no telling what'll happen while we're going through it," I said, he looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, I turned to look at him.

"I have part of Darkrai in me, meaning I have part of a pokemon in me, meaning I can be controlled, but if Darkrai's mad enough, it'll affect me," I trailed off, Keith frowned at me.

"Meaning you could kill someone," he said, I smiled a little.

"Hit the nail on the head there didn't you?" I asked, Keith pulled me into a hug, but it felt weird, it was awkward.

"I'll be there with you, all the way, I won't let you hurt anyone," he said, then thought for a second, "Ok maybe Kincaid, but other than him, I won't let you hurt anyone," he said, I scoffed.

"Then good luck," I said, he pulled away and looked at me confused, "I stabbed Heath, he's gonna kill me," I said, Keiths' eyes went wide.

"You stabbed him?" he asked, I laughed a little.

"He wouldn't let me passed, plus I wanted revenge for him kidnapping you and hurting you," I said, Keith smiled softly.

"You're crazy you know that," he said, I smiled.

"You only just figure that out?" I asked, he laughed at me this time; I turned back to the Tower.

"We'll win this Kate, I promise," he said again, I turned to look at him but he had already left, I frowned a little.

Some hours later, I was being shaken, I must have fallen asleep, I groaned as I moved my hands and stretched.

"Hey sleepy head, we're discussing the plan, come on," it was Keith that was shaking me; I smiled a little as I stood up and yawned.

"Now that Kate is awake, we can begin," Hastings said, I laughed one of the awkward laughs. I looked around, Isaac was stood to the left, Barlow was stood to the right, in front of us were Hastings and Erma, to my left was Sven then Wendy and to my right was Keith, on my shoulder was Star, and Buizel? I shook it off as I continued to listen to him, this plan better not fail.

"Before I outline our operation, you need to know more about Altru Tower," Hastings said, I groaned inwardly, by the look on Keiths' face, so was he, "Isaac, please," Isaac walked forwards at that point.

"Yes Sir," he said, I smiled at him, "The tower is 334 meters tall, which is shy off 1,100 feet," my mouth dropped at that, "From the top you can see all the corners of the Almia Region," Keiths' mouth dropped at that, "But it's not an observational deck for tourist, or anything of that kind," Sven raised a brow at this, my mouth had currently come up off the floor, "It had to be that tall to gain control of every pokemon in Almia. The Shadow Crystal from the Chroma Highlands it set at the top of the tower," that's all I wanted to know, "A strong electrical feed to the crystal unleashes its power. It will gain control of pokemon in an approximately 500-mile radius," all of our mouths dropped at that.

"The Incredible Machines power is equal to roughly eight million Gigaremo units," ok I'm being overdosed with science, how powerful is that? "Halfway up the tower is the centralized control room. It allows control of individual pokemon with unique signals for each one. It also has about 300 times more commands than the Miniremo," ok now that's bad, Isaac then walked back to where he was stood before.

"These facts emerged with Isaac sharing information with us," Hastings spoke up, we looked at him now, "Combined with our data, we have a clearer picture of what we're facing," I had that ages ago, in fact I think everyone did, "Kincaid had misled Isaac all this time with fake promises of the tower. We came to the question; What is there objective? The answer was found written in Brighton Hall's diary," he paused and turned to the crystals, I looked at Keith, who had the look of, 'When's-this-gonna-end?' I shrugged at him.

"X Month, XX Day, My son, Blake Hall, having just turned sixteen, drove me out of the company. His parting words crushed me. I will eliminate anyone who stands in the way of world domination, even my father. My son has become the main character in this nightmare. The nightmare woven by the Shadow Crystal," I clenched my fists at that, he was blaming Darkrai, I was so gonna kill him, unless he was already dead, "This is as far as we've been able to decipher," I sighed.

"Blake Hall is aiming to take over the world?" Barlow asked, I looked at him.

"Ay chill Big B, they aint gonna be able to do it," I said, Keith nodded his head.

"Yeah, if they need Kate on their team, then they definitely can't," Keith added, I punched him on the arm.

"Idiot," I said to him, everyone turned to me.

"Kate, what is he talking about?" Wendy asked.

"Long story short, on my birthday Ice, Lavana and Heath took me to Altru Tower, I met Blake, he asked me to join, I told him to stick it where the sun don't shine, I tried to leave, I was almost stopped, stabbed Heath, and got out through the darkness," I said, Hastings nodded his head, please let them continue with the plan, "Can we just skip to the plan now, I'm getting tired of hearing all the background info," I stated, Keith nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well," just as Hastings was about to say something else, there was an explosion, or what sounded like an explosion.

"Oh boy, this can't be good," I muttered.

"What was that noise?" Hastings asked, I looked towards the stairs, completely ignoring Hastings and Isaac as they spoke about the Incredible Machine, final adjustments and other stuff.

"Let me announce the plan," that brought me back to earth, "Extensive analysis of the Blueprints makes one thing clear. It is virtually impossible to shut off the tower electrical circuits," Hastings said, everyone looked confused.

"What's that mean?" Wendy asked, my eyes widened with shock.

"That we've got no choice but to infiltrate the tower and stop Blake," I answered, Hastings nodded his head.

"Yes, however infiltrating the tower will be an undertaking fraught with danger. What, then, can we do? There remains one course of action: mount an assault on the tower from the outside. Do you recall how the three pendants shone on the rooftop? And how they turned the Dark Shard completely transparent?" we nodded our heads, "That is what we will attempt to do on the top of the tower. For that, ideally, we should have the Blue, Red and Yellow Gems together," Keith looked down embarrassed, while I sweat dropped, looks like I'm going into the tower after all, "With only the two we have however, we should severely weaken the tower's power. Its output should be cut by 70% if we succeed," there was a moment of silence in the air.

"Alright Professor," Sven spoke up, "How do we get the two Gems to the Shadow Crystal atop the tower?" he asked, I looked at him like he had grown two heads, then again, so did Keith.

"Are you suggesting we get my Staraptor's help?" Wendy asked, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"When this is over, I'm running a brain test on you two," I muttered, Keith snickered at my comment, I smirked, "Why you laughing? I'll do one on you as well," I said, Keith stuck his tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Precisely you will live up to your nickname, the 'Flying Ranger'," Hastings stated, I turned my attention back to him, "Two Top Rangers can ride Staraptor while carrying either the Red or Blue Gem. They are to circle the tower and draw closer and closer to the Shadow Crystal. The closer they get, the greater the gems' effect on the Shadow Crystal. Of course that also increasingly exposes the Top Rangers to danger," Hastings turned to look at the Gems again, "for this mission I would like to call upon the best of our Top Rangers. The two that we have learned to take pride in," he turned to walk in front of Sven and Wendy, "The two Rangers are Sven and Wendy," me and Keith turned our heads, with a smile, to look at them.

"Now you're talking. I've been longing for a mission like this," Sven said, I could see the giddiness on his face; I rolled my eyes, a second Keith.

"You can count on me," Wendy said as she stepped forwards, "Flying is what I'm especially good at," she added, she was calm and collected, like a second me sometimes, I groaned inwardly, I need to get out of the Union.

"Kate and Keith, you are to remain on standby at the Union," he said, Keith was about to object but I punched him on the arm, he winced then nodded his head, I didn't like this anymore then he did, "There's no telling what might happen, so we want you here," Hastings ordered, again we nodded our heads, "Does that displease you?" he asked, I scoffed, if you were me, you'd want to kick this guy's ass right about now.

"We Area Ranger will concentrate on addressing the concerns of the citizens," Barlow walked towards Hastings, who nodded his head.

"That's what I hoped to hear Barlow; you're entrusted with that task. Finally we need a name for our operation," Hastings said, I rolled my eyes, it'll be something weird I bet ya, "We shall borrow the name of the person that charred the diary," he said, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Operation Brighton?" I asked, I had to stop myself from laughing, Hastings nodded his head again.

"Let Operation Brighton commence," he said.

"Yes Sir," we all said, with that, Barlow ran out, Erma got the Gems, while Hastings started talking with Isaac again. I watched as Sven and Wendy got the Gems from Erma.

"I have faith that you will be safe," Erma said, the two nodded their heads, Sven turned to us.

"Mind the Union while we're gone," he said, we nodded our heads.

"We'll report in regularly," Wendy said, Erma nodded her head this time, Wendy ran out after that, Hastings and Isaac walked off somewhere, while Erma walked back to where the Gems stood, I sighed as I tapped Keith on the shoulder, he looked at me.

"Come on, no point in staying here," I said, Keith nodded as he followed me down the stairs.

We went down to the level where the conference room and the bedrooms were when the whole Union shook.

"Woah," I said as I began to stumble, Keith grabbed a hold of me, but we each ended up falling over, once the rumbling stopped I looked around, nothing else had fallen.

"What was that?" I asked, I felt a pair of arms around my waist, looking behind me I saw Keith, red face, was looking at the stairs.

"Can you get off me?" he asked, I jumped off of him, then helped him up to his feet.

"Sorry," I muttered, he smiled.

"Don't mention it, come on, we have to see what that was," he said, I nodded my head as we ran down the next set of stairs to the ground floor.

"W-who are you?" one of the rangers on the ground floor asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" another one asked, I looked at her.

"HE JUST BLEW THE DOORS OFF THEIR HINDGES! DO YOU THINK HE HAS AN APPOINTMENT?" I yelled, the girl only shrugged, I looked at the guy, clad in yellow, it was Heath, he had a bandage around his waist. He started asking random questions before turning to me.

"Well, looky here, is this not Kate? You are remembering me, yes, you are? You the one who stabbed me," he said, I smirked.

"Yeah, an' I'd do it again Hulk," I said, Heath glared at me, he then pulled out his Miniremo, Keith put a hand out.

"I got this," he said, I nodded my head, I watched as Keith caught a Electivire, I gasped as his styler was hit or if he was almost hit, in all the commotion I didn't see Heath coming up behind me until I felt a pain in my arm, he had cut me with a knife, I turned to him with my own knife as I began dodging and cutting him. Keith carried on capturing, not completely sure of what was going on, once he was done, Heath looked at him, letting his guard down, I smirked as I stabbed him in his side again, he let out a grunt before turning and punching me, sending me flying into a wall.

"KATE!" Keith yelled, I groaned as I got up, Heath had left, saying something about a distraction, "Kate, are you ok?" Keith asked, I gasped for breath; I hadn't been stabbed or cut too deeply, so almost none of my wounds were bleeding.

"I'm…fine," I said, but I was out of breath, Keith nodded as he left me to catch my breath, he ran to the second level, once I had caught my breath I began running towards the stairs.

"I'm not letting you take Isaac," I heard Keith yell, I ran over to him, Ice was stood in front of them, Keith was stood in front of Isaac and Hastings.

"Ice," Isaac said, I walked to stand in front of Isaac and Hastings as well, still a little out of breath, "I'm never going back to Altru," he added, I smiled a little, but Ice wasn't paying attention to him, he was paying attention to me, I blushed a little, but hid it well, Keith noticed it though, I heard him growl.

"Well, looks like Heath got his revenge," Ice said as his eyes trailed over my body, I smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure, your friend's probably bleeding to death as we speak," I said, Ice glared at me, then turned to Isaac.

"Isaac, weren't we once people who worked alongside each other?" he asked, oh gag me, "Why, I learned how to operate software from you," he added, I rolled my eyes, "Didn't I also share my candies with you?" Ice asked.

"Can I kill this guy?" Keith asked, I shrugged and threw him my knife.

"Knock ya sen out," I said, Keith looked at me in shock, as did Ice, "You aint getting Isaac and that's final," I said as I glared at him, I sighed as I listened to Isaac and Ice begin to argue back and forth, "Arceus, do something to end this, please," I begged, just then I heard a new voice.

"Not having success are we?" it was Lavana, I groaned, she did her Ranger Pose, then walked over to us.

"Handling matters in a manner benefiting a gentleman takes time, my dear," Ice answered.

"Oh Arceus, I'm in hell," I said, the tow glared at me, I saw a blonde girl behind Lavana, my eyes went wide, "You dirty rotted, piece of trash," I growled at Lavana, who glared at me.

"Excuse me?" she asked, I growled.

"You heard me you old hag," I said, Lavana growled this time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but Isaac, if you don't come with us, then I can't guarantee your little sisters safety," Lavana said as she squeezed Melody's hand, I growled again.

"Melody," Isaac muttered, he looked at her, then us, I moved out of the way as he walked passed, I grabbed his arm.

"I'll get you both out of there, if it's the last thing I do, I will kill her," I said to him, Isaac smiled at me.

"Thanks," he said as he walked over to his sister and Lavana, Ice just shrugged.

"That works too," he said as the three left, but not before Ice left a Garchomp to 'take care of us', I rolled my eyes as Keith stepped back, I smirked as I began to capture the pokemon with ease.

"Too easy," I said as the Garchomp ran off, Keith nodded his head.

"Now what?" he asked, I sighed, I honestly didn't know, "Hastings I'm going to get those clowns," he said, Hastings frowned.

"No! I absolutely forbid it," he said, I looked at him.

"You can't expect us to standby anymore, this has gotten out of control," I said as I turned to him, Hastings looked at me.

"Chasing headlong after them plays right into their hands," he said, I growled.

"That's all we can do now, is play into their hands," I argued back, Hastings frowned at me, my eyes began turning red, I could tell.

"There is still time before midnight, when Altru's birthday arrives," Hastings said, I growled I didn't care about that, I wanted Darkrai back, I wanted Isaac and melody back, I wanted to hurt Kincaid and kill Blake, "This gives us time to rethink our operation," Hastings added, I growled, "But we can't go in there half cocked," he said, "It'll get you killed."

"More trouble, now there's a creepy guy in 3F," Murph said, I groaned.

"It's not the green haired guy is it?" I asked, Murph nodded his head, "Great, here we go to the circus," I muttered as I ran up the steps, Hastings, Murph and Keith following close behind. Once there I face palmed.

"Who is this guy?" Linda asked.

"I think he's a clown, Kate do something about this creep," Rythmi yelled, I nodded my head, as the guy, I think his name was Wheeler, turned to me, his face filled with fright.

"Uh-oh," he said before sticking his Bidoof army on me, I rolled my eyes as I caught them with no problem. The guy then ran off with a member of the Dim Sun Grunts, I turned on my heel to where they had left.

"Don't bother chasing them," Ermas' voice cut through the air, "We need to rethink our operation," she added, I growled again.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THIS OPERATION!" I yelled, "I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!" my eyes glowed redder than before as a dark hole began to open in the room, everyone looked in shock and horror at it, Rythmi and Keith both gasped.

'_KATE CALM DOWN!' _Darkrai yelled in my head, I felt tears coming to my eyes.

'_I can't, I CAN'T,' _I yelled back in my head, there was a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at Keith, who was frowning but looking hopeful at me, my face softened as I looked at him, eventually I closed my eyes, I reopened them to find I was in Keiths' arms, Rythmi was stood over me, along with Hastings and Erma, me and Keith were sat on the ground, I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, Rythmi sighed in relief.

"The ceiling," she answered, "But what was that?" she asked, I groaned as I stood up.

"Told you about the Darkrai deal," I said, I turned to Keith, who had also stood up, Erma and Hastings then sent us to our room.

"Kate, what the hell was that?" Keith asked once I sat down, I looked at him.

"I told you earlier," I said as I laid down, he looked at me, then walked over to my bed.

"You're ok though, aren't you?" he asked, I smiled as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, I closed my eyes, "Wake me up when Erma wants us," I said as I let myself drift into a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiths' P.O.V<strong>

Well that was just one of the most shocking things I've ever seen, and I mean ever, Kate totally went bizerk, I would have loved to see her go it on Kincaid or Blake, but I couldn't help worrying about her, at least she's ok now, right?

I shook my head as I looked over to her, she was sleeping on her bed, must have taken some energy out of her, I looked at the paper in front of me, it was a song I wrote, by myself without Kates' help, I think it may be a little weird, but oh well, I planned on singing it when this is over.

I stood up as the door opened, Rythmi stepped in, she smiled at me.

"Erma wants to see you both," she said, I nodded towards Kate, Rythmi smiled a little before nodding her head.

"I'll wake her, we'll be there in a minute," I said, she nodded before walking out the room.

"Kate," I said shaking her, her eyes shot straight open, she looked at me, "Ok, just a little creepy," I said as I smiled at her.

"Erma and Hastings want us, let's go," I said, she nodded as she got out of bed and followed me out the room.

It wasn't long until we were stood in front of Erma and Hastings again.

"The top priority of Operation Brighton will be shifted," Hastings said, I looked at him in confusion, while Kate was trying to keep a straight face, "Before everything else, Isaac and Melody must be rescued," he explained, "Incidentally, Kate, Keith, being taken by surprise, you protected the Union, that's worthy of a mission clear," he said, we smiled.

"Alright," I said as I did my Ranger Pose, Kate did her as well.

"I'm concerned about Isaacs' safety," Hastings trailed off.

"Hastings Sven's reporting in," Rythmi called, we turned to the screen.

"They threw up a powerful barrier on top of the Tower, it's impossible to pass through or get close to the Shadow Crystal, worse the barrier has three layers," he explained, Kate sighed.

"I didn't expect things to go so easily," Erma said, we looked at her.

"They must have kept it out of their blueprints for precisely this reason," Hastings muttered, we looked at him, "How to eliminate that barrier, I can't think of a good approach," he muttered, I rolled my eyes.

"Prof. Hastings, surely you haven't forgotten that the Union has two other Top Rangers," Erma said, a wave of hope came over me, he would send us.

"No, no I haven't forgotten, although they are Top Ranger they simply lack experience," he said, Kate flared up at that.

"I'm outta here," she said, Erma looked at her.

"Dear, don't do something so rash," Erma said, Kate clenched her fists.

"I should have never come back," she said, I grabbed her arm.

"Kate, please," I looked at her with pleading eyes, she gritted her teeth, Hastings turned back to us, "Kate," I said, she looked at me.

"How do I lack experience?" she asked, I smiled at her.

"You don't," I answered, she glared at Hastings, who was watching with interest, I sighed as I turned to Hastings; I also began to glare at him.

"Hm, they're both glaring at me with determination in their eyes," he muttered, I wanted to kill this guy right now, and I'm sure Kate did, though I still haven't let go of her arm, "Since when did either of you grow up to be so….. So capable and confident?" he asked, Kate smiled a little.

"When we were selected as Top Rangers," she answered, I nodded my head, she resumed her spot next to me, I let go of her arm.

"Fine, I understand now. I must have been blind," Hastings said as he turned to us, "No more treating you like rookies I promise," I smiled at that, as did Kate, "Kate, Keith, I'm assigning you a mission truly worthy of Top Rangers. Alright, listen closely," he said, we walked towards him so he could explain.

"No. 1: You are to infiltrate the tower and rescue Isaac and Melody. No. 2: You locate and get back the Yellow Gem. No. 3: Keith is to take a Staraptor and fly with the Yellow Gem to above the tower. You are to join up with Sven and Wendy. Kate you remain in the tower by yourself, you're assigned the key role in Operation Brighton," he then looked at Kate, "You are to travel up the tower and dismantle the three layer barrier. After lifting the barrier guide the three Rangers to the Shadow Crystal, it goes without saying that you will be face with many foes along the way. It's a harrowing, challenging and ultimately rewarding mission. Why my lips are trembling even as I assign you this," Hastings said, Erma then turned to us.

"Sven and Wendy in the sky. Our dedicated Operators. The research staff that forego sleep to decipher the diary. Murph with his happy cheer. Everyone has their own responsibilities, duties, their own purpose of being. Everyone is supported by each other. We all need each other. If no one forgets this, Operation Brighton can't fail," Erma assured, I saw Kate smile at that, she had been reassured and restored with hope once again, we turned back to Hastings.

"Alright people, Operation Brighton part 2, let us restart," Hastings said, I nodded along with Kate as we did our Ranger Pose, with that we ran out of the Union and caught a nearby Staraptor, I pulled Kate onto my knee once again as we flew towards Altru Tower, I looked at Kate.

"Here we come Blake, be ready," I said, Kate smiled as she rested her hands on mine.

"We're coming for you Darkrai, Melody, Isaac, we won't fail you," she said, I smiled at her as I held her tighter, our mission, our biggest mission was about to begin and we weren't about to fail it.

* * *

><p><strong>This would have been updated yesterday but I was doing this thing, so it wasn't anyway hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	25. Operation Brighton Phase 1

**Kates' P.O.V**

We landed in front of Altru Inc. not even five minutes later, employees were angry about being kicked out of the building; some of them were trying to get back in, while others were watching in shock.

"Looks like we're a little late," Keith pointed out; I looked at the scene, that Admin was there.

"Ya think," I asked as we walked forwards, the girl noticed me straight away.

"Kate, nice to see you again, coming to our side yet?" she asked, I growled as I clenched my fists, I couldn't get angry, if I did, I would injure someone severely.

"Not a chance, she's with us, she'll stay with us," Keith said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I calmed down, but my eyes started to glow red, the Admin shrugged as she sent a Yanmega to attack us, the capture was complete without any flaws.

"Well, this was fun, but right now, I gotta run," the Admin said before taking off, we followed her inside the building; my eyes stopped glowing once we entered.

Looking around we saw it was empty, deserted, Keith shivered next to me, it wasn't cold in the room though.

"I feel like we're in a horror movie, that anything could jump out at any time," he explained, I tried to hold my laughter in but failed miserably as I began laughing.

"Oh Keith, you're crazy, sometimes I worry about what's going on in your head," I said as we walked to the centre of the room, there was grunting heard behind us, Keith flinched, I turned to see two Dim Suns putting up two barriers at the doors, to stop people from getting in.

"There, that oughta do it," one of them said, the other nodded.

"That ought to keep out law-abiding employees and Rangers," the other said, they then turned to us, panic was evident in their faces once they saw us, I smirked at them. They began panicking saying things like they couldn't escape and the other told one of them to hurry up, I looked at Keith, who shrugged.

"Let's just go," I said as we walked towards the elevator, another Dim Sun Grunt was stood there, I crossed my arms as she turned to face us.

"We knew you were coming Kate," she said, I rolled my eyes, does every Dim Sun member know who I am? Then again, it really wouldn't be a shock if they did. An alarm began to beep as another Admin stepped out, she glared at me.

"This is the puny Ranger Mr Hall wants on our team?" she asked, then laughed, "Please explain how she got this far?" she asked, I looked at her, I smirked.

"Maybe it's because I'm head strong not weak limbed," I countered, Keith just looked between the two of us, she Admin growled as she sent her team to do her dirty work. We looked around for whatever was coming, a foul stench reached my noise, I gipped.

"Keith," I said as I held my nose, Keith looked around, seeing a Skuntank and Wheezing, he quickly caught the pokemon with ease, the stench still lingered in the air as I let my nose go, I had to breathe through my mouth, we turned to the Admin as she sent out her pokemon.

A Shriftry and two Nuzleaf, Keith looked at me, I was still holding my stomach, he nodded as he began his capture on the three pokemon, again he did it with ease.

Once that was done the Admin growled again, we smirked at her.

"Oh you're good, but I won't allow you to stop Mr Hall," she said, then smirked, "Minions grab them," she ordered, Keith began fuming.

"You have no sense of honour," Keith seethed through clenched teeth, I looked at him, I had never seen him like this before, as the minions advanced a yell was heard.

"TARGET!" I know that anywhere, "CLEAR!" it finished, the doors to the building were blasted through as Big B came running in, I looked at the doors, which were on their hinges, then Barlow.

"Kate, Keith are you alright?" he asked as he Crawford and Luana ran forwards, Crawford enveloped me in a hug as Luana smiled at me; I take it she knew about me.

"You told her?" I asked as I hugged Crawford, who sighed.

"I told the Ranger Base, if we were assisting you on this, they would need to know," he answered, I let go of him as I smiled at him.

"We Area Rangers got the call to assist you in Operation Brighton," Barlow spoke up, we looked at him, "Let us deal with dregs like these, you two need to keep going up," he pointed out, I looked at Keith, who nodded his head. Barlow, Luana and Crawford chased the members of Dim Sun that were in our way towards the corner of the room, I looked at Crawford, who nodded.

"Good luck Katherine," he said, I smiled before me and Keith entered the lift.

"Thought you hated being called that," he said, I looked at him as he walked towards a keypad thing.

"I do, but in situations like this, I don't have time to kill him," I answered, Keith nodded as he examined the keypad.

"Looks like it needs a password," Keith said, I thought for a second, "Isaac worked here, maybe they haven't taken his password out yet, but what could it be?" he asked himself, I also thought for a second, it would be something Isaac loved and cherished dearly, "How about Glasses?" he asked, I looked at him.

"What world are you in?" I asked him, Keith sighed.

"Take that as I no," he said, then began thinking again, "What about AAAA? Try that?" he asked, I looked at him in shock.

"Keith, we're thinking of Isaac here, not you," I said, he glared at me before turning back to the keypad, I sighed. A thought hit me, Isaac left because his sister was in trouble.

"Hey Keith," I called, Keith turned a little, "Try Melody," I said, Keith looked at me then smiled.

"That's just smart enough to work," he said as he typed the name in, "M-E-L-O-D-Y," he said aloud, I slapped my forehead; he needed to spell out such a simple name.

He looked at the keypad again as it turned green, Keith smiled.

"It worked, we're going to the ninth floor," he said, I nodded my head, as he walked back over to stand next to me; the elevator music was familiar to me.

"It was so easy that night, should have been strong, yeah I lied," I sang as we carried on going up, Keith kept looking around the small elevator, then at me occasionally, I sighed.

"Don't tell me you're claustrophobic as well," I complained, Keith smiled as he shook his head.

"Nope," he answered, I smiled.

"Good," I said, the lift began to shake as it came to a complete stop, in the process I had fallen on top of Keith, who was blushing profoundly.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," I said to him, he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, ya think?" he asked, I laughed as I climbed off of him, sitting next to him.

"Now what?" I asked, as Keith was about to speak a new voice was heard.

"Are you alright in there?" it asked, "Hold on, I'm here to rescue you," it said as the lights flickered back on, we turned to see another Admin there, I cocked a brow at her, "Heh, I lied, it's the end of the line for you two," she said as she sent some Dusclops, I looked at Keith then brought my styler out once I saw he wasn't doing anything, I smirked as I caught both pokemon with no trouble, the Admin began freaking as she moved to the side, we used to rope to climb out, Keith went first. Once I was at the top, he held his hand out, I took it as he pulled me up, we both stumbled backwards.

"Ok, no more falling today," he said, I laughed a little.

"Yeah," I said as we began walking again, we looked at a ladder to the right of us.

"I think we can climb up," Keith said, I turned to him, my hand made contact with the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Do you REALLY want me to answer that?" I asked, Keith grumbled a moment before we began climbing, me going first this time.

Once we were at the top we had to face another Admin, Keith was the one who caught the Gabite this time, the Admin then took off running. We carried on our way up another ladder, faced the two girls that were in the volcano with Lavana, I caught their Gengar with a little work, considering they disappeared and reappeared whenever they felt like it.

We climbed up another ladder, avoided some pokemon, up another ladder until we saw a door with another Admin stood in front of it.

"Arceus, why do you torture us so?" Keith mumbled, I smirked.

"Amen," I said as we ran towards the Admin, I was running at Keiths' pace to obvious reasons.

"Welcome Ranger, I am under orders for our leader Ice, to treat you with utter most courtesy," the Admin said, Keith growled at Ices' name being mentioned, I rolled my eyes.

"Now's not the time for a hate fest," I snapped, Keith stopped growling as the Admin sent out a Mamoswine, I rolled my eyes as I began the capture, having my line broken by the ice only once, I smiled as the pokemon ran away after that. The Admin began to panic, I looked at Keith.

"I think this would be more entertaining if they did a little dance as well," I said, Keith cocked a brow then laughed at the thought of it, when we looked back, the Admin was gone, I looked at the edge of the platform, either she jumped or she ran into the other room, Arceus let it be jumped, I prayed.

We walked through the door, which lead to the vents, I think; they were big enough to stand in, which was good. We walked through until we came to an open part in the floor, er ceiling, er whatever.

Keith stood next to me, he gulped.

"You're not thinking about jumping are you?" he asked, I smirked.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of this," I said as I pushed him down, he screamed a high pitched scream before I heard him groan, I shrugged, "TRONIMO!" I yelled as I jumped down, landing on a pile of garbage, losing my footing and flying to the ground. To make it worse, Keith had only just got up.

"WHATCH IT!" I yelled, too late, Keith turned but ended up colliding with me, sending us both flying to the ground, Star and Buizel were also on the ground near the wall, I groaned as I rubbed my head, I looked at Keith, who had swirls where his eyes should have been, "Hey Keith?" I asked, his eyes came back, he glared at me.

"Yes?" he asked, I smiled.

"You ok?" I asked, he glared harder at me.

"What do you think?" he asked, I smiled.

"Well, I'm great," I said, Keith rolled his eyes.

"Just get off," he said, I did as told, I help him to his feet, before Star ran up my shoulder, Buizel copied her actions as he ran up my other.

"Why don't you ever do this to Keith?" I asked him, Buizel smiled.

"_Because he's a mardy arse twat," _Buizel said, Keith growled.

"I am not," he said, I laughed.

"I hear that," I said as Buizel gave me a high five, er paw, I think, Keith shot me a confused look.

"You can understand him?" he asked, I nodded, Keith turned as he walked out of the door, I followed after him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, Keith sighed.

"Nothing, let's just get this done ok?" he asked, I grabbed his arm.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I ordered, my voice stern, Keith smiled at me, he pulled my into a hug, I was shocked but hugged him back.

"When this is all over, I'll tell you, I promise," he said, I sighed, I knew there was no point in arguing.

"Fine," I said, I grabbed his hand as I dragged him to a wall, only just noticing the Dim Sun Grunts that were in the hall, we listened as they spoke, four blue dots on a wall thing turned red, I cocked a brow.

"I'm getting word that Ranger have infiltrated the building," one of them said, I smirked, oh yeah, "Is the Yellow Gem secure?" the same person asked, our heads shot to the gate that was there.

"The Yellow Gem's in secure storage in the back here," the one on the wall said, "The gate's not about to open easily, there's nothing to worry about," one of the others smiled.

"Yeah, our Miniremo units are the key to the gate, unless the Rangers can find and beat all four of us, there's no way that gate's opening," I rolled my eyes, really? You don't just say that in the open.

"Yeah, I agree with that, even the Rangers can't take all four of us out," the first one said, I smirked, we'll just see about that.

"Ok, everyone understand their rolls?" the one at the gate spoke up again, "If you see any Rangers, we nab them, then bind them a smidgeon on the tight side. That done we march them to Ice and file our report, got it?" with that they all ran off somewhere in the opposite direction, Keith pulled me to one side.

"Ok, so now we know where the Yellow Gem is," he said, I nodded.

"We just need to beat these Dim Suns then we can get it," I added, Keith nodded as we took off down the hall, we walked into the first room we saw two Ariados, a scientist and some toilet stall, at the back of the room was something with a red top.

"I got a feeling we need to make it rain," Keith said, I nodded as I ordered him to wait there, as I rushed out the room to find a fire type.

I walked into the next room which was dark, too dark for me to even see, I sighed as I ran up the corridor and into another room, I ended up having to catch some pokemon form one of the Dim Sun Admins.

She sent out a Mismagius and a Bayonet, which was caught with ease, I then caught an Electabuzz as I walked back out of the room; I walked past the wall to see one of the lights had turned blue.

I sighed as I ran at full pace back to the room Keith was in; he was making conversation with the scientist.

"Keith, you're coming with me instead," I said as I dragged him into the room next to that one, I used Electabuzz to light the room up, to our surprise a Dim Sun jumped out, Keith readied his styler as he sent some pokemon to attack. Keith caught the Espeon and Umbreon with ease; we smirked as the Dim Sun ran off.

"Next room," I said as I dragged him out, I guess getting rid of those ghost types gave me a little buzz.

"Kate, have you eaten sugar lately?" Keith asked slowly, I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, I guess getting rid of the ghost types gave me a buzz," I said as we walked up, then to the right into another room just passed the wall. Once we were there I was there was a piece of metal blocking the way, "Wait here," I said as I ran at full pace to the room we were just in, I returned a few minutes later with a Scyther, Keith smiled as I used it to cut the metal, we then entered.

As we walked in, with me going first I was blasted with a ball of fire, my hands flew in front of my face as I felt the heat burn my arms, before any real damage could be done I was pulled out of the room.

"Kate," Keith said as he held my hands, I winced in pain, he looked at them, then Buizel who was looking a little worried, "Use water gun, keep her here, I'll deal with this," Keith said as he walked into the room, I wasn't sure what was going off as the water cooled my hands down.

**Keiths' P.O.V**

Every time it's Kate who gets hurt, every time, well not really if you count that one time I got captured by Heath, but you get my point, well no really you don't, my point is that every time she gets hurt, I feel useless, like it's my fault it happened. I shook my head as I caught the Blazekin that was in the room, it wasn't really a challenge, walking to the back of the room, I saw another Dim Sun Grunt, who turned and sent out a Claydol and Bronzong. I was rushing to get back to Kate, this made me lose I little life but not too much, once that was done I ran back out to her, getting cut by the Scizor in the process.

Once I was back outside, I saw Kate flexing her hand and fingers to get the feeling back, she turned to look at me, I smile on her face as she did so.

"Hey," I said, she turned to me.

"Hey," she answered, she looked at my arm, "And you say I'm the damsel in distress," she muttered, I laughed as she helped patch my wound up, I smiled as I showed her the Blazekin, which apologized for hurting her, Kate petted its head.

"Well, let's head off for the last Grunt," I said, Kate smiled as we walked towards the first room we were ni, we avoided the Ariados and walked to the thing with the red top, I had Blazekin use fire on it, which made the sprinklers go off, I thanked Blazekin before it ran off. Kate laughed as Star ran under a table to hide from the water, Buizel climbed up onto my shoulder, I didn't tell him to get down like usual, I let him stay there, Kate smiled at me.

We looked around as we saw one of the Dim Sun Grunts run out of one of the cubicles, Kate laughed at the expression on their face, I only smirked at them.

"Aw man, now I'm all wet," Kate froze as her face filled with disgust, as did mine, man I need to stop being dirty minded some times. The grunt glared at us as he sent out a Tyranitar and an Aggron to attack, Kate was the one who handled it this time. She dodged and jumped as she circled and looped the pokemon, in the end she won, with a few scratches on her arms, nothing to serious. The grunt began to panic as he ran out of the room, I looked at Kate who nodded, we walked back up to the wall thing.

Once we got there we saw the grunt panicking about the wall having gone, I smirked as we walked over to them, Kate by my side, Buizel and Star both on my shoulders, I have no idea why.

"I'm the gate, try to get by me, I dare you," the grunt said, I looked at Kate, who smirked, her eyes glew red as she opened a black portal, the guys face went white as he went off screaming like a little girl, I looked at Kate, who was laughing her ass off, I shook my head.

"You shouldn't scar the life out of people," I said, she looked at me.

"Would you rather I sucked the life out of people?" she asked, I gave her a disgusted look, she flushed red, "NOT LIKE THAT!" she yelled as she walked towards the door, "Arcues, you're such a pervert," she said as we walked through the door.

"The Yellow Gem, it's here," I said, I sounded so stupid, Kate rolled her eyes as she walked forwards, pushed a button and took the Gem, ok that was too easy, "Too easy," I said, Kate nodded in agreement. Two scientist ran towards us after I said that, I readied my styler as did Kate, but when we saw they had no Miniremos, we lowered them.

"Rangers," one of them said, we turned to him, "Please rescue Prof. Isaac, his little sister is being held captive, they're threatening her with harm to make Prof. Isaac comply. He's being forced into making the final adjustments to the towers software," Kate went red with anger at this.

"I. Will. Kill. Lavana. And. Ice," she said as she clenched her fist in front of her face.

"Erm, is this normal?" asked the scientist next to me, I sighed.

"You get used to it," I answered, he nodded.

"Prof. Isaac should be up on floor 10, he's the brightest and youngest star among our firm's scientists. Oh, I'm sorry, I have to unlock the door for you, I'll do that right away," with that, the scientist ran towards a control panel and unlocked the door.

"The door's open, now you can go to floor 10," he said once it was done, we nodded.

"We got too caught up in our research and became too blind by our actions," the one next to Kate said, we turned back to him, "We failed to imagine what our research was really being used for, it's far too late for regrets but," he trailed off, Kate smiled a small smile.

"We understand, we'll rescue Isaac and Almia, we promise," she said, with that we ran out of the room, Kates' styler began to beep as we walked up the stairs to floor 10.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Rythmi calling," Ryths' voice came, Kate answered the call.

"What's up?" she asked, Rythmi smiled, I stood behind Kate, behind Rythmi were Hastings and Erma.

"Prof. Hastings and Erma want to know how the mission's coming along," Ryth said, Kate smiled.

"We've recovered the Yellow Gem, we're heading to floor 10 to rescue Isaac, at this rate we should be done by lunch," Kate said as we reached the top of the stairs.

"I expected Keith to make jokes like that, not you Kate," Rythmi scolded, Kate shrugged.

"Hey, I'm only tryin' to lighten the mood," she said, we heard voices from the other side of the door, "Gotta go," Kate said before ending the call.

We walked through to the door to be greeted by more Admins, Kate groaned.

"Never ending supply," she muttered, I nodded, they didn't waste any time talking, they got straight to it, sending out a few Spinarak to attack, Kate did about five loops around the spiders before they were caught.

"Gaah! We've failed our chance, retreat," the head of the group said, we shrugged as they all ran off.

"Well," I said, I decided to have a little fun before we started this next phase, "Katherine Jones, you have just completed the first phase of the biggest mission of your life, so the question remains, what are you going to do next?" I asked in a game show host voice, she cocked a brow but smirked.

"I'm gonna kick my best friends ass if he doesn't stop prating about and help me rescue Isaac," she answered, I looked at her.

"A very good answer indeed, well folks the question remains, will Kate kick my ass? Will she rescue Isaac and Melody? Will she be able to stop Blake? Stay tuned until next time on The Pokemon Ranger Show," I said, I left something kick my ass, literally.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Kate asked, I laughed.

"Erm, I have no idea," I answered, Star and Buizel began snickering, I glared at them.

"Well anyway, let's just begin phase two, without the show host commentary," Kate said, I nodded my head, with that we walked down the hall to begin phase two of our mission.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending it here folks, the last few chapters should be up late in the week, I think, or maybe next weekend, anyway please REVIEW :D <strong>


	26. Operation Brighton Phase 2, and 3?

**Kates' P.O.V**

We walked down the corridors in silence, Buizel and Star occasionally muttered a few words to each other, they were still perched on Keiths' shoulder, I smiled a little before we entered the first room.

Once we were actually in the first room, my smile turned to a frown as I gasped at the sight of a caged Electabuzz. Keith frowned, his eyes narrowed as he inspected the cage.

"We need something to cut this glass, there was a Scizor just outside, wait here," he ordered, I nodded as he ran out, I walked to the glass, placing my hand on it I smiled at the pokemon trapped within it.

"We'll get you out, I promise," I said as I looked at the pokemon, it seemed frightened, confused but mostly frightened.

"Ok Kate, stand back," Keith ordered as he ran back over to us, I moved away from the glass as the Scizor cut it in two, the Electabuzz looked at us, it made a happy sound before running off.

Keith thanked his Scizor before we exited the room, I growled a little.

"Sick fuckers, I'll kill Blake," I said as we walked down the hall once more.

"Hey, he's a twat, you can kill him later," he said, I looked at him, but smiled a little, I guess I just wasn't in the ranting mood. As we walked down the hall I saw the same Electabuzz I saw a few minutes ago, I shrugged as I caught the pokemon, Keith retraced his steps as he caught the Scizor again.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" I asked, he looked at me.

"Leprechauns are real and Unicorn burp rainbows?" he asked, I looked at him before I looked at Buizel and Star, then back to him, I face palmed, followed by the two pokemon falling anime style, "Was it something I said?" Keith asked, I face palmed again, he only sweat dropped as our partners tried to hold their laughter in.

"No you dunce, not that, never that," I answered, he looked at me a little confused.

"Then what?" he asked, I looked at him.

"That there's another Electabuzz trapped somewhere," I answered, he made an 'o' with his mouth before nodding his head.

"I knew that, it was my er second guess," he said, I nodded my head.

"Uh-hu, sure it was," I answered, he glared playfully at me before we walked into another room, next to the one we just came from.

"Electabuzz, light the room up please," I asked as we walked into the dimly lit room, I could see the cage at the other end perfectly though. Getting to the cage was no problem, we avoided a couple of Gabite, no biggie, Keith smashed the cage before we walked back out of the room.

With that we walked up the corridor between the first room and the second room we came out of, Keith tried the door handle.

"It's locked," he said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I recognised that voiced instantly.

"That's Isaac," I said, Keith bashed his shoulder into the door, no use, it wouldn't budge.

"ISAAC!" I banged on the door.

"We're here for you buddy," Keith voice managed to travel through the metal.

"Hey, Keith, Kate, waah," his voice came; I gulped, were they hurting him?

"Isaac, don't you care about your cute little sister?" an Admin asked, I growled slightly, dirty low life rotten bastards; I felt the anger boil in me, I groaned, now was not the time for this.

We didn't listen to what the Admin had said before we tried ramming the door down by ourselves, it was no use, that door wouldn't move, not with our weights combined, I growled again.

"Now what?" Keith asked, I thought for a second, then a thought came back to be before I brung my styler out.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Kate," I said, Keith gave me a questioning look.

"Hey Kate," Barlows' voice came through, "Listen the Dim Sun grunts have been arrested down here. We're about to head off into Pueltown to put out the troubles there," he said, I sighed, "Give me a shout if you need anything," he added.

"BARLOW!" I shouted, I saw Keith hitting the side of his head.

"I'm deaf," Keith muttered.

"I think I'm deaf," Barlow said, I snickered.

"Listen, I need you up here, go into the elevator, type in the password Melody, you'll go up to the ninth floor, go up the stairs to the tenth floor, passed the first room and up the first corridor you see, I need you to do your target clear for us to get to Isaac and Melody," I explained, there was a moment of silence until the styler went dead, I looked at Keith.

"Think he's coming?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I'm here," Barlow called, we looked at the end of the hallway to see him running up to us, "What do you need me for?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I told you," I answered, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I only listened until you said tenth floor then I came up," he explained, I glared at him.

"Barlow," I scolded, he frowned a little, I sighed, "I'll tell you off later, we need you to use your target clear on that door, it's what's blocking us off from getting Melody and Isaac," I repeated, Barlow nodded his head.

"Stand back," he ordered, we did as told, "Target….CLEAR!" with that he ran into the door, my mouth dropped open as I saw the door was in one piece, it still hadn't moved.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MADE OF?" I yelled, Barlow and Keith were both equally as shocked as I was.

"That's some door alright," Barlow said, Keith and I both nodded our heads, "Well, I've got to hand it to them, Altru does this right," he added as he walked back again, he wasn't, "Target…CLEAR!" he was, he ran into the door, he did, I swear I saw little cartoon birdies running around his head.

"Barlow, maybe we should all try it, before you give yourself a concussion," Keith suggested, I nodded my head as Star and Buizel hopped off his shoulders to stand away from us.

"Well, that may be a good idea, but still, if the door was my enemy, I'd shake its hand for being so tough," he said, I almost face palmed.

"You never change, let's just do this already," I said as we all stood in a line, Barlow was in between us.

"You ready?" he asked, we nodded, "Alright, let's go," he said, we did our Ranger Poses before we turned towards the door.

"Target," we said as we got ready, we began running, "CLEAR!" we yelled as we made contact with the door, it smashed open as we ran in.

"Freeze you goons," Keith said, I shook my head, no one actually does that, three Dim Sun Admins looked at us.

"Rangers?" one of them asked, I rolled my eyes, what are we? Walking jalapenos?

"We'll bill the Union for breaking that door," one of them said, I turned to her.

"I'll rearrange your face for kidnap and child abuse," I said.

"She's got ya there," Keith said as he looked at us.

"You're too late anyway, and just by a minute too," the same Admin said, I looked at Isaac, whose face held a sorry look, I smiled softly at him.

"Your Isaac just made the final adjustments to the Incredible Machine," the first Admin spoke, "Good job tweaking the system software, Isaac. And we don't need you anymore, you know what that means? But of course you do, you're the boy genius after all," she added, I looked at Isaac then Melody.

"Isaac," Melody whispered, her voice sounded broke, which broke my heart.

"Melody," Isaac whispered back, I growled this wasn't happening.

"That goes for the gate crashers too, it's the end of the line for you," the third one said as she sent out an Alakazam, Luxray and Sceptile, I looked at Keith who was holding his styler out, he nodded as he began the capture, I nodded back.

I ran towards the two Dim Sun that were guarding Melody, before jumping over them and picking Melody up in my arms, one came up behind me, trying to hit me over the head, I roundhouse kicked the twat straight in the gaw, a wince came from Melody and Isaac, but I only smirked as I jumped back over the standing Admin.

I set Melody down next to Star and Buizel, who were both watching the scene with intense eyes, waiting for either me or Keith to need their assistance.

"Watch Melody," I ordered, the two pokemon nodded before I back flipped over the Admin near Isaac, I landed between Isaac and the Admin.

"Hey Isaac," I said, as I moved to my left to dodge a punch thrown to my right, "How ya been?" I asked as I grabbed the hand, Isaac smiled.

"Fine, and you?" he asked, I smiled as I twisted the Admins' hand.

"I'm great, just gimme a sec," I said as I flipped the Admin over my shoulder, landing her onto the control panel, "I think I broke it," I mused aloud as I looked at the smashed keypad.

"They have a backup," Isaac said, I cursed under my breath.

"Capture complete," I heard Keith said, I looked back to see the three pokemon running out of the room, Isaac ran over to Melody before picking her up, while I looked at the two unconscious Admins, then the still standing one.

She looked at me, like she was paralyzed, I couldn't blame her, I would be too, I turned to Barlow, who had picked up the two unconscious ones.

"Isaac, are you coming with us?" Melody asked, Isaac shook his head.

"No, I'm going to help Kate and Keith finished their mission, then I'll come home," he answered, Melody nodded as she hugged him one last time.

"Alright," she said, Barlow looked at him.

"I'll take her home for you, come on Melody," he said, Melody nodded before she followed Barlow out the door, with the Dim Sun Admins, Keith turned to me.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" he screamed, I only smirked at him.

"Dude, it's called self-defence, or in that case, Isaac and Melodys' body guard," I laughed, Keith laughed with me as Isaac smiled at us, I put an arm around his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Isaac," Keith said as he copied my actions, with that the three of us left the room down to the bottom of the corridor and to a door that was blocked off, I frowned.

"Now what?" I asked, Isaac smiled.

"Gimme a second to deactivate it," he said, we nodded as he began punching codes in on the keypad; I sighed as I turned around.

"_It's quiet," _Buizel said, Keith and I nodded our heads.

"_Too quiet," _Star added, I frowned as I began listening in the quiet air, but it was just silent.

"What, that Rangers?" a voice asked.

"Yes, Rangers," another said.

"I hate Rangers," another added.

"Who do they think they are?" another voice asked.

"The Rangers don't scare me," another voice said, I smirked, we'll see about that, I looked at Keith, who was looking around, I face palmed.

"Unless you expect them to come out the walls, they're coming from in front of us," I pointed out, Keith sweat dropped.

"Right," he said, "I knew that," he answered.

"Sure you did Keith, sure you did," Isaac said as he carried on punching codes in.

"I did," he defended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I said, Keith began to pout.

"No fair, it's two against one," he said, I smirked.

"Yeah, well when we get back it'll be three against one, maybe five if Sven and Wendy get involved," I pointed out, Keith pouted more.

"I hate you," he said, I smiled.

"Love you too," I said, his face flushed, I smiled a little, he looked so cute. Turning we saw, Arcues knows how many Dim Sun Grunts running towards us.

"This is going to be your last battle," two of them said, I rolled my eyes.

"Get on with it," I said as the first two sent out three Bellossom, I looked at Keith, who nodded his head.

"Capture…..ON!" he yelled, in no time the grass type pokemon were caught before running off, the first two ran to the back of the other five.

Three Cacturne were then sent out, I smirked, too easy.

"Capture…..ON!" I called as I began my capture, within two minutes they were caught.

"How's it going back there Isaac?" Keith asked, Isaac put a thumbs up, I shrugged as we carried on with the Dim Sun Grunts.

"This time it's serious," the final three said, I looked at Keith as I heard some familiar pokemon cries, then out of nowhere, a Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon fell around us, I shrugged as I began the capture.

"Capture complete," I said after a few minutes of circling the pokemon, who had previously ran off.

"We're not weak, far from it, they're just too tough," the grunts said as they ran off, I turned back to Isaac in time to see him unlock the door, I smiled.

"Perfect timing," I said as I walked over, Isaac smiled as we began walking up the stairs, we ended up outside.

"I'll update Hastings," Keith said as he called the Union with his styler, it wasn't long until Rythmi, Hastings and Erma were on his screen.

"Hey guys," Keith said, Erma smiled at him.

"We got word from Barlow, excellent work you two," Hastings said, we nodded our heads, "You're not out of the woods yet though, I'm having a Staraptor sent over, Keith ride it with the Yellow Gem, meet up with Sven and Wendy," he ordered, Keith nodded his head with that he closed the chat, I took the Yellow Gem from the bag and handed it to him. At that moment the Staraptor Keith was to ride came, he landed next to us, I looked at Keith, then to the sky, Wendy and Sven were on standby, we didn't have much further to go until we were with Blake at the top of the tower.

"Please be careful," I said as I looked at Keith, he frowned slightly as he pulled my into a hug, thoughts of what may happen began to fill my head as tears welled in my eyes, Keith pulled away as he wiped a stray tear from my face.

"I promise," he said, I nodded my head as I looked at him, he smiled slightly, "Katherine Jones, you have just completed phase two of your mission and are moving onto phase three, you have rescued our beloved Isaac," Keith pointed to Isaac, who waved at a none existing audience, "And are about to face one of the most toughest things in your life, what do you think of that?" he asked, I laughed a little.

"I think my best friend needs a brain check," I answered, Keith held his heart.

"I'm wounded Katie I really am," he said as he walked over to his Staraptor before getting on it, "I promise I'll be careful," he said, I nodded my head as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, his face flushed.

"Good luck," I said, he nodded.

"Good luck Keith, stay safe," Isaac said as he walked over to us, Keith nodded his head, before he could take off the door in front of us opened; Lavana stepped out, a Magmortar next to her, her two goons either side of the door.

"Hit it," she said, I looked at her in confusion, then her Magmortar began to move, it happened so quickly, as the Magmortar tried to tackle us, Keith moved in the way on his Staraptor pushing us out the way, but it sent him flying off the building, dropping the Yellow Gem in the process, I ran to the edge.

"KEITH!" I yelled as I looked around, nothing, no sign of him, he had been knocked from this height, at that power, was he…no I couldn't think like that, this is Keith we're talking about he'll be fine.

"The Yellow Gem," I turned to Lavana, when did tears begin to escape my eyes? "We'll have it back now," she said, I growled.

"Murderer," I whispered as I launched for her, Isaac grabbed me, holding me back, trying to calm me down. The tower shook as Lavana said something about it creeping up to 100% and that it would happen when the clock struck midnight, I still cried as Isaac held me back.

The two girls that were with Lavana were sent to get rid of us, I couldn't do anything, I had just lost my best friend. When I heard Isaac gasp, it made me realise I still had a lot left, yes I had just lost the most important person to me, but if I didn't stop Blake, then I will lose the other people that are important to me. Standing up I readied my styler, looking at the Gardevoir in front of me, then the Scizor, I began my capture.

"Capture complete," I said as I watched the two pokemon flee, they were a little tricky, but in the end I won, with only a few life points being lost, but that didn't matter, the two girls then ran off, probably back to Lavana, I turned to Isaac, I rushed to his side once I saw his back.

"Isaac, oh Arcues, I'm so sorry," I said as I placed my hand on his back, he winced a little, before standing up, taking his lab coat from him, I used it as a make-due bandage, he looked at me, worry filled his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I looked at him.

"You're the one who's injured and you're asking if I'm ok?" I asked him, Isaac smiled slightly.

"You just lost Keith," he said, I hung my head, a single tear escaped my eye.

"And if we don't get moving we'll lose a lot more," I added, Isaac nodded as we both walked into the room Lavana had come from; I was still devastated about losing Keith.

"He'll be fine, after all, it is Keith," Isaac reminded me, I nodded my head.

"I hope you're right," I said as i looked around, my styler went off.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Hastings here," Hastings' voice came through, I looked at my styler.

"Hastings Keith," I paused, "Has been blow off the roof," I told him, Hastings' face was unreadable from there.

"What? Keith's been blown off the roof?" he repeated, I heard Rythmi gasp, looking at her I saw tears welled in her eyes, sure she and Keith fought a lot, but they were like brother and sister.

"I'm afraid so," I answered.

"We'll dispatch Rangers to search for him," he said, I nodded my head, "Kate you must keep going," he added, I nodded again, as I was about to hang up, Hastings stopped me, "Wait, wait, don't hang up, I've got good news," he said, I looked at him, my eyebrow cocked in curiosity, "Our research team of Vatona and Nage have made a break through," he said, what was he on about? "They completed the styler software that makes the impossible possible," he added, that explained so little to me, "They've named it the Incredible Programme and indeed that's what it is, it's designed to work with the three Tears of Princes taken from the Gems. These three pendants fit into your styler, Kate, if you remember. We'll send the Incredible Programme to update your styler in a minute," he said, I nodded as I waited for the new programme to be updated in my styler.

"This will also turn your Fine Styler into the worlds one and only Vatonage Styler," Hastings added, I liked the sound of that, the name sounded cool, "Using it, you can capture pokemon even under others control," he added, wow, Nage and Vatona must be psychic or something, "Kate, you may know this already but there is an ancient word in Almia," he said, oh Arcues was he gonna get sappy now? "It is a word that means 'to rekindle the light that has sunk into darkness and restore harmony to the world'. The word is Vatonage, it is a word barely remember by those old men and woman even born in Almia, but now, that word is reborn as your new styler. Alright, we will send the Incredible Programme to your styler Kate," he added, wait, you mean while I've been listening to him yack he didn't send it? SO I LISTENED TO HIM FOR NO APPARENT REASNO?

"With it goes our kudos to all the Rangers for their courage and bravery," with that, Hastings ended the chat as I watched and waited for my styler to update, once I heard a beep, I looked at the screen.

"Your Fine Styler has now been updated to the Vatonage Styler," I read aloud, Isaac smiled.

"Congrats Kate," he said, I smiled as I looked around the room one last time.

"Where to?" I asked, Isaac looked around also, before he could answer my styler wet off again, I groaned.

"MAKE IT QUICK!" I yelled, the voice seethed for a second.

"It's Sven," Svens' voice came, I rolled my eyes.

"No duh, make it quick," I repeated.

"You're in the tower?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Impatience breeds mistakes, be careful," he said, oh he did not just call me only to say that, doesn't he think I know that, why I oughta-,

"Wendy here," Wendys' voice came, ok maybe not.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"According to the barriers blueprints the tower has three separate layers," she said, I looked at Isaac, who nodded in confirmation, I rolled my eyes and head as I did a silent groan, Isaac snickered, "Each of these layers appear to be controlled from a different floor," again Isaac nodded, this time I groaned aloud, "Stop that Kate," Wendy said, I groaned again, she sighed, "Well, good luck," she said as he hung up, I wanted to blow up now.

"Wendy's got it right," Isaac said as he walked over to another door in the room, I followed him, "There are three barrier control rooms above us, I didn't set up the barriers but I know how most of the computer work's set up," he explained, I smiled as we walked up the steps.

"Alright Einstein," I said, Isaac looked at me, then smiled.

"You plan on calling me that from now on?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Maybe, until this whole deals over, or every time you say something smart," I explained, Isaac laughed at me.

"So, all the time," he stated, I laughed as I nodded my head.

"You know it," I answered as I looked around the room, "Where we going now?" I asked, we looked around.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, THE INCREDIBLE MACHINES POWER IS CURRENTLY LEVEL 1! POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS…..50%! I REPEAT 50%! THE POWER IS RAISING NORMALLY, THERE ARE NO ABNORMALITIES!" the computer person said.

"Ack, not until I put my fists through that screen it's not," I muttered.

"Oh no, this is bad," Isaac said, I looked at him, "The Incredible Machine has three power levels, one through three, it's going to hit level 2 soon," he said, I sighed.

"Well, we better get a move on," I answered as we walked around a circle in the room; I think it was the outline of another room. When we came to a gate guarded by electricity I looked at Isaac.

"Explain?" I asked, he looked at it.

"In the room there's the first of the barrier control rooms, if you beat it, the stairs unlock," he explained, I looked at it.

"Are they all yellow?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No they're each the colour of the Sins Trio," he answered, I smirked as I pulled a knife out of my pocket, don't ask when I put it there, "What the hell Kate?" he asked, I smirked wider.

"Heath, I got unfinished business with the prick," I answered as we walked into the room, sure enough Heath was there.

"I am hearing someone coming in, but I'm not smelling someone bad, you are not of our people I am telling," he said as he turned, my face was twisted into confusion.

"He heard us come in, we're not bad, he knows we're not from Dim Sun," Isaac explained, I nodded, I normally zone out when Heath talks, the only time I actually listened to him was when he had Keith, even then I didn't know what he was saying.

"You Ranger, you coming again?" he asked, mine and Isaacs' face twisted into one of disgust.

"EW GROSS!" I yelled, Isaac burst out laughing.

"Oh man, if only Keith were here," he said, I nodded as I looked back at Heath.

"Even you bringing Prof. Isaac, the traitor," he said, I rolled my eyes, as Isaac crossed his arms, "You two coming in to turning of the barrier system, you are?" he asked, I nodded, unsure if I should or not, "Breaking this Circuit Bail is what you're intentioning on doing?" he stepped forwards as he did a Ranger Pose, or I think it was a Ranger Pose, I'm not sure, "No, cannot let you doing that, I saying no, allowing not so," at that he moved aside as his Rhyperior stepped forwards, I readied my styler.

"Capture….ON!" I yelled as the disc shot out, I began circling the large rock like pokemon, that capture was going smoothly until it began sending boulders out, crashing and breaking my line.

I dodged as boulders were sent flying at me, the occasional one's going towards Isaac, which I always took the hit for, I wouldn't let him get hurt any more than he was.

I screamed as I took a boulder coming towards Isaac, faster than the others, it sent me flying into the wall, Isaac rushed to my side.

"Kate," he said, I gasped as I stood up, I think my shoulder was dislocated, I held it for a second before continuing to capture the pokemon in front of me, a few more hits, cuts, bruises and breaks of the styler line later the Rhyperior was caught, I smiled as it fled from the scene.

"Losing again and again, depressing me losing is. Cannot be showing my face to boss in this way now. Oh, but then, I thinking my pride gone, but that's alright. Important more is the barrier system not my pride. Not worrying then, barrier system not break easy, no worry for me. But, I also planning ahead waiting on here with Circuit Ball. I fooling with it, and putting on it a secret thing for trap, no, no, no I not saying, bye, bye adios," Heath said, with that he ran out of the room, I looked at Isaac, then the ball of yellow electricity, then Isaac again.

"I heard every word of that but understood nothing, what the hell did he just say?" I asked Isaac, who was just looking at the door, I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Hu? Wha? What? Did you say something?" he asked, I sighed.

"Never mind, Heath's now gone, sort that Barrier out would you?" I asked, Isaac nodded his head; he walked over to it as he took something off of it.

"Well, I just had to take a trap off of it, the Circuit ball can now be target cleared," he explained, I nodded my head as we walked back out of the room, to find a pokemon that could crush it.

"Hey Isaac do me a favour," I said, Isaac turned to me, "Pop my shoulder back in, I think it's dislocated," I said, Isaac gulped but nodded as he held my shoulder, he looked at me.

"I'm not a doctor, I have no idea how to do this," he said, I sighed.

"Just hold my shoulder tight, I'll do it," I said as Isaac held my shoulder tightly, I moved my shoulder roughly, popping the bone back into place, he winced at the noise, while I winced at the moment of pain, "Thanks," I smiled at him before we walked around looking for the pokemon.

"Out of curiosity, how long did it take to deactivate the trap?" I asked him, Isaac smiled.

"1.38 seconds," he answered, my mouth fell open.

"You gotta teach me this stuff," I said, my hands clasped in front of my face as I began him, he laughed at me.

"Alright, but only if you stay awake in class," he said, I looked at him.

"No one said anything about classes," I pointed out, Isaac face palmed as I said that, but we soon began laughing. I caught the Golem that was outside the room before ordering it to smash the Circuit Ball on the thingy in the room, it did as told before I thanked it and ran off, once we were outside the room again we headed to the stairs.

"This is Sven circling form overhead, just confirming that the outside barrier has gone," he said, I nodded my head.

"Good, we're moving onto the second one now, any news on Keith?" I asked, Sven sighed.

"Afraid not, but if I get anything, you'll be the first to know," he said, I nodded before I hung the chat up.

"You miss him?" Isaac asked, I sighed.

"More than I thought I ever would," I answered as we walked around to the door of the second control room.

As we walked to the room an Arcanine attacked us, I caught the large fire type thinking we may need him later, we then entered the room Lavana was supposed to be in, I saw red for a second before I calmed down, I felt so angry.

"THE INCREDIBLE MACHINES POWER IS CURRENTLY 1, THE POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS 20%, I REPEAT 20%, POWER IS RAISING STEDILY, THERE ARE NO ABNOR…ABNORMALTIES!" the computer said, I saw Isaac stiffen, I guess he wasn't expecting it to charge this fast, no worries, it'll stop once I put my fist through the computer screen.

"You seem to be having fun," Lavana said from behind us, we turned to see her stood at the door, "Oh? Well if it isn't my darling computer teacher," she said, Isaac growled, "You've realised your mistakes and you've come to apologize I take it," she said, that did it, I walked over to her, my fist clenched as I punch her around the face, Isaac did nothing to stop me, my eyes turned a dangerous red.

"You should be the one apologizing to us, you could have killed Keith," I said as I looked at her, I've wanted to hit her for oh so long, that felt so good, but I was still pissed off.

"Magmortar, get rid of them," Lavana ordered as she held her gaw, I don't even know how I did it, everything was black, then red, yellow and orange, then black again, by the time I had finished with the capture the Magmortar had gone, Lavana was gone, Isaac was staring horrified at me and I was in intense pain, so much pain, it made me fall to the ground.

"Kate," Isaac said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him.

"What…..happened?" I breathed in and out deeply, Isaac frowned.

"I take it your anger got the better of you," he said, I shook my head.

"Did I sent Lavana into the darkness?" I asked.

"No," Isaac answered.

"Then my anger didn't get the better of me, but what happened?" I asked again, the pain in my body dying down ever so slightly, Isaac helped me to my feet, he leaned me on a wall before going to disable the trap thing on the Circuit Ball.

"That Magmortar attacked with fire, overheats everything it had, you took every attack head on, your body's burned more than it should be, right now Kate, you shouldn't be alive," Isaac said as he studied me, I pushed myself off the wall.

"I don't die easily," I said as I walked over to the ball, it needed water to destroy it, I sighed as I ordered Isaac to wait where he was, I then ran out of the room down the stairs passed a few pokemon, then to the first floor we had come from, I caught a Vaporeon then ran back towards Isaac, my energy re-gathering as my wounds began healing themselves, thank you Darkrai.

"I'm back," I said, Isaac looked at me in shock.

"Your wounds, they're almost healed," he said, I nodded my head.

"Whenever I have wounds that can kill me, my powers kick in and they help heal them faster, now that they're not as dangerous my body will heal them itself," the wounds were still red, but they weren't as soar and were as deadly anymore, I ordered Vaporeon to smash the Circuit Ball before we walked out the room and up the stairs.

"This is Wendy calling from overhead, the second barrier is gone, good going Kate, there's only one more barrier left, still no news on Keith though," she said, I sighed.

"Alright, thanks Wendy," I said as I hung the convo up, I looked at Isaac, who had a determined look on his face, I smiled at him.

"THIS IS ALTRU COMPUTER, POWER LEVEL CURRENLTY LEVEL 1, POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS….10% I REPEAT 10%, POWER IS RAISING STEADILY THERE ARE NO AB… ABNOR…..ABNONONOMAMAMAMMALITIES," I looked at Isaac, who had a sly smirk on his face.

"The system seems to be acting up," he said, I took a step back.

"Did you have something to do with this?" I asked, he smirked again.

"Maybe," he said, I smiled.

"Man, we could be brother and sister," I said with a smirk as well, we both began laughing before we carried on walking. When we came to the room Ice was in, I hesitated a bit, Ice always made me feel uneasy, I don't know why, was it because he always focused on me? Or was it because the first we met he implied that Keith liked me? Either way, I didn't like him, I sighed before we entered the room.

"Hey there, Top Ranger," he said, I narrowed my eyes, "And a big hello to our computer genius Isaac," he added, Isaac too narrowed his eyes, Ice looked between us.

"Are you two related?" he asked, we glared at him, "'Cause you look like brother and sister," he said as he took a small step back.

"Told ya," I said as I looked at Ice, "What you got for us? A big speech on how we'll lose then sick a pokemon on us, I capture it, you go running off?" I asked, Ice glared at me, "Chill Ice-noob, I'm messing," I said mimicking his words, he glared harder at me, I suppressed a laugh.

"Anyway, very soon now, the date will change, yes, I new era is dawning over Almia," he said, I glared.

"Not if I can help it," I spat, he looked at me.

"Join me in counting down the seconds to Almias' new beginning," he said, I growled.

"Join me in counting how many broken bones and bruises you'll have when this is over," I countered, he looked at me.

"As you know, I've always been a pacifist, it's just the way I am," he said.

"I thought you were always a pain in the ass," I countered, he glared at me again.

"I'm doing this for peace," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Almia is peaceful, but you know what would make it more peaceful?" I asked, he cocked a brow, "If you, Lavana, Heath and Blake were in hospital, I can make it happen," I said, Ice rolled his eyes at me.

"Gallade, get these interlopers off the premises," Ice ordered, with that, the pokemon behind Ice charged for us, I pushed Isaac out of the way as it tackled me into the wall, ok that hurt, I readied my styler as I began the capture.

Over and over again the pokemon sent Ice type attacks towards me, honestly I didn't care, they just cooled my burns down even more, after a few more minutes, a few line breaks and a couple of cuts from ice shards, the Gallade was finally caught, I smiled as it ran off, I then turned back to Ice.

"What the? Brought down by some kids," he said, I smirked at him.

"Sorry Ice, I'd like to look at your lame booby-trap now," Isaac said as he walked over to the computer, I looked at Isaac, then Ice, who was just stood there.

"Huh? This is weird," Isaac said as he turned to face me, Star sat on my shoulder, she had been pretty quiet ever since Keith was blown off the roof, "This isn't the amateur-programme I taught the Trio," Isaac stated.

"_What?" _my head shot to my side, Keiths' Buizel was there, how long had he been there? Star jumped off my shoulder and towards him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, Buizel looked at me.

"_Since Keith was shot off the roof, I just stayed quiet, you didn't notice me," _he explained, I nodded my head as I turned back to Isaac, who was de-booby trapping the Circuit Ball.

"Try all you want, that trap programme's pretty elegant, wouldn't you say so?" Ice asked, I looked at him before rolling my eyes.

"_I see why Keith hates him so much," _Buizel said, I nodded my head.

"Pretty much," I muttered as I looked at him.

"THIS IS ALTRU COMPUTER, THE CURRENT POWER LEVEL IS LEVEL 1, POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS…..VERY LITTLE, I REPEAT, VERY LITTLE, THERE A NONONONONON ABBBBBBNOOONONONONONON, THERE ARE NO ABNORMALITIES," I turned back to Isaac, who smirked a little, I tried not to laugh.

I zoned out as I listened to Isaac and Ice talk about what would happen, I turned to Isaac when he said my name, other than that, I didn't bother listening.

"We're failing orders from the boss," Heaths' voice came, I snapped back into reality.

"I'm back from fixing my make-up," Lavana said, I rolled my eyes.

"Your booby-traps were a piece of shit, they had 'amateur' written all over them, thanks to your ineptitude, these pests have crawled their way up here. Bah moaning about your sorry efforts won't get the job done," Ice said, I looked at Isaac.

"Can I shoot him?" I asked, Isaac looked at me.

"Not in public," he said, I pouted.

"Lend me your pokemon," Ice ordered, then turned to me, "Take these three-pokemon assault," he said, I looked at him confused, until a fire ball came from the corner of my eyes, I flipped forwards, landed on one knee before shooting my capture disc at the pokemon I had faced, not even ten minutes ago.

"Capture complete," I said once I was done, it was way too easy, the first time was easy, but the second, they didn't even put up a fight.

"Our boss, he's on top of here, protecting him we must be doing," Heaths said, I rolled my eyes, still didn't know what he was on about.

"I'm too ashamed to be showing my face in front of the boss," Lavana said before running out, I shrugged, if I were here I wouldn't show it in public at all, I looked at Ice.

"You spineless losers, that battle was just something to while away time, just for show. Unless you can crack my programme you two are stuck here..." Ice stopped to look at Isaac, I turned to him, he had cracked a small grin.

"Isaac, you sly dog," I said as I turned back to Ice, "Your time's up Ice, we win," I added.

"Having Isaac, the boy genius, as an enemy is frightening after all, here take the Yellow Gem just take it, but promise you won't come after me," with that, Ice ran out, I picked the Yellow Gem up off the ground, I placed it in my bag again, then turned to Isaac, who was grinning widely.

"Isaac, you fucking genius," I said as I hugged him, he laughed but hugged back nonetheless, I turned to the ball to see what I needed to use to destroy it, hopefully it would be this Arcanine. No it needed an electric pokemon, I sighed to myself, why does nothing ever go my way?

I ordered Isaac to wait in the room as I ran at full speed to the floor I faced Heath on; I caught the Ampharos that was on the floor before running at full speed back to Isaac, who looked like he had only taken a step since I'd been gone.

"Woah, that was incredibly quick," he said, I frowned.

"I think by the end of this, I will never want to hear the word incredible again," I said, Isaac looked at me a second before laughing, but nodded in understanding, I ordered Ampharos to destroy the ball from where it sat, once that was done I turned to Isaac.

"Well, Einstein looks like we're done with the barriers," I said, Isaac nodded his head.

"Yeah, now all there's left to do is-," he paused before running to me, "WATCH OUT!" he yelled as he pushed me out the way, I fell backwards onto the ground, Star and Buizel looked at me in shock, I shook my head as I looked at Isaac, he was clutching his arm, which was bleeding, badly.

"Isaac," I said as I walked over, "Buizel use water gun, we need to clean it," I said, Buizel did as told as he cleaned the wound with water gun, Isaac winced in pain, I tore the bottom of my Ranger shirt, making it into a tank top, showing of my stomach, I used the cloth as a make-due bandage for Isaacs' arm, he looked at me.

"Sorry, there was a time delay on the trap," he said, I nodded my head.

"I'm not hurt, but you are, let's hurry this up, then you can go back to the Union to get cleaned up," I suggested, Isaac nodded as he stood up, Star and Buizel ran ahead of us up the next set of stairs as we followed.

"This is Sven and Wendy, we can get to the top of the tower now, all three barriers are gone, but we're worried about Keith," Wendys' voice came on my styler; I frowned, as did Isaac.

"Still nothing?" I asked, I heard Sven sigh.

"'Friad so Kate, but he's a Top Ranger, I'm sure he's fine," he reassured, I nodded, though I wasn't too sure myself, I had to believe. The call ended after that as we walked up the steps, towards where Buizel and Star were.

As we stepped out of the room we were in the tower began to shake, images of black smoke filled my head, as I fell to my knees, Isaac rushed to help me back up.

"Kate," he said, I looked at him.

"Something's wrong, something's very, very wrong," I said as we ran up the stairs, I walked towards where Buizel and Star were looking at a cloud of black smoke, I gasped as I saw red eyes appear in it.

"Kate?" Isaac asked, he looked to where I was looking and gasped, "What is that?" he asked, I frowned a little as I placed my hand on the glass covering the smoke.

"I said I'd come back for you, I'll beat Blake, I promise," I whispered to the eyes that burned into mine, Isaac looked at me confused, "Please stay strong Darkrai," I added, Isaac gasped again.

"That's Darkrai?" he asked, I nodded my head before looking towards the stairs, "Let's go," I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Huh? What is that machine?" Isaac asked once we were at the top of the stairs, Buizel and Star pointed to the stairs at the bottom of the room.

"My guess is it deactivates the electricity going through the floor," I said, Isaac looked at the stairs, I looked at him, his face was paler than normal, he had lost a lot of blood, that I knew for sure.

"Then I'll deactivate it," he said as he walked over to the machine, I nodded as I followed him, I kept my eyes on the electricity going through the floor as I heard him punch in a number of codes and stuff.

"Hey Isaac, you did it," I said as I looked at the floor, the electricity had stopped running through it, I turned to Isaac who smiled.

"We've got access to the top of the tower now," he said, I looked at him.

"You mean I have, you're going back to the Union," I said as I pointed to him arm, he nodded, as he took a step electric bars came visible, he stepped back a little.

"What the?" I asked, Isaac frowned.

"It must have been booby-trapped," he said, I growled a little at that, Isaac could die if he didn't get treated properly.

"I'll get you out," I said as I looked around.

"Kate," I looked at Isaac, the tone of his voice scared me, "We both know we don't have time for this, you need to face Blake, it's now or never Kate," he said, the seriousness that coated his words made me know he was right.

"But, you're weak, you need to-,"

"It doesn't matter, you need to save Almia, the world, Kate if you don't do this, then the world will never see daylight again," he said, I sighed, I knew he was right.

"Alright," I said, "But promise me you won't die," I said, Isaac smiled at me.

"You have my word," he said, I sighed as I pulled my styler out.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Kate," I said, Rythmis' face popped up on screen, Hastings and Erma behind her, "I need you to send Barlow to the top of Altru Tower, Isaac's trapped and he's weak, he's lost a lot of blood, I'm going on up to face Blake, please send someone quickly," I said, the three nodded before hanging up the call, I turned back to Isaac, who smiled.

"Katherine Jones, you have just completed phase 2 and an unexpected phase 3 in your mission, you are now about to do the most important part of the mission, please wave to the audience and tell them you will be alright," Isaac ordered, I cocked a brow.

"What audience?" I asked, Isaac laughed.

"I don't know, I just thought it might cheer you up a little, I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it did, thanks Isaac," I turned to the stairs, Buizel and Star on my shoulders now, "I'll be back, I promise," I said as I ran towards the stairs.

"GOOD LUCK!" I heard Isaac call, it was now or never and Blake was going to pay for everything that's happened on this mission.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG almost with the final chapter, well not really 'cause I'm gonna add a few bonus chapters, if I can be bothered, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I know you've waited a week for it, I won't be able to update until next Saturday, considering I'm on work experience next week and the week after, but after that I'm free, so please REVIEW :D<strong>


	27. Operation Brighton, Final Phase

**Kates' P.O.V**

This was it; the fate of the world now rests in my hands. I stepped up the final two steps to the top of the tower; Blake was not getting away with this. I walked to the centre of the centre of the roof, as I did the Yellow Gem flashed once, my eyes narrowed as the building shook.

"THIS IS ALTRU COMPUTER, THIS IS ALTRURURURURURURURUR! THE POWER LEVEL IS NOW LEVEL 3! LEVEL 3!" at that the machine began malfunctioning, I looked around, was I too late? No you're never too late for anything.

I looked around as I saw the pokemon in Pueltown being taking under the control of the Shadow Crystal. I frowned, maybe I was too late. I turned back to the Shadow Crystal; I couldn't sense Darkrai in it.

I walked up to the steps towards where Blake was standing with the clown and idiot, in other words Heath and the green haired dude. I held the anger inside of me down, but it wouldn't be long until it was released, I could tell you that.

"BLAKE!" I yelled, the man turned to me, a smirk evident on his face.

"Ah, Kate, so nice of you to join us," he smiled at me; I mentally barfed, "From what I've been hearing this commotion…..is called Operation Brighton. Brighton. That was my father's name," was? Then his father is…..oh Arceus, "Though a coincidence I will consider it a family honour," how I want to punch the daylights out of this guy right now, "It's also quite an honour to see someone go through so much to see me," he added on, I growled.

"I didn't come to see you, I came to stop you, you're using power you won't be able to deal with Blake, think about what you're doing," I ordered, he looked back at me.

"I'm making the world a better place," he stated, I clenched my fists.

"YOU'RE PLUNGING THE WORLD INTO DARKNESS!" I yelled, Blake looked at me in shock, "Darkrais' power is too much for you to handle, too much for anyone to handle," I stated as I looked at him, my eyes flashed red as I kept the anger down once more, I couldn't blow my top, not yet.

"Either way, Kate, you've arrived a smidgeon too late," he laughed a little, I looked at him, then frowned.

"No," I whispered, "It's never too late," I stated as stepped up the first step, "Throw whatever you've got at me Blake, I'll take it down, or die trying," I glared, he turned back to me. Instead of him saying, whatever he wanted to say, the green dude stepped forwards, saying something about knuckle sandwiches. I shrugged as I punched him in the face; green boy fell unconscious after that.

"Where were we?" I asked as I looked back at Blake, while Heath dragged the green man away to the side.

Blake was standing in front of some dark ball thing, I didn't know what it was, but I knew it wasn't good news. When I saw the Dusknoir standing there though, the only thing I could think was, WHAT THE FUCK? I'm meant to fight that, maybe he didn't have control over Darkrai, no matter, I readied my styler.

"Bring it," with that, the pokemon charged at me, I completely ignored Blake talking about, whatever he was talking about. I watched as the pokemon sent out a number of attacks, the one that bugged me the most was the pink fire thing that followed my styler line around. I dodged and looped as the pokemon sent psychic attacks my way. I kept my eye on Star, who was shocking the thing to paralyze it; I wanted this over and done with. Lucky it didn't take long until it ran away, I smirked as I looked at Blake again, who looked ticked off.

"Quite impressive, you've surpassed your reputation," he said as he stepped forwards, I looked up at him, "You sure you're not going to join us?" he asked, I growled my eyes turned red once again.

"Over my dead body," I answered, my fists clenched, I could feel my nails digging into my skin. Blood soon began to fall out of the wounds, but it wasn't red blood, no this blood was the colour of darkness itself, complete black.

"It's physically impossible for you to win now anyway," Blake stated, I looked at him, my eyes no longer red, blood still came from my hands though.

"Then I'll have to do it mentally," I stated as I took a step closer, the Yellow Gem began to glow as I did so, Blake began to panic.

"The Yellow Gem," he whispered, Heath stepped forwards towards him.

"Er…..we were meaning to reporting earlier," he stated, great, cue zone out time, "But we three failing at protecting it. Not thinking that you will be forgiving us, but… but Sir, Boss, you having that pokemon already, so ok, I am hoping-,"

"You blundering Oaf!" Blake yelled, ok that, I had to agree with him on, "It was critical that the three Gems be kept apart from each other. All we needed was to retain one of them, just one," Blake yelled, I looked at Star, who had some popcorn in her hands.

"Hey, gimme some," I ordered as I pulled some popcorn out of the bag, hang on…. "Where did this come from?" I asked, Star only shrugged, I copied her motions as I ate the popcorn, I continued watching the scene in front of me with amusement.

"Silence, save your worthless concerns," did I miss something? "I have no need for underlings right now," Blake stated.

"Feelings mutual, but I've still gotta deal with one dressed in black," I stated as I popped some more popcorn into my mouth, Blake glared at me, "Oh scary," I rolled my eyes before returning the glare, 100 times intensified.

"With the Incredible Machine all Almia's pokemon are mine," he stated, I looked at Star, she wasn't his, then again, if he got his hands on her, I don't know who I'd kill to get her back.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"WAH!" I looked up to see Sven and Wendy, "YOU TWO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled at them, they scared the life out of me.

"SORRY KATIE!" they called in unison, I held a thumbs up, while Star climbed back onto my shoulder, guess the scream made her fall off.

"Hall! We can hear you raving even up here," Sven stated, raving? We're not doing any raving, we're arguing, aren't we?

"Kate get ready, we'll put the finishing touches on Operation Brighton," Sven added, I nodded my head to him.

"The three Gems are to be brought close to the Shadow Crystal," Wendy added, I put a thumbs up as I looked at the dark Gem, "Kate, get the Yellow Gem as close to it as you can," she added, I nodded again.

"On it," I answered as I looked at Blake, here's where Darkrais' power would come in handy.

"You think that's clever Rangers?" Blake asked as my Yellow Gem started glowing, "You leave me no choice, that pokemon will be unleashed," I looked at him, first in shock, then horror, then anger.

"Ah, what fortuitous timing, midnight has arrived. All Altru's birthday, let your presence been shown in all its dark glory," Blake said as he looked into the dark ball thing again, "Now, awaken from the darkness, arise, my Darkrai," he ordered, I gulped a little as fear shot through me, but it was quickly overtaken by determination and confidence.

I watched as the Shadow Crystal gave off an eerie aroma around it, from the sky I heard Wendy telling Staraptor to calm down, this was it, the final stage of Operation Brighton, if only Keith were here.

The building began shaking as several explosions were heard from a couple floors below. I frowned as I looked at Blake, Star hung to my shoulder for dear life.

"A pokemon that stores the energy of darkness within its body," Blake said as he walked back to me. Yeah, well, I'm a human with that same type of darkness; you don't see me trying to take over the world do you? "That is Darkrai," Blake added on, I rolled my eyes before placing my hands on my hips.

"No shit Sherlock, it's Cresselia isn't it?" I asked, sarcasm dripped in my voice as I looked at Blake, he was getting more ticked off, YES! Blake stepped forwards again as the building shook again, I looked behind him to see an all too familiar black portal opening up, this was it.

"GO ahead Darkrai, invite the hero-infixed Ranger into your world of darkness," Blake ordered, I looked at the pokemon behind Blake.

"DARKRAI!" I yelled, the pokemon only glared at me, its mind was blank, it didn't remember me at all. I swallowed hard as I saw the pokemon get ready to send me away. I watched Blake walk behind the pokemon and towards that stupid ball again. Darkrai advance on me, I jumped off the step, landing in the middle of the roof.

Darkness opened up around me, I looked down into it. Black hands began pulling me in; I looked at Darkrai, fear evident in my ears, pleading also in them. This wasn't right, if Darkrai remembered, he wouldn't be doing this, at all.

I began to panic as I was lifted off the ground, then began descending into the world of darkness, I looked at Star, I would not let her have the same fate as me.

"Ranger, enter the world of darkness," Blake laughed, I pulled Star from my shoulder; I gave her a tight hug.

"Take care of my family for me," I whispered as I threw her away from the dark abyss below me.

"_KATE, NO!" _Star yelled I only looked at her as I began descending lower and lower into the darkness.

"KATE!" I knew that voice, it was Keith, but as I reached out my hand, I realised, it was too late, I was too far gone into the darkness for him to save me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"KATE!" Keith screamed as he flew towards the dark abyss taking the girl he loved. His hand skimmed over hers, it was then he knew, he had arrived too late, "No," he whispered as his Staraptor landed on the roof, Star rushed over to him and Buizel. Buizel hugged the squirrel like pokemon as he tried to calm her down; Keith stared at the place Kate had once been, while Blake laughed evilly.

"Voicemail, voicemail, this is Rythmi," Rythmis' voice rang form Keiths' styler, "Keith, your styler came back on, but Kate's vanished, what's going on?" the blond frantically asked, Keith gulped.

"Kate's gone," he whispered, Rythmi gasped a little.

"What do you mean gone?" she asked, Keith growled.

"I mean I didn't get here in time, she's gone Ryth, she's in the darkness," he answered, Rythmi gasped louder this time, Hastings and Erma also gasped at the news.

Sven and Wendy landed on the roof next to Keith. Wendy placed her hand on his shoulder, Keith didn't shake it off, he just ended the call with Rythmi.

"Get back to the sky, I'm dealing with this, for Kate," he whispered, Sven and Wendy looked at each other, they frowned.

"We're not leaving until you've dealt with Darkrai," Sven answered as he looked at the dark pokemon in front of them.

"Aw, do the Ranger Trio miss their beloved Ranger, if she had joined us, none of this would have happened," Blake laughed, Keith growled.

"You won't get away with this," he seethed through clenched teeth, Blake laughed more.

"When will you get it in your heads, I've already won this," he stated.

In the darkness Kate looked around, but couldn't see anything, she scoffed to herself.

"Go figure," she muttered, a yellow light began to illuminate her body. The girl took out the Yellow Gem that was in her pocket.

"Kate," the voice that called her was eerie, creepy, but Kate knew the voice, only it was much more dangerous.

"You won't get out alive," it said again, Kate turned to see Darkrai stood behind her, she frowned, her eyes narrowed.

"What will it take to get you remember?" she asked, Darkrai advanced on her, Kate didn't move, "All the times we spent together, the good, the bad, the ugly the nice, why? Why did you forget about them?" she asked, Darkrai stopped for a moment, its black eyes turning back to their normal red ones, Kate smiled a little.

"Darkrai," she muttered, Darkrai held a hand up to silent her.

"You've gotten through to me, in here anyway, you have to get through to me in the outer world, Kate," he explained, Kate nodded her head.

"I can do that," she smiled.

"Good, now leave, I don't know what's in here, it's not the darkness we always go to," Darkrai answered, Kate nodded as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they were glowing red.

"When will you get it into your heads? I've already won this," Blake's' voice reached Kates' ears. As Keith advanced towards the Darkrai, he stopped in his tracks, though he didn't know why.

"KEITH WATCH OUT!" Wendy called as she saw another portal opening up behind him, Keith moved out of the way just in time as Kate appeared in front of Darkrai, Blake and Keith, who gasped at seeing her.

"Kate," Keith whispered.

"HOW?" Blake yelled, Kate turned to Sven and Wendy, her eyes still glowing red.

"Get above, into the air, take the Gems and go, NOW!" she yelled, the two nodded their heads as they mounted their Staraptor and took off into the sky once more, Kate then turned to Keith, who was still shocked to see her.

"Follow them, take the Yellow Gem," Kate ordered, Keith looked at her in shock; she had just been sent into the darkness but was still unphased.

"Kate, I-,"

"Don't argue with me Keith, do it," she ordered, Keith took the Gem from her, he looked at her again, walking back over he pulled the girl into a hug. Kate returned the hug as Buizel and Star jumped onto their Rangers' shoulders.

"Good luck," Keith muttered into her ear, Kate smiled into his shoulder.

"You too," she answered as she watched him mount his Staraptor then take off to the skies with Sven and Wendy, who were smiling in amusement at the scene that unfolded before them. They'd have to tell Rythmi about it later.

"BLAKE!" Kates' voice rang through the night sky, people in Almia all stopped to turned their attention to the tower, "YOU KIDNAP ISAAC, THREATEN HIS SISTER, BLOW KEITH OFF THE HALF WAY POINT AND STILL THINK YOU'VE WON!" she yelled, her eyes glowing more fiercely, "WELL YOU'RE WRONG, YOU'VE GOT ME TO DEAL WITH!" she added, Blake only smirked as he looked at her.

"No worries, Darkrai, GET HER!" he yelled, with that the Darkrai charged forwards, towards the waiting girl.

"CAPTURE ON!" she yelled, she began circling the pokemon, nothing happened, it was like she couldn't befriend him. What was going on?

From the Skies, the three Rangers watched in confusion, Keith mostly in concern for the girl.

"Why isn't it working?" Sven asked, Wendy frowned.

"This isn't right, something's not right," she stated.

"KATE!" Keith yelled, attracting the two Rangers' attention. They looked to see Kate slammed into the roof; she rolled out of the way before another attack hit her.

"This is wrong," Kate muttered as Darkrai took off into the air, Kate frowned as she followed the pokemon, allowing the pokemons' power to take over her body, giving her all tis abilities.

"DARKRAI!" Kate yelled, the pokemon looked at her, by now everyone in Pueltown had gathered around the foot of Almia tower to watch what was going on.

"Hello? Operator Rythmi speaking," Rythmi answered one of the calls.

"You need to get everyone in the Union to Altru Tower now, I Ranger's taking on Darkrai with her own two hands, it's going to be a blood bath," the woman on the phone answered desperately, Rythmi gasped as the Union dropped everything they were doing. They ran down to the lobby, out through the doors, towards the tower, they prayed to Arceus they weren't too late.

"Mama, look at that," Grace said as she pointed to the top of Altru Tower, her face, eyes and body held fear. Once her mother saw what she was pointing at, she gasped.

"MARK!" Linda yelled, Mark ran to his wifes' side.

"I know, it's on the news, let's go," he ordered, with that the family of three took off running towards Altru Tower.

"Guys watch out," Wendy yelled as they avoided another attack that was sent by Darkrai to hit Kate, who managed to dodge in the nick of time.

"Look," Sven called as he motioned to the ground, people were gathering, they noticed the Union, Hastings, Erma, Rythmi, Linda, Mark, Grace, Crawford, Melody and more people they had met throughout Almia.

"This is going too far," Keith yelled over the strike of two attacks colliding with each other.

"It has," Wendy agreed, Sven nodded his head, Keith turned back to where Kate was fighting. He wished he hadn't though, the moment he turned, Kate was struck by one heck of an attack.

"KATE!" all three Rangers yelled, they saw the crowd below hold their breath as the Ranger stayed in the sky. She didn't stay for long, about two minutes later, she was hurtling towards the ground below, eyes closed, unconscious.

"KATE!" Crawford, Linda, Rythmi, Grace, Mark, Hastings, Erma, Keith, Sven and Wendy yelled in unison. Grace watched as her sister fell towards the ground, her eyes widened with fright, was this the end for Kate?

"IT'S NEVER THE END!" Grace yelled as she looked at her sister, her words got through; Kate opened her eyes in time to regain her composure. She turned, falling feet first to the ground, she landed with a soft tap on the ground, she looked at the people who had gathered around, they each held their own concern.

Looking back up, she frowned, Darkrai was still at it. Raising off the ground again, she began flying back up, ignoring the pain that shot through her, her legs, arms, face and stomach were either bruised, but or both.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Kate yelled as she sent an attack to Darkrai, Darkrai copied the attack, creating a collision with them. Smoke appeared; the people at the bottom waited anxiously for the result, what they saw made their hearts stop. Neither Kate nor Darkrai were in the sky, Keith looked around, he spotted them on the roof of Altru Tower, though he wasn't sure how much more they could take.

"THEY'RE FINE!" Wendy yelled to the people below.

"THEY'RE ON THE ROOF!" Sven added, people sighed in relief when he said that. Darkrai stood to his feet again, Kate copied his motions, but instead of attacking, the ball behind Darkrai blew up. Kate flinched, Darkrai was beyond pissed.

A black portal opened up, it swallowed up Wheeler, then Blake, while Heath fled for his life. Kates' eyes turned to the side of the building, Hastings, Erma, Rythmi, her mom, dad, sister, Crawford and Barlow stood there, even Isaac was there. She glared at them, they shouldn't be here, it was too dangerous.

"GET OUT!" she yelled as she looked at them.

"NOT A CHANCE KATIE!" Crawford yelled back, Kate growled, Darkrai roared as it looked at the girl in front of him, he hovered off the ground again, looks like he wanted another round, but Kate couldn't take much more.

"DARKRAI LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled, the pokemon only sent an attack her way, Kate groaned as she collided with the railing at the top of the tower.

The people below were watching what was happening on a big screen TV on the Altru Tower, a news crew was reporting it, though everyone could hear the yells and calls clearly.

But once they saw Kate get thrown into the railing, everything began black. Sven looked at Wendy in worry.

"Darkness, it's spreading around the tower," he pondered, Wendy squinted her eyes.

"I can't see the Crystal or Kate anymore," she frowned, the two Rangers turned to see Keith with his styler out.

"Kate, Kate can you hear me?" he asked, Kate did in fact hear him, she chose not to answer the call at all though, which only made Keith worry more about her.

"I can't talk to him," Kate muttered as she stood back up, her arm ached. She ran towards the Darkrai again, maybe she could capture it this time, "CAPTURE ON!" she yelled, her disc shot out, but like before, nothing happened, she couldn't catch him, "Dammit," Kate growled, the pokemon roared again as it sent her flying into the middle of the roof. Kate clenched her right fist as she hit the ground before getting to her feet.

"Darkrai's closed up its mind," Hastings stated, Kate didn't looked at him.

"Don't you think I know that?" she spat at him.

"We can't get close to the Shadow Crystal like this," Sven muttered.

"Our Staraptor are getting tired," Wendy sighed.

"Is Kate alright?" Keith asked, the worry in his eyes was unbelievable, the boy wanted to cry, he honestly did, "I want to help, but I can't," he sighed, "I think the Operation's a failure," he added, just then Sven began to glow.

"Hey! What?" he asked, Wendy began to glow after him, "The Gems, they're starting to shine," Sven called.

"This is like the pendants," Wendy smiled; maybe the Operation wasn't a failure.

"It's as if the light is searching for something," Keith muttered as he looked at his own Crystal. The light surrounding the Gems left as it disappeared into the darkness.

"What's going on?" Keith asked himself.

"What the?" Kate asked as she looked at the three lights that were surrounding her, this seemed to anger Darkrai. Kate looked at every light, then her styler, her eyes began to return to their normal blue colour, Darkrai roared louder as the lights began reacting with Kates' styler. Hastings watched in amazement as the darkness surrounding the tower began to lift slowly.

The three lights entered Kates' styler, Kate looked at it in confusion, but was quickly brought back to Earth when a sharp pain filled her arm, Darkrai was ready for some more.

The pokemon flew into the air, out of the darkness, Kate followed it.

"CAPTURE ON!" she yelled as she began to follow the pokemon, trying to catch it in mid-air, while flying with Darkrais' powers, not to mention trying to dodge the attacks.

"KATE!" Keith yelled as he flew passed her, dragging her out of the way of an attack, Kate looked at him, then quickly focused back on the pokemon she needed to catch. She pushed herself out of Keiths' lap and into the air once again.

"DARKRAI LISTEN TO ME!" Kate yelled as she was halfway done with the capture, nothing, the pokemon just kept attacking, Kate growled, "MR DARKRAI PLEASE LISTEN!" she yelled, the Darkrai stopped its attacks mid-point, Kate continued the capture while the Darkrai was in its phased state.

"_I'm going be one of the best Pokemon Rangers of all time, just watch me!"_

"_You seem to know everything about the Shadow Crystal."_

"_Yes, I know a lot, my mom reads me stories about it."_

"_Can I come play with you tomorrow?"_

"_I'm going back to Almia, but I can give you some of my powers, I'll be able to tell if you're in trouble, you'll be able to tell if I'm in trouble. Would you like that?"_

"_Yes, very much?"_

"_Alright, goodbye Kate."_

"_I'll see you soon, Mr Darkrai."_

These memories flashed through the Darkrais' mind as he looked at Kate, he hadn't even realised she had completed the capture, until the darkness began to lift around the tower. The three Tears of Princes began to circle around the Shadow Crystal, making it completely clear. Darkrai looked at Kate for the longest of times, studying what he had done to her before he floated over to her.

"Kate," he whispered, Kate looked at him, before she motioned to the roof. The two landed, everyone ran up to them.

"Kate!" Grace called as she glomped the girl, Kate winced in pain but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry Kate," Darkrai said as he looked at her, Kate look at the pokemon, while everyone looked between the two of them.

"I said I'd come rescue you, I promised, you're free now," she smiled at him, tears formed in her eyes; she didn't dare let them spill.

"Kate, I have nowhere to go," he stated, Kate frowned a little, then smiled brightly.

"Then, you can live with us," she stated, Darkrai looked at her in shock.

"No, I don't want to impo-,"

"I don't wanna hear it, it's the least you can do, considering you gave me these," she pointed to the cuts and bruises that covered her body.

"Alright," Darkrai sighed, Kate smiled as she hugged him, Darkrai laughed a little.

"I missed ya," she stated, Darkrai nodded his head.

"Kate, what the hell's going on?" Rythmi asked as everyone watched the whole scene unfold before them, Kate smiled.

"Darkrai's going to live with me for a while, until he finds a place of his own, he's an old friend," she stated, Rythmi nodded her head as everyone looked at each other. Kate smiled softly, but began to feel weak, Keith looked at her, he walked towards her before holding his arms open, knowing what was coming. Kate smiled slightly as she collapsed into the boys' arms; the events of the day had taken every ounce of energy out of her.

The group watched as Keith caught the girl, Darkrai brought Blake and Wheeler back, while the Rangers below arrested the remaining members of Dim Sun. Barlow lead Blake out towards the jail as Keith walked with Kate, bridal style, towards her house in Chicole Village. She needed to be seen to, quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter takes place a week after Operation Brighton, I think you will love me for it, sorry there wasn't much romance in it, but still REVIEW oh and the next chapter should be up later today, REVIEW :D<strong>


	28. Their Happy Ending

**Kates' P.O.V**

I groaned as I woke up in my bed, my head was splitting, but of course that didn't stop my sister from jumping on my bed.

"Kate, you awake," she smiled, as she hugged me, it wasn't a rough hug like she normally does, it was gentle and caring, I hugged her back.

"I'm up yes, how long was I out?" I asked, Grace frowned.

"About a week, Darkrai did a number on you, but he apologized and helped heal you," she answered, I nodded my head.

"Speaking of Darkrai, where is he?" I asked, Grace smiled widely.

"Down stairs, he's helping mom with breakfast for you," she stated, on that note my stomach growled, quite loudly at that.

I smiled as I walked with Grace down the stairs; she helped me so I wouldn't fall or anything.

"Morning Kate," my dad greeted me, I smiled at him.

"Morning," I answered as I looked at the paper, "They're still talking about Operation Brighton, even after a week?" I asked, my father laughed a little.

"Yes they are, but they're mainly talking about you in it," he stated, "Listen to this," he ordered, I sat across from him at the table as my mom and Darkrai came out with food, I smiled at them before listening to my dad, "Top Ranger, Kate, is the new found hero of the Almia Region. She is an inspiration to children everywhere; as she risked her life fighting off one of the most powerful threats Almia has ever seen. Katherine Atreya Jones, is truly a hero to remember," my father read, I smiled a little.

"Morning mom, Darkrai," I smiled at them, the two greeted me back, then my face turned serious.

"Who gave them my full name?" I asked, my dad pointed to my mom, I couldn't exactly argue with her.

"The celebration ball was called off until you were fully healed, Erma wants to see you at the Union, ASAP," my mother told me, I sighed a little, I had only just woken up and I was back on the clock.

"Alright, I'm off, see you guys later," I stated as I walked out the door, one thing bugged me, where was Star?

"_KATE!" _as if on cue the little squirrel ran up my side onto my shoulder, she smiled widely at me.

"Hey Star, how you feeling?" I asked, she smiled at me, then frowned.

"_I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" _she yelled, _"But I'm fine, you?" _I laughed at her as I began walking towards Vientown.

"I'm feeling ecstatic, full of energy," I answered; Star gave me a weary look.

"_Don't do anything stupid," _she ordered, I looked at her.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" I asked, she was about to answer but I cut her off, "Don't answer that," I added as I carried on walking.

Once we arrived in Vientown, everyone was waiting. I got hugs, high fives, handshakes and a kiss from Crawford.

"That was amazing what you did Kate," Crawford smiled widely at me, I spent a few minutes catching up until I had to run to the Union. I ran at full speed towards the Union, getting there in under an twenty minutes, would have been less, but I was still tired.

"_In my book, this counts as stupid," _Star complained as she steadied out her fur, it had gone all over the place, I resisted laughing. I greeted the receptionist before walking up the stair. I gave Murph a high five before I walked up to Operating Level, oh boy.

"KATE!" Rythmi yelled as she hugged me tightly, Star jumped off my shoulder to go over to Buizel.

"OW Rythmi, that hurts," I muttered, she instantly let go, Keith came over next, he smiled at me before opening his arms. I smiled as I gave him a soft hug. When I was released from his embrace, I was hit over the head by Rythmi.

"OW!" I yelled, "I have enough damage done to me as it is," I stated, she glared at me.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried we were?" she asked, I backed up a little.

"I'm guess by your tone beyond?" I asked, she nodded her head; Sven and Wendy were the next to hug me.

Once that was over and done with, Keith and I walked over to Erma, who smiled at us.

"Dears, you have faced much danger in your short time of being a Ranger, which is why I'm promoting you to Ranger Rank 10, you are now fully experienced Top Rangers," she smiled, Keith and I did our Ranger Pose as we looked at her.

"Also, the Celebration Ball shall be held tonight," Hastings added, we nodded as we each walked to our rooms, Keith and I went to ours, while Rythmi went back to doing her job.

"Hey," I said as I walked out of the bathroom, it felt good to get in the shower.

"Sup?" Keith asked as he looked at the two pokemon frolicking on the floor in front of his bed.

"You said you had something to tell me, and you would tell me when Operation Brighton's over, it's over," I stated, Keith smiled at me.

"Curious one aren't you?" he asked, I nodded my head, "You'll find out later tonight," he stated, I groaned as I began to sulk on my bed, Keith only laughed at me as he did so.

Later the same night, everyone gathered in the Ranger Union ball room, it was amazing. Lights everywhere, people dancing and enjoying themselves, it felt almost unreal. It felt like all of Almia was here, but they weren't, it was just the Rangers for over the three Regions to celebrate it.

"Hey Kate," I looked over to see my cousin Ben, another pokemon Ranger stationed in Oblivia, I smiled at him.

"How are you?" I asked as I hugged him, I hadn't seen him in ages.

"I'm great, but you don't look so hot," he stated, I glared at him.

"I'm your cousin, I'm not supposed to look hot to you," Ben laughed at me.

"You know what I mean, I can't believe you fought Darkrai on your own," he said, his voice was full of amazement, I smiled.

"Yeah, well you do crazy things to save the ones you love," I stated as I looked around, I hadn't seen Keith, Sven, Wendy, Rythmi or Isaac all night.

"Hey here comes Rythmi and Wendy," Ben pointed in the direction the two were coming from, I smiled at them.

"Hey guys," I waved, they walked over to me, giving me a hug, this time not as roughly.

"How are you, Kate?" Wendy asked, I shrugged.

"Better, I feel a lot better than what I did this morning," I stated, I was getting more and more of my energy back by the minute.

"Don't do anything stupid," Rythmi warned, I glared at her.

"I won't," I answered.

"Can I have your attention please?" Ermas' voice came from the mic, we turned to the older woman, "I would like to give a big thank you to our two Rangers who stopped the darkness for enveloping Almia, please give it up for Kate and Keith," Erma said, everyone began clapping as I smiled at her.

"Next, we have Keith, who wants to sing a little song," she added, everyone began whispering, Keith walked onto the stage, his face a full on red colour. Sven and Isaac were at different instruments, that explains why I haven't seen any of them.

"I wrote this about someone special, it's called I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore," Keith stated as the music began, it was slow, people around us began to dance or move with the music as he sang.

**'_I can't fight this feeling any longer.__  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<em>_  
>What started out as friendship,<em>_  
>Has grown stronger.<em>_  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show.<em>**

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.**

**_I said there is no reason for my fear.__  
>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.<em>_  
>You give my life direction,<em>_  
>You make everything so clear.<em>**

**And even as I wander,**

**_I'm keeping you in sight.__  
>You're a candle in the window,<em>_  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<em>_  
>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<em>**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

**_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,<em>_  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>_  
>Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.<em>_  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<em>_  
>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,<em>_  
>Come crushing through your door,<em>_  
>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<em>**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.**

**_I've been running round in circles in my mind.__  
>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,<em>_  
>Cause you take me to the places,<em>_  
>That alone I'd never find.<em>**

**And even as I wander,**

**_I'm keeping you in sight.__  
>You're a candle in the wind,<em>_  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<em>_  
>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<em>**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

**_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,<em>_  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

**_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,<em>_  
>Come crushing through your door,<em>_  
>Katie, I can't fight this feeling anymore'<em>**

My mouth hung open at the last line, Keith looked into my eyes, his face redder than I had ever seen it, I smiled softly at him before walking out of the room, hoping he would follow.

I stood in front of the Ranger Union, a hand was placed on my shoulder, turning I saw it was Keith, he did follow. His eyes held confusion and hurt, but I only smiled at him.

"Why did you walk out?" he asked, I looked back to the sky.

"I needed to think," I stated, Keith looked at me as he stood next to me, "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked him, Keith looked at me.

"I think you know, but I you don't fe-," the smile I gave him cut him off.

"I love you too Keith," I stated as I looked at him, he smiled at me before grabbing my hands.

"I love you too," he smiled before kissing my lips softly; I smiled a little as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I always will," Keith said as he broke away for air, I smiled again, before kissing him. The kiss was full of passion and love, hopefully we would be together, forever and nothing would ever change that. At least I hope nothing will ever change that.

* * *

><p>As the years went by, Keith and I fell more in love than we had ever been, we became inseparable. We loved each other, nothing would change that.<p>

Sven finally confessed to Wendy, while Isaac and Rythmi began going out. Life was perfect, until one morning, near Christmas; I thought my life would be ruined.

"You're serious?" Rythmi asked me as she looked at me, she was now twenty, her long blond hair was the same, it was just longer. Her eyes became softer; she smiled all the time, while she was a lot more developed.

I hadn't changed much, I was the same as always, my hair was longer, my eyes were brighter, I didn't have my hair in pigtails anymore, I let it flow freely down my back. I sighed as I looked at her.

"I'm positive Rythmi and so is this," I stated as I handed her a box, she looked at me.

"What are you gonna tell Keith?" she asked me, I sighed, I honestly had no idea.

"I don't know, I'll see," I stated as I stood up, only to rush to the bathroom.

"You've been together for a few years now, think he'll leave you 'cause of this?" she asked, I sighed, I honestly didn't know.

"I don't know Ryth, it could be too much stress for him," I stated.

"Keith isn't like that," Rythmi stated as I opened the bathroom door.

"Whatever, c'mon, we're keeping everyone waiting," I stated as we walked down the stairs, we were in my house in Chicole Village.

"Ah Munchlax don't eat that," Grace called as she pulled her partner pokemon off the counter, yes Grace was now a Pokemon Ranger, wanting to follow in my footsteps.

Rythmi walked over to Isaac, who smiled at her, Isaac was now the Assistant Professor to Hastings.

Wendy and Sven were getting married; they were still Top Rangers though.

My mom and dad were happy as ever. Erma and Hastings were also happy, while I had this secret to keep from Keith, until the time was right anyway. Darkrai had found a new home but loved to come and visit us all the time, most of the time he was here anyway.

"Morning babe," Keith smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist; he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh gag me," Grace ordered as she made a barfing noise, Keith smirked.

"Why, it's only the same to you and Kadin," I stated, Keith chuckled a little, Grace went red in the face.

"I DO NOT LIKE KADIN!" she yelled, I only laughed at her as we all sat around the table in the room. We began opening presents one by one as we talked, laughed and cried.

"Katherine Atreya Jones, I can't live without you, please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Keith asked, he was down on one knee in front of everyone, my parents the people from the Union, and I was sure Rythmi was broadcasting it out through Almia with the camera she had. I didn't answer I just leapt into Keiths' arms, kissing him hard on the lips, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. He slipped the ring on my finger.

"I take it that's a yes?" he asked, I looked at him.

"A million times yes," I stated as I kissed him again.

Everyone around us began cheering and clapping for us, we were happy, now I just had to tell him.

The day passed by quickly, we had dinner, talked and laughed some more; Grace went out to do her job while everyone else relaxed. Personally I think she just wanted to see Kadin. I sighed as I looked at Keith, then everyone else, my eyes landed on Rythmi, who nodded her head.

I stood before walking towards the front of the TV, everyone turned their attention to me, oh Arceus I don't think I can do this.

"Something wrong Kate?" my mom asked, I gulped a little.

"I actually have an announcement to make," I stated, everyone looked at me curiously, especially Keith, I turned to him, "You love me no matter what right?" I asked, he frowned.

"You know I do," his voice held confusion.

"And you'd never leave me right?" I asked, Keith stood up this time.

"Kate, where's this going?" he asked.

"Just answer the question," I ordered, he looked at me.

"No I would never leave you," he answered, I sighed.

"Alright," I whispered as I looked at everyone, then Keith, "I'm pregnant," I stated, everyone gasped, except Rythmi, Keith looked at me in shock.

"You're what?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father," I stated, he looked at me in silence, he blinked once, then twice, then a third time before he swept me into his arms, spinning me around. I screamed in shock but began laughing, he kissed me hard.

"Arceus Kate, I love you," he muttered against my mouth, everyone stood up before congratulating us, Grace walked in to see us all smiling, my mom and dad crying.

"What's going on?" she asked, I looked at her.

"I'm pregnant," I stated, she blinked once before screaming and running into my arms, I laughed as she did so, before looked back to Keith, who was smiling widely.

* * *

><p>"Kate, push," the doctor ordered, it had been nine months since that night, since I told everyone and now I was in the hospital bed, giving birth to our child. Keith was by my side, holding my hand, stroking my hair. I thought facing Darkrai was bad, THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO CHILD BIRTH!<p>

"One more push baby, you can do it," Keith urged on as I pushed again, strange thing though, I hadn't screamed once, might have whimpered, but never screamed.

A crying rang through the room; Keith looked at me, then the doctor, who was washing the baby off. He walked over to us with her in his hands.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Dazzel, it's a baby girl," he stated, I took the girl form him, she had Keith hair with my eyes, she was adorable.

"What do you want to call her?" Keith asked, I looked at him; she had a head of ruby red hair.

"Ruby," I stated, Keith smiled as he took my hand in his.

"Ruby Atreya Dazzel it is," Keith stated, I smiled widely at him as he kissed my forehead, then Rubys'.

"Let's just hope she's not a reckless as her mother," Keith stated, I glared at him.

"Or as idiotic as her father," I retorted, Keith only laughed at me before looked at Ruby again.

"She's beautiful," he stated, I nodded my head.

"She'll make a fine Ranger, Trainer, Co-ordinator or whatever she wants to be one day," I stated, Keith nodded his head as we looked at the sleeping girl in my arms.

My life, from here on out, will always be perfect, no matter what happens. I have a wonderful husband and the most adorable daughter in the world, and I will cherish every single minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY ARCEUS I cried writing this last chapter, well this story is now finished, hopefully there will be a Sequel, but it will be based around Ruby not Kate and Keith. I thank everyone who had given this story a chance and has read and reviewed it, you guys are awesome, now please REVIEW one last time, REVIEW :D<strong>


End file.
